The Red Dragon
by mdelpin
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the offspring of a red dragon and a human. Sometimes for short periods, Natsu finds himself in the body of a dragon. One such afternoon he sneaks off in pursuit of a scent that seems to be inviting him to follow — leading him to Gray Fullbuster, a young boy whose whole life has recently been turned upside down by a red dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters Belong To Hiro Mashima

This story was originally inspired by watching How To Train Your Dragon and imagining Natsu as Gray's dragon. It was meant to be a one-shot for an event I was participating in and the more I set to plotting it the more it grew outside of my control. I have been working on it almost exclusively since November and it is my entry for the Fairy Tail Big Bang, a writer/artist collaboration event on Tumblr.

I will link the art as soon as it is up.

This story is currently 2/3 finished and will publish every two weeks.

I would like to thank my artist selenba who is not only an amazing artist but also a lovely friend. It was an absolute pleasure to work with you, love! Go to the Tumblr blog selenba to check out her art!

I would also like to thank EclipsingParadise for reading every chapter, sometimes out of order and giving me her honest feedback. It seems fitting that you were involved in my other epic with dragons. ;)

Last but certainly not least, I would like to thank MiyuTanemura for not only being incredibly patient with me but keeping me focused and not ever letting me give up, even when I really wanted to. You are also an amazing friend. You have no idea how many variations she had to listen to over the months!

If you are interested in reading other stories entered in this event check out the Tumblr event blog ft-bb.

One last shoutout to my friends at ftlgbtales for putting up with me on a regular basis.

* * *

Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel walked around the main room of his cave trying to find something to entertain him. His father and uncle had been talking about magic for the last few hours, and they seemed to have completely forgotten about him. He sighed, as usual, there was not much to keep an eight-year-old boy entertained inside the vast space that he called home. He tried to practice his fire magic but soon lost interest. He pretended that a stick he had collected was a wooden sword and tried to fight his shadow, but he got overly excited and set his makeshift sword on fire instead. That happened a lot.

He had resigned himself to yet another lonely afternoon when he felt the significant discomfort of his body changing. In just a few minutes his body had transmogrified into that of a small red dragon. Natsu tested his wings and was able to lift himself up quite easily. Looking over to where the two large dragons were still talking, he determined that they were not paying the slightest attention to him. They wouldn't miss him if he stepped out for a little while. Natsu's eyes twinkled with excitement and the anticipation of getting into mischief.

He slipped out of the main room as quietly as he could and worked his way to the rear exit of the cave. It was positioned in a way that it kept their comings and goings away from any prying eyes of the nearby village.

He stood at the exit trying to decide which direction to explore. Natsu knew to stay away from the village, his father was determined to keep their existence a secret. But there were plenty of other directions he could go. His heart was racing, he'd never gone off on his own before, and it made him feel bold to do so now. He was going to go on an adventure, and no one could stop him!

He sniffed the air around him, hoping to catch the scent of an animal he could hunt. Instead, he found a smell that he couldn't remember ever having encountered before. It was a scent that was enticing, it called to him, and he immediately set off to explore it, without a thought as to whether it was wise to do so.

Flying was one of the things that Natsu loved best. Feeling the wind as it interacted with his body and soaring above the clouds. When he was in the air, he felt free. There was only one problem.

Natsu felt his body change back as he was flying higher than usual, saw the ground rush at him and panicked. He flailed his arms in the hopes that he could somehow affect his now different body. He fell faster and faster until there was nothing but green and brown in his field of vision.

He flailed his arms once more trying desperately to grab on to something before hitting the ground.

"OW," he screamed as branch after branch broke his fall until he was caught well and proper by the scarf that he usually wore around his neck.

Yeah, flying was great, but the only problem was he never knew how long he was going to remain in his dragon form. He struggled to get free but only managed to almost choke himself. How was he going to get out of this one?

o-o

Gray Fullbuster was also an eight-year-old boy. He'd suddenly found himself taking a journey on his own, everything he still possessed stuffed into a knapsack. He'd been walking around the woods that had bordered his village for the last few days, eating when he could.

He honestly couldn't remember much that had happened in the last few days, his mind still caught up in the immense loss he had suffered. He'd just kept walking, knowing that eventually he would either come to a village or die. At the moment he was okay with either.

Gray was startled out of his stupor by a rather loud crash, somewhere to the west of him. Part of him wanted to ignore the noise, but he couldn't. A noisy "OW" had captured his attention, and the voice had sounded quite young. After what he'd just been through, he couldn't just leave someone to their own devices if he could help. Besides, it's not like he had anywhere he had to be.

With a slightly annoyed grunt, he turned west and began his search. He looked all around hoping to see any evidence of the noise he'd heard, but nothing seemed to be amiss.

"Hey!"

Gray looked around once more but couldn't see anyone.

"I'm up here!" The voice called out again, and this time Gray was sure it belonged to a kid. He looked up and caught his breath, there was indeed a boy hanging on to a tree branch that had to be at least twenty feet up. How the hell was he supposed to get him down from there?

"Let go, I'll catch you." It was only after saying the words that Gray realized how incredibly stupid they were. If the boy did let go and Gray didn't catch him, he could easily break something and then he'd be in even more trouble. Even If Gray did somehow manage to catch him, they would both get hurt.

"I can't, I'm stuck." The boy took one hand off of the branch and pointed to his neck before returning it to its original position, and Gray could barely make out a piece of fabric that was caught in the branches. He could see the problem now. If the boy let go of the branch he was holding on to, he'd be hung by the scarf that was wrapped around both his neck and the tree branches.

Gray put his knapsack down and rummaged through its contents until he found what he was looking for, a utility knife he'd managed to rescue from the rubble that was all that was left of his village. He tucked it into the back of his pants and stared at the tree, trying to figure out a way to get up to the boy.

Gray found the lowest branch that he thought would be likely to support his weight and jumped up, trying to catch it with his hands. His fingers barely touched it the first time, but he was able to grasp it on his second try. He pulled himself up until both his elbows were on the branch, then he used them to hold his upper body as he swung his legs until he had hooked one on the branch and then managed to get himself into a sitting position. The boy was still pretty high above him.

Gray took a couple of deep breaths, and without looking down, he carefully climbed branch by branch until he was close enough to be able to get a good look at the boy he was trying to help. The boy looked to be about his age and Gray was immediately intrigued. He had pink hair, which Gray had never seen before, and bright green eyes that demanded his attention. Gray, however, was focused on the boy's mouth at the moment. Not only did he not seem scared, but he also seemed to be enjoying himself, if the fanged grin he was sporting was anything to go by.

"Hang on," Gray said as he tested the branch Natsu was on to make sure it could hold his weight. Once he felt sure it could, he climbed on and shimmied his way over. He grabbed hold of the scarf and took his knife out getting ready to tear it and free the boy.

"Wait! What are you doing?" The boy's grin was replaced by a look of panic."You can't tear it, that's the only thing I have of my mother!"

"Your mother died?" Gray asked carefully, his mother had died only a few days earlier and he still couldn't really talk about it.

"I never met her, she died when I was born, but that scarf was hers." The boy grabbed it protectively in one hand, looking at Gray with a bit of distrust. Gray flinched when he saw how precariously the boy was dangling while holding on with one hand.

"Well, how else do you expect me to get you down from there?" Gray grumbled, "If I promise I won't tear it, will you please hold on properly?"

The boy eyed him, staring into his eyes as if he could see into his very soul, it was a bit unnerving. He nodded slowly.

"I promise."

"Okay." The boy let go of the scarf and grabbed the branch again. "Do you think you can try something quick, my arms really hurt."

Gray looked for either of the loose ends of the scarf so that he could try to detangle it. If the boy had given him any other reason, he would have torn through the scarf anyway, but he understood what it felt like to have only one thing left of someone you loved. So Gray continued to look until the loose end was found, it had managed to knot itself around a branch. He detangled the scarf as best he could, at one point pulling so hard he almost choked the poor boy, but he was able to finally release him, and the scarf fell to the ground.

Then the boy did something unexpected, he let go of the branch, and as he fell, jets of fire appeared under his feet, slowing down his descent. He reached the ground, the grin returning. He looked quite satisfied with himself. Immediately picking up the scarf, he shook the dirt off and placed it around his neck once again.

Gray worked his way down the tree slowly, and when he made it all the way down, he immediately went over to the boy.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic." He grinned excitedly. "Don't you have it?"

Gray shook his head. "My name is Gray by the way." Gray extended his hand for the boy to shake but he only looked at it in confusion, as if he didn't know what was expected of him.

"Well?" Gray prodded when he had not received any response to his introduction. "What's your name?"

"Oh! My name is Natsu, nice to meet you!" He grinned at Gray and looked around while scratching his head. "Where am I?"

"I don't really know, I was just passing through when I heard you crash into the tree." Gray stopped for a moment puzzled. "How exactly did you end up in that tree, anyway?"

"I was flying, and then I fell," Natsu said matter-of-factly as if this was a normal occurrence for him. "At least the tree broke my fall." He chirped. He started sniffing Gray with interest, before moving on to the air around him, he looked puzzled.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked, he'd only just met him but every moment spent with Natsu only led to more questions.

"I'm trying to see if I can smell the way home but I can't. I guess I must have gone further than I thought." For the first time, he looked nervous, and Gray noticed he was fiddling with his scarf.

"It's okay, you can stay with me until you find your way home." Gray offered, and when he saw Natsu relax slightly, he added, "For now, it's getting late. We should find a place to set up camp for the night."

They walked in silence picking up sticks for kindling as they went. Gray had a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but he couldn't think of a way to ask them that wouldn't lead to him having to answer questions of his own. So he remained quiet even though his curiosity was so intense it felt like it had a will of its own.

Every once in a while, Natsu would start that strange sniffing, and his hands would once again go to his scarf. A few times Gray saw him burying his nose in it, trying to hide the small whine that was coming from his throat. It was oddly endearing, and for a reason he couldn't explain, Gray began to feel responsible for Natsu.

He was a bundle of energy, and also easily distracted. More than once Gray had to run after him when he took off to chase after a rabbit. He began to think that having Natsu with him was going to be more trouble than it was worth but then Natsu would turn to him with those green eyes and that toothy grin of his and Gray would feel a warmth in his chest that he hadn't felt since his village had been destroyed by that dragon. He knew it was worth the added inconvenience.

He found a nice clearing under a copse of trees and decided they would camp there for the night. They set the sticks they had collected in a pile and mixed some dry leaves in. Gray opened his knapsack and began to look for his flint to start a fire, but by the time he had found it, Natsu had already lit the fire using his magic. He was staring at the flames thoughtfully, and Gray thought he looked sad.

"What's the matter, Natsu?"

Natsu turned towards him with glistening eyes and admitted he'd never slept outside of his cave before. His cave? Gray wasn't sure what to say to that, but it made him feel closer to Natsu. Until a few days ago, it had been the same for him, he'd never slept outside his home.

Almost as if to lighten the mood, both their stomachs rumbled at the same time, and they laughed together.

"I guess we should hunt for some food." Gray smiled.

"Now can I chase rabbits?" Natsu asked with eagerness. He waited for Gray's response, and when he received a nod, he took off with incredible speed. To Gray's surprise, he soon returned with two fat rabbits and a satisfied smile. Maybe having him around wouldn't be so bad after all, it usually took Gray hours to hunt down anything.

Since Natsu caught their dinner, Gray got to work preparing it. They sat by the fire waiting for the food to cook and Gray shivered, still not used to being outside in the cold night air. Natsu watched him and quietly moved closer. Gray felt a pleasant warmth surround him like a cocoon.

"How are you so warm?" Gray wondered.

"It's just my magic." Natsu shrugged as if it wasn't important.

"Where do you live anyway?" Gray asked, curious as to where this strange boy had come from.

"I live in the mountains with my dad and uncle," Natsu replied. "We live near a village called Talos."

"Talos? I've never heard of it. " Their food was finally ready, and they ate in silence, content to sit near each other. Gray shared his water canteen with his new friend. He went to set up his bedroll and promptly realized he didn't have another.

Natsu looked at the bedroll with interest. "What's that?"

"It's where I sleep at night." Gray wondered what he should do and decided he didn't care if Natsu shared his bedroll with him. His parents had always taught him to share his things with others, and who knew, it might even help keep his nightmares at bay. "I don't have another, but you're welcome to share it if you want."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and after attending to the call of nature crawled into the bedroll and instantly fell asleep. Gray did the same, he put out the fire and crawled into the bedroll as well. It was already warm thanks to Natsu's unusually high body temperature, and Gray felt content. He turned away from Natsu, their backs touching as they both slept.

o-o

When Natsu woke up, it took him a moment to remember where he was. Instead of his nice warm cave, he was inside some sort of fabric. Instead of being cuddled up against his father's massive body, there was a boy who looked to be about his age.

Natsu recalled the boy's name was Gray. Noticing that sometime during the night he must have snuggled up against Gray, Natsu carefully backed away, not wanting to make the other boy uncomfortable.

Gray was still asleep, and Natsu took this opportunity to get a good look at him. The only other human he'd ever met was Anna. She had taken care of him when he was younger, and she still came to visit him every week.

Recently she'd been trying to convince his father to let Natsu attend something called school with some other kids she took care of. He wasn't sure what it was all about, but he would like to meet other kids, especially if they were as fun as Gray. He hadn't set foot in Talos since the day he'd been born.

His father was against the idea because Natsu could not control his impulses very well on his own. Maybe this adventure would help prove to his father that he was wrong. He chose to forget that the only reason he was in this mess was that he hadn't heeded his father's warning in the first place and had flown further away from the mountain than ever before.

He needed to figure out how to get back home. He knew his father would not be able to find him quickly while he was in his human form but nothing smelled familiar, and his senses were weaker when he was like this.

He watched Gray sleep a bit longer and felt a warmth in his heart, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. When he'd sniffed him earlier, he'd recognized the scent that had enticed him to fly in this direction. Even though he was unsure of what it meant, Natsu had to admit that he felt strangely at home with him. Like he was where he was supposed to be. He felt a need to protect him too, even though so far it had been Gray who had done the protecting. Gray began to stir in his sleep, and Natsu decided to get up and explore their immediate surroundings for a source of water. He thought maybe they could have some fish for breakfast.

He found a tall tree and in a moment of uncharacteristic foresight, he took off his scarf. He hung it on a low branch and climbed as high as he dared. Holding on to the wide tree trunk, he looked in all directions until he spotted something that looked like it might be a river. He marked the course and climbed down, grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his neck again.

He moved quickly and quietly, years of training from his father teaching him the stealth needed to move around undetected. It didn't take him very long to reach the river, and he waded in. He remained very still and watched the fish for a while before plunging in with his hands to catch them. Once he had one, he threw it over to the shore, fishing until he there was a large pile. Natsu liked to eat a lot and from what he had seen Gray was no slouch either.

With that out of the way, he got to the earnest business of having fun. He swam around, the water feeling very nice against his sweaty skin. He hoped Gray got there soon, Natsu had never had anyone to play with before, and he was excited. He splashed around and swum underwater looking for anything that might keep him entertained.

When Gray finally got there, Natsu was busy watching a turtle that was sunbathing on a log. He looked up, saw his friend and grinned. "Isn't it great?"

"You could have told me where you were going," Gray grumbled at him.

"I figured you'd find me eventually."

Gray waded into the water and swam over to Natsu. He looked at the turtle for a bit, and Natsu took the opportunity to sneak up behind him and splash him. Gray immediately retaliated, and it quickly escalated into a wrestling match. Both of them laughed and soon came up with other games to play. They swam, and Gray looked genuinely happy for the first time since Natsu had met him.

"I guess this counts as a bath?" Natsu grinned, and Gray laughed as he agreed with him.

Natsu got out of the river, every part of him dripping wet. He surrounded himself with his fire and dried off.

"What does it feel like to have magic?" Gray asked curiously. He had come out of the river as well, and he was shivering. He looked pretty miserable, so Natsu walked over to him.

"Warm? I don't know, I've always had it. How does it feel not to have it?" Natsu grinned at Gray.

"I see your point."

"Do you trust me?" Natsu asked him seriously as he once again covered himself in his fire. He waited for Gray to give him some sort of signal before continuing. When Gray nodded, Natsu wrapped his arms around his friend and extended his flames from his body to Gray's, being careful to keep the temperature at a tolerable level. Within a few minutes, Gray was dry, and Natsu released his fire and let go. He felt happy to have been able to do something for his new friend.

Natsu sat by the river bank, patting the space next to him. "I thought you might like some fish."

Gray looked around for a fishing rod of some kind but did not see any. How had he caught the fish?

"It's a nice change, how are you so good at catching food?" Gray asked as he watched Natsu grab some of the fish and cook them in his hands.

"My dad and uncle taught me. They wanted me to be able to take care of myself in case something happened to them." Natsu handed some of the fish to Gray and continued to cook some more for himself. "They taught me a lot of other stuff too."

"How did you end up here all by yourself anyway?" Natsu asked offhandedly, looking at Gray. He could smell a lot of pain in the boy sitting next to him, and he wanted to know more about him, the warmth in his heart already making demands.

"My village is gone," Gray replied simply and it didn't take much for Natsu to realize that there was a hell of a lot more to that story than Gray was letting on, but he also knew enough not to pry. "I'm trying to find my way to another one."

"Is there one this way?" Natsu asked, concerned that he might end up in a human village. Even though he was excited about the idea, he couldn't help but remember his father's warnings. If he changed back, that could spell trouble for him. He hoped he was able to find his way home before they reached the next village, but for all he knew they could be walking even further away from his cave.

Gray scratched his head. "I don't know, I couldn't find a map, but now that we've found this river we should be able to follow it to a village." He smiled at Natsu, trying to reassure him. "They might even know where Talos is, your father must be looking for you."

Natsu looked at Gray's smile curiously, wondering why it had such an effect on him. He laughed nervously. "He probably is at that, and I probably won't like what he has to say when he finds me."

Gray laughed at that, "Yeah, I got lost one time, and when my father found me he was not amused."

Natsu noticed that the smile quickly vanished and was replaced by the bittersweet smell of sadness. Natsu wanted to put his arm around Gray, but he wasn't sure how that gesture would be received.

"Did something happen to your parents?"

Gray ignored the question, standing up and getting his things together. "We should get going, we best make use of daylight."

Natsu let it go, it wasn't like he was disclosing all his secrets either. He walked next to Gray, and they followed the river in silence, each immersed in his own thoughts.

When it started to get dark, they set up camp again. Natsu once again went hunting, and Gray cooked the meat. Natsu told a few stories of his childhood, times he'd gotten in trouble with Anna. They settled into the bedroll and tried to fall asleep.

"Hey, Natsu?" Gray had turned on his side and looked at him.

"Hmm?" Natsu replied sleepily.

"Why doesn't your father want you to go to the village?" Gray asked, and there was something in his tone that confused Natsu, he wasn't sure what the real question was, but he knew there was more to it than just curiosity.

"He's worried that I might do something that might make them want to hurt me, I guess?"

"Hurt you? Why would anyone want to hurt you?" Gray stared at him, and Natsu could see him try to sort it out in his mind. "Is it because of your magic? Does he think you might lose control of it and burn the town down or something?"

Natsu laughed, "I suppose that might be part of it. I can be a bit reckless sometimes, and I don't always think things through."

"But if I lived in Talos, could I see you?" Gray asked, and Natsu finally got the question he'd been asking.

"If you lived in Talos, there's a field that I go to outside of town," Natsu told him seriously. "I could meet you there."

Natsu could almost see the tension working itself out of Gray's body. He decided to try something. _I will always come when you need me_. He thought the words as hard as he could, sending them through the bond that he could feel forming between them. He didn't understand what it was yet, but he could feel it solidifying the more time they spent together.

He contained his excitement when he felt Gray jump next to him. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know exactly, I was curious if I could." Natsu was thrilled, this felt important.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" Gray asked, looking intrigued.

"No, it's not like that. I can only send thoughts. You try it, think something really hard at me."

Natsu waited to hear his friends words in his head, but there was nothing. He was disappointed, but he tried not to show it.

Gray looked at him expectantly, but Natsu had to shake his head. Gray seemed as disappointed as Natsu felt. "It's okay."

Natsu looked up at the stars and wondered what his father was doing right now. Natsu knew he must be frantic. They'd never been apart for this long. As much fun as he was having with this boy he needed to get back home. He wondered if he could bring Gray home with him. Anna had said that not all humans hated dragons, that there were others like her, even in the village. He dared to hope, it would be nice to have a playmate. He wanted to believe that he could trust Gray with his secret. Natsu wondered if Gray would like riding him, it would be so fun to go exploring together. Flying together until Natsu could feel himself begin to transform and then explore and hunt and camp until he turned back again. Natsu fell asleep with a happy smile on his face, dreaming of what life would be like with Gray at his side. He wrapped his arms around Gray in his sleep. Gray did not push him away.

o-o

_There was fire everywhere. People were screaming and running out of their houses. Gray could feel the heat and hear the roar of the flames as they burned through everything he'd ever known. His parents had grabbed their packed bags even as they ran out of the house. They had been planning on going camping for the first time the following morning and had already packed their supplies._

_His parents didn't spare a look to the village that was crumbling around them, they ran with single-minded determination towards the woods. Gray was terrified by everything that was going on around him, he could see charred bodies everywhere he looked. Houses were collapsing, and still, he couldn't see what was causing it, and he thought that scared him most of all because no one was trying to put out the fires and there was a deafening roar in the sky. He was being pulled along behind his parents, they kept yelling at him to not look and just run._

_He tried, he really did, but when confronted with the charred remain of his best friend's body, he started to scream. He could almost touch his parent's fear as they tried to pull him away, the woods looming ever closer._

_He heard laughing, it was cruel and mocking, and suddenly there it was. The red dragon, covered in flames, hovered above him, his snout opening as he readied his breath attack-_

"GRAY!" Gray could hear a voice calling to him from far away, but he was too caught in the dream, and as much as he hated the next part he wanted to see his parents for as long as he could.

"GRAY!" This time he heard the voice inside his dream, and he knew what it meant. Natsu, he was in his head. This time it felt less like a call and more like a command and no matter how much he wanted to fight it he was compelled to follow the voice back.

He opened his eyes and saw Natsu above him, shaking his shoulders slightly and calling to him. Gray wondered if he even knew he'd been in his mind again. Tears were streaming down both their faces and Gray shoved Natsu off him. He needed to sit up, to breathe. He didn't know what he needed, he just couldn't stop crying. Natsu sat behind him and put his arms around him in a tight embrace. Gray struggled against him but Natsu only held on tighter, and Gray relaxed against him slightly. His shoulders shook, and Natsu cried with him.

When he finally calmed down, he felt Natsu calm down as well, and he asked, "Why are you crying?"

"You woke me up with your screams, I was scared." Gray was satisfied with that answer until Natsu looked away, he got the feeling there was more to it than Natsu was letting on.

Who was this boy and how was he so connected to him? The feeling had only gotten stronger the more time they spent together. Gray stared at Natsu, but he wouldn't hold his gaze.

"What were you dreaming about?" Natsu finally asked.

"My village was attacked by a fire dragon a few days before you crashed into the tree. It destroyed the whole village and killed everyone, except for me." Gray told him, his words feeling cold and distant considering how the dream had burned through him. He'd felt the need to tell Natsu, feeling that he owed him something after what had just happened.

He was expecting Natsu to be sad or upset, what he wasn't expecting was the look of complete despair on Natsu's face.

o-o

Natsu awoke suddenly, his heart beating rapidly. The hairs on his body stood on end, but he was disoriented. It took him a second to hear the blood-curdling screams of the boy thrashing about next to him. Natsu was overwhelmed, there was so much pain in those screams, he could feel it inside him, and he began to cry even though he had no idea what was going on. The fledgling connection between them was already trying to communicate his mate's distress to him. For this boy was his mate, he could no longer deny what that bond was, and his instincts were screaming at him to do something.

"Gray," Natsu tried to shake him awake. He called his name again, louder this time.

He called out to Gray as loudly as he could, trying to break him out of the dream's spell but it did no good. He straddled him, holding on to Gray's flailing arms and screamed into Gray's mind as loudly as he could, calling him back until he saw Gray open his eyes. Even though they appeared blank at first, they soon focused on Natsu. Next thing he knew he was being shoved off Gray's body as the boy sat up, sobs wracking his body.

Natsu sat behind him and held him tight, not letting go even when Gray fought him, his instincts guiding him. Gray relaxed into the embrace and Natsu was thankful for he had no idea what to do or say.

Once Gray had calmed down somewhat, Natsu worked up the nerve to ask him what this was all about. "What were you dreaming about?"

"My village was attacked by a fire dragon a few days before you crashed into the tree. It destroyed the whole village and killed everyone there, except for me." Gray told him not realizing how his words were going to impact Natsu.

Natsu heard the words in his head, over and over yet they still made no sense. How could it be possible that a fire dragon could be capable of such a heinous act? Fire dragons were good, they were friends to the humans. His own father had made sure of that.

"Are you sure, it was a fire dragon?" Natsu asked, desperately seeking another explanation no matter how outlandish, even though he knew it was hopeless.

He was well aware that fire dragons were not easily confused. Their size, the color of their scales and their ability to breathe out fire made them among one of the more distinct types of dragons. If Gray had seen a fire dragon destroy his village, there was no other explanation.

A dragon like him had destroyed Gray's village, killed his family. Natsu felt like he couldn't breathe, his world was closing in on him, and for the first time in his life, he was ashamed of who he was.

At the same time, he was receiving a host of emotions from Gray, even though he looked impassive on the outside.

"It can't be, it just can't be." Natsu muttered to himself "We would never do anything like that, Igneel would never allow it."

"What do you mean by _we_?" Gray asked, and though his tone was curious, Natsu could feel the change in Gray through the bond. There was now suspicion mixed in with all the other emotions, and Natsu realized he'd been so busy showing off to his mate that he'd shown him too much. His fire magic, his hunting ability, his incredible body warmth. He had to make a choice.

"Gray," Natsu decided to be honest, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Gray knew he would never hurt him, right? And just maybe it would help him realize that they were not all the same. He took a deep breath and revealed his secret. "I'm a fire dragon."

"No, you're not, " Gray yelled, "Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"I'm a dragon." When Gray's face turned angry, Natsu believed it was because Gray thought he was lying. "I'll show you." Natsu tried his hardest to change back, but nothing happened. His father claimed that someday he'd be able to change at will, but for now, it seemed to be more chance than anything. Even when he was in his dragon form, he never knew how long it would last.

"Stop playing." Gray was still clearly angry, and he pushed Natsu, hard. Natsu fell back and hit his head on a tree trunk. He felt the blood trickle down from his head and growled. He was afraid, and he tried to make himself look larger.

"I'm not playing, I really am a dragon." Natsu fought back the tears that were threatening to spill forth. He didn't like this side of Gray. "I can't change at will yet." His eyes pleaded with Gray to believe him, to calm down and go back to the way he'd been before, but Gray seemed to be possessed by something dark and ugly. He grabbed Natsu by the collar of his vest and pulled him up. He pulled back his fist and Natsu yelled, "Stop!"

Gray seemed to come out of whatever spell he'd been under. He looked at Natsu horrified and put his fist down, "I'm so sorry, I-"

Natsu never gave him a chance to finish what he was going to say. He ran away even as he heard Gray calling after him. He paid no attention to where he was going, his fear clouding his judgment. He was still having trouble believing that one of his kind could have done something so terrible.

He'd known some humans hated dragons, but he'd never expected Gray to be one of them. He was shocked to his core, and he wanted to scream, to cry because this couldn't be happening. Nasu had found his mate, and he hated everything Natsu was, and the worst part was that he couldn't blame him. What was he supposed to do? Where could he go? He was lost and even with magic, he was still weak when he was in this form. He had to get away.

Natsu ran into a giant wall of hellfire. He recognized it right away, and he'd never been so happy to see someone in his life."Uncle Atlas!"

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Atlas asked with concern, "Are you hurt?"

When Natsu wouldn't answer Atlas let him climb atop him and took off.

Natsu heard Gray's voice in his head repeating,_ I'm sorry, Natsu. Please come back_ over and over as if he was desperate for Natsu to believe him. He cried harder and thought about not answering, but his instincts would not allow it, so he replied the only thing he could think of.

_I'll always come when you need me_.

He held on to his uncle and managed to fall asleep for the flight home.

* * *

I hope you liked this first chapter and decide to keep reading the rest of the story. If you did please let me know somehow. I enjoy hearing from you and I usually respond to comments.

I know I've been away for what seems like a long time, and I owe you guys some chapters for some of my WIP's. The good news is that as I said this story is mostly completed, which is not the way I usually write. So updates should remain consistent and I should still be able to work on other stories like To Save a Dragon and How Writing Fanfiction Save Me as well, with a few events interspersed in between.

Speaking of events :) I wanted to let everyone know that Gratsu Weekend is coming up from March 1-4. Check out the Tumblr blog fuckyeahgratsu for more information. We'd love it if you all took part!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Igneel had been worried ever since he'd realized that Natsu was missing. He immediately knew what had happened. Natsu was constantly testing boundaries without thinking about the consequences, and he'd surely gotten himself into a situation where he was lost and alone.

Human scents were not as strong as a dragon's, they dispersed more quickly. Even though they'd gone searching for him the moment they'd realized Natsu was missing they knew the odds of finding him were slim. They'd gone out every day since, moving their search pattern further away from their cave, desperately hoping that they had taught him enough to keep him safe.

Igneel was relieved when Atlas had flown in with his sleeping son on his back, but he could tell that his brother was worried. As much as Atlas liked to pretend that he didn't care much for his nephew, Igneel knew it was just an act. He grabbed his sleeping son and rocked him in his arms, bringing his snout close to Natsu's face.

From the moment he had awoken Natsu had done nothing but cry that he didn't want to be a dragon anymore.

"What happened?" Igneel asked his brother as he watched his son continue to cry in a way that tore at his heart.

"I don't know, he ran into me," Atlas said as he thought back to when he'd found his nephew. "He seemed to be running away from someone, there was another human scent mingled with his. He was upset."

"He was wounded, I should heal him," Atlas said worriedly, and Igneel smiled at the concern in his brother's voice.

"He'll be fine," Igneel assured him after he had checked the small boy over. "It just looks like a bump."

"Now then, Natsu." Igneel said sternly, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

It took Natsu the better part of an hour, but he managed to get his story out. Igneel was flabbergasted, not only had his son managed to find his mate at a very young age, but he was a human?

He supposed in a weird way it made sense, human lives were short. Perhaps Natsu had been called out by this Gray without either of them even realizing it. It sounded like he was in a lot of pain and his soul might have called out to its twin. Igneel had heard of such things happening before, just not at such a young age.

That created a problem Igneel had tried to avoid. If Natsu were going to be mated to a human, then he would have to prepare him to live in the human world, not the dragon one as he had planned. If he felt up to it, Natsu could always return to the dragons once his mate died, like Igneel himself had. There were so many things about Natsu that he still didn't know or understand.

Natsu was still not able to change between forms at will, although his dragon nature was apparently trying to assert itself more and more as he got older. Did that mean that at some point Natsu would no longer be able to keep his human form? So many questions Igneel didn't have answers to.

The Dragon War was spiraling out of control, and their side was losing. There had been much talk of trying a new tactic, one based on what Igneel had inadvertently discovered when he'd created a spell that transformed him into a human temporarily, and Natsu had since proven when he had first manifested his fire dragon magic. With some modifications, humans were capable of using dragon magic.

Atlas was working on an enchantment that would allow a dragon to bestow their magic to a human. This would give the dragons a new army to help fight on their side. Igneel was not too fond of this plan, it felt too short-sighted. They hadn't done any tests so they had no idea what the effects might be but Igneel understood the desperation.

However, he realized now that if Atlas was successful it might work in their favor. They would be able to hide Natsu among the newly enchanted humans and keep his identity a secret. Natsu could live among the humans, hopefully with his mate being none the wiser to what he was.

Igneel decided then that he would work with Natsu until he could control his form at will. Then he would allow Natsu to attend the school that Anna was running for the orphans in the village. It would be good for him to learn how to interact with other children.

"Natsu," Igneel began, already knowing the answer to his question, "How would you like to go to school?"

After receiving an enthusiastic reply from his son, they went into Natsu's bedroom. Igneel let Natsu snuggle up to him and murmured soft, comforting words to ease his son into sleep, along with the purrs that he knew Natsu loved. Igneel wasn't ready to let him out of his sight so soon after having lost him, so he remained there long after the young boy had fallen into a restless sleep.

This fire dragon that Natsu had told him had attacked Gray's village worried him. He was reasonably sure he knew who was responsible. Deliora had not been happy about Igneel's decision to side the red dragons with the humans. He'd thought Igneel's time with the humans had turned him soft, so he'd challenged him to a fight for leadership of the fire dragons. Igneel had agreed and had managed to defeat him after a long worn out fight. He didn't feel it necessary to kill Deliora for his insolence, opting to exile him instead. That had apparently been a mistake he now regretted.

o-o

Gray watched Natsu run away, and he was furious at himself. He had not only hurt his friend, his only friend, but he'd scared him as well. So what if Natsu liked to pretend to be a dragon? He had fire magic, of course, he would want to think that. What kid wouldn't?

He'd overreacted, blinded by his rage and the terror from the dream. He'd tried to call him back, but he knew that Natsu would not return willingly and Gray couldn't really blame him. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to find Natsu if he didn't want to be found. Gray had seen enough of how Natsu moved and hunted to realize that Natsu was very comfortable in nature, much more so than Gray.

He thought as loud as he could, trying to send his thought out to Natsu like he'd tried to do the night before.

_I'm so sorry. Please come back._

Over and over he repeated the thought, hoping against hope that Natsu would hear him and return. He'd almost given up when he heard Natsu respond with _I will always come when you need me._

Gray waited for anything else, another message, a return but there was nothing. Natsu was gone, and now Gray was alone again. Except he was now even lonelier than before, and he felt terrible about what he'd done.

He stayed at their campsite until the next morning. He was hungry, had not been able to hunt anything or catch fish without a fishing rod, even though he'd tried. Natsu was not coming back, he'd scared him away. Gray hoped that Natsu's father had found him by now and that he was on his way home. Someday Gray would make it to Talos, and he would see that field that Natsu had told him about, and he would apologize appropriately for what he'd done. For now, all he could do was to keep walking in search of the next village.

It took him a couple of days, but he found it. It was smaller than his own village, but that was fine. Only, now that he was there he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He'd only thought as far as getting to a village.

He was an eight-year-old boy, what could he really do? He could try to find someone to apprentice under, or he could try to find a job that would allow him to take care of himself. Gray sat at the edge of a fountain observing the village. He noticed quite a few people giving him curious looks, but none of them stopped.

His stomach rumbled at the smells coming from the bakery, he hadn't eaten very well since Natsu had left. He looked through his knapsack to see if there were any jewels. He rather doubted it, they had been going camping after all.

He didn't like the idea of begging, but he liked the idea of stealing even less. He worked up his courage and made his way to the bakery, he would ask for food and offer to do some work in return.

He opened the door and waited patiently for the baker to finish attending to customers. Once the shop was empty, he walked towards the counter.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Gray tried to use the best manners his mother had taught him.

"Well, what is it, brat? I don't got all day!" The woman looked at him with impatience, there was no smile or kindness to her demeanor, and Gray froze, forgetting every word he'd rehearsed in his head while he waited.

She looked at him with a sneer and came around the counter, broom in hand.

"Surely, you don't mean to touch my student with that broom, Fiera." A smooth voice interrupted the baker's movements, and Gray looked up to see a tall woman with a pale complexion and short dark hair. Her hands were at her hips, and she looked decidedly unhappy with the baker's planned actions.

"You're lucky Ur noticed you kid." A boy with light blue hair distracted him from the two women's conversation. He gave Gray a friendly smile but all it did was remind him of the smile he'd lost, and it made his heart ache all over again.

Gray made up his mind right there that whoever this boy was, he would not make the same mistake twice. Gray would not let him in so quickly.

"I'm Lyon." Lyon extended his hand, and Gray shook it.

"I'm Gray." Gray looked at the woman that was still arguing with the baker with unabashed curiosity. Who was she, and why had she come to his rescue?

"That's Ur, she's my teacher," Lyon remarked. "She took me in after my parents died and it looks like she might be thinking of doing the same for you."

"I'm not alone," Gray replied immediately, they might have good intentions but they were still strangers, and it was not a good idea to show he was vulnerable.

"Yes you are, you're not from around here." Lyon smiled. "Relax, Ur is good people, she won't hurt you. She saw you sitting at the fountain earlier and wanted to make sure you had someone to take care of you before we went home."

"What does she teach?" Gray asked, mostly as a way to buy time while he thought this through.

"Magic." Lyon answered, "She's a powerful mage, best in this part of the world, and someday I'm going to surpass her." Lyon grinned cockily. "Come on, let's go outside."

Lyon left the bakery, and Gray found himself following.

"Did you say magic?" Gray asked, suddenly very interested in the woman who had decided to act on his behalf. He would love to see Natsu's face when he learned that Gray had magic too! If he ever saw him again, that was.

They made their way back towards the fountain and Lyon began to play with the water, freezing the sprays and unfreezing them. He grinned when he saw Gray watching. He did something strange with his hands and handed Gray a small block of ice. Gray turned it over in his hands.

Ur approached the boys with two pastries that she had gotten from the baker. She handed one to each of them. Gray thanked her and quickly devoured his, trying very hard not to look at the one in Lyon's hands. He was so hungry. Lyon just handed him the other one, and he quickly devoured that as well.

Gray heard Lyon telling Ur his name as he ate. He watched them talking, trying to get a feel for these people that seemed to want to insinuate themselves into his life. A few moments later, Ur walked towards him, and the interrogation began.

"Why are you here all alone?" Ur asked Gray directly.

"I'm not." Gray tried to meet her gaze, but found he couldn't.

"You're alone." Ur ignored his obvious lie, her expression serious, "The question is why? Did something happen or are you running away from someone?"

Gray reminded himself that he could still walk away. He didn't owe this woman anything. Her eyes were probing him, but she seemed kind, and she could teach him magic, and the fact remained, he had nowhere else to go.

"My village was destroyed about a week ago," Gray said honestly, his mouth dry as he parroted the information. Every time he said the words out loud it brought the pain back and he pressed his fingernails down on his palms until he could focus on that pain rather than the one inside him. "My parents were killed."

"You're from Isvan?" Ur covered her mouth with her hand. "I heard about what happened there, you have my condolences. It was a fire dragon, wasn't it?"

Gray nodded, not knowing what else to say. It was still too fresh for him, he couldn't really talk about it yet.

"Have you been by yourself all this time?" Ur asked, impressed that he had survived so well at such a young age.

"Mostly."

"Well, my name is Ur, and you're welcome to come with us. We don't have much, but we make do." Ur offered her hand in greeting and Gray shook it.

He'd already made his decision, so he walked with them as they made their way up the mountain. Gray thought about Natsu, he would see him again someday, but for now, he had to follow his own path. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gray and Lyon stood in front of a freshly dug grave, each holding a bouquet of flowers. It had been six years since Ur had taken Gray in. She'd always seemed so much larger than life, to see her taken by something as mundane as disease seemed almost insulting to her memory. They had taken care of her as best they could, but in the end, they had only been able to make her comfortable.

Gray had never regretted going home with her and Lyon. Sure, Lyon was a jerk and not the most comfortable person to live with, but it had been nice to not be alone, and Ur had taught him everything she'd promised.

She'd trained them hard, no matter what the weather. It was not unusual for her to have them run through the snowy mountains in their underwear in the middle of a storm until they no longer felt the cold. It had been miserable at first, but with time it became as natural to them as breathing.

She was a strict taskmaster and made sure to balance their magic training with their schooling, insisting that the two went hand in hand. Even though she'd given both Gray and Lyon the annoying habit of stripping their clothes as part of their training, she'd also shown Gray that his mind was his biggest asset. Ice Make magic was a magic of creation, and the only limit to its power was his own imagination. He'd taken that lesson to heart.

The biggest reason why he'd loved Ur, however, was that she'd never tried to replace his parents, she'd always given him the love he'd needed, but she'd never forced it on him. She'd simply carved a place in his heart next to them, and he would miss her terribly.

He'd taken to Ice Make magic, practicing for hours daily, driven by both his hatred of the red dragon whose name he now knew to be Deliora and his determination to surprise Natsu when he saw him again. There was a fair amount of mostly friendly rivalry with Lyon as well. All these things had worked to make him stronger, his ice magic almost rivaling that or Ur herself.

Even though he'd only met him for a few days, he'd never forgotten Natsu. If he closed his eyes, he could still see the pink hair, the bright green eyes, and the fanged grin and he would wonder what had happened to him. Had he ever made it home?

Some days he would get these feelings that didn't seem to make sense, and he would pretend that he was feeling what Natsu was feeling and it made him feel close to him all over again.

Lyon put his bouquet down on the grave and Gray did the same.

Gray heard Lyon whisper to Ur that he was sorry he never got to surpass her. He backed away wanting to give Lyon some privacy as he said his goodbyes to their Master.

Lyon rejoined Gray when he was done and asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"What do we do now?"

They had decided to stay together, but they had not discussed any future plans. It had felt disrespectful to Ur to consider it while she was still with them.

"I want to go to Talos." Gray immediately replied.

"Not that again, you don't even know if that guy is still there," Lyon replied looking mildly annoyed, "It's a fool's errand."

"Perhaps, but I asked around, it's not that far from here, and they are looking for magic users for their Village Guard," Gray informed him with a smile. He knew this would get the other's attention. "Even if it ends up being a fool's errand, we can at least find jobs there."

When Lyon agreed, Gray could barely contain his excitement. After all these years he was finally going to get to see Natsu again. Maybe. They went home to pack their belongings and spend one last night in the home Ur had provided for them, but it felt strangely cold without her in it.

o-o

Natsu had worked day and night with Igneel and Atlas for months to get a reasonable level of control over his body. He could now change at will and keep himself in either form for as long as he wanted. It had been Igneel's only condition for him attending school and Natsu had very much wanted to go. To meet other kids, he thought it would be a great adventure.

The excitement, however, was very short-lived. Going to school required Natsu to sit still for long periods of time, listening to things he didn't care about while expecting him to also be quiet. None of these were things he was used to or was particularly good at. About the only good thing to be said about it was that they served food and there were other kids there. At the end of the first week he'd asked his father to stay home, but to his surprise, Igneel didn't agree. So Natsu continued to attend.

It had been difficult at first for him to make friends since all the kids seemed to already know each other, but they had warmed up to him soon enough. His big toothy smile and penchant for getting in trouble quickly made him a favorite among the other kids.

He drove Anna completely insane, Natsu had a short attention span and could be very disruptive. More than once she had threatened to talk to Igneel about him, but nothing ever came of it. The only one who could even keep him under control was a girl by the name of Erza Scarlet.

His favorite times of the day where lunchtime and the last class of the day which was taught by one of Anna's friends, a man by the name of Andrius. He guided the kids in hand to hand combat in the field at the bottom of the mountains. He would then divide them up into groups to practice, watching to make sure that they didn't injure each other. Natsu learned a lot, even if Erza insisted on showing him up, most of the time. She was crazy strong.

At home, Natsu trained with his father and Uncle in Fire Dragon magic, which he was absolutely not allowed to use in front of the other children.

There was much talk of the Dragon War both in the cave and from the villagers. His Uncle Atlas spent most of his time locked up in his room or with four other dragons poring over spell scrolls.

One day, about two years later Atlas came out of his room, an excited look on his face. He called out to his brother.

"I've done it, Igneel. I've figured out how to enchant humans with our magic without negatively affecting their lifespan." Atlas looked very pleased with himself.

Igneel looked proud for his brother but was noticeably less excited about the prospect itself. It was the culmination of everything they'd been working towards for so long, so Natsu was confused by his father's reaction.

"I suppose we should let Anna know," Igneel replied thoughtfully.

"Anna?" Natsu asked curiously, "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember the other dragons that have been coming here?" Igneel asked him.

Natsu nodded. Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Metalicana, and Grandine had been constant visitors to their cave and Natsu was very familiar with them. They'd even sparred with him a couple of times to help him train.

"Each one of them has agreed to adopt one of your friends in exchange for enchanting them with their magic. We want to see the effects before applying it to others who might end up on the battlefield."

"You're going to send them to the war?" Natsu asked, horrified that something like that could happen to his friends.

"No, of course not." Igneel assured him, "We would never send children to fight for us. We just want to make sure it's safe."

Somehow that thought did not make Natsu feel any better.

"You should be proud Natsu, it's thanks to you that we can do this." Atlas beamed at him.

"Me?" Natsu wondered aloud, "I didn't do anything."

"The fact that you exist in your human form and still use your dragon magic was what made me think we could manage it," Atlas explained.

"They won't be as strong as you, but I can guarantee that your sparring matches will be much more interesting in the future." Igneel tried to make light of the situation, but Natsu knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him. "At least you won't have to hide your magic from them anymore. That should make you happy, I think."

Natsu did not feel happy about this at all, but he couldn't explain why. He was worried for his friends, what if his uncle's spell didn't work? What if they died for some war that they didn't understand? "There are four dragons, but five kids, is Uncle Atlas going to adopt one too?"

"No kid, you're ours." Atlas winked at him.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, not understanding the implication behind those words.

"Sometimes, the best way to hide something is in plain sight." Igneel smiled, looking quite satisfied with whatever they were up to. "We've made sure that no one outside of a few red dragons knows of what you are. They know of your birth, but they think you're a regular dragon like the rest of us. Someday you will lead them, but for now, you belong with the humans."

"For your own safety, it's imperative that your friends think you are the same as them. As far as they're concerned, you were just the first one. No one should know you're a dragon."

"You will train with them, and help them ease into their magic, they trust you." Igneel held Natsu's gaze, wanting him to understand the importance of his words. "Together you will create a Guard that can protect the village from dragons or anything else that arises. You will use your magic to help others."

"What do you mean, I belong with them? I belong here with you."

"Natsu, you will always belong with us, You _are_ a dragon, but you're also human. Your mate is human, fate has already made the choice for you."

"You mean I can go search for him?" Natsu asked excitedly. Once he had gotten over the initial self-hatred he'd wanted nothing more than to go searching for Gray. To tell him that it was okay, but Igneel had forbidden it.

"When the time's right, he'll come to _you_. It's not going to be easy though Natsu, you know how he feels about us. You don't know whether that's changed or not."

"He was sorry, I heard it in my head, and I felt it in my heart."

"I've no doubt that he was sorry he hurt you. I'm not sure about the rest. I know your love for him is pure, but when you do meet him again, you need to take it slow, Natsu. Hatred like that burns bright."

Natsu changed the subject. "Who will be adopted?"

"Everyone but the redhead, she's not an orphan, and she already possesses magic."

"Do they know?"

"Not yet, there was no sense in saying anything if Atlas was not able to finish the spell. This war has gone on long enough. We can only hope this will be what turns the tide in our favor."

"But you don't agree?"

"Why do you say that?" Igneel looked amused, but there was also something else, pride?

"You don't seem very happy about it, despite Uncle working on it for so long."

"That's not exactly true," Igneel sighed. " I just worry about whether we're doing the right thing. We don't really know how this will affect humans, but war is a horrible thing, and this one is taking a toll on both dragons and humans.

"Remember this Natsu," Igneel said as he looked towards his brother who was going outside for the first time in weeks. "the lesser of two evils is still evil. I can't feel good about this course of action."

In the end, Natsu did as he was asked, even though it pained him to lie to his friends. He showed them his "newly" acquired magic while hiding his true nature. He told them about how he had been enchanted by a dragon and if they wanted they could do the same. Natsu brought them to his cave for the first time since they'd known each other and introduced them to the dragons, who did their best not to scare them.

It suddenly dawned on Natsu that the dragons visits to his cave over the years had not had anything to do with Atlas' work on the enchantment, it had been to observe him. It had never occurred to him that the dragons had based their decision on whether to go through with this plan on him.

The day soon came when the dragons explained to the children about the enchantment and what it would do, and Natsu could see from their faces that they were excited by the idea of having magic, but had no real understanding of what they agreed to. He could only hope they never came to regret it.

It was amusing to see how closely the dragon's personalities matched the children they were adopting. Gajeel, who had always been gruff and short-tempered picked Metalicana, the Iron Dragon. Since he was the oldest, he volunteered to go through the process first. It was over rather quickly and appeared to be painless. Metalicana cast a spell on Gajeel, and outside of glowing a bit as the seal materialized and disappeared inside of Gajeel, there was not much to it.

The younger kids relaxed and Sting offered to go next. Sting, who had always had a sunny disposition had picked Weisslogia who was known as the Holy Light Dragon. Rogue, the gloominess to Sting's cheer, followed with Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon. Little Wendy who was always worried about everyone and wanted to be a healer when she grew up was enchanted by Grandine, a Sky Dragon capable of healing magic. Natsu never disclosed who his dragon was and both Atlas and Igneel played the part at different times. This was yet another layer of protection for Natsu and his identity.

They had all agreed to live in Igneel's cave for observation. Nothing like this had ever been attempted before, and Igneel was concerned there might be some side effects Atlas might not have anticipated. Atlas checked on them daily, making sure that they were progressing well.

This arrangement suited Natsu just fine, his cave was quite large, reaching deep into the mountain. Each dragon and child was given a large room to live in. For the first time ever, children were running around the cave, playing hide and seek and laughing. It was something Natsu had always dreamed of.

They were all taken out of Anna's school and were trained exclusively in dragon magic, with Natsu helping to translate the dragons instructions into human equivalents that the others could understand.

Since he had been the first they made him their leader, the one they looked up to, and Natsu felt the lie deeply, but as his father had explained, it was for the good of everyone. They became a large family of humans and dragons, and Natsu could not for the life of him understand why there were dragons that would be against humans.

Atlas' spell had been offered to the other allied dragon races, and there were adult humans training in other caves around the world, some were already on the battlefield using their new powers to take down enemy dragons. They had been dubbed Dragon Slayers, a term which Natsu hated but the others excitedly adopted to describe their small group as well.

His father had told him their plan seemed to be working well so far. He'd also kept his promise, none of Natsu's friends had been anywhere near a battle, much to their disappointment. They were eager to show off their skills. Instead, his father and Anna created the Village Guard in Talos, a group made up of mages responsible for the protection of the village. Any mage who took part in it was paid wages, and all the Dragon Slayers were a part of it.

They had already used their magic to catch thieves, help the villagers and they'd even chased away a small dragon or two, although they had yet to kill one. Natsu played his part well, acting disappointed when the dragon flew away, but personally, he hoped he never had to kill one of his kind, with one exception. There was one particular red dragon that he wouldn't mind taking out.

Natsu had never forgotten the dragon that had killed Gray's parents and destroyed his village. The same dragon that had made him ashamed of who he was until his father had explained who Deliora was and what had happened. Natsu's shame had been replaced by the determination to avenge Gray and his family, while also correcting his father's mistake. He wanted to help restore the otherwise good name of the fire dragons.

Natsu replaced his unpleasant thoughts of Deliora with those of his mate, although it had now been six years since he'd seen him. He wondered what Gray was doing and when he was going to see him again. Every time he would get frustrated by the limitations the Guard imposed on him he would remind himself that all this had been put in place so that he could someday have a regular life with Gray. A life where he could hide in plain sight, without his draconic heritage being an issue. It wasn't so bad most of the time. There was really only one problem, and she was currently headed his way. The tall, red-haired monster known as Erza Scarlet, his friend, but unfortunately also his Captain.

Erza had not loosened up any as she had grown. She had gone from bossy schoolgirl straight into a bossy teenager. If possible, she had gotten even more uptight. Natsu had been the original captain of the guard, but his penchant for destruction and lack of any planning outside of brute force made it rather clear to everyone that a replacement was needed, and Erza had been the logical choice.

Natsu had been a little hurt, but even he knew it was the right decision. Erza was calm, as long as you followed the rules. She was logical, capable of elaborate plans that made good use of all her resources. She was steadfast in the face of an adversary and more to the point, she could be scary as hell, so most people followed her commands out of fear of reprisals.

Natsu waited for her to reach him as he sat on his favorite spot in the village. It was the roof of one of the few flat buildings. He enjoyed looking out at the lake that bordered Talos, and the mountains beyond it. He was enjoying a rare day off, and he was dreading having to interrupt it. He was supposed to meet his best friend Sting later in the day for a sparring session on the field they used to practice. The sun was shining, the water was the purest blue he'd ever seen, and he had been enjoying a fairly relaxing morning. He began to feel something strange inside of him when Erza finally called for him.

"Hey, Natsu!" Erza called from below, knowing exactly where he would be.

"What do you want? It's the first day off I've had in weeks." Natsu made sure to sound irritated, as he knew it would annoy her. To his surprise, she completely ignored his tone.

"We've got some new recruits that are interested in joining the Guard."

"That's nice, good luck testing them." Natsu waved her away.

"Can you just get down here?" Erza's face was turning red, but still, she attempted to keep herself under control. That was interesting.

"You don't need me for that, Erza." Natsu pointed out, calmly. "It's my day off. I'm sure any of the others would be happy to spar with them."

"Normally I would, but one of them has been asking about you." Erza gritted through her teeth. " I thought you might want to see what it's about."

"Me?" Natsu's curiosity was piqued, he wasn't exactly well known outside of the village. He jumped down from the building using his jets to slow down his descent. Erza rolled her eyes at him an led the way to the Guard's headquarters.

"What did they say?" Natsu asked, he felt nervous, but he didn't know why.

"He asked if we knew of someone with fire magic that went by the name of Natsu."

Natsu grabbed Erza by the shoulders and asked urgently. "What did he look like, Erza?" He didn't want to get too excited, but who else could it be?

That's when the scent hit him, it was the same as before, but also different. It had aged and become more complex, like the fine wines that Rogue liked to drink sometimes. It exploded inside Natsu's nose, enticing him to find its owner all over again.

"Just like that." Erza pointed at a black haired boy that was staring at him openly. His expression was hard to read as Natsu walked up to him.

Natsu had to work very hard to keep his expression impassive. He broadcast a thought at Gray, hoping that their connection still worked. _Meet me at the field past the edge of the village after your test._

He saw Gray give him a small nod, disguised as running his fingers through his hair. Natsu was beyond excited to see that he could still communicate through their bond but he hid it as best he could.

"I heard you were asking about me?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the black haired boy, his fingers unconsciously moving towards his scarf.

"I found you." Gray's face broke into a smile, so warm and happy that Natsu had no defense against it. "I see you're still wearing that scarf."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Looks like we're not going to get the chance to spar today after all," Sting grinned in anticipation as he looked at the two recruits, "Fresh meat."

When he noticed that Natsu wasn't paying much attention to him Sting asked, keeping his voice low enough that it would only be heard by the other dragon slayers, "You know this guy, Natsu?" He gave Gray an appreciative once-over.

Natsu growled, low in his throat, but no less threatening.

Sting looked at him and smirked, immediately catching on and jumping on the opportunity to tease his best friend. "Oh, I see. Interested already, are we?"

Natsu did not respond as he trained his attention on the pale blue-haired boy standing next to Gray. He looked very comfortable there, and Natsu couldn't help but dislike him immensely on sight.

He had a million questions he wanted to ask. What happened after they parted ways, how did Gray learn magic, had he missed him? But Natsu knew he'd have to wait until he was at the field to get his answers, so instead, he decided to test to see how much of their time together Gray actually remembered.

"So, how does it feel to have magic?" Natsu asked watching Gray's face, waiting to see a spark of recollection.

Gray gave Natsu a small smile and answered, "Cold? At first at least."

Natsu's heart fluttered, remembering the answer he had given when asked the same question all those years ago. He felt this ridiculous happiness at seeing Gray again after they had left things so badly. His arrival signaled the beginning of everything that Igneel had worked so hard to put in place for Natsu. To give them a chance at a happy life, even within all the chaos of the Dragon War. But in all honesty, to see Gray in Talos, to know that he was okay, that already made him feel happier than he had in a long time.

"Are you ladies done chatting?" Gajeel interrupted, "I thought they were here to join the guard."

"Sorry." Gray bowed his head in apology, "My name is Gray Fullbuster, and this is Lyon Vastia, and yes, we are interested in joining your guard."

Erza observed Natsu's interactions with Gray with great interest. Nothing was really known about Natsu's life before he came down from his cave in the mountains to attend school with the rest of them. He never talked about it, but there had always been rumors around the village.

People said that Natsu was the son of the village's previous healer, a woman named Porlyusica, and a strange man that had appeared in the village one day. She had died giving birth to Natsu, and the man had taken him and moved to the mountains, never to be seen again. Anna was the only one that had remained in contact with him, helping to take care of Natsu in what must have been inhospitable conditions, but she refused to discuss it no matter how many times Erza has asked.

Now here was this boy, who seemed like he might know Natsu from before. Erza's curiosity was bursting, but she could be patient. She moved forward to introduce herself.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, I'm the Captain of the Guard." Erza began her speech with zeal, and all the dragon slayers immediately looked bored. It was not unusual for wizards to come looking to join, but very few of them ever passed the tests.

"Before we can take you on, you will have to pass two tests. The first one is a purely physical test, you will be sparring with one of our guards to show your fighting ability. Although we usually use our magic, there are often times when it's not the best course of action. In the second test, you will fight another guard while using your magic."

"Is that little girl part of your guard?" Lyon asked while pointing at Wendy.

"She is," Erza replied evenly, and Natsu could see from her amused smile that Erza had already made up her mind as to who Lyon would be matched up with for the second test.

Lyon could apparently not contain an arrogant smirk from crossing his features, no doubt thinking that the test couldn't really be that difficult if a young girl such as Wendy could manage it. Gray elbowed Lyon and glared at him. Natsu couldn't wait to see the look on the guy's face when he learned what it was like to go up against a dragon slayer. He glanced over at Wendy, and when he noticed she seemed nervous, gave her a reassuring smile.

"For the most part we deal with problems that affect the village, these could be thieves, bandits or even monsters. Occasionally we take missions. As you know, we are in the middle of a war, and although Talos has been able to stay out of it so far, we are fully aware that we might come under dragon attack at any moment. Several of our members are so-called dragon slayers, they specialize in a type of magic that is very effective against dragons."

"You kill dragons?" Gray asked, his eyes immediately hardening into a look of determination. "I'd join for that alone."

Natsu's heart sank at the words, the time apart had not changed anything. Gray still felt the same way, Igneel had been right.

"Well, it's my day off, and you don't need me for this," Natsu told Erza before turning away and walking towards the field, no longer as excited as he had been. He needed to think this through.

He didn't notice the others looking after him in shock, nor Gray's sad expression that he wasn't going to stay and watch him fight.

O-o

Natsu paced back and forth. What was he supposed to do? All of a sudden he was eight years old again and ashamed of who he was. Igneel had set up this whole thing so that he could eventually move into the town and make Gray his mate but what kind of relationship started on a lie?

He hated that he was both human and dragon. He didn't feel like he was any good at being either, and most of the time he only felt great loneliness that nothing seemed to alleviate. No matter how many human friends he made, he could never tell them who he really was. Most dragons did not know of his existence and those who did, couldn't understand him either. There was no one else like him.

His father was the closest to understanding his feelings, but Natsu didn't like bringing it up, he knew Igneel already felt guilty about his situation. Then he would get a faraway look in his eyes, and it was almost palpable how much his father missed his mother, and Natsu would be reminded of how he had been responsible for her death.

There really was nothing for him to do but wait and see what happened. He had years before the mating instinct was strong enough that it would begin to demand a claim. He'd just have to use that time to work at being friends and try to change Gray's mind. Then, maybe he could trust him with his secret. He would take it slow, and maybe keep an eye on that Lyon guy.

With a plan in mind, Natsu settled down to wait for Gray to show up, at least he hoped that his friend came. He'd left rather abruptly.

An hour later Natsu could smell someone coming nearer, and immediately recognized Gray's new scent. He soon saw black hair and alabaster skin walking towards him and wondered what else had changed about his mate in the time they had been apart.

Natsu let Gray look at the field for a few minutes. It was beautiful, especially in the summer sun. He took a deep breath and feigned a cheerfulness he didn't feel.

"Took you long enough to get to Talos," Natsu grinned. He was happy Gray was here, even if it made things more complicated.

"I don't recall _you_ coming after me," Gray responded with a smile of his own.

"About that." Natsu ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He hadn't expected to get into that right away. "I'm sorry I left like that. I shouldn't have left you alone."

Gray looked down at the grass, when he looked up, Natsu could see the conflicting emotions warring for control.

"Don't apologize." Gray looked at Natsu, his eyes dark and filled with shame. "I should apologize to _you_. I don't know what came over me. I should never have reacted that way." He gave Natsu a wry smile, "I've regretted that every day since."

"It's ok, I forgave you a long time ago." Natsu did his best to sound sincere, "What you went through, no one should ever have to go through that. I... understand."

"Thank you." Gray seemed a bit more relaxed after he'd gotten his apology out. "Where did you go?"

"I was lucky enough to find my uncle, he brought me home." Natsu smiled, "My dad was not very happy with me. It wasn't all bad though. Thanks to meeting you, I got to go to school and meet some of the other village kids."

"Thanks to meeting me?" Gray asked confused, "What did I have to do with any of that?"

Natsu shrugged, not being able to explain his father's reasons without disclosing what he was. "I guess my dad realized I was lonely or something."

Gray nodded, satisfied. "So, are you one of these dragon slayers too?"

Natsu nodded, hating to lie to him but not wanting to go against his father's wishes.

"Have you killed any?" Natsu found he really didn't like the look in Gray's eyes whenever he talked about dragons. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

"No, and I rather hope I never have to. Killing is not something I enjoy." Natsu replied dryly. "We've scared a few dragons away from Talos, but they weren't large ones. They've stayed away so far." He changed the topic. "So, how did the testing go?"

"I got my ass kicked in the physical fight, but I won the magic one." Gray smiled, proud of himself.

Natsu laughed. "Who did you get?"

"I fought the long-haired guy. Does he always look that pissed off?" Gray wrinkled his brow as he tried to remember the name. "He didn't pull his punches, it felt like I was getting hit by a hammer." He unconsciously rubbed his shoulder. "Punching him wasn't much better."

"Yeah, Gajeel's pretty tough." Natsu commiserated, having sparred with Gajeel for years. "His magic makes his body as tough as iron. You're still standing though, so I'd say you passed. Who did you defeat with magic? What is your magic anyway?"

"If you had stuck around you would know," Gray said quietly, and Natsu thought he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, once you're in the guard, you'll understand that days off are not something we see a lot of. You learn not to waste them." Natsu could have hit himself when he saw Gray's reaction to his words. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that."

It was too late though, Natsu could feel Gray distancing himself a little. "I have Ice Make magic, I can control ice however I see fit. Like this."

Next thing Natsu knew Gray had encased him in a block of ice and stormed off towards Talos. Natsu knew he could have melted the ice quickly, in fact, he could already feel it doing so just from his natural body temperature, but he felt like he deserved the discomfort. Gray had come looking for him, had apologized for his actions all those years ago, and Natsu had made him feel unimportant. He realized to his dismay he didn't even get to ask him about Lyon. He cursed at himself and made his way up the mountain, still encased in ice.

Igneel saw him come in and laughed at him even as the remaining ice melted handily, no match for the immense heat of the fire dragon's cave.

"What happened to you?" Igneel asked him.

"Looks like his boyfriend put him on ice." Sting teased him from where he was sitting in a corner with Rogue, who still looked embarrassed to have lost. "See love, you weren't the only one and Natsu has fire magic."

Rogue didn't say anything, just hid deeper into the shadows of the cave.

"Boyfriend?" Igneel looked over at Natsu with interest.

"Shut up, Sting." Natsu snapped. He looked over at his father. "Gray's here, he showed up today asking for me."

"That's great news," Igneel eyed his son with confusion, "Isn't it?"

Natsu groaned in frustration, "You were right, he still feels the same way."

"I'm sorry, son." Igneel looked over at him again, "Is that why you were covered in ice?"

"No, he was upset I didn't stay to watch him test," Natsu said before admitting, "I may have said the wrong thing."

Gajeel snorted, "May have? When do you ever say the right thing?"

Wendy gave Gajeel a look that suggested he might want to shut up if he didn't want to incur her wrath, and to no one's surprise, Gajeel complied.

"How did the testing go?"

Sting burst into loud fits of laughter, "You should've stayed Natsu, the look on that guy's face when Wendy fought him. She totally kicked his ass," He laughed some more. " I think they might still be removing his jaw from the floor."

Natsu looked over at Wendy and saw her cheeks redden from Sting's words. He smiled proudly at her, before looking back at Gajeel. He raised an eyebrow in the Iron Dragon Slayer's direction.

"They're both pretty good fighters." Gajeel added, "That Lyon guy gave Sting a good fight and if it hadn't been for my body being the way it is, I'd be hurting right now. Is lover boy ok?"

Natsu glared at him, although he had to admit he didn't mind the suggestion that Gray was his. "I don't think he feels that way about me."

"I don't know about that, Natsu. He seemed pretty disappointed when you left. Even Erza noticed." Wendy tried to reassure him.

Of all the dragon slayers, she was the only one that knew what Gray was to him, and he gave her a hug to thank her for trying to cheer him up.

"It doesn't matter, the fact remains we don't really know each other all that well," Natsu replied sadly. "We never did."

He walked into his room, only to find his uncle waiting for him.

"Giving up already?" Atlas raised his eyebrow in surprise, "That doesn't sound like you."

"I'm not giving up. I just have to figure out a way to get him to change his mind about dragons, that's all."

"You don't _have _to tell him anything, Natsu." Atlas pointed out, "You could just court him as a human. He'd never have to know."

"What if something were to happen and I changed?" Natsu argued as he fingered his scarf, "What do I do then? We don't know what's going to happen to me, we have nothing to compare against. I won't base this on a lie."

"This is why I stayed single, it's too complicated," Atlas grumbled.

"Here I thought it was because you couldn't get anyone to fall for your ugly mug."

Atlas chuckled, smoke wisping out of his nostrils as he laughed, before becoming serious as he acknowledged his nephew's distress. "Natsu, I understand you feel frustrated. Even at a young age, you could already feel the connection. Have faith that it will work out. At least you don't have to subject yourself to a spell to be with your mate like your father did."

"Did Mom know about Dad being a dragon?" Natsu had never felt comfortable talking to his father about his Mom, but for some reason he'd never thought of asking his uncle.

"She did, he was afraid to undo the spell, so he brought her to the cave to meet me. And before you ask, yes, she was fully aware of what could happen when you were born. She didn't care, she wanted you, and she hoped for the best."

"Can… Can you tell me more about her?" Natsu asked as he settled himself in his sleeping area.

"I'll tell you what I remember, boy."

Natsu listened as his uncle talked about his mother, cozying up to the warmth of borrowed memories. He hugged his scarf, inhaling his second favorite scent as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Things with Gray had not improved much in the weeks following his arrival. Both ice mages had been hired by the guard. Natsu had heard from Erza that she'd helped Gray and Lyon find an apartment in the village. He tried not to let that bother him, it wasn't like he could've asked him to come live with him in his large, dragon-filled cave.

He still had no clear understanding of who Lyon was to Gray and try as he might, he couldn't stop himself from feeling jealous of their apparent closeness. Especially when he and Gray could barely talk to one another at the moment.

"Wendy?" Natsu yelled out as he walked towards the room she shared with Grandine, "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost!" Wendy yelled. She had just finished bathing in the cave's hot spring.

"Hurry up, will ya?" Natsu grumbled impatiently. "Erza's gonna pitch a fit if we're late."

Wendy ran out of her room, tripping over a small loose rock, but Natsu quickly reached out to catch her. They were all used to it, she was going through a clumsy stage.

"Thank you, Natsu-san." Wendy was so embarrassed to be in his arms that it made Natsu smile a little bit. He loved having the other slayers live with them. He set her back down, and they left the cave.

They made their way down the mountain and towards the village, each busy with their own thoughts. They were supposed to relieve Sting and Lyon and take the next shift. As they neared the field, they heard a disconcerting roar. It was loud and clear and the creature it was coming from sounded terrified. Natsu and Wendy looked at each other in instant recognition and broke into a run.

They were both shocked by the sight of Lyon, Sting, and Gray relentlessly attacking a baby red dragon with their magic. The ice had not been able to pierce the baby's scales yet, his body temperature warm enough to melt the worst of it. Natsu noticed with growing rage that some of the baby's scales were missing, it's singed red skin showing underneath. He could hear Wendy's sharp intake of breath behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsu roared as he ran towards the injured baby dragon and stood in front of it. Wendy stood next to him, no less disturbed by the guards' actions. Natsu was furious, and without even a thought to what he was doing he immediately got into his fighting stance, ready to attack his friends if they didn't back down.

Sting, Lyon, and Gray looked at each other in confusion, none of them wanting to be the one to attack Natsu.

"Get out of the way, Natsu," Gray said calmly as he also maintained his attack stance.

Natsu ignored him, baring his fangs at the three of them even as he made soothing noises for the young dragon in an attempt to calm him down. The dragon had started to whimper pitifully now that he and Wendy were protecting him. "Wendy, can you see what you can do about his injuries?"

Wendy didn't reply, but she moved away from him, and he could hear her imitating his noises as she got closer to the dragon, already probing him with her healing magic.

"He's a dragon Natsu, he's the enemy," Gray said slowly, irritating Natsu further.

"Sting, what the hell were you thinking? I expected this from the ice idiots, but you?" Natsu held Sting's gaze, ignoring the angry glares that were coming from Gray and Lyon and focusing on staring the dragon slayer down.

"Is this really what you think your magic is for? To slaughter innocents?" Sting was beginning to look uncomfortable, and Natsu was pretty sure he could count on his friend to stand down.

Sting mumbled something under his breath and that was all Natsu needed to know he was correct.

Natsu continued to glare at Gray and Lyon, neither of which had shown any indication of backing down.

"You know, it sounds like no one has ever bothered to explain the war to you, so allow me to be the first. There are dragons out there who are fighting other dragons and putting their lives on the line to protect your ungrateful ass." Natsu all but screamed out. "The red dragons that you hate so much, they're on _your_ side, and this creature you're so keen on killing is not even old enough to breathe fire. He is _no_ threat to you. Baby dragons deserve our protection, there aren't many being born anymore."

"He might be young now but it he'll grow and go attack villages and kill people. I've seen it Natsu, you know that." Gray yelled back angrily. "If we kill him now, we'll be protecting countless people."

"I'd hoped that you'd changed, but you didn't learn a damn thing in those six years, did you?" Natsu glowered at his mate. "Dragons are just like people, Gray. Lyon is an asshole, but you don't judge all other humans by him, do you?"

"Hey!" Lyon protested, but aside from a snicker from Sting, no one paid him any attention. They were too intent on the fight that was developing in front of them.

"You're not a kid anymore Natsu, you need to get this idea out of your head that dragons are anything but beasts intent on destruction. For your own good." Gray said in a voice that made his element seem warm in comparison. "Now get out of the way."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Natsu growled, "If you want to get to him, you're going to have to go through me first." Natsu tensed as he waited for Gray to attack.

"I don't want to hurt you, Natsu," Gray warned.

"Then don't." Natsu replied, "Just let him go."

"I can't do that."

"Why won't you listen to me?" Natsu yelled in frustration. He noticed that Lyon had backed away and was standing next to Sting, seemingly content to let the two of them hash it out.

"Because you're wrong," Gray said calmly right before he attacked with an ice lance.

Natsu ignored all the feelings that were flooding him and focused on countering Gray's attack. He raised his body temperature to quickly melt the oncoming lance and then ran at Gray, tackling him to the ground.

Gray screamed in pain as the heat of Natsu's skin burned him. Natsu quickly lowered his body temperature. He had no desire to actually hurt him. All he'd really wanted was for Gray to listen to him and consider what he'd said. They continued to wrestle, both getting as many punches and kicks in as they could.

"What's going on here?" Erza's roar washed over all of them, but Natsu and Gray continued their fight, "Natsu and Wendy, why haven't you reported for duty yet?"

When she got no answer, she stomped over and grabbed Natsu by the collar of his vest allowing Gray to get a free shot in. Erza turned around and grabbed Gray by his hair since he was missing his shirt as usual.

"One of you is going to explain to me what is going on, and the other will work all weekend." Erza hissed, "Do I make myself clear?"

Both boys tried to talk at the same time, and Erza knocked their heads together a little bit harder than she'd anticipated, instantly knocking both boys out. She let them go, and their bodies collapsed to the ground. She moved over to the other guards.

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow at Lyon, who was busy staring at her as if he'd never seen her before.

"We were going to kill that dragon when Natsu and Wendy tried to stop us," Sting answered with his head hung low. "I'm sorry, Wendy."

Wendy looked up at Sting and tried to give him a smile, but she was still too shaken by everything that had just happened. Erza walked over to her to get a report.

"What is going on with those two?" Sting asked Lyon, "I thought they were friends."

Lyon shook his head. "I have no idea, I wasn't expecting them to escalate like that. Had I known, I would have tried to interfere."

Erza headed back their way, shouting orders before she was even close to them. "Sting, you're to help Wendy with the dragon. She said she knows a good place to take it. Lyon, you are to wait for those two idiots to wake up and make sure they don't start fighting again. Tell them they are both working all weekend."

Lyon nodded at her and walked over to find a comfortable place to sit while he waited for Natsu and Gray to come to. He watched over the two of them thoughtfully.

Natsu was the first to wake up. He groaned as he rubbed his head, why did Erza have to whack them so hard? He sat up and watched Gray for a few seconds before realizing that they weren't alone. He turned to see Lyon sitting nearby, everyone else was gone.

"What happened to the dragon?" Natsu asked stiffly, he still didn't like Lyon and today's events had not helped his opinion of him.

"Sting and Wendy took him somewhere safe." Lyon told him, "Erza asked me to tell you that the two of you will be working all weekend."

Natsu took it in stride, it was no less than what he'd expected, although he wished Erza would learn to communicate less violently.

"What happened back there?" Lyon asked, "Ever since I've known him, Gray always spoke of you as a friend."

Natsu looked back at Gray's unconscious body and gave a resigned sigh. "It's complicated. He _is_ my friend, my first friend."

Natsu thought back to when they had met, everything had been so simple at first. "When we were younger," Natsu recalled with a smile, "he rescued me from a tree, and we spent several great days together."

He met Lyon's gaze and gave a small shrug, "It didn't end well, and I guess I'd just hoped that he'd changed."

"Natsu, I'm not a threat," Lyon said seriously. "Gray's like my brother."

Natsu shrugged, "Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I get the feeling you don't like me very much, and I would like for us to get along well enough to work together," Lyon responded. "In this type of work, you have to trust others to have your back. Frankly, there are plenty of better reasons to dislike me."

Natsu sized up the boy in front of him and had to admit he was right. There _were_ plenty of better reasons to dislike him. He laughed in spite of himself, as he found himself counting them out in his head. "Ok. You're right. For what it's worth, I don't think it matters anymore. This is something we will never agree on."

Lyon remained quiet for a while before saying "Give him time, Natsu. He's stubborn as hell, but I know he would hate to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm sure in time we'll be friends again." Natsu managed to sound more confident than he felt. Natsu was happy to see that Lyon wasn't as bad as he'd initially thought. He turned and began to amble towards the village, registering the aches from all the hits Gray had gotten on him. Natsu had to admit he was a pretty good fighter, neither of them had held back. Natsu knew he'd gotten in just as many hits. They'd been too angry to exercise any restraint. He stopped for a moment and looked back to the field with sadness and disappointment. He could feel Gray slipping further and further away from him.

It was so cruel, Natsu had waited all this time to see his mate again, dreamed of the future they were supposed to share. He'd cherished their bond from the moment he'd discovered it, all those years ago. He'd foolishly put all his hopes into the idea that Gray would be the one to finally understand him, to take him out of his loneliness and make him feel like he ultimately belonged.

Yet here they were, together again, and it hadn't taken long at all for the dragon issue to blow up in their faces. He couldn't see a way around it, not when Gray was willing to kill an innocent creature just because it happened to be a dragon. For the first time, he considered the possibility that Gray might try to kill him if he ever found out what he was. For his own safety, he would need to distance himself from the person he loved the most.

Natsu hoped Wendy and Sting were able to help the baby dragon. He hadn't been exaggerating, there weren't very many being born. Igneel complained about it all the time, the war was destroying their numbers in more ways than one. Sting was going to get an earful when Igneel returned and found out his part in the attack. Then again Natsu had his own earful to look forward to. He kept walking, dreading his impending chat with Erza.

A/N: It's kind of odd to do these so long after the chapter was written, the purpose of this chapter is to establish Gray's baseline for his hatred of dragons. Iit is still very irrational and blinds him from seeing anything else. At this point Sting, Natsu, Rogue and Gray are 14, Lyon, Gajeel and Erza are 16, while Wendy is 12.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lyon kicked Gray when he started to stir. He was tired of waiting, he'd already run out of things he could realistically do to pass the time.

"Ow, what the hell, Lyon?" Gray sat up rubbing the pain in his side. He looked around and saw that it was already getting dark.

"Well, you definitely got your ass handed to you," Lyon commented as he evaluated the bruises that covered what he could see of Gray's body. "You should probably get Wendy to take a look at you. Then again, she might not be all that willing to help you." He absently created some eagles out of his ice and practiced controlling them.

"I was holding my own until the scarlet menace got involved."

"Is that what you think?" Lyon mused, intent on making his eagles fly in formation. "From where I was standing you lost the moment you overlooked what it was you wanted."

Gray seemed to be mulling over Lyon's words but only managed to look confused. Lyon could only marvel at his denseness.

"Why are we in this podunk village, Gray?" Lyon raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Don't get me wrong, it's nice and all, but we could have gone anywhere. You were determined to come here. Have you already forgotten why that was?"

Lyon could almost work out the second Gray finally understood what he was getting at. "Natsu." Gray groaned, putting his hand to his aching head and releasing some of his ice to try to soothe the pain.

Lyon nodded affably. "Indeed, the hothead himself. So why is it then, that ever since we've been here, you've done nothing but antagonize him?"

Gray startled at the unexpected question. "How should I know?"

"Well, you better figure it out soon because I think you crossed a line today," Lyon said, and the seriousness in his voice made Gray take notice.

"What do you mean?"

"As much as it pains me to admit it, Natsu was right," Lyon dispelled his eagles and turned his gaze towards his brother, "What we were about to do, it was a senseless slaughter. That dragon never attacked us, even after we attacked it. We went after it because of what it was, and I for one am ashamed of doing so."

"It was a dragon." Gray snarled immediately.

"It was an innocent creature, and if it ever does attack people, it will be our fault." Lyon corrected. "We just taught it to be afraid of people. I understand your hate, Gray, but maybe you need to work on limiting it to the dragon that deserves it. If you don't, you might lose the one person you were so determined to find."

"Why does he care so much about them?" Gray shouted in frustration.

"I don't know, but it's obvious that he does." Lyon answered, already becoming disinterested.

Gray eyed Lyon with suspicion, "Why do you care about this so much all of a sudden?"

Lyon shrugged, "I can respect someone who stands up for what they believe in, especially when it so obviously goes against what they want."

He chose not to mention the expression he'd seen on Natsu's face when he'd looked at Gray. It might very well already be too late for Gray to make amends. Lyon had done the best he could, the rest was up to them.

"By the way, the scarlet menace, as you so charmingly call her, asked me to tell you that you're working all weekend," Lyon informed his brother, freezing the smile that wanted to creep in as he thought of Erza. He was kind of glad they had ended up in this village, not that he would ever admit it.

Gray whined, "I just got off working for the last three days."

"You should have thought of that before you attacked a fellow guardsman," Lyon remarked with zero sympathy. "He's stuck working the weekend as well, by the way."

His task completed, Lyon headed home, leaving a disgruntled Gray to hopefully think about what he'd said. Then again, even if he didn't, there would be plenty of fireworks to keep Lyon entertained.

O-o

"Of all the stupid, immature stunts you've ever pulled." Erza continued to yell, and Natsu debated tuning her out, but he knew from experience it would only serve to irritate her further. So he sat in his chair and listened to Erza unload her displeasure until she was done. This day was going splendidly so far.

To his surprise, Erza got up from behind her desk and examined his bruises, which were already healing thanks to the regenerative ability that was part of his magic. He could occasionally extend this ability to others as well, although it took a lot out of him to do so.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked him, and when he heard the concern in her words, it warmed his aching heart a little.

Natsu plastered his usual smile on his face, "This? This is nothing."

"Don't do that." Erza snapped.

"What?" Natsu asked, genuinely confused.

"Act as if nothing happened," Erza met his gaze and held it. "I've never seen you fight like that, Natsu. Not against a friend, anyway. What happened?"

"I couldn't let Gray kill that dragon, and he was determined to."

"Do you know what that's about?" Natsu could tell that Erza was trying to figure out how much of an issue she had on her hands, but he didn't hold it against her. There was real concern mixed in as well. He knew better than anyone that her job wasn't easy. He'd had it before her, and he still filled in for her when she went away on missions.

"Yeah," He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening them. His green eyes fixed on Erza's waiting brown ones. "Before we met, his village was attacked by the red dragon Deliora. The village was destroyed, and everyone but Gray was killed. He watched the whole thing happen."

The most frustrating part of the whole situation was that Natsu could somewhat understand. He didn't know how he would feel if everyone he loved was taken away from him.

Erza gasped, she'd heard of such things happening, but she'd never met anyone that had been directly affected. It indeed explained the animosity. Her mother had been fighting in the war for years, trying to keep Talos safe from those types of attacks. She'd been the first adult to receive magic from the dragon slayer spell. After some training, she'd left with her dragon, Belserion, to join the battle effort. Even now, she was still fighting. It had been a long time since Erza had seen her, but she was proud of her mother. It's why she enjoyed her job so much, it made her feel like she was doing her part to keep them safe too.

Still, the village of Talos had a peaceful relationship with the red dragons that lived in the mountains. Erza had no desire to put that in jeopardy, just because Gray couldn't control his emotions. Although the red dragons mostly kept to themselves, they could occasionally be spotted flying around the mountains or even over the lake. Erza was sure they were responsible for keeping most of the more dangerous dragons away.

"Natsu, I've been meaning to ask you," Erza asked sweetly, which in all honesty should have been the first clue he was about to get screwed. "How is it the two of you know each other?"

"When I was eight years old I got lost and he...rescued me, I guess. We traveled together for a few days. Then… my uncle found me and brought me home." Natsu hedged, glossing over most of the details. "I never saw him again until he showed up here with Lyon."

Erza looked at him for several minutes, "How did he know about your magic? You didn't get yours until right before the others."

Natsu couldn't believe he'd forgotten about that. _Shit! _He remained outwardly calm and shrugged his shoulders, feigning ignorance. This was a problem.

Erza narrowed her eyes at him and was about to say something when there was a knock on her office door.

"What is it?" Erza called out in a tone that implied whoever was on the other side better have one hell of a good excuse for interrupting.

The response was muffled but still easy to make out. "It's Gray."

Erza walked over to the door and pulled it open, she pointed to the chair next to Natsu's, and Gray hurried to sit.

o-o

Gray snuck a look at Natsu and to his chagrin saw the fire mage looked to be in much better shape than he was. He noticed how Natsu's jaw had locked into a hard line the moment he'd walked in the room. Gray remembered Lyon's words - _you might lose the one person that you were so determined to find. _He didn't want that to happen.

He heard Erza cough and shifted his attention to her.

"Now that I have you both here, I would like to express my displeasure with your actions." Erza continued in this vein, droning on and on until Gray could barely keep his eyes open.

He was startled by Erza kicking his chair. "If something like this happens again, you will both be expelled from the guard. Do you understand?"

"What?!" Natsu complained as he shot out of his chair, "He attacked _me_, how is that fair?"

"You didn't have to continue it Natsu, you could have incapacitated him at any moment." Erza pointed out. "You chose to keep fighting."

"Furthermore, Gray is here because of you, so he will be _your_ responsibility." Erza said with a smile that clearly invited no opposition, "Consider yourselves a team from now on."

That did not stop Natsu from continuing to express his displeasure, making it more than obvious that he wanted nothing to do with Gray.

"Enough!" Erza yelled, "I've made my decision, you either team up with Gray, or you can leave the guard now."

Gray could see Natsu was fighting for control of his temper. How had things gotten so bad between them so quickly? Two weeks in and they were right back where they had left things off, six years earlier. Even though he still felt he'd made the right decision in regards to the dragon, Gray felt terrible for how he'd behaved towards Natsu. He shouldn't have attacked him.

"I'm sorry." Gray blurted out, surprising both Natsu and Erza with his outburst. "I shouldn't have attacked you." He tried to explain further, but it didn't seem Natsu and Erza were listening. They were staring at each other, engaged in some kind of nonverbal conversation he was not privy to.

Finally, Natsu sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine."

"Are we done?" Natsu asked gruffly.

Erza nodded, and Natsu motioned for Gray to follow him. They were almost out the door when Erza stopped them.

"By the way, Gray, Natsu and I were curious about how you knew of his magic." Erza watched his face intently, and Gray quickly darted his eyes to Natsu, confused by the question. What he saw was even more confusing, Natsu shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"Oh, uhm I heard someone talking about it on our way into the village. I thought Natsu would be annoyed that I already knew." Gray lied, pretty badly too, but Erza seemed satisfied. He assumed she wanted to be rid of them.

They left the room, and Natsu walked off hurriedly.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gray hurried after him. "What was that about?"

"I'm going to the changing rooms, I need to get into my uniform." Natsu gestured towards his clothes which had been considerably soiled during their fight. Gray noticed that his bruises were even fainter than before. How was that possible? Had he already seen a healer? His own body was covered in purple bruises and dried blood, and it hurt to move around, but Natsu did not seem bothered at all.

Natsu gave him a once over and winced at his bruises. "You should probably do the same, Erza will have a fit if she finds out you did patrol looking like that. When did you lose your shirt?"

Gray looked down at himself and noticed his missing shirt for the first time. "Ugh...How does that keep happening?" Gray looked somewhere between annoyed and frustrated at finding that he had once again walked around the village shirtless. He didn't like the type of attention it got him. Stares from the girls and women, and even some of the men.

Natsu laughed at the frustrated expression on Gray's face.

They arrived at the changing rooms, and Natsu opened the door and went inside, letting go of the door behind him so that Gray had to put his arm out to keep from getting hit in the face.

"Idiot!" Gray muttered, annoyed by Natsu's thoughtlessness. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, weaving around the long benches to get to where his guard gear was kept.

"Erza is very...intense," Gray commented as he took off his pants and grabbed a replacement pair, putting the dirty ones in the shared hamper.

Natsu groaned in agreement, "You don't even know the half of it yet, she's been holding back to make you guys feel comfortable."

"That's holding back?" Gray asked, perplexed that what he had witnessed was considered restraint. He put the clean pants on and reached for a shirt, hoping that he managed to keep this one on.

Natsu chuckled as he nodded, "Yeah, no weapons were drawn, and she didn't change into one of her armors." He removed his clothes and got out a clean uniform

Gray wasn't sure if Natsu was messing with him or not, but thinking about what he'd seen so far, the idea didn't seem so far fetched. "Why do you guys put up with that?"

"Erza might be a bit overzealous, but she's really good at her job, and Talos is better because of it." Natsu was openly staring at Gray's chest with a frown, Unlike the stares, he got from strangers Gray couldn't say he minded. The dragon slayer moved closer to him and reached out with his hand to touch Gray's chest.

"May I?" Natsu looked at Gray, waiting for his approval.

"What - what are you doing?" Gray waffled, not knowing how to respond to the strange request.

"Your injuries, I feel responsible. You should probably be seen by Wendy, but if you wait too much longer, you'll probably scar." Natsu was acting somewhat unsurely, and it was confusing. Gray continued to stare at him.

"Feel responsible?" Gray snapped, "You _are_ responsible."

Natsu tensed up at his words but did not rise to the bait. "Do you want me to heal you or not?"

"You can heal?" Gray glanced at him in wonder, "Uhm, yeah. Sure."

"Not as good as Wendy, but I can do some, it just takes a lot out of me." Natsu closed his eyes, and after a few seconds, his hands began to glow as small red seals materialized at his fingertips. He opened his eyes, and Gray could see that they were also glowing, making them look as bright as emeralds.

Natsu brought his hands closer to Gray's chest without actually touching it, and Gray felt soothing warmth wherever Natsu directed his magic. It made him feel a pure sort of happiness, reminding him of the nights he'd spent snuggled with Natsu inside his bedroll. This feeling was why he'd wanted to find Natsu again, he'd never felt it with anyone else.

Gray closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy the sensation without the complication of where it was coming from. He felt the warmth move up to his face. He could feel his split lip putting itself back together and the swelling in his eye going down until it disappeared. There was no pain, just gentle warmth. He felt a sense of loss when the heat dissipated. He opened his eyes to find Natsu gasping for breath and looking dizzy.

"You dumbass, you did too much!" Gray grabbed his friend and maneuvered him toward one of the long benches. He laid Natsu down and fretted over him as he waited for him to recover. Thinking of the fact that Natsu used his magic to heal him reminded Gray of the lie he'd told earlier.

"Natsu, how come Erza doesn't know you've always had magic?" Gray hadn't been able to come up with a suitable explanation. Natsu had known these people for years, it didn't make sense. Was it somehow because of him and what had happened when they were children?

Natsu didn't say anything, just kept trying to get his breathing under control as Gray watched him.

"Can you get me some water?" Natsu heaved out, still looking a bit worse for wear.

Gray ran to the kitchen to ask for some water. One of the benefits of being a guardsman was that the kitchens were well stocked, and there was always someone around to cater to their needs. He turned a corridor and noticed a woman staring at his chest. He looked down to see that not only was his shirt still unbuttoned but all of his considerable bruises were gone. It appeared Natsu had healed him completely.

By the time he returned with the water, Natsu seemed to have recovered, although he still looked a bit haggard. He was waiting for Gray so they could start their patrol. They left the changing room, each feeling a bit better about the other but still uncertain as everything was left unresolved.

O-o

When Natsu returned to his cave on Monday evening, he was greeted by the sight of Sting cowering in a corner while both Igneel and Weisslogia were expressing their displeasure at his actions. Natsu hadn't realized they were due to return so soon.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Sting whined at the two giant dragons.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say you're sorry, Sting, it doesn't take away the fear or pain that poor hatchling endured due to your actions." Weisslogia roared, his anger creating an aura of bright light around him. "You attacked and injured a defenseless creature, and for that, you will submit to whatever punishment Igneel deems fit."

Sting looked miserable, but it was clear he accepted his fate. Natsu wasn't too concerned. His father was fair most of the time, he would come up with a suitable punishment, and then the whole incident would be over. He walked past everyone without saying a word and headed straight for his room.

He was exhausted. He'd worked for three days straight, with very little sleep, and while trying to maintain himself emotionally distant from Gray. He settled himself into his sleeping area, looking forward to sleeping for as many hours as he could get away with, but luck was not on his side. Heavy footsteps were headed his way. He recognized one as his father's, and he was not alone. Another dragon seemed to be with him.

"Natsu, we need to talk to you," Natsu groaned as soon as he heard his father's voice. He sounded serious, and Natsu knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. He sat up to find his father and uncle already in his room.

Natsu felt a knot tighten in his stomach as soon as he saw the expressions on their faces. Whatever this was, he wasn't going to like it.

"I wish I had better news, but all of us are going to have to leave tomorrow." Atlas and Igneel looked at each other, and Natsu knew they were trying to figure out how much to tell him.

"You'll need to remain in charge while we're gone." Igneel told him "I can see you're tired, but I must ask you to go with Atlas tonight so he can show you how to do night patrols. You'll need to take over that duty while we're gone. It's important you keep them up. They dissuade some of the more dangerous dragons from setting their sights on the village."

"Please be careful while we're gone." Natsu had never seen his father look this defeated before. "Don't let the others see you transform, especially not with Gray around."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"There's a complication with the dragon slayers that we didn't anticipate. Some of them have turned against us."

"What?!" Natsu was now fully awake.

"They've started killing all dragons, regardless of what side they're on." Atlas roared in disgust, "They use our blood to make themselves stronger."

Natsu was too shocked to say anything, all he could do was dart his eyes towards the central room of the cave where Sting had been just a few minutes earlier.

"Our dragon slayers will be fine, Natsu," Igneel assured him, "It's not a disease, it's probably more a result of not picking the recipient wisely. Still, these renegade dragon slayers are hiding amongst the others and need to be dealt with. Irene has already identified several."

"The six of us are just going to go reinforce the ranks, we'll be back before you know it. I used to be a pretty good fighter a few hundred years ago," Igneel smiled, but Natsu didn't feel reassured in the slightest. Everything seemed to be going wrong at once.

Atlas and Igneel had never gone off to fight at the same time, it had been an unspoken rule since he was young. One of them always stayed with him. That brought home, just how desperate the situation was. "I'll go with you, I'll help fight."

"Absolutely not." Igneel rumbled, "I've already told you, I need you to stay here and take care of the village. I need you to do this in my stead, Natsu."

Natsu wanted to argue, to convince his father that it was better if he stayed by his side, but he knew there was no point. His father was right. Although he'd never given much thought to his role as the next leader of the red dragons, it was his duty. His father had always handled everything, but it was time for him to step up and who knew, maybe it was just what he needed to get his mind off of Gray and the whole mate business.

"Alright, I will do what you ask of me." Natsu bowed his head slightly and then went over to his father's face and nuzzled it with his own. "I hope I can make you proud."

"Natsu, I've always been proud of you." Igneel lowered his head, making it easier for Natsu to hug him. "I heard about what happened with Gray. It took a lot of courage to go against your instincts."

"It was the right thing to do, I couldn't let him hurt the hatchling."

"That is exactly why I know I don't have to worry about you while I'm gone." Igneel's eyes shone as he purred at his son.

"His hate is so much worse than I remembered," Natsu said, the whole thing felt hopeless to him.

"He's still young, as are you." Igneel reminded him. "Don't give up on him, he's here because of you. Get to know him again, you don't know what's gone on in his life since you were separated."

"That's true," Natsu said slowly. Gray _had_ come to Talos because of a desire to see him again. It wasn't much to hold on to, but at least it was something.

Atlas interrupted his train of thought. "Are you ready to go? We have a lot to cover."

Natsu nodded. He was a bit nervous, he hoped he was able to transform without a problem. It had been a while since the last time.

"Good luck, Natsu." Igneel bid him farewell, promising to stay in his room that evening.

Natsu followed Atlas to the rear exit of their cave. When they were far enough away from the others, he transformed into his dragon form, relieved that he had no trouble. He stretched out his wings and swished his long tail. It had always felt strange to him that this was also a part of who he was, but as he got older, he'd grown to accept it more and more.

"You need some practice flying before we get going?" Atlas looked him over.

"Nah, that's always been my favorite part. Catch me if you can!" Natsu felt his snout spread into a mischievous grin as he took off in the air.

He could hear Atlas' booming laugh behind him as they both flew up towards the clouds, needing the invisibility they provided to hide his uncle's hellfire from any prying eyes. They raced for a few minutes. Natsu loved the feeling of freedom that flying gave him. He roared in happiness and let out his breath attack, content in the moment.

"Alright, that's enough play. Let's get started before you burn down something."

For the next several hours, Natsu listened as his uncle walked him through what his new task would entail until they returned to their cave. Natsu changed back to his human form and hurried to his room to spend some time with his father. He didn't go to sleep until it was very late. When he woke up the next morning, the dragons were already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Natsu lay on the grass of his favorite field with his arms behind his head, basking in the sun and staring up at the clouds thoughtfully. He wondered how his father and the others were faring. Atlas had told him the war had moved closer, it was only a few days flight away. He had been the one Natsu had always relied on for the hard truths. His father still liked to protect him.

Natsu was full of worry. It had been six months since they'd left and the fear that one of the renegade dragon slayers would come after his father was something he couldn't shake. He could only hope that Atlas kept his promise and stayed by his father's side.

He was also exhausted. He couldn't precisely tell Erza that he was pulling double duty. Working as a guard during the day and then having to change into his dragon form to go on patrol at night was already beginning to wear on him.

He was finding it harder and harder to get away at night, the other dragon slayers were just as concerned about their adoptive parents as he was about Igneel and Atlas. They were clingier and had begun to all sleep in a big pile in the center room of the cave, which felt colder since Igneel and Atlas had left. A few times, he thought he'd caught Gajeel staring after him when he sneaked away, but the Iron Dragon Slayer hadn't said anything.

"I don't know why I look anywhere else for you, you're always here."

Natsu opened his eyes slowly to see Gray sitting next to him, a blade of grass sticking out of his mouth. He gave himself a moment to look at the well-loved features before he closed himself off again.

"What's the matter with you, Flame Brain?" Gray looked him over with interest, "You've been looking like hell lately."

"Another fire nickname, how original." Natsu rolled his eyes, "I was hoping you'd be over that by now." He looked at the position of the sun in the sky. "Crap, how did it get so late?"

"You fell asleep, genius." Gray watched as Natsu scrambled to get up.

"Relax, you still have time, not to mention, Erza's away on a mission today."

"That's worse, that means I'm in charge for the day."

Gray started snickering, "Erza actually trusts you to be in charge?"

"Believe it or not, I had the job before her."

Gray looked at him intently and burst into peals of laughter. "You're right, I don't believe it."

Natsu laughed along in spite of himself. He wanted to be insulted, but the idea that someone would entrust him with something that important _was_ pretty funny. Except, Igneel had done just that. He stopped laughing and worried again.

"You never answered my question." Gray was looking at his face again, and Natsu felt uncomfortable.

"Igneel and Atlas left to go fight in the war a few months ago." Natsu confided, why not, he and Lyon were probably the only ones that didn't already know.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Gray looked down at the grass and replaced the blade in his mouth. "You must be worried. Why didn't you tell me?"

Natsu was surprised to see that Gray looked hurt. "I guess I don't like to think about it, although it seems to be all I do."

"Natsu, are we friends?" Gray looked at him with a seriousness he wasn't expecting.

"What? Of course, we are, idiot." Natsu punched Gray non too gently in the shoulder in what passed for affection between them at this point. He managed to knock him down on the grass.

Gray bounced back quickly and punched him just as hard, both boys laughing as they started one of their wrestling matches. They rolled around in the grass trying to get the upper hand on the other. It had become a routine of sorts whenever they were in the field, no magic was ever used. They saved that for their training spars. Natsu let Gray win this time, pretending to look annoyed, while inwardly reveling at the happy grin on Gray's face. It was the closest to affection he was going to get. Besides he would get him back at training where the rules were more clear.

Gray got up and offered him a hand, and Natsu let himself be pulled up. "Come on Acting Captain of the Guard, you don't want to be late."

Natsu snorted at that, and they started the long walk back to the village. Natsu remembered what his father had said about getting to know Gray again and decided to give it a try. He cleared his throat and asked, "What happened to you after I left?"

Gray stopped in his tracks and stared at Natsu, his eyes big as saucers and just as vulnerable. "You mean after I attacked you?"

"I thought we were past that." Natsu reminded him.

"Yeah, but I still feel bad about doing that." Gray muttered, "Both times."

"I already forgave you, Gray. I healed you didn't I?" Natsu pointed out.

"Yeah, you did." Gray agreed, "That reminds me, how come no one here knew you had magic until recently?"

"How is it all questions about you, end up turning back to me?"

"Sorry. I just want to know why I lied to Erza."

"Don't you mean the Scarlet Menace?" Natsu grinned at his friend.

Gray stopped, taken aback. "How do you know about that?"

Natsu laughed, "Lyon has a big mouth, not to mention an enormous crush on Erza."

"He didn't tell her, did he?" Gray looked both horrified and ready to kill. "What else did he say?" This time he definitely looked nervous.

"Nothing, he's been asking us a lot of stuff about her. Why, do you have other nicknames for her?"

"Anyway," Gray quickly changed the topic, "You were about to tell me about your magic."

"You don't let up, do you?" Natsu asked him and then shrugged, "After what happened with you, my dad thought it best to keep it a secret from the others. It was one of the conditions he had for me attending school in the village. Once the whole dragon slayer thing happened, it was awkward to admit I'd always had it."

"You can stop feeling guilty, it's fine," Natsu assured Gray, trying to ease away the frown from the other's face. "It was a long time ago. We were little, and you were upset."

Gray started to speak, but Natsu interrupted, "I don't want to hear any more about it. Now, your turn."

"I waited for you to come back, I knew I'd never be able to find you if you didn't want me to. When you didn't return, I did the only thing I could, I kept heading towards that village. It took me a few days, but I found it."

"Once I got there I had no idea what to do, I spent most of the day just watching. I went to a bakery, determined to ask for food in exchange for work, but the woman was so mean to me I froze. She was coming to hit me with a broom when this woman named Ur came out of nowhere and told her off." Gray smiled as he remembered the first time he had seen Ur.

"Lyon came and talked to me, he'd been alone too until Ur found him. They took me home with them, and we became a family of sorts."

"She was the one who taught me magic. She was amazing, although her training methods were a bit strange at first." Gray laughed, his eyes shining in a way that enthralled Natsu, "She's also the one that gave me that stupid stripping habit."

The laughter was soon replaced with a broken smile, "I was happy there, but she got sick and died." Gray looked at Natsu seriously, "I talked Lyon into coming here. You were the only other person I knew, and I was hoping you were still here."

Natsu was saved from having to respond by an annoyed Gajeel, "What the hell took you so long, Salamander? Did you fall asleep in the field again?"

Natsu didn't answer right away, and Gajeel frowned. "Maybe you should sleep with the rest of us instead of running off to wherever you go to at night."

Natsu stiffened at Gajeel's words. He'd been right, Gajeel had been watching him. _Shit!_ He was going to have to be even more careful. He could feel Gray's eyes on him, but he didn't meet them.

"I'm here now, you can go." He put some command into his voice, to let Gajeel know not to push him. Gajeel glared at him but left.

Gray started to say something but Natsu cut him off. "You can start patrol without me. I have to go to Erza's office to read her orders. I'll catch up with you later."

He walked off towards Erza's office and ignored the eyes he felt following him. He opened the door and sat at his old desk, looking through the papers to see what required his attention. Damn Gajeel, and damn Erza too. He groaned when he saw the long list of things she had left for him to do. It kept him occupied well into the night.

He reached the cave to find all the other dragon slayers already sleeping, save for Gajeel, who had apparently been waiting up for him. He gestured for Natsu to follow him into the room he shared with Metalicana.

"What is it you're doing at night?" Gajeel demanded, never being one to mince words, "Whatever it is, let me help you. I can do more than just babysit the others."

"I'm sorry, but you can't help," Natsu told him honestly. "I was given instructions by Atlas, but it's something only I can do. If you want to help, you can keep the others off me so I can go do it."

"I'm going to find out eventually." Gajeel prodded, "You might as well just tell me."

"I can't, Igneel forbade it. I really need you to respect that." Natsu pleaded with Gajeel.

"Since when do you do what you're told?"

"Since the one telling me was a humongous cranky fire dragon," Natsu smirked.

Gajeel snorted at that, "Okay, I can't argue with that."

"Just, don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it," Gajeel told him before heading towards the entrance of the room, leaving Natsu in a state of confusion. Gajeel was being nice? He never expected Gajeel to offer his help, but he still couldn't take it.

When Gajeel had reached the entrance, he stopped and turned. "One last thing, Salamander. I know that Gray guy is important to you, but if he pulls something like what he did to that baby dragon again, I won't hold back." Natsu could feel Gajeel's glare pierce through him.

Natsu nodded in understanding and then stared at Gajeel's retreating back thoughtfully. Great. One more thing to worry about. Just what he needed after the day he'd already had. He left Gajeel's room and eyed his own with something akin to longing, but he still had his patrol to do. He headed towards the back exit making sure he wasn't followed and after transforming flew out into the night.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try something new, which I've seen others do. I'll respond to any reviews in here. This story is very special to me so please feel free to reach out to me, I'd love to hear your thoughts! See you in two weeks.

watcher-ofthe-sky: I can't really answer that without giving away a huge plot point! I can say that I don't usually kill characters unless it's really relevant to the plot. I get waaaaay too attached. Thank you so much for reviewing!

O.o. Flame Belt.O.o.O : Your wish is my command, have a new chapter! ;) You are incorrigible and I adore you for it, lol. I'm glad you're liking the story so far and I can assure you they will get more time together. Thank you for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been an unusually long day. Erza had them run drills for hours, switching up partners every round. He'd been holding his own until he'd been paired with Rogue. He usually didn't have that much trouble fighting the Shadow Dragon Slayer, but he was just too tired to be able to maintain the speed needed to stay one step ahead of the shadows that tried to suffocate him.

He'd hoped that Erza would take notice, but instead she had given him Gajeel as his next partner. She kept her eyes on him the whole time, evaluating him as she always did. She barked adjustments that he couldn't make in time. Paying attention to her meant he wasn't paying attention to Gajeel, and that was a big mistake.

He woke up in the infirmary with Gray sitting in a chair by his bedside. He was staring at him, concerned with a side of sadness.

"Why won't you let us help you, Natsu?" Gray asked, and although he tried to hide it, Natsu could tell that Gray was just about at his limit of how many of Natsu's excuses he was willing to listen to.

"What could possibly be so important that you have to do this to yourself?" Gray caught his gaze and refused to let go. Natsu felt trapped in those eyes, and he was frustrated that they demanded answers he just couldn't give. Not yet.

"It's a task only-" He got no further.

"Yeah yeah, a task only you can do. I know. You've said." Gray sounded annoyed as he waved the excuse away. "What is this task, Natsu?"

Natsu set his lips in a hard line, having to yet again fight the instincts that demanded he keep no secrets from his mate. He felt a trace of anger and quickly subdued it. If only Gray were not so unreasonable about dragons, he could tell him everything, instead of continually having to hide what he was and how he felt.

"I'm fine now, that must have been a good nap," Natsu gave his friend his best grin. He noticed with some confusion that Gray was staring at his mouth a little too intently, a frown marring his features. What was that about? Natsu closed his mouth.

Gray shook his head and laughed before starting in on him again. "Nap? Natsu, Gajeel knocked you out with one punch."

"What?! No way that metal freak took me down in one punch." Natsu yelled in outrage and quickly sat up. He pressed his hand to his head as his yelling introduced him to a headache that had been shyly hiding until then. He groaned and fell back on the bed.

"I swear, I can't tell whether it's the hit you got to the head or if you're just really this stupid." Gray rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

Natsu shook his fist at him, but it didn't really have the intended effect. Gray only looked concerned again.

Gray muttered something under his breath that Natsu purposefully ignored. He at least had the decency to feel bad that he was making his friend worry about him.

"Don't look so worried, Ice Block, I'll be fine in no time." Natsu tried to reassure Gray to no avail.

"I don't know if you've noticed this, but your regeneration is not working as well as it used to." The glare on Gray's face softened. He placed his hand on Natsu's cheek, "I care about you, Natsu. Please let me help you."

Natsu felt his heart begin to race at those words. That was the closest Gray had ever come to admitting that he had feelings for him. It was what Natsu had always wanted, but dammit now was not the right time.

There was a sharp knock on the infirmary door, and Rogue entered. "Gray, Erza wants to see you in her office."

"I don't want to leave Natsu." Gray dismissed the dragon slayer without even a glance.

"She said you might feel that way and to tell you it wasn't really a suggestion." Rogue shrugged, stoically facing Gray's displeasure with a look that said, Don't look at me, I'm just the messenger.

"Erza gave Natsu the rest of the day off, Sting and I will get him home. I'm sure Wendy can do better than the guard healer."

Gray got up reluctantly, knowing full well it wasn't wise to defy Erza. "We're not done talking about this, Natsu." He warned before leaving the infirmary.

Rogue looked at Natsu with something akin to interest. "What was that about?"

Natsu got up from the infirmary bed slowly, "He wants to know what I've been doing at night."

"He's not the only one," Rogue took in how beat up his friend looked and frowned. "We're worried too."

"As I already told the Ice Block, I'll be fine," Natsu said as he yawned tiredly, he really did need to get some sleep. He was grateful Erza had given him the afternoon off, even though he knew it would more than likely come with a price.

O-o

"Couldn't this have waited, Erza?" Gray griped as he entered the Captain of the Guard's office. "I was about to get Natsu to tell me what he's been up to."

"I highly doubt that." Erza viewed the angry expression on Gray's face with amusement. "He's stubborn as a mule and clearly doesn't want us to know what he's up to."

"I, for one, am done waiting. If Natsu doesn't tell us, then we'll have to take matters into our own hands." Erza got up from behind her desk and walked around it, choosing to sit on one of the chairs in her office. She motioned Gray to sit across from her.

Gray sat impatiently, wanting to get back to the infirmary before Natsu left. "What is it you think he's doing?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I think he's doing anything wrong," Erza assured him. "But we both know that Natsu is reckless."

Gray nodded in agreement. Natsu could be amazingly reckless, especially when it came to protecting those around him. He'd already taken several hits for Gray in their time together as partners.

"It's not a well-known fact, but our mountains are inhabited by red dragons." She paused when she saw Gray stiffen.

When he didn't immediately comment, she continued. "I am sharing this information with you because I'm concerned, so if I hear that you went off to do something stupid, you _will_ regret it."

"If a dragon doesn't kill you, I will make you wish he had." Erza glared daggers at Gray until she felt sure he understood the enormity of what would befall him if he acted outside of her orders.

"You and Lyon aren't from here so you might not realize this, but Talos has not had a single dragon attack in the last sixteen years. I've always thought that strange. Villages all around us have been targeted, but never us."

She gave him some time to think about that before she told him what she'd been getting at. "I believe the red dragons have protected us over the years."

Gray began to protest, but Erza cut him off, "Shut up and listen, Gray."

"Natsu's fire dragon magic came from a red dragon, a rather powerful one by the name of Atlas from what I understand. Now I can't be sure, but I think that whatever this Atlas was doing to keep the village safe, he made Natsu responsible for it in his absence. That must be the task he was given." Erza clenched her fists. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"I think he's trying to go after dragons on his own, getting to them before they can be a threat to us." Erza watched closely for Gray's reaction.

"No! I refuse to believe that." Gray roared, "Not even _he's_ that reckless."

Could it be true? Could Natsu really be going out at night on his own battling dragons? He found he was having trouble breathing at the thought of Natsu fighting a dragon the size of Deliora on his own. There was no way. He didn't care if Natsu was a dragon slayer. There was no way a single human could fight against something like that and come out on top, especially with no injuries to show for it. For the first time, he thought about the possibility that one day Natsu might not be there and it shook him. His need to get to the infirmary grew even more, he had to shake some sense into that idiot.

She noticed the change in Gray's expression but wasn't sure how to interpret it. "What's the matter?"

"I'd just never given any thought to the fact that Natsu had a dragon. I mean I get he's a dragon slayer but- Is that why all the dragon slayers live in a cave?"

"Natsu has always lived in a cave." Erza looked at him with surprise. "You know, Gray, for such a close friend, you seem to know very little about him."

"We don't discuss our childhoods much," Gray admitted, "There are some things there we'd rather forget."

Erza nodded with understanding.

"They all got their magic about three years ago, as did my mother." Erza recounted, "The spell was created by Natsu's dragon. They all moved in there so that he could make sure that there were no problems, then they sort of came together as a family. It's why they're so close."

Gray sputtered, "A family? With dragons?"

"Yes, Gray. You're going to need to open your mind a bit."

"Talos is our village, and it is our responsibility to protect it any way we can," Erza said heatedly.

"Even if Natsu is considered the strongest of our dragon slayers, he's still not a dragon. He can't keep doing this by himself. Eventually, he _will_ get hurt. If we can find out exactly what he's doing, we can help him. Whether he wants it or not."

"That's why I called you here," Erza said, finally getting to the point. "I want you to follow him and find out what he's doing." Erza gave the order sternly, before softening her voice, "Then we can keep him safe."

Gajeel walked away from Erza's office as quietly as he could. It seemed as though Erza's thinking was in line with his. He couldn't have Gray following Natsu though. He had a feeling that would be more trouble than it was worth. He'd just have to make sure he never got the chance.

Natsu might not want help, but this at least was something Gajeel could do.

O-o

Sting and Rogue half carried half dragged Natsu all the way up to the cave. They placed him gently on the floor of the main room, and he fell into a deep sleep the moment his head touched the ground. He woke up more refreshed than he had in a long time. Wendy must have healed him while he slept because he couldn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes to find four pairs of eyes scrutinizing him with varying degrees of worry.

Natsu groaned, not again.

"How are you feeling?" Wendy asked, her voice barely registering above a whisper in the deep cave. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No, I feel great." Natsu smiled at the younger girl and sat up. "You did a great job, Wendy. Thank you!"

Wendy smiled happily at his praise and sat down next to him.

"Alright, get it over with, say what you gotta say." Natsu watched as the others tried to figure out who was going to be the first one to speak.

"Look, we know that Igneel and Atlas left you instructions," Sting began, "and that you're working very hard not to let them down."

"But you can't keep on like this." Rogue interrupted Sting. "Let us help you. We're dragon slayers too, we're not useless."

"Black and White over there are right, Salamander." Gajeel scowled. "At this rate, you're bound to get hurt. Don't get the wrong idea, it's not that I'm worried about you or anything. It's just that if you're going to get hurt, I'd rather it be by my hand."

Wendy shook her head at Gajeel. "We're your friends. No, we're your family, Natsu." She reminded the dragon slayer. "We've only ever had each other, even before the dragons."

"Guys, I really appreciate the sentiment," he glanced at Gajeel, "Well, maybe not yours so much, but I'm fine, I really am."

Gajeel snorted but didn't add anything.

"Can you at least stay home tonight, give yourself time to heal some more and rest?" Wendy pleaded, "It's been a really long time since we all hung out together." She fixed her large innocent eyes on him.

In fact, Natsu noticed, they were all looking at him with sad eyes. _Nothing like some blatant manipulation to foster family togetherness. _It was going to be a long night, but he couldn't deny them. They were right, it had been a while since they'd spent a night together.

Erza usually tried to schedule them in the daytime, leaving the night shift for the older members who lived in the town. But Gajeel and Sting were often in trouble and were forced to stay for long shifts as punishment. Natsu was usually in that camp as well, but he couldn't afford to get in trouble at the moment. It would interfere with his night patrols.

He smiled at them in agreement, and they all relaxed. Gajeel gave him a knowing look but didn't argue. He would go out as soon as they were all asleep, he knew Gajeel wouldn't stop him.

Sting and Rogue went out to hunt for some food while Natsu started a fire. They sat down around it.

"What's going on with Sting and Rogue?" Natsu asked, realizing he hadn't seen much of them lately.

Wendy immediately blushed all the way to the roots of her hair, while Gajeel merely looked amused.

"What?" Natsu asked, confused by Wendy's reaction.

"Let's just say that they're doing what you only wish you were doing with the ice freak," Gajeel smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu protested, but the fact that his face matched Wendy's was not particularly convincing.

Gajeel only laughed knowingly. "Please! I've seen how you look at him."

"So they're together?" Natsu asked, once his face had returned to its natural color.

"For a few months now." Wendy smiled.

Nastu wondered how he could have missed it. Sting was his best friend, had he really been that out of it since his father left?

"They haven't really told anyone," Wendy assured him.

Still, he should've noticed. Then again, he realized with a touch of guilt, he'd never told Sting anything about his feelings for Gray either.

"Yeah, so don't expect the food to get here anytime soon." Gajeel teased them, clearly enjoying their discomfort. He sniggered and slapped his knee as he watched both their faces change colors again. "You two are too easy!"

"What_'s _going on with Gray?" Wendy asked, shyly.

"Nothing, we're just friends," Natsu replied, and that was true enough.

"But don't you want him to be more?"

_I care about you, Natsu._

Those words gave him hope, they gave him warmth, but they were also empty. Nothing had really changed. "It doesn't matter what I want, as long as his views on dragons remain unchanged, friends is all we can ever be."

Wendy insisted, "But he's your m-"

"Friend, he's my friend." Natsu hurriedly interrupted before she could say the word. He couldn't explain why he didn't want anyone but Wendy to know Gray was his mate, but he felt the need to keep it a secret.

"What do you think they're doing now?" Natsu examined Gajeel's face, at first thinking he was still giving them a hard time about Sting and Rogue, but he saw a wistfulness there that didn't match up. Natsu realized that Gajeel was talking about their parents.

"Definitely fighting, Atlas and Igneel are probably bickering about something," Natsu replied with a smile.

The other two chuckled, knowing it was true. Those two were continually bickering, in a way only they could, having known each other for hundreds of years.

"Yeah, Metalicana is probably pissing someone off," Gajeel added. Natsu and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Grandine is, she's -," Wendy tried to come up with something funny, but ended up crying instead.

Gajeel and Natsu moved to either side of her and tried to comfort her.

"She'll be alright, Kid, " Gajeel assured her, "Grandine is tough. Heck, she keeps the others in line, doesn't she?"

Wendy managed a chuckle through her tears, knowing that much was true. Dragons were not very sociable by nature. Having so many different types of dragons living together was often quite tricky. Grandine always put them in their place, though. Even Igneel, much to everyone's amusement.

"Jeel is right, Wendy." Natsu kissed the top of Wendy's head and called Gajeel by a nickname he rarely used. "I'm sure she's doing fine."

"I'm just so worried." Wendy said, "I had nothing to lose before, you know? I just… I don't want to lose her."

Gajeel nodded in agreement, he didn't often admit it, but he was very fond of his adopted father. He boasted, "Metalicana could probably end the war single-handedly but with the others helping, they should be back any day."

"They'd never both left before, you know?" Natsu added, "You'd think I'd be excited, I can do anything I want for the first time in my life, but I just want them to come home."

"Do you think we'll ever have to go fight too?" Wendy asked, her voice quavering.

"Igneel promised me that would never happen," Natsu told her before she could work herself up any further.

All three of them remained silent after that, not wanting to voice any of the worries they each held in their hearts.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Natsu said, much to the confusion of Gajeel and Wendy.

Sting and Rogue walked into the cave a minute later, carrying the carcass of an elk between them. They shared a look, and Rogue nodded, going off to prepare the meat for them to cook and eat.

"Yeah, I meant to tell you," Sting said, looking somewhat uncomfortable, "The right opportunity never came up, and I didn't want you to feel uhm...bad?"

"Why would I feel bad Sting?" Natsu replied, "I'm happy for you guys. I guess this explains why I haven't seen as much of you."

Gajeel and Wendy moved away from Natsu and went to help Rogue, giving the two friends some space to talk.

"No, you haven't seen much of me because you're never around," Sting retorted, "You're either with Gray or off doing whatever it is you do. We barely ever see you outside of work."

"That's not fair, Sting. I can't really do anything about either of those things." Natsu pointed out, "I'm here _now_."

Sting pouted but was soon cajoled into telling Natsu all about what had happened with Rogue. The others joined them, and the smell of cooking meat soon filled the cave. They spent the rest of the night eating, talking and laughing. Natsu was glad they'd gotten to spend some time together. He hadn't realized the others were as worried about their dragons as he was.

Once all of them were asleep, he got up to do his patrol. He noticed Sting and Rogue snuggled up together and smiled. Someday, he told himself. Someday that would be him and Gray.

"Be careful." Natsu heard a low growl and stopped. He nodded and gave Gajeel a backward wave as he left the main room and walked towards the cave exit, only transforming once he was there. He flew out into the night.

Gajeel waited a few minutes before getting up to make sure Gray wasn't able to follow Natsu. A small part of him wondering if he was doing the right thing.

A/N: I finished editing early so I figured I'd just go ahead and post the chapter a day early. I finally managed to get all the dragon slayers together at the same time! I kind of want to write some side stories after the story is finished with them as kids, to explore Natsu and Sting's friendship more, among other things. Hopefully, I'll still be up for it after I'm done.

I know there will be at least one additional one-shot in this world to resolve a conflict that couldn't really be addressed in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Natsu had lost track of the passage of time, he just knew that well over a year had passed since the dragons had left. His days passed in a high-speed blur, but he kept up with his duties as best he could. He spent his days with Gray, patrolling the village or training, while his nights were spent in his dragon form, checking out any possible threat to the village.

He was always tired, there was just no way around it. It wasn't uncommon to find him sleeping in the field, too exhausted to make the trek up the mountain before first taking a nap. Quite often he'd wake to find Gray sitting beside him, almost like he was watching over him. Natsu had asked him several times why he did that and the best answer he'd gotten was that Erza had sent him to make sure Natsu was not attacked while he slept. He wasn't sure he believed that. The way Gray looked away when he answered made Natsu think there was more to it than that.

Natsu had started to wonder whether he had less control over their bond in his sleep. Could he be calling Gray to him? He wished Igneel was around so that he could ask him if that was possible, but they hadn't received any word from their parents since they'd left. This in itself was not unusual, but their previous trips had only lasted for a couple of months at a time, and Natsu couldn't help but worry. Any news they received came from people visiting the village, and they were usually grim.

Times were getting desperate, just last week they'd heard of a large group of bandits that had been trying to steal from travelers near Talos. Erza had sent him, Gray, and Rogue to take care of it, while she and Lyon detoured the travelers through safer, lesser-known routes. The bandits had not put up much of a fight, and with their combined force, they had been able to subdue them easily.

There had been no additional dragon sightings since the incident that had caused them to be teamed up by Erza. However, it was not unusual to see groups of people fleeing to any village that would take them after having theirs destroyed by a dragon attack. Plenty of these had now made their way to Talos.

Natsu hated to see these most of all. He could almost touch the anger trickling out of Gray as he watched the survivors set up ragtag camps wherever they were allowed. It was a harsh reminder of what he had endured, and it reinforced every one of his negative feelings, making Natsu feel like screaming at the unfairness of it all.

So far they had been lucky. The village elders had not had to send anyone away. Talos was prosperous enough that it could support more people than currently lived there. Anna set about reopening the orphanage and school for the children that had settled into the village, many of who had lost their parents. Wendy and Gray helped her in their free time, while the other dragon slayers assisted with the building maintenance whenever they could.

With more people to protect, the responsibility of the night patrols weighed even more heavily on an already burdened Natsu. He'd begun staying out even later and patrolling even further, trying to identify threats before they became a problem.

It had taken several months, but Natsu had gotten stronger and more comfortable in his dragon form. He could now fly for more extended periods as his wings grew more powerful with daily use. He'd begun practicing lessons learned long ago from both his father and uncle as a way of preparing for the day when the war reached Talos. He refused to let another dragon hurt Gray or anyone else under his protection.

O-o

Gray had gotten to know Wendy better since they'd both started helping Anna at the orphanage. He'd found he really liked the youngest dragon slayer. She was sweet, kind and funny and her cheerful attitude was contagious. The kids liked her too, they usually rushed to her side the moment she arrived.

Usually, when they helped Anna, Wendy and Gray played with the kids or read them stories while Anna busied herself with any number of tasks that always required her attention.

Today, however, they were changing bedsheets in the large bedroom all the children shared. Gray tried very hard not to count how many of the beds were being used. This is the life that would have awaited him if Ur hadn't taken him in.

Gray helped out as much as he could. All the guards did, even Natsu. The kids loved to watch the two of them do tricks with their ice and fire magic and sometimes much to their delight Natsu and Gray would put on a spar for them when Anna wasn't watching.

"You guys grew up here, didn't you?" Gray asked Wendy as he noticed her staring off into space.

She smiled at him and said. "Yeah, my bed was that one over there." She pointed to the bed that was nearest the windows. "The boys all let me have it cause I was scared of the dark."

"Ever since Natsu found out," Wendy's face shaped itself into the adoring expression she always saved for the Fire Dragon Slayer, "He always made sure all the lanterns in the cave were lit for me before I fell asleep."

Gray smiled at Wendy, that was very much the type of thing that Natsu would do. "I keep forgetting that Natsu didn't live here with you guys."

"No, Natsu grew up alone. His mother died when he was born." Wendy lowered her head, it had always made her sad that Natsu never got to meet his mother. "I've heard from others in the village that she was a very talented healer. She made potent potions and used powerful healing magic".

"Apparently she was as famous for her short temper as she was for her healing ability," Wendy managed a smile, "I guess Natsu must take after her, huh?"

Gray silently agreed, "I guess that must be why he has healing magic," Gray wanted to ask if Natsu's father had been a fire mage but knew he couldn't betray Natsu's secret.

"You know about that?" Wendy asked surprised, "I didn't think he'd ever told anyone. I only know because he's had to heal me a few times since I can't heal myself."

"I didn't know it was a secret," He shouldn't have been surprised though, there was so much about Natsu that was a mystery. "He healed me once."

"I guess that's not so surprising considering…," Wendy looked like she had been about to say more but she only smiled and changed the subject. "Anyway, Natsu's father took her death very badly. He took Natsu and left the village, moving them to a cave in the mountains. None of us even knew he existed until Anna brought him to the school."

"I knew his mother had died, but I didn't realize." Gray had thought back to when they had first met, there was so much Natsu had said that he hadn't taken seriously. He'd thought Natsu was playing make-believe, the idea of living in a cave had seemed ridiculous to someone who had grown up in a house. It had been part of Natsu's appeal, being with him had been an adventure. One that had ended much too soon.

Natsu had been a wonderful distraction for Gray at a time when his world had just fallen apart. There had been a few times as he got older that Gray thought he might have imagined him to ease his grief. Even so, he'd never given up hope that they would meet again.

"That's right, I forgot you two already knew each other. How did that happen anyway? It must have happened before we met him." Wendy looked very interested and Gray decided he might as well tell her all he could.

"I found him in the woods, dangling in a tree when we were eight years old," Gray told her solemnly. "He was caught on his scarf."

Wendy covered her mouth but Gray could still hear her peals of laughter. They continued to move from bed to bed, replacing the dirty sheets with clean ones.

"Once I saw what was wrong, I grabbed a knife and managed to somehow climb up the tree to get him down." Gray continued, enjoying the memory in spite of himself.

Wendy gasped in horror, "Not his scarf?"

"Yep, that was my plan." Gray agreed. "I was going to cut the scarf and set him free, except the idiot started panicking and letting go of the branch to protect the scarf. He told me it was the only thing he had of his mother."

"Poor Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed in horror, they all knew how much that scarf meant to him. He only took it off to bathe.

"Poor Natsu?" Gray feigned annoyance, "What about poor me? I had to figure out a way to free him without getting both of us killed."

"But you did." Wendy pointed out.

"Indeed I did." Gray smiled fondly. "We traveled together for a few days, searching for the next village. It was kind of like traveling with a wild creature." He chuckled as he recalled how difficult it had been to keep Natsu under control. "He sniffed the air a lot and chased after every sound, I had to keep grabbing him and bringing him back to the path."

Wendy laughed out loud, probably able to picture it quite vividly. "He was like that at school too. Poor Anna, he drove her crazy!"

They both laughed together as they remembered Natsu as a child.

"Well he drove _me_ crazy too, but he was a good hunter and very warm to sleep with at night," Gray remembered how much fun they'd had until he'd screwed everything up. " Even though we were lost and scared, we still played and managed to have fun. So it wasn't all bad."

"Why do you sound so sad?" Wendy noticed the sudden change in Gray's face and wondered what else might have happened.

"The time we spent together was the only time I was able to not think about my parents' death and the destruction of our village, but we had a fight and I hurt him." Gray still struggled with the guilt of having struck Natsu in anger, "I didn't mean to but I'd just woken up from a nightmare. Actually no, there was no excuse. He ran away from me, and his uncle found him and brought him back here."

Wendy nodded in understanding and Gray decided this was a good time to ask some of the questions he didn't feel comfortable asking Natsu.

"Wendy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, here help me with this one. It's stuck." Wendy kept tugging at the fitted sheet and Gray lifted the mattress to help her.

"Did you really get your magic from the dragons?" Gray asked carefully, letting go of the mattress when she was done.

"Yes, we all did. They cast a spell and enchanted us with it."

"But why, why would they do that?" Gray just couldn't wrap his head around the idea.

"From what I understand, the war had been at a stalemate for a long time, Atlas and Igneel hoped that by empowering humans to fight alongside the dragons they could help put an end to the senseless slaughter, and save more lives. Natsu was the first," Wendy explained, "He's been with the dragons the longest."

"Atlas and Igneel?" Gray repeated slowly. He knew Atlas was the dragon Erza had told him about, the one that had given Natsu his dragon magic, but the name Igneel did not sound familiar.

"Those are Natsu's dragons," Wendy revealed, " Atlas is the one who created the spell that gave us our magic."

"So, you were all really adopted by dragons?"

"Yes! I was adopted by the Sky Dragon Grandine, she's amazing." Wendy's face lit up as she talked of her adoptive mother, "She taught me all the spells I use to heal you guys. A lot of defensive spells too. I'm not as strong a fighter as the others yet, but I can help them when they fight." Wendy added proudly.

Gray smiled and ruffled her hair, he'd seen Wendy fight many times. She was a fierce warrior, and she'd definitely shown Lyon what she was capable of that first day. Gray still teased him about it.

"I just find that so hard to accept," Gray said honestly, how could he even begin to fathom such a thing when he could still remember what happened to his village so vividly?

"I know you had a bad experience with a dragon, but they're not all bad, Gray." Wendy sighed, "Our dragons would never do anything to hurt humans. I miss Grandine a lot."

"She went off to fight too?" Gray asked. He'd never dared ask Natsu about the dragons even though he was curious, it was a taboo topic for them.

"Yeah, they all did." Wendy agreed, "I wish they'd come back soon. When I see all this," She pointed at the room and at the refugee camp that was visible through the windows. "I worry, we all do."

"If even _they_ aren't able to put a stop to this stupid war, what can we hope to do?" Gray heard the fear in Wendy's voice and quickly moved to comfort her.

"Don't think that way, Wendy. If trouble comes, we'll be here to fight it." Gray looked out the window at the kids playing outside, "We'll do everything we can to keep them safe."

"I just hope we're enough," Wendy said solemnly.

Gray did as well. He thought of all the people already affected with a sinking heart. For the first time, he found himself hoping that the so-called good dragons won the war. They continued their task in silence.

O-o

Morale in the guard was at an all-time low. The refugee camps brought home the fact that the war was closing in on their doorstep. Their side was losing, and their parents hadn't returned. All the dragon slayers were worried, and with Natsu too tired to be his usual cheerful self, there was no one to keep their minds off of the uncertainty. Erza was not much better, her mother was also fighting and had been gone for years at this point. Irene had sent messages back with the dragons from time to time, but with them gone, Erza could only hope that her mother was still alive.

Gray and Lyon didn't really know how to help them, so they watched helplessly as their friends descended into deeper and deeper gloom. Until the day Lyon had an idea.

He'd been walking around the village, looking at all the changes that had transpired in the short month since the camps had been built. All the people walked around with an air of fear as if they were merely waiting for the other shoe to drop. They all needed something to cheer them up, to make them feel alive.

"We should hold a festival," Lyon said it out loud, listening to the words to see if they sounded less insane than they did in his head. He found nothing wrong with them so he changed his direction and hurried to Erza's office knowing that she would still be there. If anyone could help him do this, it was her.

Lyon burst into her office, too excited by what he had to say to think of the repercussions of such an action. Erza looked up from her desk absently, her jaw jutting out in disapproval. Lyon studied at her with dismay. It's not that he wanted to be yelled at or injured in some way, but the fact that she barely registered his presence showed how much she had changed.

Lyon really hoped that this idea of his would help to improve things in the village. Something had to. He could feel Erza's eyes on him, and he willed himself to not sound like a complete idiot in front of the girl he liked. He wished he'd waited for Gray, he was so much better at talking to Erza.

"Can I help you in some way, Lyon?" Erza was beginning to look annoyed, and so he quickly blathered the first things that came to his mind, like he always did around her.

"I was walking through the village and noticing the new people in the camps, and it was a really nice day, but they looked sad, and so I thought that we should do something to change that." Lyon kept going on and on. "Not that they aren't happy here, I'm sure they are. But you know what happened to them was sad." He screamed at himself to stop talking, but he couldn't seem to.

Erza's eyes were piercing into him, even as she tried to be patient. He managed to stop his idiocy and was about to open his mouth again when Gray knocked on the door and entered.

"You were asking for me?" Gray asked Erza, eyebrow arched.

_Ugh, why can't I talk to her like that?_

"Oh, hey Lyon." Gray greeted him, "What are you doing here?"

"I think we should hold a festival for the village." Lyon managed to get out, sending the words more at Gray than at Erza.

_Goddammit! Why couldn't I just say that in the first place?_

"A festival?" Erza leaned forward in her desk, "I don't know Lyon, these people just lost everything. It might send the wrong message."

He could feel Gray's eyes on him and refused to meet them. He didn't need to see the smirk that he already knew his brother would not even be attempting to hide. So he was surprised when the little shit was actually supportive for once.

"I think it's a good idea," Gray said slowly, mulling the idea over. He thought about his talk with Wendy the previous day. "Everyone has been so down lately. We could have a welcome festival."

"It will give people something to do and look forward to," Lyon added, once again directing his words at his brother. "It doesn't have to be anything big."

"Of course it does!" Erza said enthusiastically. "You're both right, we've all been a bit down of late. This could be exactly what everyone needs."

"We need a planning committee, Lyon and I can do that!" Erza smiled warmly at Lyon, and he could feel his insides melting as his lips stretched into what he hoped was not a creepy smile. Although Gray's snort was not really boosting his confidence any.

"I can help if you'd like." Gray offered, "We can all pitch in."

"I'm sure Lyon and I can handle it," Erza assured Gray. Lyon tried to hide how panicked he felt, this might be the opportunity he'd been hoping for, but now that it was here he was terrified of making a fool of himself.

"So, why did you call me?" Gray asked again. He was supposed to meet Natsu in a few minutes for a training spar at their field.

"I was wondering, have you made any progress finding out what Natsu is up to?" Erza asked.

Gray shook his head, "Gajeel always smells me coming and won't let me go any further, and the Flame Brain just clams up whenever I ask."

"Gajeel!" Erza growled, "I'll just have to have a talk with him myself."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Gray said, they both knew that Gajeel was the only one of the dragon slayers that was not afraid of her. He did whatever he wanted and took his punishments without complaint. Erza would get nothing out of the Iron Dragon Slayer and she knew it.

Gray waved goodbye to Lyon and Erza who had begun discussing plans for the festival. He wished his brother luck in his mind, the poor guy was due a break.

A/N: Alright this is the last setup chapter, things will start moving on the next chapter, both in the story and with Gray and Natsu! Next update will be on June 22.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The patrol had begun like any other, Natsu had waited for the others to fall asleep and left using the rear entrance. He flew around the mountains keeping his eye out for nests or any other signal that enemy dragons were nearby. He'd only encountered a few so far, but they'd been smaller than him. All it had taken was a few roars and some aggressive flying to convince them that they should go somewhere else. He'd never even had to use his breath weapon.

He just had to be thorough and make sure he marked enough areas that other dragons would think twice before encroaching his territory. Marking was an unusually long and tedious process, but it was necessary and needed to be done daily. It was the most important part of his job.

Atlas had taught him how to secrete a particular solution into his saliva. He used it to mark as many surfaces as he could, slowly outlining the vast swath of land he had claimed as his territory. With so many people living in the town, Natsu had expanded it to the point it now took him about four hours to mark all of it.

Natsu finished his marking. His mouth felt dry, but the unpleasant taste didn't bother him anymore. Erza hadn't scheduled them for first shift in the morning so he might actually get a full night's sleep for once. He was really looking forward to that.

He felt something cold cover his wings, colder than any of Gray's attacks. Natsu tried to shake it off but instead found that he wasn't able to move his wings at all. He'd let himself get distracted, and he should have known better.

Natsu panicked and let out his most ferocious roar as he began to fall. He still hadn't even seen what had attacked him. He kept trying to move his wings hoping the effect was temporary, but no matter how much strength he used they wouldn't budge. A flash of silver wings entered his field of vision, too fast to even focus on as he continued to fall. The dragon circled him, and Natsu was finally able to see it properly. It was a silver dragon, smaller in size than Natsu but apparently more experienced in combat.

_Fuck! _He'd never been attacked by a dragon before, and he couldn't seem to remember a single thing that Igneel and Atlas had taught him. He howled in pain as he felt something even colder pierce the scales on his back. He'd never been so scared in his life.

_Think Natsu! Everything depends on you. If he kills you, he'll attack the village and kill everyone in it. It's all up to you._

He could hear Igneel's patient voice in his head, "Natsu, the most important thing in a battle is to keep your head. You have plenty of weapons at your disposal, but if you let yourself panic, you've already lost."

_Calm down... How in the hell am I supposed to do that when I'm being attacked by something I can't see while not being able to fly? _

Natsu closed his eyes, knowing that despite his thoughts he had to try. He held on to the soothing sound of his father's voice and managed to slow down the accelerated beating of his terrified heart. He quickly switched his thoughts to Gray, using his love for him to try to bolster his ebbing morale. There was no way in hell he would allow something that horrible to happen to his mate again. When he opened his eyes, they glowed, reflecting his newfound determination to live and to protect the people that were most important to him.

_Fuck this, this is not where I die!_

Natsu roared as loudly as he could and heated his body more and more until he was covered in his hottest blue flames. It made him feel more confident, and he found that within a few seconds he was able to move his wings again. He quickly got his descent under control and flew up to meet his opponent, his breath weapon already aimed at the smaller silver dragon that had attacked him.

He got as close as he dared before unleashing what even he acknowledged was an unnecessarily large cone of fire. Attacking from behind might be a good strategy but it was cowardly, and Natsu was pissed. The amount of pain he felt in his back worried him, and he didn't want this fight to go for very long.

The silver dragon hadn't moved much, apparently too surprised to understand what was coming his way. Natsu heard the other dragon hiss as the fire made contact with his face. Instead of retreating as Natsu had hoped, the silver dragon flew straight at him and used the double talons on his wings to quickly impale Natsu's side as he flew past him.

Natsu could feel the blood gush out of the puncture wounds and he quickly cauterized them, ignoring the pain for the moment. He made sure to not take his eyes off his foe, the bastard had earned his complete attention. Battle lust was taking over, and Natsu channeled even more fire to his hindquarters. He charged at the dragon and used the extra thrust to power his kick. The silver dragon was thrust away from him.

He peered at Natsu warily, the fight no longer looking as easy as it had. Natsu marked the indecision and used it to his advantage. He unleashed another ridiculously large cone of fire and roared loudly, stretching his wings and the rest of his body to make himself look as large as possible. The silver dragon turned tail and flew away. Natsu followed until he was satisfied the dragon had left his territory.

_That's right, asshole! Turn and run!_

He had so much adrenaline flowing through his body that he managed to make it three-quarters of the way home before his injuries began to bother him. He was suddenly overcome with fatigue. He felt heavy, and his thoughts were starting to become disjointed. The last thing he remembered was falling. 

O-o

Natsu heard noises he didn't recognize and opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but now that he had moved his back felt like it was burning up, which for him was strange. There was also a pain in his side. _Ow? _

The small clearing he was in looked familiar, and he could smell himself, so it was definitely an area he'd marked the night before. It took him a minute to realize that he wasn't alone. There was a red dragon sitting some feet away. It looked to be a wyrmling. He looked at Natsu with curious eyes.

"Are you well, your Highness?" The dragon asked him in an overly formal tone.

"Your High-, what?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Your Highness. That is who you are, is it not, son of Igneel?" The dragon looked at him with deference. Natsu was well aware of who he was, but to be called that while in his human form was disconcerting.

Wait, his human form? When had he changed back? He decided not to waste much time worrying about it, not when even the slightest movement made him wish he was dead.

"I _am_ the son of Igneel," Natsu agreed. He couldn't help but feel like he somehow knew this dragon. He shifted to get a better look and had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out. Now that he'd been recognized he felt like he needed to live up to his role. "How did you know?"

"You smell like him."

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Natsu asked, trying to place the wyrmling. He didn't exactly see many young dragons, except for that _one_. Could it be?

"Yes, Your Highness," The wyrmling replied, "You and the Sky Dragon Grandine's daughter saved my life."

"I'm glad to see that Wendy was able to help you. I was worried." Natsu smiled at the wyrmling, glad to see him doing better. "You don't need to be so formal, my name is Natsu." 

"Natsu," The wyrmling repeated cheerfully, "Aye, sir!"

Natsu had to smile at the wyrmling's enthusiasm. He supposed he could live with an occasional sir. It was better than Your Highness.

He tried to sit up again but grimaced at the immediate jolt of pain that shot up his back. He sank back down in frustration. He needed to get himself to help.

The wyrmling whimpered sympathetically at Natsu's obvious discomfort. "You're hurt, can I help?"

"Do you think you can get me back to my cave?" Natsu hoped no one had woken up in his absence, he didn't want to worry his friends. He supposed he should have anticipated this would happen eventually. A small smile teased his lips as he thought about the fact that while he might not exactly have won the fight, he didn't lose it either.

The wyrmling nodded eagerly. Picking Natsu up as gently as he could manage he took off in the direction of the cave, which Natsu supposed all red dragons knew about. Natsu contained his screams as best he could, so as not to scare the young dragon. The pain in his back, as the cold air pressed against his injuries, was overwhelming. He bore it for as long as he could but made no effort to fight the darkness that engulfed him, already looking forward to the relief it promised.

o-o

"How many more times are we going to do this?" Gajeel growled at the oncoming figure of the ice mage. "You're never going to get past me."

They'd had this fight almost every night for the last few months. Gray getting progressively more clever in his attempts to reach their cave. Gajeel noticed, however, that this time there was something different, the ice mage looked agitated, and it unsettled him. He didn't believe in premonitions but he couldn't deny the chill that had settled over him, and for once he was sure it didn't come from the ice mage.

He had a job to do, however. "When are you going to get it through your skull that if Salamander wanted you to know what he was up to, he'd tell you himself."

"Gajeel, I'm only going to tell you this once," Gray snarled, "Get out of my way."

Gajeel had never seen him look this hostile before. Had something happened?

"Can't do that." Gajeel crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Go home."

He could feel the air around him freeze to temperatures that would be considered dangerous even to him. There was no mistaking the source. This was all very out of character. Gajeel could be dense, but he wasn't stupid. Those two were close, something was up.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel stubbornly refused to let Gray see that his magic was affecting him in any way, although he was uncomfortable as hell.

"I don't know exactly," Gray admitted with some reluctance, "I heard him call for me, he's hurt."

"Whoa, what do you mean you heard him call for you?" Gajeel asked in disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't have time for this, move out of the way," Gray tried to advance but Gajeel refused to budge, "I _will_ freeze you."

Usually, Gajeel would have laughed at the attempt at intimidation, but he could see Gray was very much on edge and he wouldn't put it past him to make good on his threat. As he debated what to do, he heard the sound of dragon wings approaching and tensed.

_Shit!_ He was well aware of the ice mage's stance on dragons, and he was already riled up. Gajeel risked a peek and saw a young red dragon holding something, no, someone, in its talons. Although it was still some distance away, he was able to see that it was Natsu the dragon was carrying. The ice mage had been correct, Natsu was indeed in trouble.

Sting and Rogue chose that moment to come out of the cave, both rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "What's with all the yelling? We were hoping to get a bit more sleep, we have the morning shift, you know?"

Sting looked around Gajeel and to his surprise saw Gray standing near the entrance of the cave, "What's Gray doing here?"

Rogue nudged him to be quiet and then, while pointing at the sky added, "Look over there."

"Is that Natsu?" Sting asked in disbelief. "Rogue, go wake up Wendy."

Rogue hurried inside, and quiet noises could be heard from inside the cave. A sleepy Wendy ventured out in her pajamas.

"What's going on?" Wendy grumbled cutely, as she also rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Wendy, is that-?" Sting sounded hesitant to complete his thought, and Wendy was soon able to see why.

"Yeah, it is," She said quietly. As the dragon got closer, Wendy recognized the scar she hadn't been able to heal completely.

The dragonslayers were so intent on the incoming dragon that they failed to notice Gray going around Gajeel and running towards the rapidly approaching red dragon.

"Natsu?!" Gray yelled with undisguised concern. He continued yelling, trying to get a response from his partner. He heard a response in his head. 

_Gods Gray, could you please stop yelling, it fucking hurts!_

_You're okay!_ Gray became eerily quiet, and then a beatific smile exploded on his lips. _Wait, you can hear me?_

_Yeah, Ice Block. I can hear you. Don't do anything stupid to the dragon, you've already hurt him once._

"He's okay!" Gray yelled happily to the others. The dragonslayers looked at each other in confusion.

"I think he's finally lost it," Gajeel watched the ice mage, mesmerized.

"All that ice," Sting said slowly, "it must have finally affected his brain."

Wendy frowned at the two dragon slayers before looking back at the dragon. It would land any minute. She noticed that even though it was holding on to Natsu carefully, it kept looking at them nervously. No, not at them, at Sting and Gray. Of course! The unfortunate thing was probably still scared of them. He circled above them.

"Sting, Gray, you need to leave," Wendy commanded. They both immediately protested.

"Come on, Sting, " Rogue grabbed Sting's hand and tugged, leading him down the mountain path. "We'll get some breakfast in the village."

"I'm not going anywhere," Gray announced, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You brought this on yourself," Gajeel said, quickly understanding what Wendy was getting at. "That's the dragon you attacked, moron. So if you want your boyfriend to get healed, then you better make yourself scarce."

"He's not my boyfriend, and I'm not going anywhere," Gray repeated, his tone even more determined than before.

"Whatever you say, Ice Princess," Gajeel smirked, "Remind me again why you're here?"

"Just shut up," a red-faced Gray replied.

"You're both being childish," Wendy scolded, " I'm sorry Gray, but I'm not sure the dragon will come down with you here. Now both of you stop wasting time, I need to look at Natsu's injuries."

When neither of them had made a move, Wendy growled in anger. She gestured to Gajeel and snapped," Just take him into one of the rooms!"

"Fine," Gajeel grabbed Gray by the arm and dragged him inside.

The dragon descended slowly, being careful not to jostle Natsu with his movement. He touched down gently and showed the body to Wendy.

"Natsu's hurt," The dragon told her, "Can you help him?"

Wendy smiled and nodded. She moved slowly, trying to remember the sounds she had imitated last time, wanting the dragon to remain calm while he was holding Natsu. Even though he would still be considered young in dragon terms, he had doubled in size since the last time she'd seen him.

"Can you bring him inside?" Wendy asked.

The dragon shook his head, "I shouldn't enter Igneel's cave."

"I'm sure Igneel wouldn't mind," Wendy assured him, "Natsu is very important to him."

The dragon looked nervous but must have seen the wisdom in her words for he carried Natsu inside and put him down where Wendy showed him. She noticed that he put Natsu down on his stomach and was about to ask why, when she noticed the angry looking burns with more apparently trailing up his back under the black vest he always wore.

Wendy hissed at the sight. She asked the dragon to hold Natsu up again so she could remove his vest, wanting to get a better look at his back. When Natsu was once again on the ground, she got to work.

She could hear Gajeel and Gray arguing about Natsu somewhere in the cave, but she tuned them out. She didn't have time to worry about anyone but her patient.

The burns that covered Natsu's back were puffy and swollen with liquid. They had an unhealthy bluish tint to them, even though the edges were a sickly gray. Upon further examination, she saw another wound near his hip bone that looked like it had been cauterized. She'd have to wait until she was able to turn him over to get a better look at it. She touched one of the burns gently, only to hear Gray yell from wherever he and Gajeel were.

She startled at the unexpected noise. She thought about what had just happened and gently touched a different burn. As she expected, Gray howled again. Wendy looked down at Natsu and smiled happily. She thought things might be going better between the two boys than Natsu realized.

Regardless of how Gray and Natsu might pretend to feel about each other at the moment, the fact that Gray was capable of both hearing Natsu in his mind, and feel some of his pain could only mean that their bond had strengthened since Gray had arrived in Talos. Gray was acting the role of a protective mate, whether he realized it or not.

Wendy heard the dragon whimper and looked up to see that Gray had walked away from Gajeel and found his way into the main room. The sight of a proud dragon behaving that way made Wendy angry and she had half a mind to touch another one of Natsu's burns, but she controlled herself.

Gray was surprised by the intensity of the glare that Wendy sent his direction. He raised his hands up in a gesture of peace, letting her know he had no interest in starting anything. Gray was well aware that any aggression on his part would not only get him kicked out of the cave but would immediately put him into a fight with Gajeel. He was there for Natsu, as long as the dragon didn't do anything he was willing to let it go this once.

The dragon continued to cower, whimpering in the shadows.

Wendy looked at it with sorrow, "Why don't you follow Natsu's scent to his room, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

The dragon did just that, keeping to the shadows the whole way. Once he was gone, Wendy brought her attention back to the unconscious Natsu. Gray had moved closer, examining Natsu's back.

Wendy watched him clench his fists, face contorted in abject fury. "What's the matter, Gray?"

"Those are ice burns." Gray fumed, "How did he get those, Wendy?" 

"Do you know anything about where he's been going?" Gray was tired of all the secrecy. He observed her, looking for any hint of deception.

"I really don't know, Gray," Wendy replied absently, still trying to figure out the best way to tend to the burns, "Whatever he's doing he won't tell us, or let us help."

_What were you up against, Natsu? Why must you stubbornly insist on shouldering your burdens on your own? _

As Wendy began to heal Natsu, Gray examined the ice burns on his back carefully, trying to determine who would have been able to inflict such damage. It was much worse than anything he or Lyon were capable of, and Natsu was used to fighting off ice attacks. With the burns being on his back that probably meant the attack had been unexpected. Surprising Natsu was almost impossible, his senses were extremely sharp.

Ugh, none of this made any sense, and honestly, he just wanted Natsu back to his usual self. Gray just wanted to yell at him about what an asshole he was for making him worry all the time.

When Gray had heard Natsu call out to him, he'd headed straight for the field, assuming he would find him there, like he always did when this happened. Gray had already come to the conclusion that Natsu wasn't aware he was doing it, yet Gray never once considered not responding to the call.

That first moment, when Natsu awoke and opened his eyes to find him there, was the best part of Gray's day. At that moment, Natsu was at peace, and the smile that always graced his lips was happy and free and only ever directed at Gray. And even though it was fleeting, at that moment, Gray knew without a doubt that Natsu loved him. Even if he had never come anywhere close to admitting it. In that one short moment, they were happy together, and while Gray wanted more he would take what he could get.

Natsu's burns were beginning to heal, but the progress was slow, and Gray could tell that Wendy was already tiring. Even after expending most of her magic, Natsu didn't look much better than he had when she'd started, making Gray think that the wounds might have been much worse than they'd thought. His curiosity about this attacker was growing by the second.

_Natsu, who did this to you? _Gray reached out with his mind, but no answer was forthcoming.

"I've done all I can for the moment," Wendy looked at her patient, disappointed at her slow progress. "I need to go to the village to get some supplies. I'm worried those burns will get infected before I can finish healing him."

"I wish Grandine were here, she would have been able to help more than I did," Wendy sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kid. Salamander got himself hurt badly, exactly as we all predicted he would," Gajeel spoke up, startling the two mages, who had not heard him enter the room. "You did everything you could, and you can always try again after your magic replenishes."

"_I'll_ go down to the village, Erza's going to want to know what happened. Make me a list of what you need, and I'll bring it back," Gajeel looked over at Gray, "Want me to tell Lyon where you are?"

Gray nodded absently, eyes still on Natsu who had begun to whimper in discomfort. He wanted to make him feel better somehow, so he sat down next to Natsu's head and ran his fingers through his hair. Though Gray was not aware of it, his face revealed more than he would like. Enough to make two dragonslayers look at each other knowingly before moving away to give them some privacy.

A/N: So I have to go into Boston tomorrow and that means you get the chapter one day early! :) I hope you like it, as I said things will start moving along now. Next Update will be on July 6th.

I also wanted to let you know that Gratsu Week 2019 has announced and if you would like to participate in this year's event you can find more information on their Tumblr blog gratsu-week

My side blog fuckyeahgratsu has also announced our summer event Gratsu Bingo, more information on that on the blog as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gajeel returned with Erza, who had dragged the healer along with them. Erza gasped and covered her mouth when she saw the burns on Natsu's back, knowing that Wendy had already attempted to heal him. They'd moved Natsu to his room so he could be examined more privately. The healer showed Wendy how to dress the wounds properly until they were healed.

Wendy's second attempt to heal Nasu that afternoon had much more satisfying results. The swelling went down, and Gray had been able to hold Natsu up while Wendy examined what looked to be puncture wounds in his side. She was able to heal those before once again dressing the burns, determined to keep them as clean as possible. Natsu continued to sleep, his natural regeneration also working away at his injuries, albeit slower than usual.

Once the healers had finished, Gray settled in the room to wait for Natsu to wake up. It felt like he was always waiting for Natsu these days. To come to work, to wake up, to ask for help, or more importantly to realize his feelings for him. It was exhausting.

The second he'd entered the room the wyrmling had scurried away, leaving Gray to stare after him with grudging curiosity. Where did he find Natsu? Did he see anything? Gray wished he could ask. He still didn't like the dragon, but he'd brought Natsu to them, so he couldn't exactly hate him either. He remembered what Erza had said about the red dragons and tried to think about it objectively, but he could feel the familiar rage trying to rise up to the surface.

"How's he doing?" Erza had entered the ample room, walking over to where Natsu was resting to get a better look.

"About the same," Gray answered, "He stopped moaning as much, I guess that means he's more comfortable."

"You know it's funny, I've known these guys for so many years, and this is the first time I've been here."

She looked around the room with interest, taking in the spartan way the room was furnished. There was a large wardrobe up against the wall as well as a dresser with a mirror hanging over it, all beautiful in workmanship but unlike anything she'd seen at any of the village stores. Natsu didn't seem to have any personal objects outside of the scarf that he always wore, although she did see what appeared to be a hamper full of dirty clothes tucked away in a dark recess of the room.

"I know it shouldn't surprise me, but it's so hot in here. I'm surprised you're this comfortable."

"I'm not, I just don't want to leave until I know he's alright." Gray had been sweating profusely since he'd entered the cave. At first, he'd tried to use his magic to keep himself comfortable, but he'd quickly realized it was pointless. The amounts of energy he would have had to expend were humongous, and he'd have eventually run out anyway, so he'd just borne it as best he could.

Erza nodded in understanding. "Considering how badly the two of you started off, I'm glad to see your friendship has improved."

She looked down at Natsu sleeping peacefully, her face showing nothing but fondness. "He's such a pain in the ass, but he gets under your skin, doesn't he?"

Gray snorted, that pretty much summed up their friendship as well.

"Well then, let's let him rest." Erza moved to leave the room but stopped when she realized Gray was not following. She turned to him, the fondness quickly shifting to irritation.

"Come on, we have many things to discuss as a group. Natsu will be fine for a few minutes." Erza pointed out. "Sting and Rogue have just arrived. We need to discuss what we think might have happened and how we're going to address it."

"You don't need me for that, Erza," Gray knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he couldn't be bothered to care about anything else. Not until Natsu opened his eyes and smiled at him. He needed to know Natsu was alright, and that was making him reckless.

"'I'm not asking," Erza's tone left no room for argument, "We need to take this seriously. Something attacked Natsu, and if it's still in the area, it could head to Talos next. We need to come up with a strategy, there's no time to waste."

Gray remained where he was, feeling torn between his two loyalties. Something inside him was protesting loudly at the mere idea of leaving Natsu's side when he was this vulnerable. The desire to protect his reckless partner had always been strong, but when he'd seen the extent of his injuries it had transformed into a strong need.

All Gray could think about was how he could have lost him last night and never even known it until it was too late. That was not acceptable. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to control his anger at Erza for trying to force him away from Natsu.

"You're not the only one who's worried here, Gray." Erza reminded him gently, trying her best to keep her temper under control. "We're all worried as well."

Gray tried to come up with any excuse she would accept but knew there was none. He grudgingly took one last look at Natsu and got up to follow Erza to the main room.

He looked around the large room having been too focused on Natsu when he'd first entered the cave to really pay attention. Like Natsu's room, it was furnished sparsely with open spaces interspersed in between three large sofas set together in a U shape. Gray could only imagine this was so the dragons could move around easily while keeping the humans comfortable. How the hell had they gotten furniture all the way up here?

Sting and Rogue had brought food back with them, and Gray's stomach growled as the smell wafted towards him. He hadn't eaten anything all day and he was starving. He sat down with the others, and when they passed him some food he immediately devoured it, much to everyone's amusement.

"Where's Lyon? " Gray asked Erza in between bites, he was the only one of their regular group that wasn't present.

"Someone had to remain in charge," Erza shrugged. They continued eating and once they were done began to discuss the events of that early morning and what it could mean for the future of their village.

O-o

Natsu opened his eyes slowly. It was dark but he could easily recognize the familiar smell of his room. It seemed he'd gotten back safely, he'd have to thank the wyrmling when he saw him again. His pain was much more manageable, which told him that Wendy had healed him.

She was much more helpful than Atlas, who derived great enjoyment in waiting until he was awake to heal him. Natsu missed the sadistic bastard so much. His absence, much like his father's was a constant ache in his heart.

Time to see how severe the damage was. He braced himself and sat up slowly. He felt stiff all over. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to manage patrol tonight, but no matter how uncomfortable he might be, there was no other choice. The fact that a silver dragon had so brazenly encroached his territory wasn't a good sign. Now more than ever, it was imperative that he continue his efforts.

He sniffed the air and recognized the scents of Erza and Gray coming from the main room. He must have been in worse shape than he'd initially thought for them to be in their cave. He felt terrible about worrying his friends and he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to Erza's lecture but for the first time he was actually more worried about Gray's.

Natsu had a vague memory of hearing Gray in his head and as good as that felt, it worried him a bit. Come to think of it, how had Gray even known something was wrong? This thought ate at him the most. It added weight to the idea that he was calling Gray to him somehow.

He sighed to himself, it'd be nice if he had a better idea of how all of this mating stuff worked. Natsu wished his father was around to help him, the Fire Dragon King had promised to do just that when he returned, but with no clue as to when that would be Natsu would just have to keep fumbling blindly on his own. Asking Sting or Rogue, the only people he knew who were mated was out of the question as that would mean admitting to them that Gray was his mate, and Natsu wasn't ready to do that. Even though he was sure the other male dragon slayers already had their suspicions, that was not the same as declaring it and having to deal with their well-intentioned meddling.

Natsu tried to get up slowly but it didn't matter, he still doubled over as a wave of pain exploded across his back.

_Fuck!_

Natsu stumbled, his arm flailing in an attempt to steady himself with the nearby wall. He held on until the pain ebbed.

"Natsu is feeling better?"

An unexpected voice from the shadows startled him. The pain must have dulled his senses because he would have usually caught on to the dragon's presence right away.

"Oh hey, you're here." Natsu summoned the energy to smile at his new friend. "I wanted to thank you for bringing me home."

"I was glad to help." The wyrmling bowed his head.

Natsu went to call the dragon by his name when he remembered that the little guy had never given it to him. "What should I call you?"

"I don't have a name, I've always been alone." Natsu could hear the same loneliness he often felt in the dragon's voice. It made him even more outraged that this gentle creature had been so viciously attacked by his friends.

"You have to have a name," Natsu argued, "How about I give you one?"

The wyrmling's eyes widened in surprise, "I would be honored."

Natsu thought about it for a while. He thought about how the wyrmling made him feel and smiled. "How about Happy?"

"Happy?" The dragon tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, I was just thinking a few minutes ago about how much I missed my father and Atlas. Seeing another red dragon makes me feel happy."

The dragon seemed to think about it for a bit and then nodded enthusiastically, making Natsu smile at his cuteness.

"So Happy, how would you like to live here with me?" Natsu noticed the young dragon looking towards the main room nervously. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. They'll have to answer to the Son of Igneel if they do, or even worse...Wendy." Natsu winked, and the dragon bowed his head in acceptance. "You can always hide in here if you need to. This is our room now."

Those words seem to relax the dragon.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"It's dark," Happy replied.

Crap! He'd need to get going. The others would probably come to check on him soon. If he didn't hurry, he'd be caught up in their interrogation.

Natsu quietly exited his room and headed towards the cave exit as quickly as his injuries allowed, Happy following close behind. He truly hoped the pain would be less in his dragon form.

O-o

Gray listened to the dragon slayers and Erza argue. They had been talking in circles for the last hour. As Gray had suspected, there was not much they could do without knowing what exactly had attacked Natsu.

None of them could come up with what could have caused Natsu's injuries, and it was unsettling. They had lived in Talos their entire lives and had never come across anything like it. Either Natsu had stumbled across some monster they weren't familiar with, or he was attacked by a dragon. Those were the only two scenarios that seemed to make sense.

Gray was getting restless, he had nothing to add to the conversation, and he'd been getting a bad feeling that made him need to go check on Natsu. When Wendy got up to do another healing pass, Gray immediately followed, ignoring Erza's irritated glance.

To his surprise, Wendy was blocking the entrance to Natsu's room and refused to let him enter.

"We should come back later," Wendy murmured. She avoided Gray's questioning glance and stared at the ground.

"Wendy?" Gray regarded the youngest dragon slayer suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

Wendy tried to come up with an acceptable excuse to keep Gray out of the empty room. "Uhm, Natsu's naked, we shouldn't bother him."

"You're a terrible liar, kiddo," Gray chided her gently. "We've both seen him naked more times than we can count. What's really going on?"

Wendy's shoulders slumped in resignation. "He's not in there, " she whispered.

"What do you mean he's not in there?!" Gray raised his voice, drawing the attention of the others. Wendy moved out of the way, there was no sense in keeping anyone out any longer.

He immediately entered the room followed by the others, all wanting to verify Wendy's words.

"I'm going to kill him!' Gray roared angrily. He lashed out at Erza, "I knew I should have stayed here with him. Now, look what happened. The dumbass is off somewhere doing something stupid, while injured."

Sting and Rogue went off to explore all the places Natsu could be in the cave but soon returned empty-handed.

"He's not here," Rogue reported what they all already knew.

"How was I supposed to know he'd go right back out again?" Erza snapped as she felt the weight of Gray's glare.

Five pairs of eyes looked at her with equal amounts of disbelief.

"Okay, fine," Erza admitted, "Yes, I should have realized he'd do something that stupid."

"Should we go out and look for him?" Sting asked while looking around at the other slayers for confirmation.

"There's no point," Gajeel replied, "Both Rogue and I have tried to track him in the past, there's no trail to follow."

"How is that even possible?" Sting wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but Natsu has the best senses out of all of us, maybe he figured out a way to disguise his scent." Rogue puzzled.

"You're giving Salamander way too much credit," Gajeel pointed out, "I think it more likely Atlas taught him a spell or something."

The other dragon slayers nodded in agreement. Both Atlas and Igneel were very skilled, even capable of creating new magic like the spell that had given them theirs.

"You guys should go home, we'll deal with Salamander when he gets back," Gajeel tried to usher them out of Natsu's room."Tomorrow's going to be a long day. Once we know what happened, we can make plans."

"I'm not going anywhere, " Gray insisted, stubbornly refusing to budge, "He owes me some answers, and I'm not letting him weasel out of it again."

He could see the dragon slayers having what appeared to be a conversation between them even though Gray couldn't hear any of it. He'd seen them do this before, it was annoying but par for the course when you spent your time around people with enhanced senses. Sting and Rogue shrugged their shoulders in disinterest, seemingly giving their approval. Gajeel and Wendy, on the other hand, seemed to be having a much more heated discussion. Finally, Gajeel walked off in a huff and Wendy came over to him.

"You can stay, but you'll need to stay in Natsu's room," Wendy informed him of their decision. "Everywhere else is off limits."

Erza turned towards Gray, "You can tell Natsu that if he can go out with his injury, he can come to work tomorrow too. I would like to have a chat with him in the morning."

Wendy returned after walking Erza out of the cave. "I know Gajeel can seem unfriendly, but he isn't really. Our dragons are our parents, and we're all very protective of them. He just doesn't want to hand you any information that might help you hurt them later."

"It's alright, I understand." Gray couldn't really blame them, he'd certainly gone out of his way to make his feelings known. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Wendy showed him where their facilities were and walked him back to Natsu's room before bidding him good night.

Gray stared at the spot where he had left Natsu resting before Erza had forced him to attend that pointless meeting. He was immediately furious again. What was the moron thinking, going out like that? He was in no shape to put up any type of fight if he was attacked. Was Natsu trying to get himself killed? What could he possibly be doing that was so important he'd risk his life over it?

Gray waited for hours for Natsu to return, but eventually, his eyelids became too heavy. He was exhausted, he'd been up since Natsu's call had woken him, and the heat of the cave had not helped matters much.

Gray lay down in Natsu's sleep area which consisted of an enormous circular cushion that served as a mattress covered in smaller pillows and blankets. It was both bigger than Gray's own bed and much cozier than he'd anticipated. He dozed off almost immediately.

O-o

When Natsu and Happy returned, they found Gray asleep in their room. Natsu silently pointed Happy to a perch where he could sleep if he were still afraid of Gray, and the dragon quickly flew up to it.

All Natsu had wanted to do a moment ago was collapse on his bed and get some rest. He was in incredible agony, which he knew was well deserved for going out as he did. He'd not been expecting to find anyone in his room, least of all Gray. Yet here he was, and Natsu was astounded by the sight of his mate resting comfortably on his bed. Something they hadn't shared since they were eight years old.

"Are you going to stare at me some more, or are you coming to bed?" Gray asked sleepily.

"I- why are you here?" Natsu couldn't help but ask.

"Why do you think? I was worried about your stupid ass," Gray muttered, "Bed now, talk tomorrow on the way to work."

"Work? But I'm injured!" Natsu whined, he was in so much pain the idea of even getting up again was exhausting, let alone having to go to work.

"Should've thought of that before you took off," Gray grumbled in a way that Natsu thought was very cute. This whole time Gray had kept his eyes stubbornly shut while speaking.

"How did you know I was staring?" Natsu asked as he undressed down to his boxers and climbed into his bed. He kept his voice hushed so as not to wake any of the others. Natsu lay on his side behind Gray as any other position would have been too painful.

"What else would you have been doing standing there?" Gray mumbled, already almost back asleep.

They heard a rustle in the room and looked to see Wendy coming in, dressed in her pajamas.

"Wendy, what are you doing up?" Natsu asked with concern.

"I waited up for you so I could heal you some more." Wendy explained, "I figured you'd be in a lot of pain."

"You're the best!," Natsu exclaimed gratefully, as he lay on his stomach to give her access to his aching back.

"You made them worse," Wendy chastised as she examined the once again open burns across his back, "You shouldn't have gone out on your own."

"I didn't," Natsu said honestly, "Happy went with me."

"Who?" Wendy looked at him in confusion as she continued to use her magic to heal him.

"Happy, he's the baby dragon we rescued," Natsu told her with a smile, "He's going to live with us now." Natsu pointed up, and Wendy beamed when she saw Happy perching up there.

"Of course he is," Gray groaned into his pillow, "Are you telling me you adopted a dragon?"

"He's all alone, and you have to be nicer to him, " Natsu said sternly, "He's frightened of you."

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Gray replied, his voice dripping with sleep, "I'm too tired to argue now. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow, and I'm not letting you get out of it this time."

Natsu didn't like the sound of that, but he was grateful that Gray wasn't going to try to force a serious conversation now.

"All right," Natsu agreed wearily. Thanks to Wendy's healing magic, he already felt a lot better than when he'd arrived. Natsu desperately wanted to sleep, he'd pushed himself too hard. He could worry about the rest tomorrow. When Wendy was done, Natsu thanked her and once again placed himself behind Gray.

"This brings back memories, huh?" Gray mumbled sleepily when Natsu settled into the bed. "You know, when you first told me you lived in a cave, I didn't really believe you."

Natsu smiled to himself, remembering how much he'd enjoyed sharing a bedroll with Gray, it had been the first intimate physical contact he'd had with another human. He felt himself drift off, the comforting smell of his mate lulling him to sleep.

"Makes me wonder what other things you told me were true, Dragon Boy," Gray chuckled as if he'd told a great joke. "Good night."

"Night, Ice Block," Natsu replied, managing to keep his voice even, although his heart was racing at those words. It was not something he particularly wanted Gray to be thinking about.

Gray shifted his body closer to Natsu, and the fire mage wrapped his arm loosely around Gray's middle, his heart fluttering when the ice mage didn't protest.

Natsu couldn't ignore the anxiety Gray's last words had given him. Still, Gray hadn't made a fuss about Happy. That was more than Natsu had expected. He surrendered to an uneasy sleep.

A/N: Next chapter things will come full circle! Next update will be on July 20…

Once again, Gratsu Week 2019 has announced and if you would like to participate in this year's event you can find more information on their Tumblr blog gratsu-week.

Fuckyeahgratsu has also announced our summer event Gratsu Bingo you might have already seen some of the entries start to show up! You can find more information as well as a link to a downloadable game board on our tumblr blog.


	12. Chapter 12

Gratsubingo 2019

Prompt: Trust

Chapter 12

_There was smoke everywhere, making it hard to see or make out any smell outside of sulfur. Natsu noticed a wall of fire to the left which could only belong to Atlas. _

_He was roaring, trying desperately to get at something just outside of Natsu's view. There were bursts of spells in the air. Different kinds of magic clashing against each other in a cacophony of sound and light that drowned out every other noise. _

_Natsu's attention was soon drawn to the ground, where blood was splattered everywhere, making it seem like the earth itself was bleeding out. _

_He felt a massive surge of magical power and swiftly searched for its source. It seemed to be coming from a man who stood alone on the field, eyes glued to the battle in the sky. Natsu observed him closely, sensing his importance. _

_The man had long blue hair, his arms riddled with markings of the same color. Natsu could feel the aura of malevolence that surrounded him as he began to laugh in a way that made Natsu's skin crawl. _

_It was at that moment Natsu saw his father. Igneel looked tired and bruised, there were scars on his body where previously there had been none. He challenged the man on the field with a thunderous roar, but it sounded less confident than Natsu remembered, it lacked Igneel's usual spirit._

_Everything slowed down, and Natsu could only watch with a growing sense of dread as the man transformed into a dragon. A black dragon, covered in the blue markings of the man's skin. _

_But how could that be? There was someone else like him? Natsu had always been told he was the only one. The black dragon zoomed towards his father, and Natsu could do nothing but observe helplessly._

_"IGNEEL! IGNEEL, NO! " Natsu could hear the desperate plea in Atlas' roar, and he forced himself to check on his uncle. _

_The wall of hellfire had disappeared to reveal the rest of his family. Metalicana, Grandine, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum looked exhausted and barely able to keep themselves in the air. Atlas left them behind as he flew towards his brother, his hellfire blazing around him, Natsu had never seen him act so recklessly, and it only fueled his despair ... _

Gray startled awake, his magic already flaring as it fought against the oppressive heat Natsu was exuding. He was thrashing about on the bed, moaning unintelligibly.

"IGNEEL, NO!" Natsu suddenly shrieked in his sleep, tears streaming down his face, "Atlas, please hurry!"

"Natsu?" Gray tried shaking the fire mage, hissing as his fingers were instantly burned.

He covered himself in a layer of frost and continued to try to rouse his friend. "Natsu, wake up!"

Gray had to scamper away as Natsu's body covered itself in flames hotter than any Gray had ever felt before. The bed and all its coverings immediately disintegrated into a small cloud of ash.

Wendy and Sting ran into the room, a groggy looking Gajeel and Rogue lagging behind.

"What's going on?"

"He's having some kind of nightmare!" Gray yelled in alarm, having no idea what to do. He'd never seen Natsu like this, and his desperate screams were tearing at him.

The dragon slayers all tried to get close enough to Natsu to attempt to wake him, but Natsu's infernal flames made it impossible. He continued to thrash and scream out Igneel's name, getting louder and louder as desperation took over.

All the dragon slayers looked spooked, none of them knew what to do either. "Use your bond," Wendy suggested unsurely.

"My bond?" Gray peered at Wendy helplessly, "What?!"

He had no idea what she was talking about.

"You told Gajeel you heard Natsu calling you in your mind," Wendy reminded him, "We all saw you had some sort of conversation with him when Happy brought him back. He was unconscious, Gray. You could still talk to him because the two of you are bonded. Use that bond to break through to him."

Gray shook his head in confusion, Natsu was the one who usually initiated whatever this was. Always had been, since the first time. The few times he'd managed it had all been flukes. He'd thought Natsu was awake when he'd tried, he'd even tried again later and gotten no response.

"Just try, Gray," Wendy pleaded, "Look at him, he's hurting."

Gray closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could, pouring all of his concern into it.

_Natsu? Natsu you need to wake up. _

Natsu remained silent, but Gray was suddenly bombarded with a slew of feelings he couldn't interpret. There were far too many, and they were all muddled together. Still, he kept trying, desperate to get through to Natsu, not even noticing his own tears.

_NATSU! _

Gray grunted in frustration, this wasn't getting them anywhere. He was about to turn to Wendy when he felt a sort of pull in his mind, and then he heard Natsu, his voice faint but there.

_Gray? _

_Yeah, it's me. You need to wake up, Natsu. _

_Our dragons are in trouble! Igneel, he's… he's… _

_It's not real Natsu, whatever you're seeing, it's not real. It's just a nightmare. You need to wake up. _

_But he needs me… _

Gray put as much command as he was able into his thought.

_NATSU DRAGNEEL, WAKE UP NOW! _

Gray could feel their connection ebbing away, but he began to see results. Natsu stopped yelling, and the flames that surrounded him wavered until they disappeared. A few minutes later, his eyes blinked opened and he sat up, his breath coming in rapid gasps. Natsu covered his eyes with his arm and dissolved into sobs.

The dragon slayers all stood paralyzed, they'd never seen Natsu cry. Not when they were younger, not when Igneel left. They all looked at each other, not quite knowing what to do.

Gray was the only one to move. Right before everything had gone to hell, Natsu had woken him out of a horrible nightmare. He'd sat behind Gray and held him tightly. Even when Gray had tried to fight him off, Natsu had stubbornly held on, and that had been precisely what Gray had needed.

Gray sat behind Natsu now and pulled him into a tight embrace, ignoring the charred remains of the bed they had been sharing, some of which had gotten into the still healing burns on Natsu's back. Natsu didn't struggle, he just howled louder. Gray tried to comfort Natsu, he shushed him and made soothing noises, but mostly he just let him cry.

He lost track of the other people in the room as he focused solely on Natsu. What Gray had felt when they were connected, it was a pain so raw it had overwhelmed him. He might not have understood all the layers, but he didn't have to. It quashed all of his earlier anger and made him realize for the first time that Natsu was barely holding it together. He'd been putting on a show for them for months, maybe even longer.

When Natsu finally stopped crying, Gray let go of him, taking a better look at Natsu's back. He winced and looked for Wendy, who was sitting in a corner. All the other dragon slayers had left the room. Wendy looked shaken by Natsu's outburst, but she came over.

"We need to get him cleaned up before I can heal him," Wendy explained, reaching out to Natsu and gently shaking his shoulder, "Natsu, can you go in the bath?"

Natsu nodded but made no effort to move, so Gray stood up and pulled Natsu along with him, following Wendy through the maze-like cave until they reached a hot spring. She left them alone and waited outside.

"You guys have your own hot spring?" Gray looked around him in amazement.

Natsu nodded listlessly. Gray found some bathing supplies and gently urged Natsu into the water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gray asked softly.

Natsu shook his head, looking almost like a child as the tears once again welled in his eyes. Gray grabbed a washcloth and used it to wash Natsu's back, making sure to get all the char out of his wounds in as gentle a manner as possible. Natsu gave no indication he even felt it.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Gray assured him, "You gave us quite a scare, though."

"I'm sorry," Natsu bowed his head, refusing to meet Gray's eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Do you mind if I join you?" Gray waited for Natsu to respond in the affirmative before wading in to remove all the dirt from his own skin. The water was much warmer than he liked so he quickly got out and Natsu followed behind him.

Wendy led them back to Natsu's room, observing the lack of response with concern. She let Natsu enter by himself, giving him privacy to get dressed.

Wendy handed Gray a change of clothes that he recognized with dismay as belonging to Sting. He put them on without comment, knowing they'd be off soon enough anyway.

"Did he say anything to you?" Wendy asked once he was dressed.

"Just that he was sorry for worrying us."

Wendy and Gray shared a concerned glance before entering the room. They were greeted by the sight of Natsu, dressed in pajama pants, cuddling up to Happy. The wyrmling had wrapped his wings around Natsu and was making purring noises that seemed to relax the dragon slayer.

Happy tensed the moment he saw Gray, fixing his eyes on the ice mage, and seeming ready to fly away. Gray managed to fight off his initial instincts, his concern for Natsu overriding his hatred for the moment.

He put his hands up in front of his body and slowly backed out of the room, understanding that Happy was doing a better job of comforting Natsu than he'd been able to.

It made sense, the dream seemed to have something to do with their dragons, and Happy was the closest Natsu had to his two missing red dragons.

In a way, Gray was relieved. It gave him time to think about how he wanted to handle the situation. There were so many answers he wanted from Natsu, but not at the price of spooking him. Natsu was stressed enough as it was.

Gray made his way to the entrance of the cave, enjoying some cold air for the first time in hours. The more Gray thought about it, the more he thought Erza was probably right in her assumptions.

Natsu was actively searching for any hostile dragons close enough to be a threat to the village, taking care of them before they had a chance to cause any damage. It was the only thing that made any sense to Gray, and it terrified him.

He'd watched as a dragon had destroyed his entire village in mere minutes. He realized Natsu had a particular type of magic that let him fight dragons, but he also remembered how big Deliora had been and he just couldn't believe that Natsu could defeat something like that on his own, even with his magic. He didn't want to lose another person he loved to those beasts.

Gray knew he could continue to pressure Natsu, demand answers the dragon slayer was not willing to give, but all it would really accomplish would be to create a wedge between them. One from which they might never recover.

As much as he hated it, Gray had to accept that Natsu needed to put his life in danger to protect the town until the war was over, or their dragons returned.

Nothing Gray felt for Natsu would change that. Nor should it, Gray was being selfish, and he knew it. There were bigger things at stake here than his feelings. The attack already proved that what Natsu was doing was important. It had undoubtedly saved countless lives.

He groaned in defeat. There really was only one choice, he had to put his trust in Natsu and support him. Anything else would just push him away, and that possibility was not one Gray was ready for.

Wendy came looking for him. "I was able to heal him completely this time, his burns are finally gone."

She gazed at him proudly, "What you did back there, I know that was hard for you, but it was what he needed. He's doing better now, you can go see him if you want."

"Wendy, that bond, what does it mean?"

"I think that's a question you should ask Natsu, the two of you have a lot to discuss." Wendy patted him on the shoulder before leading him back to Natsu's room. Wendy bid Natsu good night, taking Happy with her, and leaving a very nervous looking Natsu alone with Gray.

Natsu took one look at Gray's outfit and started to snicker.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like I picked it." Gray grumbled in annoyance.

"Can you please take off that crop top at least? I can't take you seriously when you look like that." Natsu tried to contain his laughter but failed miserably.

Gray had to admit he would gladly wear the outfit for a week if it could get Natsu to laugh like that. It had been too long since Gray had heard it.

"I suppose you weren't expecting any of this when you stayed over, huh?" Natsu chuckled nervously.

"A lot of things have happened that I wasn't expecting," Gray agreed, "But that's not important now. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, it was just a very vivid dream..." Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, "Thanks for leading me out of it."

"_How_ did I do that, Natsu?" Gray looked into Natsu's eyes, expecting to see them closed off, but they had never seemed more earnest. "What is this bond that Wendy was talking about?"

"I was going to tell you eventually, it's just always so complicated between us, " Natsu sighed, unsure of how much to explain.

"We've had a connection to each other, a soulbond, since we first met in the woods all those years ago. It's how I was able to send you that message, and how you were able to reach out to me," Natsu smiled timidly at Gray, "It's also how I knew you would turn up here someday and despite how badly I screwed up on that first day, I really am glad you're here."

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused you today," Natsu said honestly, "I never should've gotten hurt, I got careless cause I was near home."

"Can you tell me what attacked you?" Gray tried very hard not to make it sound like a demand, "Those were pretty nasty ice burns."

Natsu gazed at Gray for a few minutes, his thoughts a jumble of wants and needs and fears. "I want to tell you, but I know how you're going to react."

"It was a dragon, wasn't it?" Gray felt the fear flood his system to the point that he began to shake as he realized that his worst nightmare had almost become a reality. "Natsu, please tell me the truth, I want you to trust me."

"Don't you think I want to trust you? This dragon thing with you, it's the only thing keeping me from...," Natsu stopped himself as he realized what he'd almost said.

"From what?" Gray did push this time, he was tired of all the hiding. All he wanted was for them to be together. With the ever-present threat of the war reaching Talos, Gray didn't want to waste any more time.

"From telling me how you feel about me? Do you really think I don't already know? Don't you think I feel the same way?"

"Did you know that you call me every time you fall asleep in the field?" Gray caught Natsu's gaze and refused to let go of it, wanting Natsu to see him, to hear what he had to say and for once to take him seriously.

"You call me and then when you wake up, you don't even know why I'm there. How do you think that makes me feel? What should I think when everything you say or do when you're awake pushes me away?"

"I thought that might be happening," Natsu closed his eyes in frustration and to give himself some time to think. This conversation had taken a decidedly different turn from what he'd intended. He counted to five and opened his eyes again only to find Gray's midnight blue eyes still boring into him.

"It's the bond, it knows what I want. I can't seem to keep control over it when I'm asleep."

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Gray demanded angrily, "Why are you trying to control it at all?"

All this time he'd thought Natsu was just not aware of his feelings, to find out that he not only knew about them but was holding them back pissed Gray off.

He was starting to let his anger take over, and that was dangerous, he needed to get himself under control before he said something he'd regret.

"If you want me Natsu, I'm right here. I always have been." Gray softened his tone as much as he could, but he knew he still sounded angry.

"Of course I want you, you jackass. I always have," Natsu yelled, seeming angrier than Gray had ever seen him, "But what the hell am I supposed to do when you hate everything I am?"

"What are you talking about, Natsu?"

"I was raised by dragons, Gray, those same creatures that you would destroy. They're all I know."

"Natsu, I-"

"Don't even bother to deny it, we both know it would be a lie." Natsu's anger had somehow evaporated, leaving a deep sorrow in its wake, "Don't you see how futile this is?" Natsu entreated Gray to understand.

"It's not that easy for me, Natsu. It's not a switch I can just turn off. A dragon destroyed everything I knew and loved. It was brutal and cruel, and I was there. I saw it, and I can never forget it. I still have nightmares about it."

Gray tried his best to explain, and in baring his despair, he spoke the most honest words he'd ever uttered to Natsu or anyone else. "Ever since that day, I've lived in dread of the moment when it will happen again."

"But I'm also starting to see that there are some differences. I hear the dragon slayers talking about their dragons with love and affection. I've seen they can also care for humans like Happy just did for you."

" I'm trying, Natsu," Gray pleaded, "Doesn't that count for anything?"

They stared at each other in silence, trying to figure out where to go from there. Things had been said that could not be forgotten. Truths had been confessed, and feelings had been hurt.

"A renegade dragon slayer coming after Igneel, and Atlas not being able to get to him in time." Natsu shared quietly, shattering the silence.

"What?" Gray had no idea what Natsu was talking about. He would have been annoyed at what he felt was a blatant change of subject if it wasn't for the haunted look in Natsu's eyes. This was important to him.

"That's my biggest fear, it's what my nightmare was about. You told me yours, I thought it only fair you knew mine," Natsu attempted to smile at Gray, but it was too much to ask.

This seemingly endless night had been too much, and Natsu's every last nerve was frayed. He sat down in the place where his bed used to be. He'd have to replace it tomorrow. If Atlas were here, he'd just conjure him a new one while Igneel would make fun of him for incinerating yet another bed. Natsu could almost hear Igneel's deep rumbling laugh echoing in his room, and it hurt so much.

He tried to focus on how annoying it would be to lug a mattress up the mountain and any other number of mundane things, trying to get back to some sense of normalcy, but it didn't work. He could still hear the laughter, but all he felt was vast loneliness, and Natsu was so tired of feeling lonely. Why was he doing this to himself? His love, his one desire was there with him. Gray wanted him, and Natsu was hurting him by denying him, denying _them_.

His resolve weakened, he was tired of feeling empty, of fighting the inevitable. What was even the point? They were meant to be together, fate had already decreed it.

Gray must have gone to the main room while Natsu sat thinking, for he returned carrying pillows and blankets. He set about making them a nest of sorts as Natsu watched. Gray looked calmer as he organized the space, walking over to Natsu and offering him his hand as soon as he was done.

Natsu let himself be led to bed. He lay down, facing Gray.

"Thank you for trusting me with your fear," Gray reached out with his thumb, caressing Natsu's cheek gently, "I know that wasn't easy for you."

He looked at Gray gratefully. It felt so nice to be loved like this. He wanted nothing more than to love Gray, to share with him everything he was, but he still couldn't do that.

Gray was right, he was trying to get past his prejudice. Maybe someday Gray could even come to accept the fact that Natsu was as much dragon as he was human. Until then, Natsu would just share all his humanity with the man he loved.

Natsu reached out with his own thumb, imitating Gray's movements. He was rewarded with a smile that tore away at any last doubt Natsu might have had. "What you said earlier, it does count. It counts for a lot, Princess."

He removed his thumb from Gray's cheek and placed his hand behind Gray's neck, gently tugging him forward. Natsu searched for the lips he'd wanted to kiss for so long.

He wanted nothing more than to press them against his own. To claim the ice mage as his. Gray met him eagerly, and they finally shared their first kiss. It was awkward as neither of them was quite sure what to do, but Natsu still loved it, and he smiled as he felt a jolt of shared pleasure flood their bond.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," Natsu whispered as he shifted to lay on his back, something he hadn't been able to do since the attack. Gray made himself comfortable, laying his head on Natsu's chest, and wrapping his body around the fire mage. Natsu immediately ran his fingers through Gray's hair, enjoying the feel of it on his skin.

No more words were shared that night, neither wanting to ruin the moment. They were both emotionally drained and content to just lay in each other's arms. Tomorrow would come soon enough.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It may or may not be what you've been waiting for. ;) I also finally got around to making a cover for this story thanks to the Gratsu Bingo, and I really like it. I think it's my favorite one I've done so far!


	13. Chapter 13

Gratsu Bingo 2019

Prompt: Alarm

Chapter 13

Natsu woke up to find he'd tangled his limbs with Gray's as they slept, just as they had as children. This time, however, he didn't have to be afraid of the other's reaction. They were both exactly where they wanted to be.

Natsu's smile was full of affection. Even though it had taken them years, they'd finally come full circle. He watched over Gray as he slept, loving how his nose wrinkled as he dreamed. It was so peaceful and cute, and Natsu knew he could spend hours watching Gray like this and never grow tired of it.

He carefully moved some hair out of Gray's face, and the ice mage began to stir. His eyes twitched behind his eyelids, and soon, they were blinking awake.

"Morning," Gray said groggily, eyes still heavy with sleep. He studied how their bodies were connected, and instead of pulling away, he snuggled closer and closed his eyes again.

"Morning, Droopy Eyes," Natsu greeted fondly, "Shouldn't we be getting up?"

Even though he'd rather do anything but go to work, he remembered Gray mentioning Erza had demanded he go.

"Uh-uh, I want to enjoy this, Erza's going to be pissed at us no matter what. We might as well at least deserve it." Gray squinched his eyes stubbornly shut.

"I can't argue with that," Natsu grinned as he slowly turned his body to face his boyfriend.

The movement caused Gray to open his eyes reluctantly. He gazed at Natsu's face, eyes moving slowly down until they came to rest on his boyfriend's luscious lips. Natsu licked them nervously, and Gray wasted no time, leaning in for a kiss. They spent the next ten minutes experimenting and finding what they liked best.

Natsu was enthralled, he really liked this tingly warmth that coursed through his body, it burned, but it was so enjoyable. Much different from any heat he'd ever experienced through his magic.

A strange yet familiar scent wafted into his nose, and he stiffened prompting Gray to stop what he was doing and glance at him in confusion.

"So, you two dumbasses finally got your act together," a sardonic voice came from the entrance of Natsu's room. "About damn time."

Gray groaned as he recognized it but made no move to cover himself. "Lyon, what are you doing here?"

"Erza sent me to get you when you didn't show up for your shift," Lyon informed his brother, "She's not happy with either of you."

"Well, message received, you can go now," Gray attempted to get rid of his brother so he could go back to the new thrill of making out with Natsu.

"No can do little brother. She asked me to escort you back, and I'd rather not piss her off."

"Yep, Lyon's already whipped, and he's not even dating her," Gray grinned at Natsu who chuckled.

"Oh please, she's got all of you whipped," Gajeel entered Natsu's room as well, carrying a bag of food from the local bakery, "Here you go, losers. Don't get used to it," he said gruffly.

"Jeel, I didn't know you cared," Natsu grinned at the dragon slayer.

"I don't, I was up early and happened to remember you didn't eat anything yesterday," Gajeel muttered, "Just… don't scare Wendy like that again."

"I won't," Natsu promised as he got up and gave the burly slayer a hug, which was returned although somewhat reluctantly.

"Now hurry up, Red wants to have a strategy meeting."

"Can you keep this to yourselves for now?" Natsu asked Lyon and Gajeel, "We haven't had a chance to discuss how public we want to be."

Both guards agreed, even though Lyon stared at Natsu warily. Gajeel, however, pointed out that since he didn't care anyway, it wouldn't be a problem.

Natsu and Gray got ready quickly, and Gray did his best to ignore Lyon's snickers at seeing him wearing Sting's clothes as they headed out with the other two guards.

They wolfed down the food Gajeel had brought them as they walked behind Lyon and Gajeel, all four of them bickering the whole way down.

O-o

Natsu and Gray entered Erza's office. Natsu had turned quiet as soon as they'd reached the field, not looking forward to the interrogation he was sure was in his future. Something else had been bothering him, and he didn't quite know what he should do about it.

"Natsu," Erza greeted him coolly as she gave him a once over, "I trust you're feeling better?"

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Yeah, Wendy was able to heal me completely."

"Can you go get the others?" Erza requested, fixing her gaze on Gray, who left to search for the other guards.

Erza waited until Gray was out of earshot before asking the one question that had kept her up most of the previous night. "Was it a dragon attack?"

Natsu nodded, "I was attacked by a Silver Dragon, he caught me by surprise on my way home."

Erza stared at him in horror, remembering how serious his injuries had been, while also thinking about what could have happened if Natsu hadn't encountered the dragon first.

"How are you holding up?" Erza asked worriedly, "Wendy mentioned you had some sort of incident last night?"

"I had a pretty bad nightmare," Natsu admitted and then muttered, "At least I hope that's what it was."

Erza narrowed her eyes at his words but decided to wait until the others arrived. From what Wendy had told her, it had sounded like Natsu hadn't given them any details.

Erza cursed under her breath but didn't ask any more questions. She paced around her office, trying to determine what the dragon attack implied for the safety of the village.

One by one, all the guards arrived and took a seat. Lyon closed the door behind Gray, who was the last to enter, taking his place next to Natsu. Sting and Wendy had already begun their shift and would have to be updated later.

"Can you finally tell us what you've been doing?" Erza asked Natsu, not really expecting him to agree.

That silver dragon had been either desperate or aggressive enough to ignore his claim, others might soon follow. For the safety of Talos, Natsu would have to put all his cards on the table, save one.

"I've been going out every night looking for evidence of any dragons in the area. I've only encountered a few, and I was able to scare them away," Natsu avoided Gray's eyes as he knew the ice mage would be freaking out right about then, but Natsu couldn't afford to keep them in the dark any longer.

"Dragons work off scent, they usually won't encroach on another dragon's territory, so every night I mark the territory that Atlas had claimed as his in the hopes that it would scare others away. I've actually expanded it quite a bit since the refugees arrived." He added proudly.

"I was returning home when a silver dragon attacked me from behind. It was able to paralyze me with a spell before he attacked with his ice, but I was able to injure him and get away." Natsu explained, "He shouldn't return, but others might."

"Paralyzed you with a spell?" Rogue asked, and Natsu could see the tension in his friend's shoulders. Even though all the dragon slayers had learned and practiced with their dragons, like Natsu, they'd never been in a real fight. He could only hope that their initial reaction was better than his had been. Rogue's shadows would probably work to his advantage. He looked over at Gajeel and to his surprise, the Iron Dragon Slayer looked calm, if anything his features looked more determined than ever.

"I don't understand any of this," Erza complained, "How are you even able to mark like a dragon?"

"Atlas taught me a spell, it can only be cast by a fire dragon or a fire dragon slayer, it lets me do the marking and move swiftly," Natsu improvised quickly, "That's why no one else could help me. "

"That's changed though, Happy went out on patrol with me last night, and he's willing to continue helping, I just have to teach him what's needed."

"Who's Happy?' Erza asked in confusion.

"Happy is the red dragon Sting, Lyon and I attacked," Gray answered dully.

"He's also the one who brought Natsu to us after he was injured," Rogue added, keeping his eyes on Natsu as he seemed to be thinking about something.

"I was lucky he found me," Natsu said with sincerity, "There's no way I would have been able to make it back home on my own."

Natsu could feel Gray's distress at his words through their bond and cursed himself for sharing that.

"So we have one dragon on our side, are there any others?" Erza asked eyeing the dragon slayers hopefully.

The three dragon slayers all shook their heads, as far as they knew all the other dragons had already left to fight.

"There's one more thing, and I hesitate to mention it, but I feel like I need to," Natsu had thought about this all the way down. Once he'd calmed down, he'd realized there was something about that dream that troubled him.

It had felt like Atlas had been trying to communicate with him. Natsu wasn't sure if that was likely, but he knew that Atlas had a lot of magic at his disposal, so it was at the very least possible, and it had felt so real.

"It's about my dream. It was about the war, there was a dragon slayer, a renegade one, and he was going after our parents. Atlas was protecting Metalicana, Grandine, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum who looked to be already injured, but the dragon slayer was going after Igneel. Atlas was trying to get to him when I woke up."

Natsu couldn't look at any of the dragon slayers, he already knew what he would see.

"It was just a dream, Natsu, "Rogue reminded him stiffly, "It wasn't real."

Natsu could hear the cautious hope in his friend's voice, and he hoped with all his might that Rogue was right, that he was just overreacting to a very vivid dream, but in his heart, he knew differently. He wanted nothing more than to take off and find them, but he'd made a promise to his father, and he intended to keep it.

"You mentioned renegade dragon slayers last night too," Gray stated, sounding confused, "What are they?"

"Igneel told me about them before he left. Renegade is the name given to dragon slayers that betray the dragons after receiving their magic. They kill all dragons, regardless of what side they're on and they use their blood to make themselves more powerful."

"Irene had identified several, and Igneel and the others went to try to take them out once and for all," Erza gasped at the mention of her mother.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this before?" Gajeel glared at him, his red eyes glowing dangerously.

"I didn't want to worry you," Natsu had often thought about telling them, but he'd decided it wouldn't help anything, worse they might begin to worry that it could happen to them as well. Atlas and Igneel had assured him that wasn't likely so he'd tried to protect his friends as best he could.

"Did you see my mother in your dream?" Erza demanded while staring at Natsu, wanting to make sure he wasn't keeping anything from her.

"I'm sorry, Erza. I didn't," Natsu said honestly, "That doesn't mean anything though, she could have been somewhere else. I could also be completely wrong about all this."

Erza took a moment to digest the information, "It's official then. We need to prepare for the worst."

"I'm sorry, Lyon," Erza announced, "We'll have to call off the festival," She smiled at the ice mage briefly, and wanting to soften the blow she added, "Perhaps soon, we can plan for a victory one."

She remained quiet for a few minutes staring at all of them thoughtfully before barking orders out.

"Lyon and Gray, I want you to go to the refugee camps and let them know we're looking for recruits. If they don't have magic, I want you to train them in hand to hand. If they do send them to Sting to train. I'll talk to him as soon as he returns. I'm counting on the three of you to whip our new recruits into shape."

Both ice mages nodded in agreement, it had been a while since they'd been assigned to work together. Gray looked at Natsu wistfully, all hopes of stolen moments shattered, but he knew what he and Lyon would be doing was important.

"I'll have Wendy and the healer train some others, it will be crucial to have more healers on hand."

"Natsu, you're off regular rotation. You will focus exclusively on your patrols," Erza barked, "I want you to teach this Happy what he needs to know, and I want someone to go with you as a backup. No more surprise attacks."

"Gajeel, I want you to go with N-" Erza didn't even get a chance to finish her order.

"Rogue, I'll take Rogue." Natsu quickly interrupted Erza before she could assign Gajeel the job of being his backup. Natsu didn't particularly relish the idea of having anyone with him but considering what they would discover he had to pick the most level headed of the male dragon slayers and that was Rogue. Natsu was a bit concerned about his entanglement with Sting, but he hoped that if he explained the situation, Rogue would agree not to share his secret.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at him, Natsu knew that it would seem an unusual choice for him to make for something like this. Although they were friends, he and Rogue had never been particularly close.

Erza seemed surprised as well but shrugged it off, "Gajeel, you and I will analyze the town's defenses and find ways to improve them. We will also come up with an evacuation plan should it be needed."

Gajeel nodded, but his eyes never left Natsu, who steadfastly refused to meet his gaze. The meeting was adjourned, and everyone left Erza's office.

Natsu and Rogue were headed home when Natsu felt Gray tug his arm. He sent Rogue ahead telling him he'd catch up with him in a few minutes.

"Don't do anything stupid," Gray looked worried, and Natsu hated that he was the reason for it.

"Hey, relax. I've done this every day for a long time now." He smiled in a way that he hoped was reassuring, "I always come back."

"Promise me."

"You know I can't do that," Natsu reasoned, "I _can_ promise you this. If it's within my power to do so, I will always come back to you. Besides, there are a lot of firsts in our future, I wouldn't want to miss any of them." Natsu winked and smirked at the blush that Gray wasn't able to hide.

"_I_ was thinking about hand-holding, you Pervy Popsicle," Natsu teased, "What were _you_ thinking about?"

"S-same," Gray replied unconvincingly.

"You're a horrible liar, Snowflake," Natsu pressed his forehead to Gray's, "Meet me at the field later, we can hold hands and watch the sunset. Does that sound good?"

When Gray nodded, Natsu gave him a quick kiss and ran off to catch up with Rogue. He had to figure out the best way to tell Rogue his secret and convince him not to tell anyone, especially Sting.

O-o

"So how big of an area are we talking about?" Rogue asked as they neared the cave. So far, they had stayed away from any weighted topics, but Natsu was well aware that he wouldn't be able to do that for much longer.

He was terrified, he didn't think Rogue would run away from him, but it still frightened him to have anyone know what he was.

"Hundreds of miles," Natsu replied honestly.

"But how, how are you able to travel those distances in one night?" Rogue looked shocked, "What kind of spell did Atlas teach you?"

"Look, Rogue, before I show you anything, I really need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Not even Sting."

"Natsu, you're asking me to keep something from my mate. I'd never ask you to keep anything from Gray," Rogue watched Natsu's reaction closely and when one wasn't forthcoming pressed, "He _is_ your mate isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," Natsu agreed readily, "But this is something that he can't know, at least not yet."

"I wouldn't be asking you if it weren't important," Natsu could see Rogue was curious, but he didn't want to do or say anything more until he could extract a promise.

"I'll consider it, that's the best answer I can give you."

Natsu looked at Rogue with frustration, maybe he'd made a mistake in picking him. Gajeel might have been the better choice, after all.

"HAPPY?" Natsu yelled out, smiling as he heard the young dragon come flying out of his bedroom and land in the main room.

"Naaatsuuuu!" Happy greeted the dragon slayer cheerfully.

"This is Rogue," Natsu introduced the Shadow Dragon Slayer to the wyrmling, "He will be coming on patrols with us."

"Pleased to meet you, son of Skiadrum," Happy attempted to bow, but he was too excited at the prospect of going out again to be able to manage it properly.

Rogue chuckled at the dragon's eagerness, liking him right away. "The pleasure is all mine." He bowed to the dragon." You may call me Rogue."

Natsu led them to the rear entrance of the cave and climbed on Happy, he motioned for Rogue to climb on behind him and hold on. "We'll just fly around and keep an eye out to start with. I want to see what it looks like in the daytime."

Happy took off, and Natsu explained to the two of them in great detail the things that he regularly kept an eye out for. He was enjoying riding Happy, it had been a while since he'd ridden any dragon.

Natsu preferred flying himself, but as a child, he'd loved riding Igneel, and when riding Atlas, there was always a snack, much to his uncle's dismay.

He felt a sharp pain across his chest as he once again thought about his family. Were his father and uncle okay? Had it all just been a very realistic dream prompted by his attack? Natsu had no way of knowing.

They were almost at the edge of his territory when Rogue finally spoke. He had been quiet for most of the ride, and Natsu's nerves had finally settled.

"Do you really think Skiadrum's in trouble?" Rogue asked, his grip on Natsu tightening.

Natsu could still see Igneel and feel the terror Atlas had experienced as the renegade dragon slayer had transformed and come straight at his brother, could see the battered bodies of the other four dragons he had come to know as family. He shuddered and tried to clear his mind of the image.

"I really don't know what to think anymore, all I know is it felt real," Natsu replied honestly.

"They've been gone for so long, sometimes I think they're never coming back." Rogue said in his matter of fact tone, "I'm worried Natsu, we've never really fought a dragon. What if we're not strong enough and everyone dies because of it?"

"You can't do any worse than I did," Natsu assured him, "When that dragon paralyzed me, I panicked. I just froze and waited for it to finish me off. Then I heard Igneel's voice urging me to keep my head," Natsu frowned, still disappointed in himself. "Even when he's not here he's still saving my ass."

"I guess none of us will know how we'll react until it happens, but I think you'll do better than you think," Natsu encouraged his friend, "We are our parents' children after all, and they trained us for this. When the time comes, I think we'll be fine."

Rogue stared at him for a bit and then gave him a small nod, accepting Natsu's words. "Is it time for you to start marking yet?"

Right. Natsu took a deep breath and braced himself for what was coming. "Happy can you set us down for a moment?"

Happy found an open field to land on and touched down gently. Natsu climbed down and stretched his limbs a bit before calling out to his magic. He turned towards Rogue and before he had a chance to chicken out transformed into his dragon form.

Natsu faced Rogue silently, wings stretched out behind him, letting his friend see him for who he was. Rogue climbed down from Happy and stared at him open-mouthed, taking in the red scales that covered most of his body, and the lighter colored skin that highlighted the tight muscles of his chest and underbelly.

Natsu turned around, showing the black spikes that ran down his back to the tip of his tail. He swished it, and Rogue's eyes were immediately drawn to it. Natsu had seen himself reflected in the water as he flew over it and he knew that he looked like a smaller version of Igneel, down to the horn on his snout. The only real difference was his eyes, where Igneel's were yellow, Natsu's remained a bright green. He waited patiently for some sort of response, somehow sensing that if he spoke, it might be too much for Rogue to handle.

"Natsu?" Rogue finally blurted out, "Is that really you?"

'Yeah, it's me," Natsu replied, his voice sounding deeper in this much more massive body.

"You look like Igneel!" Rogue exclaimed. To Natsu's surprise, Rogue came over and explored his face with his fingers before backing away, face red with mortification.

"Rogue?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I miss the dragons more than I thought," Rogue looked sheepish, but he quickly went back to evaluating Natsu's transformation, "So Atlas taught you a spell that turns you into a dragon, allowing you to mark his territory?"

Rogue was still watching him, awaiting his response and Natsu felt the weight of that gaze as he tried to decide how to answer. He hadn't given any thought to his earlier words in Erza's office, but he now realized they could be interpreted in a way that explained his transformation.

This was the moment to come clean and tell the truth. Finally, tell someone what he really was and hope they would accept him, but he wasn't ready. The promise he'd made to Igneel all those years ago still weighed heavily on him, and he was just too scared of another reaction like Gray's when they'd been young.

"Yes?" Natsu responded, taking the easy way out. He was disappointed in himself. It didn't matter that he was now able to control his transformations. That he currently had the enormous body of a young dragon, or that he was capable of taking out multiple foes on his own. Inside he was still that same child who had been brutally rejected by the one he loved most.

Even though Natsu had stated it as a question, Rogue accepted it as fact, the variation in his dragon voice hiding the uncertainty in his answer.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want Gray to know. That would be very traumatic for him." Rogue remained quiet for what felt like an age before finally adding, "As for Sting, there's no way he could keep this to himself if he knew, not to mention he'd ask for rides constantly."

Natsu snorted, Sting would definitely be excited by this development. He was only one level below Natsu in regards to his love for anything dragon-related. He'd probably nag him incessantly to teach him the "spell."

"Alright, you have my promise," Rogue said solemnly, "I will keep this between us, for now."

"Thank you," Natsu said gratefully, "We should get started."

Rogue climbed back atop Happy, and both dragons took off in the air, Natsu explaining to Happy how to secrete the substance in his saliva so that he could eventually mark as well. Rogue tried to hide his disgust as he mostly watched Natsu spit at things for the next four hours while keeping an eye out for any danger.

o-o

Gray and Lyon walked toward a refugee camp. Lyon had been giving Gray sidelong glances all morning but hadn't said anything, and it was driving Gray crazy.

"If you have something to say, just say it," Gray finally snapped, not being able to take much more of the silence.

"It's nothing, I'm just wondering why Natsu would want to keep your relationship a secret," Lyon looked straight ahead.

"He never said he did, we just haven't had a chance to discuss anything yet. He's just being careful," Gray reasoned, "We've barely been together a day."

"I suppose. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Natsu well enough, it's just the dragonslayers are," Lyon searched for a word that explained what he was trying to say but came up empty, "different from us. I don't want to see you get hurt," He put his hands in his pockets.

Gray laughed even though he was touched by the concern, "Are you trying to be the protective older brother?"

"I'm doing no such thing," Lyon scowled, "I just know you've waited for this for a long time."

Gray had indeed been waiting for this moment for a very long time, and although he was well aware that they still had a lot to work through, he refused to let that tarnish how he felt. Just thinking about the way Natsu's lips had pressed against his was enough to put a smile on his face.

"Everything's going to be fine, Lyon," Gray assured his brother, "Now let's focus on our task."

They'd stopped at the first camp on their list as they talked and now they were looking at it in surprise. Even though it was a sunny day just about everywhere else, there was a rain cloud hovering above the camp, completely enclosing the tented space in rain showers.

"Get out! We don't want you here anymore, it hasn't stopped raining since you arrived!"

Gray and Lyon shared a look and promptly ran into the camp to find the source. They followed the yelling, which was getting more and more abusive, and now they could also hear pitiful sobbing.

"But Juvia has nowhere else to go, all the other camps have already sent her away. Please!"

Gray tried to find who this Juvia was that they were fighting over, but all he could see was a young blue-haired girl crying while a much older man was throwing what seemed to be her possessions at her with others goading him on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gray demanded in outrage. He positioned himself in front of the crying girl getting himself drenched in the process.

Muttering could be heard among the refugees, spreading as they got a good look at Gray and Lyon, "Look at their uniforms, they're from the Village Guard."

The man who had been yelling at the girl stepped forward, "The Village Guard, thank goodness! You should arrest this girl."

"Oh?" Lyon replied, his already squinty eyes narrowing further in interest, "On what charges exactly?"

"I don't know! She's making it rain," The man explained," It never ends, everything we own is soaked through. We can never get warm, and people are starting to get sick. We took her in from another camp, but they didn't tell us this would happen."

"I think we can help you with that," Lyon smiled, remaining polite although Gray could tell he was angry at their treatment of the girl, "The war is getting closer to our borders, and we have been sent here to recruit both magic users and fighters willing to fight for the town that has so graciously offered you a place to stay. We will train you, of course, and you will be paid for your trouble."

While Lyon talked to the others, Gray turned around to get a good look at the girl. He offered her a friendly smile, trying to calm her down from the tears that seemed to have no end in sight. She studied him with big blue eyes.

"Why did you stand up for Juvia?" The blue-haired girl asked through her tears. "No one has ever defended Juvia before."

"Are _you_ Juvia?" Gray asked, keeping his tone of voice soothing.

Juvia nodded, and Gray offered her his hand. When she took it, he pulled her to her feet. He called on his magic and created a large ice umbrella to keep them from getting pelted by the rain. She looked at his creation with surprise, her face turning crimson as she peered down at their joined hands. Gray noticed and immediately let go, not wanting to give her the wrong idea.

"I don't like bullies," Gray shrugged his actions off as routine. "My name is Gray, I'm one of the Village Guards," he explained, "We're looking for magic users like you to join us."

"You want Juvia to join you?" Juvia's face had once again become flushed, and Gray looked around for Lyon to help get him out of the somewhat uncomfortable situation, but his brother was still busy talking to the others.

"_We'd_ like you to join the Guard yes, "He made sure to place special emphasis on the word we but it didn't seem to make any difference. "We could help you learn to control your magic so that this doesn't happen." Gray pointed to the rain that surrounded them.

"Juvia would like that," Juvia attempted to smile, but it was clear she wasn't used to it, so while it was sweet, it also looked incredibly awkward.

Gray tried to ignore the admiring looks Juvia gave him as he helped her grab her soggy possessions. He'd offered her to stay at the barracks knowing Erza probably wouldn't mind.

The rain had stopped now that the rain woman appeared to calm down some and Gray dispelled the umbrella. Gray wasn't sure how to handle the situation, so he remained silent until Lyon finally returned with a small number of men and women, all of whom looked at Juvia with distaste.

They decided to go try one more camp before heading back to headquarters to begin training.

o-o

Gray hurried towards the field, the sky had already begun to deepen, and he didn't want to be late. He was looking forward to seeing Natsu again, especially after having to spend most of the day with Juvia fawning over him. Sting's amused expression at his predicament when he'd dropped her off for training hadn't helped improve his mood any.

He felt an urgent need to reassure himself that Natsu was his to love and touch, and last night hadn't all been some sort of dream.

He'd expected Natsu to already be there, what he hadn't expected was to find a large blanket laid out on the ground covered with copious amounts of food and drink. A bouquet of red roses lay over a floor cushion. Torches were staked all around the area emitting a soft light as Natsu went around igniting them with his flames. To his surprise, Natsu looked nervous as he lit them all.

"You got me flowers?" Gray blurted out feeling slightly amused but also touched by the gesture. Natsu startled and turned around, hand still alight. Gray's eyes widened as he saw what Natsu was wearing and immediately felt underdressed. He hadn't had time to change out of his uniform.

"What are you even wearing?" Gray had never seen Natsu in anything but his guard gear, or his usual open black vest and white pants. He was wearing dark slacks with a belt and a light grey long-sleeved button-down shirt which complimented his pink hair. His scarf was wrapped around his neck as usual, and Gray couldn't help but think that Natsu looked incredible.

"I made the mistake of asking Erza what to do on a date after we finished patrol," Natsu sighed, his expression revealing the trials he'd endured. "She wouldn't stop talking about it, then she dragged me all over the village to get stuff. When we were done, she tells me she's never even _been_ on a date, this is just what she'd always dreamed of. She never even gave me a chance to explain it wasn't for a girl," Natsu whined, even as he rolled his eyes at Erza's antics. "Then she and Anna took me shopping for clothes."

"I'll make sure to tell Lyon, you know in case he ever gets the nerve to ask her out," Gray laughed, he could easily imagine Erza getting carried away, pulling Natsu behind her and taking him to all her favorite places. It was probably a good thing too, she'd been pretty upset earlier in the day. He wondered what she would think if she knew Natsu's date was with him.

"Anyway, I hope you like it," Natsu smiled shyly, his features softened by the dancing flames of the torches and Gray's heart soared. All the stress of the day evaporated as he walked over to Natsu and hugged him.

"It looks great, and I was starving, so this is awesome! Did Erza happen to say anything about feeding me?" Gray teased as he pointed to some table grapes, just to get a rise out of the dragon slayer.

"What?! Hell no, you can feed your own damn self! "Natsu protested, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Gray shrugged and laughed, grabbing a bunch of grapes from a bowl on the blanket. He pulled one off the vine and threw it in the air before catching it in his mouth. "Too bad, that could have been fun," Gray winked as he handed Natsu some grapes.

"Shall we?" Gray pointed to the floor cushions, "The sun is about to set."

"Oh, yeah!" Natsu agreed cheerfully, although he still seemed flustered, like a kid playing at dress-up, which in all honesty he sort of was. Natsu offered Gray his hand, and he deliberately brushed his fingers on Natsu's palm, relishing the touch before lacing their fingers together and giving a firm squeeze. Natsu squeezed back, and they walked together toward the cushions.

They sat next to each other, hands still laced together. Gray picked up the bouquet of roses and examined it, smelling the flowers before setting them aside. He looked up at the sky, watching it explode in hues of pink and orange as the sun went down behind the mountains.

He soon lost interest, he could watch the sunset any day, but it wasn't often he was able to watch Natsu to his heart's content. Natsu looked over at Gray and flashed him one of his dazzling smiles before turning his gaze back to the sky.

"I haven't done this in a long time," Natsu commented as he turned his attention back to Gray, "Just sat and enjoyed something for the beauty of it."

He noticed Gray was still gazing at him and added, "You know, the night sky always reminded me of your eyes. When I was younger, I would sit outside at the entrance of the cave and look up at it, just to remind myself that you were still out there. It always made me feel less lonely."

Gray found that inexplicably touching, especially since he had thought a lot about Natsu over the years too, "I'm not sure why you would have wanted to remember me at all, after what I did."

"Are we back to that again?" Natsu grabbed some rolls and warmed them in his hand before passing one to Gray.

"You said you were sorry, even back then," Natsu reminded him, "What happened to you was terrible, and I was too young to truly understand it."

He looked down at his hands and began to shred the roll he was still holding as he talked, "When I called you back from your nightmare, I had no idea what I was doing, I was just following my instincts. Even though it worked, I somehow managed to tap into your feelings."

Natsu stared at the mess he had made, and tentatively looked up to gauge Gray's reaction. "I felt everything you did, and it was too much. I'd never experienced such pain, and when you told me what had caused it, it went against everything I knew."

"Natsu, I-."

Natsu waved away Gray's response. "Let me finish, Ice Block," He stared deep into Gray's eyes, wanting him to accept his words as truth, "I was never angry with you for what happened. Even back then, my feelings for you were already strong, but I was young and stupid and said all the wrong things, and I managed to push you away from me. It was the exact opposite of what I wanted, but I was scared and didn't know how to fix it, so I ran away, and I regretted it ever since."

"So yeah, I thought about you a lot, all the years we were apart," Natsu admitted, "but we're here now, and you need to stop feeling guilty about it. That part of our lives is over. This one," he moved his eyes down to Gray's lips and leaned forward to capture them with his, eliciting a small pleased sound from Gray before he moved back, "this one is just beginning. Now, let's eat, there are way too many things on this blanket."

They managed to eat most of the food that Natsu had brought, feeding each other although not in any way that would be considered romantic.

"Somehow, I don't think this is what Erza had in mind," Natsu managed to get out in between bursts of laughter. They were both covered in bits of food that had not quite made it anywhere near their mouths."

"Probably not, but who cares?" Gray smirked, "She can go on her own date."

Natsu snorted at that. He put his arm around Gray's shoulders, resting his head on Gray's broad shoulders as they sat quietly, enjoying the night air and each other.

"How long do you think we have until the war gets here?" Gray's voice was anxious, and after a long day spent doing nothing but thinking about that very thing, Natsu had no desire to get into it.

"There's no sense in worrying about it, let's just make the best of the time we have," Natsu said adamantly. "Besides, this is a date, and I think we've had enough serious talk for one night."

"You were doing something pleasant with your lips this morning, something like this...," Natsu playfully tackled Gray onto the now cleared blanket and demonstrated what he meant. Gray let Natsu toy with him for a few minutes before turning the tables and pinning Natsu underneath him.

"No, I think it went more like this," Gray grinned as he nibbled on Natsu's lips, using his teeth to give them a gentle bite before dipping his tongue into Natsu's mouth when he opened it in surprise. Natsu groaned, his body quickly responding to Gray's attention.

Gray continued to play, slowly removing Natsu's scarf from around his neck and tossing it on the blanket, his teeth grazing on the sensitive area. He moved away, delighting in the way Natsu grumbled at his absence.

Gray moved his hands down to Natsu's chest, his fingers attempting to unbutton the shirt that was in his way as he continued to distract Natsu with kisses. Once he'd unbuttoned the shirt, Gray's hands began to wander, touching the rugged chest and feeling the hard muscle underneath.

He tweaked one of Natsu's nipples between his fingers, loving the feel of Natsu writhing in pleasure beneath him before boldly exploring the other with his mouth.

He couldn't get enough of Natsu, the smell of whatever cologne Erza had forced on him was driving Gray crazy, and he wanted to touch and taste everything. Natsu tried to reverse their positions, but Gray fought him off, not wanting to relinquish control just yet. His pants tightened around him as he thought of Natsu returning the favor, and a low moan escaped him.

Gray quickly moved his hands down past Natsu's abs all the way down to his belt. He was so intoxicated by Natsu's reactions that he was surprised when his hands were grabbed firmly, stopping their movement.

"Can you slow down?" Natsu's breaths were coming in deliciously ragged pants.

Gray immediately pulled his hands away and moved off Natsu, feeling a bit hurt by the rebuff. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"I know, and it's good," Natsu blushed profusely, "_You_ make me feel good, but this is all new to me, and you're going too fast for me."

And while that was true, it wasn't the whole truth. Natsu hadn't been able to shake the feeling that his dream had been real and Atlas was going to come for him at any moment. It made him wary. He knew if something happened to him, Gray would be hurt, and he wanted to cause him the least amount of pain he could. He also knew that while Gray was trying, dragons were still a big issue for them.

Natsu had no intention of making a mating claim on Gray until he felt it was right to do so. Mates, especially new ones, needed to be near each other and if he ended up having to leave or Gray found out his secret and changed his mind, it could be devastating for both of them.

"It's new to me too," Gray said finally, not wanting to admit that Natsu was right.

"We have all the time in the world," Natsu told him matter-of-factly, "We're going to be together for the rest of our lives."

"Rest of our lives? Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself?" Gray was taken aback by how confident Natsu sounded.

"Well yeah, that's what our bond means," Natsu revealed, "We're soulmates."

Gray wasn't sure what that meant, but if it kept Natsu with him, then he was okay with it. They were too tired to make their way back to their homes, so they cuddled up and decided to spend the night together in their field.

A/N: Grammarly fought me tooth and nail while I was editing so this chapter feels like an accomplishment considering it's rather lengthy. :)

A lot of things happened in this chapter and some of you who might be familiar with my other long multi-chapter stories are probably starting to realize right about now that if I'm writing this much fluffiness in Ch 13 of a planned 30 chap fic that means you're probably not going to like me soon. I can tell you that it won't have anything to do with Juvia, so there's no need to hate on her.

Ironically, the story as it was originally planned doesn't even start for another 4 or 5 chapters, I just got so enamored of the backstory that it kind of took on a life of its own. I don't want to give anything away but just remember this story is meant to be a fairy tale.

As for the sexiness towards the end, I amped it up a bit for my friend Flame-Belt. Hope you enjoy it love!


	14. Chapter 14

Gratsu Bingo 2019

Prompt: Free

Chapter 14

Atlas Flame raced through the air, his body wreathed in raging hellfire as his wings flew him toward Talos as swiftly as they were able. He kept above cloud cover to avoid detection from any humans who might be keeping watch.

It had been almost two years since the dragons had left their cave to take care of what they had thought would be a simple problem, which had turned out to be anything but, and they'd been in constant conflict ever since.

The renegade dragon slayers were killing dragons indiscriminately, and this had caused some of the pro-human dragons to switch sides. Atlas had created the enchantment that had allowed for this to happen. This was a well-known fact that didn't net him any friends among dragons or humans.

He knew he'd made Igneel's job harder than it needed to be and he hated it. He'd already begun trying to think of ways to revert the dragon slayer spell, to remove their magic and return it to its source, even if that was now only the ethernano present in the atmosphere. It would be a complicated process, but he was confident he could manage it, given enough time and resources. Two things he didn't have access to at the moment.

Atlas had decided enough was enough. He needed to get to work on that spell, but he couldn't do that while he was responsible for Igneel's protection and now that the renegade dragon slayers were after his brother he needed someone to take his place. Someone he knew he could trust to protect Igneel with his life no matter what the circumstances. Only one name came to mind, and even though Atlas knew his brother would hate him for it, he'd set off in search of his nephew.

He examined his surroundings and allowed himself to relax...not much longer now.

O-o

Sting arrived in the morning, having spent the night in the barracks along with Wendy, per Erza's request. Rogue was still asleep, so he hadn't been able to ask him about Natsu and why the Fire Dragon Slayer had felt the need to keep the patrols a secret from them.

It was something that had bothered him, even if he hadn't voiced it. He and Natsu had been best friends for years, and even though they'd had a talk some months earlier, it felt like they'd never quite gotten back to normal. Their friendship had devolved into a comfortable acquaintance, full of fondness for times past but with no future in sight.

Sting still felt as though Natsu had replaced him with Gray, and even though he could understand a lot of the reasons why, it didn't keep him from feeling hurt by how distant their relationship had become.

He shook those thoughts away as he watched Rogue toss and turn uncomfortably in their shared sleeping area. Once they'd gotten together, they'd soon stopped sleeping in the main room with the others, wanting privacy to explore their newfound intimacy. The others had quickly returned to their rooms as well.

Sting reached out to run his fingers through Rogue's hair and attempt to provide him some comfort, but he knew that would wake his mate up, so he stopped, hand in midair.

He decided to let Rogue get whatever rest he was able. The way things were looking at the moment, it was something they wouldn't be getting for much longer. Sting sent some feelings through their shared bond to help ease his mate back into a comfortable sleep and watched contentedly as a small smile graced Rogue's lips as he snuggled into the covers, his arms reaching out for Sting.

Erza was on a rampage, demanding they find every able-bodied man and woman in the village, with or without magic and train them to fight as well as defend themselves. Most of the mages Lyon and Gray had sent his way weren't very powerful, they would have probably failed the tests required to enter the guard, but these were desperate times.

He had it easy, he just had to train people, but Rogue was out actively looking for dragons to fight. Sting was well aware that Rogue was strong, hell in some ways he was stronger than him, yet Sting couldn't help but wish that Natsu had chosen someone else to go on patrol with him.

Lyon had explained to him that the only choices Natsu had left were Gajeel and Rogue and given those choices Rogue was, of course, the best one for the job. Gajeel and Natsu fought too often to make a good team long term, but that still left Sting with a distinct pang in his heart at the thought that Rogue might get into a dangerous situation and he wouldn't be able to help in any way. He'd have to rely on Natsu and Happy to have his mate's back, and that was as comforting as it was irksome.

At the thought of the young dragon, he felt the familiar guilt and shame at having attacked him. Back when it had happened Igneel had given him a task he'd not been able to complete, although he'd tried.

Igneel had ordered Sting to take care of the wyrmling until he was able to do so on his own, but when Sting had returned to the place where he and Wendy had left him, the wyrmling was long gone. Sting had looked for him for a few weeks but never once caught a whiff of his scent.

He wanted to make it up to Happy for his mistake, but the dragon still acted scared of him and he didn't know how to change that. For the moment he decided to go relax in the hot spring before he had to head back into work.

O-o

Natsu entered the hot spring surprised to find Sting already there. It made him a little nervous but also pleased. It was rare for them to get time together these days and he missed his friend. Besides, he was in a great mood, having woken up next to Gray for the second day in a row. They'd spent a lazy morning making out in the field before heading home to get ready for work. He could absolutely get used to that. He finally understood why Sting and Rogue were always in such a great mood in the mornings.

"Mind if I join you?" Natsu asked, and when Sting shook his head, he immediately stripped and walked into the spring, sitting down on one of the natural steps and letting the scalding water work away at his aching muscles.

"Have a good night last night?" Sting teased as he openly stared at Natsu's neck and laughed.

"What?" Natsu glanced at him in confusion, quickly running his fingers along his neck, which only made Sting laugh that much harder.

"It looks like you were gnawed on by a wild animal," Sting managed in between laughs.

Natsu was embarrassed to feel himself blushing, but he was too happy to care.

"Maybe ask Gray to show some restraint next time, word will definitely get out soon if you two are walking around town like that."

"How did you know it was Gray?"

"Besides the fact that I walked past the two of you sleeping on my way home, who else would it be?" Sting rolled his eyes at his friend.

"So are you mates now?" Sting asked him eagerly.

Natsu shook his head and looked away, knowing he wouldn't be able to adequately explain his reasons.

"Why the hell not? For fuck's sake Natsu you've been eye-fucking the guy since he got here and honestly he's not much better!"

"I've been doing no such thing," Natsu protested.

"You're a moron," Sting sighed, "How have you been able to fight the instinct for as long as you have? I was terrified I would hurt Rogue if I didn't act on it soon and he was the same. We wouldn't even have known what was happening if Weisslogia and Skiadrum hadn't explained it to us. They seemed surprised that ended up being part of the enchantment."

Sting regarded him with concern and Natsu was curious if mating worked differently for dragon slayers. Sure it was difficult and occasionally painful to repress his instincts and urges, but it had never been a huge problem yet. Then again he was usually so tired, that was probably the more likely reason.

"Is it because of the dragon thing?" Sting rubbed his forehead, looking puzzled, "Dude, he wants to bone _you_, not your dragon. What the hell does it matter?"

"I mean that's part of it, yeah, but it's more than that," Natsu admitted, "With everything that's going on I just didn't think it was a good time." He hoped that Sting would leave it at that.

Sting studied him and quickly became serious, "What _is_ going on?"

Natsu frowned, debating whether he should reveal his suspicions. If he was right the others deserved to know, they'd be responsible for defending the town as best they could in his absence. He was counting on Happy to continue the patrols without him.

"I think Atlas is coming for me," Natsu revealed, "If that's true, there's no way I could claim Gray and then leave even if I wanted to. That would be dangerous for both of us."

"The nightmare?" Sting gawked at him, "You think Atlas was trying to communicate with you, don't you?"

Natsu nodded, meeting Sting's gaze and seeing the dread in his friend's eyes.

"Can he even do that?" Sting questioned out loud.

"I don't know, but the more I think about it, the more convinced I am, it felt too real to be anything else."

"Well, if you're right then you definitely did the right thing by not claiming him." Sting grimaced, his brow creasing with worry, "But I really hope you're wrong."

"You and me both," Natsu submerged himself in the hot water, coming back up only when his lungs were begging for air. He pushed his hair back only to see Sting still wearing the same expression.

"Natsu," Sting's voice was heavy, and Natsu immediately knew what he was going to ask.

"I won't let anything happen to him," Natsu assured him with a confident smile, "I promise I'll always watch out for him."

He could almost see the tension ease itself out of Sting's shoulders at his words, "I'm going to hold you to that. He means everything to me." Sting's eyes bored into Natsu, willing him to recognize the trust he was placing in him," You'll understand what I mean as soon as you're mated."

"I'm happy for you, by the way," Sting's features softened, his smile full of affection," We all are. You were a stubborn idiot, it was pretty obvious how he felt about you."

"Was it?" Natsu mused.

Sting answered by dunking him underwater, and it soon devolved into a splash war, both of them giggling like lunatics.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rogue tried to sound stern, but there was a slight smile he couldn't conceal as he watched the two dragon slayers playing.

Natsu and Sting communicated with a look Rogue immediately recognized from their childhood as being trouble. He tried to turn and run, but they were too quick, each grabbing one of his arms and dragging him into the water with them, clothes and all.

They continued to play for a few minutes before Sting got a mischievous look on his face and began whispering in Rogue's ear, making Rogue turn his head to stare at Natsu's neck before dissolving into giggles.

"Holy shit, Natsu!" Rogue covered his mouth in mock shock, "Get attacked by another dragon?"

"Very funny," Natsu stuck his tongue out at Rogue, who grinned at him good-naturedly before getting caught in an embrace by Sting, "On that note, I'll let you guys have some alone time before we have to go patrol, be ready in an hour."

By the time Natsu had finished bathing himself, they'd already forgotten all about him. He watched them briefly, smiling at how in love they were with each other. He really was happy for them, and he promised himself he would do everything in his power to protect that love.

He got himself ready and spent some time play wrestling with Happy as they waited for Rogue to show up. They finally heard Sting leave the cave and head into town even as Rogue's quiet steps approached Natsu's room.

The three of them started walking towards the cave exit, Rogue startling Natsu when he broke the silence.

"It was nice to see you and Sting spending some time together," Natsu could almost hear the smile in Rogue's words, "He misses you, you know."

"I miss him too," Natsu admitted, feeling sorry that his friendship with Sting had suffered so much since Gray had arrived. If only Erza hadn't forced them together, or if the dragons hadn't all left, things might have been different, but Natsu held on to the idea it was all temporary. Someday soon it would all be resolved, and things could go back to the way they were.

Sting was his best friend, the first one to accept him out of all his friends. When they were younger, they'd been inseparable, wreaking havoc on the school and on rare occasions the orphanage with their pranks and play. Natsu couldn't imagine anything that could really destroy that bond any more than the one he shared with his mate.

He called upon his magic and turned into his dragon form hearing Rogue gasp as he did so. Natsu turned and looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry, it's going to take me a while to get used to that," Rogue admitted, sounding embarrassed at his outburst.

"It's okay, "Natsu grumbled softly, trying to ignore the sting of those words. Rogue hadn't said anything bad, and he couldn't really expect him to respond differently. He'd been incredibly accepting as it was.

They remained quiet for a few hours until it started to get on Natsu's nerves. "Why are you so quiet?" He asked the Shadow Dragon Slayer as he flew next to Happy. Rogue shook his head once again, looking over at Natsu in his dragon form.

"All of this is so strange, the idea that a human can just turn into a dragon, I never thought it was possible. I mean, is the opposite true? Can a dragon turn into a human as well?" Rogue wondered aloud.

Natsu decided to avoid the question even though he obviously knew the answer. He began his marking, knowing it would disgust Rogue and cause him to leave the topic alone. Natsu focused on his task, while Happy and Rogue flew behind him to keep track of anything that might try to attack them from the rear.

O-o

Atlas was about two hundred miles from Talos when he first encountered the scent that shouldn't have been there yet. He roared, torn between great pride and anger at his nephew for doing something so reckless. He had expanded their territory, from what Atlas could tell he'd managed to almost double it, and Atlas could only imagine the effort required for a dragon Natsu's size to do that. It would have been exhausting, especially combined with training and his regular duties.

_Damn it, boy!_ _Why must you always take things too far?_

The first twinge of doubt crossed his mind. If Natsu was prepared to work this hard to protect the town, what lengths would he be willing to go to protect his father? Could he really ask this of him?

Atlas tried to ignore the guilt that was gnawing away at him. He had to create that counterspell, there was no other way to end the war at this point without the dragon population being decimated. He needed help, and Natsu was the only one he could really trust with Igneel's safety. He steeled himself for what was to come.

When he was about eighty miles from Talos, he was surprised to recognize the sharp tang of Natsu's dragon scent some miles ahead of him. Why would Natsu be in his dragon form in broad daylight? Atlas couldn't think of any reason that wasn't dangerous so even though he was exhausted from flying for two days straight without any respite Atas pushed himself to meet up with his nephew.

O-o

"Something's coming up behind us, flying fast," Rogue reported, his voice tense as he got his magic ready. He was nervous, never having had to use his magic while flying atop a dragon before. The few times he'd ridden Skiadrum they had been more like joyrides, something to help them bond as they got to know each other better.

"Relax, it's just Atlas," Natsu responded, having already turned around. He knew what he would see, there was no way he'd ever confuse that scent, especially not when part of him had been expecting it. He was filled with equal parts elation and trepidation as his uncle flew towards them, confused as to why he was coming so fast. He wondered if his uncle were being followed, but he'd never known Atlas to run away from a fight, and he didn't detect any other dragon smells in the vicinity.

He and Happy stayed where they were, waiting for Atlas to reach them.

"Is everything okay?" Atlas spoke with effort, his breath coming in ragged pants as he caught up to them.

"Everything's fine," Natsu replied, watching his uncle with confusion.

"But you're in your dragon form in plain daylight!" Atlas exclaimed.

"Yeah, a lot has happened," Natsu explained, "We were just doing the patrol. That spell you taught me sure has come in handy."

"Spell?" Atlas was too tired to follow his meaning, and Natsu cringed as he saw how exhausted his uncle looked. The hellfire dragon looked at Happy with curious eyes, "Who's this youngling?"

"This is Happy," Happy bowed his head in respect and Natsu felt a surge of love for the young dragon that had quickly become so important to him. "I'll fill you in once we get home. Happy, can you and Rogue scrounge up some grub for Atlas?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy chirped as he changed direction and headed back towards the woods to hunt, while Rogue yelled he would get the other dragon slayers and meet them again at the cave later.

"I'm confused as hell, but you're fine, and I'm too tired to care about anything else right now," Atlas admitted honestly, "Let's go home."

Natsu flew next to his uncle, examining him as they traveled. It was hard to see through his hellfire, but Natsu was able to detect a large number of scars across Atlas' body that hadn't been there before. Most of them looked faded, but there were a few that looked more recent.

It shocked Natsu because his uncle had always been able to heal both himself and others. To have that much damage could only mean one of two things, either the wounds had been more than he could treat, or he was depleting his magic to heal others. Healing was not a typical dragon ability outside of sky dragons, Natsu only had a small amount because of his mother, or at least that's what Igneel had told him when he was younger.

That thought put him right back into the nightmare, remembering how the other dragons had looked and how the dream had ended.

"Where's Dad?" Natsu's voice cracked as his anxiety kicked in hard and fast. He had an urgent need to be reassured that Igneel was okay and when Atlas didn't respond right away, he was filled with dread.

"Igneel is fine," Atlas was quick to assure him before adding, "He just doesn't know I'm here."

"What?! Who the hell is watching him then?" Natsu roared, his fire spewing out of his muzzle as fury erupted through him. "You promised me, Atlas."

"Metalicana is watching him."

"But he's injured," Natsu protested, and Atlas stared at him, his green eyes narrowing as he spoke.

"How the hell could you possibly know that?"

So Atlas had not been trying to communicate with him after all. They reached the cave entrance soon after without Natsu having answered the question.

Atlas sneaked glances at him but didn't push, the tired dragon immediately collapsing in the main room, his loud snores reverberating throughout the cave. Natsu sat in his human form and watched his uncle sleep as his thoughts ran wild. After a few minutes, he moved to the massive dragon's side, laying down next to him and tugging the dragon's large wing around him like a blanket. Natsu felt it tighten around him even as Atlas grunted contentedly in his sleep. He soon fell into a comfortable sleep.

O-o

"Have a good time last night?" Sting tried to sound innocent as they were changing into their guard uniforms in the men's changing room, but Gray wasn't fooled. From the moment Sting had arrived in town he'd been trying to get a look at his neck.

Gray turned away from the dragon slayer as he took his shirt off, which he'd managed to keep on for this very same reason. He and Natsu had both gotten carried away that morning, but while the dragon slayer always wore his scarf, Gray usually lost his shirt at some point during the day.

Sting laughed, "Relax man, I already saw your handiwork this morning, I just wanted to see if Natsu gave as good as he got."

He became serious, his voice lowering into a growl, "Do I have to give you the if you hurt him speech, or are we good?"

Gray rolled his eyes, "We're good, I'd never hurt him."

"Good, cause I _will_ end you," Sting replied matter of factly before breaking into one of his carefree grins leaving Gray feeling unsettled as he walked over to the area Erza had assigned them to do their training.

O-o

Natsu waited impatiently for his uncle to wake up, even using all his senses he hadn't been able to suss out anything more and it frustrated him. If Atlas hadn't tried to communicate with him, then had the dream just been a coincidence? Had he tapped into some new ability?

He supposed it didn't really matter, the point was he'd known Atlas was coming for him and he'd been right. As much as he'd been dreading this moment, a part of him had always known it was inevitable.

He was having a hard time keeping his emotions under control, more than anything he wanted to prevent Gray from realizing anything was amiss yet. It was going to be hard enough to leave after having only just gotten together. Natsu didn't want to go, but he didn't exactly have a choice, not while his father was in danger. He could only hope that Atlas gave him enough time to say goodbye.

Natsu knew Gray was going to be angry, and he was going to be scared. He remembered how Gray's body had trembled when he'd learned Natsu had gone up against the silver dragon. He fought off the sorrow of knowing he was going to have to inflict pain on his beloved.

Natsu played with his scarf, trying very hard to not think about the fact that he might very well never return.

A/N: So it begins… I will try very hard to stay true to the the every two weeks' schedule for the next few chapters. The next part of the story is one of the ones I was having trouble with, so not all the chapters are ready, although the next chapter is about 50% done. The following two chapters are still being plotted out, one should be in Natsu's POV, the other in Gray's.


	15. Chapter 15

Gratsu Bingo 2019

Prompt: Scarf

Chapter 15

Happy soon returned with his kill, a large mountain Vulcan, before immediately flying off to get another as he realized it wouldn't do much to sate Atlas considering his enormous size. Rogue wasn't with him so Natsu could only assume he'd gone to get the others.

The hellfire dragon finally awoke at the smell of food and quickly consumed the Vulcan, letting out a loud burp. As soon as he was done, his eyes narrowed, and he glared at his nephew. He snarled, "What were you thinking?"

Natsu gave him a dirty look, not entirely sure what his uncle was referring to.

"Why did you expand our territory so much? You should only make it as large as you can reasonably defend, boy! You were killing yourself."

"It wasn't that bad," Natsu tried to protest, purposefully downplaying how tough the last couple of years had been. "There are a lot more people living in Talos now, I wanted to make sure the dragons stayed far away."

"I understand you wanted to protect everyone, Natsu, but we're at war. It just isn't possible, and making yourself weaker in the process helps no one. The sooner you learn that the better off you'll be," There was an underlying urgency to Atlas' words that Natsu could only sense, but he didn't really understand what it meant.

"What happened to you guys? You said you'd be back in a few months and that was years ago," Natsu reminded his uncle, a part of him desperate to know what was happening even as he was terrified of the answer.

"Things were a lot worse than we'd been led to believe," Atlas replied carefully, managing to give away nothing. He leaned forward as he studied his nephew, "When you saw me, you didn't look surprised in the least. Why is that?"

Natsu told him about the dream and waited to be told that it wasn't real, that it had been his overactive imagination at work.

"Has this happened before?" Atlas tilted his head, waiting for Natsu's answer.

Natsu could only shrug, the fact was he'd been so tired of late that he couldn't even tell if he'd been dreaming. "I don't think so, but I don't often remember my dreams."

Atlas sighed, "It sounds like the dream was in my perspective so maybe I somehow managed to link with you. I was already thinking of asking for your help at the time, so I suppose it's possible. Even I don't know the full extent of my magic."

"That was Acnologia you saw, he's the leader of the renegade dragon slayers," Atlas appeared irritated just talking about him, "He's a tough bastard, and currently the biggest threat to all of us."

"But I don't understand," Natsu puzzled, "How can he change into a dragon? Is he like me?"

"He's nothing like you!" Atlas roared, his words making the cave shake around them. He glared at the cave walls a bit before continuing with his explanation, "We told you about how renegade dragon slayers were using our blood to make themselves stronger, but this is different. It seems like the more the dragon slayers use our magic, the more dragon-like they become. I've seen some signs that it has driven a few to madness.

You've always been both so your brain can handle the change between one form and the other, but the dragon slayers are human, and it seems like my enchantment is attempting to turn them into dragons, instead of allowing the two natures to coexist like they do in you. That's just my guess, if it weren't such a disaster it would be a rather exciting puzzle, considering there was very little transformation magic involved.

"What about _our_ slayers?" Natsu could hear his heart pounding in his head, he'd seen no signs of this in his friends, but he couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought that it was a possibility.

"I don't know what to tell you. I still think they'll be fine," Atlas scratched his muzzle with his claws, looking pensive, "They don't use their magic as much, and they certainly don't bathe themselves in the blood of other dragons. You don't understand the amounts of magic these dragon slayers are using daily. But if I do manage to create a counterspell, I will offer them the choice to keep their magic or return it to their dragons.

Natsu knew Atlas was trying to be reassuring, but it wasn't helping. Give up their magic? Would they really want to do that? It was such a big part of who they were now, and of what drew them together. More than ever before, he was determined to keep them as far away from the war front as he possibly could.

"How bad is it?"

Although the question was vague, Natsu knew Atlas would understand what he was asking.

"Bad kid, if you don't mind I'm going to wait for the others to get here before I get into that, I'm too tired to tell the story twice, and frankly it's not a happy tale."

Natsu could feel Atlas' eyes on him, studying him carefully, and as he met his gaze he was surprised to see Atlas looked uncertain, it wasn't something Natsu had ever seen before, and for the first time, he began to wonder how much fighting in the war had changed their dragons.

"What is it?"

After a long silence, Atlas finally responded, and Natsu could sense how hard this decision had been for his uncle.

"I need to ask something of you, something I'm not proud of, but you're the only one I can trust."

"You want me to come back with you, don't you?"

Atlas nodded, "I need you to take over your father's protection so I can work on something. It might be the only chance we have left to salvage this mess."

"You know Dad isn't going to like this."

"I know, but I think this war has taught us both that what we would like and what _is_ are two very different things. Igneel won't like it, and he'll possibly never forgive me for it, but eventually, he'll come to accept the need for it."

Natsu was terrified, he'd only gone up against one dragon and that hadn't exactly gone great. How on Earth was he going to be able to protect his dad when he'd barely been able to defend himself? But he knew Atlas would never ask this of him if there were any other way. This war had to end, and he would do his best to make that happen, for all of them.

Natsu pushed all his doubts and fears out of his mind, this was something he had to do, "Alright, I'll go."

"Thanks, I hope you don't come to regret it."

Natsu couldn't agree more, he wasn't looking forward to what was coming next.

Atlas lay back down, his eyes half-lidded as he peered at his nephew with interest. "Now, why don't we talk about something else for a while? Why were you flying around in your dragon form in broad daylight? What's all this about a spell?

Natsu thought about where to start. He was happy to see his uncle, even though he knew his presence was only going to create sadness for him and everyone around him. "Everyone's been concerned about me and trying to figure out what I've been doing at night. I held them off as long as I could, but then I got attacked by a silver dragon a few days ago, and I was injured badly."

Natsu heard a strangled noise and suddenly felt the familiar warmth of his uncle's healing magic flow through him even as the great dragon rubbed his muzzle against Natsu's face gently. Natsu was surprised by his uncle's reaction, a stark contrast to other times he'd been injured when Atlas had seemed almost pleased at his discomfort.

"I'm fine, Wendy healed me," Natsu did his best to reassure him, reverting to the playfulness that had usually marked their conversations, "Jeez, I never expected the war would make you so soft."

Atlas continued to stare at him with a conflicted expression. "We've been so worried about you kids here on your own. We'd never left you alone before, I'm sorry we couldn't stay."

"It was an adjustment, but we've managed okay," when he saw Atlas did not look convinced he tried to hearten him, "I promise."

Natsu was unsettled by all the changes in his uncle, making him even more curious to find out what he'd been through in his absence. He suddenly realized that this had been the first time he'd been seriously injured and Atlas had not been around to heal him and while it made him sad to see the guilt, it warmed his heart to know his uncle cared so much.

He waited for Atlas to control his emotions before continuing, "Anyway, the others were no longer willing to listen to my excuses. Then I had that dream, and when I told them about it, Erza freaked and ordered me to take another slayer with me. I wasn't going to be able to hide anymore, so I had to tell them something. I told them you taught me a spell that allowed me to mark and move around swiftly."

"Do they all know you can turn into a dragon?" Atlas leaned forward as he listened, his muzzle almost touching Natsu's shoulder.

"Just Rogue for now and he's promised not to tell anyone."

Atlas brows furrowed and he remained quiet as he seemed to think over Natsu's words. The next words that came out of his mouth shocked Natsu to his very core.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually, you might as well do it now. You might never get a better opportunity."

"I can't," Natsu's words were tinged with panic. It wasn't just the fear of defying Igneel but a deeper one of losing everyone he cared about.

"Why the hell not?" Atlas glared at him, and Natsu finally saw traces of the personality he was used to."

"I promised Igneel, besides if I did, Gray would find out."

"Natsu, I know you want to follow your father's orders, but he's wrong about this. You can't keep denying who you are, not when it's hurting you to do so. I can already smell your Gray all over you, not to mention you're fated. He was a child when he rejected you, don't you think he's grown since then? And the dragon slayers are your friends, they've known you for a long time. Do you really think so little of them?"

"It's not just them, there are a lot of people who hate dragons. Even more so since the war started and dragons began destroying villages. There are thousands of people who have had to move here because there's nowhere else for them to go. Do you really think they'll welcome me with open arms just because I happen to be human as well?"

"You can't help who you are any more than they can. And I didn't tell you to go to the middle of town and make an announcement. All I'm saying is that you should tell those that are closest to you and trust that they will accept you for who you are. Rogue seems to be handling it well."

"He doesn't know its really me. Happy is the only one who knows what I really am."

"Ugh! I swear you're as stubborn as your father. Fine, I suppose you'd know best, but at least think about it?"

Natsu was having trouble reconciling this version of his uncle with the gruff dragon he was used to, the one who would never have considered defying his brother or even suggesting that he might be wrong. He couldn't say he didn't like it, but it unsettled him to see so many changes.

Atlas remained silent, knowing Natsu had stopped listening. He tapped his claws against the cave floor, thinking of something else they could talk about, something that would be neutral, and he remembered Happy. "So, where did this wyrmling come from? I thought there weren't any left."

"He found me when I was injured and brought me back here. He was the baby dragon Sting, and the others attacked," Natsu reminded him, "He's been on his own all this time, so I offered him to live here with us."

Atlas shut his eyes, still wondering how things had deteriorated for them so quickly. How much had been his fault? He felt the familiar guilt eat away at him and knew there was no real answer. Dragons had already been dying in this war long before he ever became involved.

"There was a time when that would never have happened. I remember when our lairs were filled with wyrmlings, and now there are so few of us left. I don't know that we're going to be able to bounce back from this."

"I'm going to go into my room, do some research while we wait for the other slayers to get here, there isn't a lot of time."

Natsu nodded and wondered if he should try to go speak with Gray now, or whether he should wait to hear more of what was happening. Happy had come in with another Vulcan and Natsu decided to go ahead and hunt for the rest of them. It was going to be a long night.

O-o

All the slayers sat in the large room, eating the meat Natsu had hunted and cooked, while Atlas ate the food Happy had brought him. The young wyrmling sat next to the giant dragon, looking more relaxed than they'd ever seen him. He didn't even seem to mind Sting's presence for once.

He appeared to be trying to emulate Atlas' gestures, and it suddenly brought home to Natsu the fact that Happy had really been alone all this time, relying only on his instincts for survival. Outside of Natsu, when had Happy been able to interact with other red dragons? It saddened him to think that maybe if they'd found Happy sooner, he could have lived with them and gotten everything he needed.

The slayers didn't want to admit it, given the circumstances, but having Atlas with them had boosted their morale incredibly. Although it made them wish that all the dragons were there, like before they had left to fight.

Atlas had told them their parents were all alive, although injured, but he'd opted not to tell them anything else until after they'd finished eating. Instead, he had them catch him up on their lives, paying close attention to their replies. His request was unusual, give how Atlas had always kept himself apart.

He was the only one of the dragons without a child of his own, although the other slayers didn't' know that, preferring to share Natsu with Igneel rather than acquire a child of his own. It took Natsu a bit to realize that Atlas wanted to bring his friends' news of their children, perhaps in the hopes that it would bring them comfort.

Once everyone had finished eating, they looked over to Atlas, knowing he had a lot to tell them.

"I wish the news were better," Atlas began, "As you might have heard already my enchantment had some unexpected side effects. At first, it turned the war in our favor, but now that some of the dragon slayers have begun to change, it has made everything worse."

"What do you mean by change, Atlas?" Wendy asked, her eyes curious but not worried.

"Well, some of them have gone mad, while others have begun to become more dragon-like. The stronger ones can even transform into a type of dragon form."

"They can turn into dragons?" Sting asked excitedly as Rogue rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes, Sting, they can, and once they get to that state they are very powerful, but it's at the cost of their sanity. They are neither human nor dragon at that point, and they kill both."

"Is that going to happen to us?" Gajeel demanded, never one for sugarcoating things.

"I don't think so, as I told Natsu earlier, these dragon slayers use large amounts of dragon magic daily, much more than you ever have. One of my reasons for coming here was to get Natsu. I need him to take over Igneel's protection so that I can try to create a counterspell. If I'm successful, you will have the choice to have your magic removed. I'm not sure about the two of you, though, " Atlas glanced at Sting and Rogue, " With you being a mated pair, I'd be concerned as to how having your magic removed would affect you."

"You're leaving?" Wendy was the first to ask what they were all thinking, looking to Natsu for an answer.

"Yeah," Natsu replied, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal, "Happy and Rogue can continue patrols while I'm gone."

Atlas waited to see if they had any more questions on the subject before continuing to give them an update on what was going on.

"As I said earlier, when the dragon slayers began fighting on our side, it brought the tide of the war in our favor. But once the renegades started killing indiscriminately, Deliora, who is the leader of the opposition, used this to their advantage. He began recruiting dragons to his side, and many of them listened.

Deliora also began to try to make the remaining dragons doubt Igneel's leadership, attempting to replace him with someone he could control, and that is something else we're fighting against."

"The war itself has changed, we are now fighting two sets of enemies. While the dragons are all trying to kill each other, the renegades are intent on exterminating all dragons, and if things continue in this fashion, they may soon get their wish. Igneel is trying to convince Deliora to agree to a temporary truce so they can go after the renegades together, but that isn't going to happen."

"A lot of dragons have died, and humans as well. We need to find a way to finish this quickly, or there might be nothing left to save," Atlas lamented.

"You didn't know, Atlas," Wendy tried to soothe him, sensing the guilt the dragon was carrying, "You did what you thought was best, it's all anyone can ever do."

"Thanks, Wendy," Atlas grumbled affectionately, "but there is no denying that I am responsible for this turn of events, which is why it must fall to me to do what I can to fix it."

"Wait, isn't that the name of the dragon that destroyed Gray's village?" Gajeel blurted out, looking at Natsu to gauge his reaction.

Atlas grunted his assent, "Deliora has been responsible for a lot of terrible things, he's the bane of the red dragons. Igneel should have killed him when he had the chance."

Natsu bristled at hearing Deliora mentioned, and he promised himself that if he ever got a chance at him, he would not falter.

"If I could just remove the renegade dragon slayer threat, maybe we can talk sense into the remaining dragons and just stop all the fighting. If not, dragons are likely to become extinct very soon.

"We'd like to come too," Wendy looked at the others for support. They all nodded their agreement.

Before Atlas could respond, Natsu snarled, "Absolutely not!"

"Igneel promised me you would never have to get involved in this war, and I'm holding him to that."

"This isn't something you can decide for us, Salamander," Gajeel, never one to enjoy being told what to do growled angrily.

"We're stronger when we fight together," Rogue reminded him.

"Didn't you listen to a word Atlas said?" Natsu pleaded, trying to make them see he was only interested in keeping them safe, "I don't want that for you."

"That won't happen to us," Sting assured him.

"You don't know that, Sting," Natsu argued, "What if it happens faster because you've had the magic longer? Atlas created the enchantment, and even _he _doesn't know. You guys are staying, and that's final."

"It could happen to you too," Gajeel pointed out, and Natsu had no way to explain why that wasn't true without giving himself away, so he only glared at Gajeel angrily with his arms crossed over his chest.

O-o

They had stayed up for hours arguing until Natsu had finally convinced the others to stay. Atlas had wanted to leave then, but Natsu had refused, and Atlas decided to let him have his way this once.

He'd joined Rogue and Happy on their patrol wanting to make sure Happy knew everything he needed to continue to do the job safely. Natsu could only marvel at how quickly Atlas had taken to the young dragon. He really was a soft touch underneath all his bravado.

There were a few people Natsu needed to say goodbye to before he left. People that had been important to him all throughout his time at the village.

He made his way out of the cave and down the mountain. Walking the same path he'd taken every day since he was eight years old.

The first time he'd gone to the village had been for school. Anna had shown up before daylight to walk him down. She'd held his hand as she told him all about the school he would be attending, trying hard to make everything feel familiar for him when he finally got there, but most importantly caring enough to make him feel welcome in a strange place. She told him a little about all the kids he would meet, kids that had ended up being such an essential part of his life.

Natsu wished he could say he'd listened to any of it, but he'd been too distracted by all the new smells and sounds assailing his senses to really make sense of her words. The hum of her constant chatter had at least managed to calm his nerves. The only boy he'd ever met had been Gray and as much fun as that had been at first, it had also created great fear within him.

It was probably a good thing that Sting, a boy very similar to Natsu in temperament, had been the first person to greet him. They became instant friends, laughing and playing together from the second they'd met. The same couldn't be said about Erza, who was the first girl he ever met.

Erza had no patience for games, or for people who didn't take things seriously. They had clashed so much at first, there had been many a day when Natsu had returned home covered in bruises, much to Atlas' amusement and Igneel's distress. Violence seemed to be the only language she understood, and probably for the first year he attended school, he was terrified of her.

He had no idea when that had changed, but over the years he'd grown to genuinely care for her, finally able to recognize the pain she hid. After her mother became a dragon slayer and left with her dragon Belserion, Erza had been thrust into the unenviable position of always waiting for someone who was fighting in a war that seemed to have no end in sight. With only an occasional message sent with the dragons to let her know her mother was still alive.

There was no way Natsu could leave Talos without telling her, he knew that while she might understand, it would only add to the pain she already lived daily. Erza deserved better than that from him.

Natsu reached the field, _their_ field as he liked to think of it, sooner than expected. He wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to Gray, he knew the ice mage was not going to accept his departure, was going to fight him tooth and nail to stay. He could only hope in time Gray would come to understand he'd really had no other choice.

He closed his eyes, focusing on their bond, testing to see if he could determine where Gray was. He could sense him, but he didn't seem to be close. Natsu wondered if he'd still be able to feel him when he arrived at their destination.

He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he was terrified. Would he be strong enough to protect Igneel from Acnologia, or any other threat? Would this be the last time he saw the village he'd come to think of as his?

Natsu hurried to Erza's office, hoping she would be there working on plans for boosting the town's defenses. Atlas wasn't the most patient of dragons and now that he was ready to leave, every minute spent away from Igneel was making him more and more ill-tempered.

The door opened just as he was about to knock, and Lyon walked out, his eyes twinkling while a dreamy smile played on his lips.

"Hey!" Natsu greeted, quickly moving out of his way.

"Oh, hi," Lyon managed to look sheepish, his hand rubbing absently at the back of his neck.

Natsu whispered, "Dude, are you ever going to ask her out?"

Lyon sighed, "It's not that easy."

"Of course it is, just ask her, don't waste any more time," Natsu advised, patting the man on the shoulder.

He wanted to ask Lyon to watch out for Gray while he was gone, to make sure not to let him wallow in his absence too much, but the words only stuck in his throat. Instead, he asked him to tell Gray to meet him at the field in a while.

Lyon agreed and walked away, stopping for a moment to look back at Natsu with a worried frown. Natsu waited until he was out of sight before knocking on the door as he opened it, alerting Erza to his presence.

Erza, who had been sitting at her desk with a thoughtful expression on her face, looked up in confusion as she saw Natsu standing in her doorway. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on patrol with Rogue?"

Natsu closed the door behind him and walked towards her slowly, his steps sounding hollow on the polished wood of her office floor. Erza's shoulders slumped as he got closer and her eyes welled up.

She uttered a small cry before covering her mouth with her hand, "No."

Natsu felt terrible, watching the different emotions play out across her face. "I'm sorry. Atlas arrived yesterday. I have to go with him, they need me. He did tell me your mom is fine, pissing people off left and right, so there's that," Natsu told her, wanting to give her something positive to hold on to.

Erza looked relieved, cradling her face between her hands for a moment before rising from her chair, her scarlet hair draping itself prettily around her face. She walked around her desk and in an awkward movement, wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Natsu hugged her back, feeling the cold metal of her armor press against his chest, smelling the slight bitterness of the salt in her tears and the hint of strawberries in her hair. He found himself sniffing her, trying to commit her scent to memory. He fought off the tears that wanted to come, not wanting to alarm her with his fear.

She finally let go and studied him, knowing her, probably seeing every little thing he was trying to hide.

"Well, of course they do, you're a fierce fighter," Erza smiled bravely as if all this time they dragons had all been sitting around, just waiting for Natsu to show up. "Now go out there and make us proud, if anyone can end this war, it's you."

Natsu snorted, knowing that was absolute rubbish, but loving her for trying to build him up anyway. He gave her one last hug and kissed her forehead, "Thanks for everything, Erza."

"It's not goodbye, idiot. It's just... see you later. I'll make sure Talos is the same when you return."

Natsu nodded, not trusting his voice. He began to walk away, already thinking about Anna when Erza called out.

"Natsu?"

He turned, eyebrow raised in silent question.

Natsu could tell there was something important Erza wanted to ask of him, and he held his breath, but she only said, "You never told me how your date went."

"It was perfect," Natsu replied smiling at her sadly. He hadn't needed to hear her words to know it was about her mother, and so in the bravest tone he could muster he asserted, "I promise, we'll be back before you know it."

"Good man, see that you are."

With a final wave, he left her office, closing the door behind him so that no one could see her break down.

He felt his fingers move instinctively towards the fringe of his scarf, playing with the dangling strands as he tried to settle himself, already feeling tentative prods from Gray at the bond. Erza had been the easiest of his stops. From now on, they only got progressively harder.

He gave the interior of the building one last glance on his way out, quickly picking out the cracks in the plaster and the sour smell of sweat in the air that never entirely went away no matter how many times it was cleaned.

Natsu couldn't help but be amused to find that despite the number of times he'd gotten injured and how he almost ran out the moment his shifts were over, he was actually going to miss this place.

Being a member of the Guard had allowed him to belong to a group, and be accepted by the town as one of them. He'd been more than happy to protect them. But most of all, the Village Guard had made it possible for him to get to know Gray again, to rekindle their friendship as they worked and trained together daily.

He hoped the dragon slayers wouldn't feel his absence too much. He didn't like to create more work for others.

He exited the building and looked back once more, saying a silent goodbye and thank you to everyone before making his way towards the orphanage.

Anna was outside hanging up laundry, her blonde hair up in a bun as loose tendrils danced in the wind. Children played near her, and as they recognized him, they eyed him with interest, hoping he would show them some of his fire magic as he'd done countless times before.

"Natsu, Natsu! You promised you'd spell out my name next time you came!" a young girl who looked to be no more than six years old tugged at his pants, trying to get his attention.

Natsu kneeled by her and asked, "I sure did, what was your name?" He pretended to think about it, "It's Bertha, right?"

He almost laughed at the way she scrunched up her little face in dismay, "No, it's Ellie."

"Alright then, Ellie, here you go," Natsu focused a bit of his magic onto his fingers shaping the fire until it made letters, he wrote out her name for her, and she squealed in delight, jumping around excitedly before running off to tell the others.

"You might not have wanted to start that, dear, they're all going to want it now," Anna's eyes observed him intently, looking him over with a mother's eyes.

Anna had known him all his life, and she was the one person who held his secret. "What brings you by?"

Natsu quickly grabbed some laundry from one of the many baskets and began to place it on the clothesline, clipping the edges carefully so they wouldn't blow away.

"You make it sound as though I never come to visit," Natsu complained, but her shrewd glance had him eyeing the baskets intently for another item.

"Usually you bring a friend," Anna pointed out, "Is there something wrong?"

"I have to go," Natsu told her.

"Natsu, if something is bothering you, you know you can always come to me."

"No, I mean, I have to go. Atlas needs me to protect Igneel while he works on something. I'm leaving in a few hours." At least he hoped he had that long, Atlas had been very impatient so far. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh," Anna bit her lip, but it wasn't enough, she began to wipe at her eyes, "I don't know what to say."

"I'll be back soon," Natsu was quick to assure her, but she only gripped him by the shoulders, looking deep into his eyes before crushing him in her arms and dissolving into sobs. She knew what he was going up against, being the only one besides the dragon slayers to have met actual dragons.

Natsu found himself at a loss, he knew she would be upset, but he hadn't expected this, so he let her hold him until she'd calmed down.

"I'm sorry," she smiled through her tears, using the edge of her white apron to dab at the corners of her eyes. "I should be comforting _you_. It's just, as much as I've helped to raise many children you were the first one, and I've always thought of you as my son."

"I—" Natsu was incredibly touched by her admission, but he didn't know how to respond, so he just hugged her again. As much as Anna had been the only mother he'd ever known, it felt somehow disrespectful to his dead mother to claim her as such.

"Shh, I know," Anna assured him, "Promise me you'll be careful no matter what form you're in."

Natsu nodded, letting go of her slowly. "I will."

"It's okay to feel scared, sweetheart, I'd be more worried if you weren't."

Natsu chuckled, "Well, in that case, you should have nothing to worry about."

Anna brought her hand to his cheek, "You are strong and brave, keep your wits about you, and you should be fine."

"Now you sound like Igneel," he teased.

"Well, you didn't think he got all that on his own, did you?" Anna retorted, trying to sound more like her usual self.

They heard crying and watched as a little boy ambled towards them surrounded by the other children, his knee bloody and his cheeks wet. Anna turned towards the little boy, and Natsu knew it was time for him to leave.

"Goodbye, Anna."

"Come back to us," She demanded quietly before waving and returning her attention to her charge.

Natsu watched her for a few moments, remembering times when he'd been that little boy and smiling. She'd always taken good care of him, sometimes even fighting against Igneel when she didn't agree with his punishments. He could only hope that his efforts would somehow help to bring peace, so no more women like her would have to spend their lives caring for the ones left behind by all the violence this war had wrought.

And now, with his second goodbye over and done with that left only one. Gray. He was nowhere near ready to talk to his boyfriend, but he had to soldier on. He made his way towards the field, dreading the next encounter with every step he took.

"What are you still doing down here? Gray left for the field ages ago."

Natsu stopped at Lyon's question, facing him. He scratched his head, "Listen, can I talk to you about something?"

"So I was right, something _is _going on with you," Lyon muttered.

"No, it's just I have to —," Natsu never got to finish his sentence. He was assailed by an unexpected wave of panic.

_What the hell?_

The panic only deepened, and Natsu rushed towards the field, fearing the worst when he heard a loud roar which he instantly recognized.

Lyon chased after him, not sure what was going on but reacting to a roar so close to town.

_Damn it, Atlas. Why couldn't you wait in the fucking cave, as we agreed?_

O-o

Gray had missed Natsu the night before, after two nights sleeping together he had sort of taken it for granted that they would continue to do so every night. But he hadn't seen Natsu at all since their date and Erza hadn't really let up all day, so he'd never had a chance to sneak out to see him.

The newest guards had been given the option to live in the barracks temporarily. A perk from Erza for their allegiance. It was undoubtedly a step up from the camps with indoor plumbing and food both provided and available at all hours. Several people had taken her up on it.

Unfortunately for the guards, she'd also decided there should be at least one guard at the barracks at night to deal with any issues that might arise. With all the dragon slayers busy it had fallen to him and Lyon to stay at the barracks with the new recruits that night. Which meant he'd spent the night trying to avoid Juvia's shy advances.

Lyon had tried to help, attempting to talk to Juvia about where she was from and how she'd gotten to Talos but she would only answer him in monosyllables and after a small fight had broken out between two men from different camps, Lyon remained in the other side of the room, leaving Gray to deal with the lovesick girl on his own.

Gray acted aloof, pretended to read a book, tried to start conversations with others, but no matter what he did, she continued to talk to him, and he didn't have the heart to mistreat her, knowing that's what she was used to.

He decided to talk to Natsu, he didn't care if people knew about them, Sting and Rogue didn't precisely flaunt their relationship, but most people in the village realized the two were together and no one seemed to care. Why would they be any different?

So when Lyon had mentioned seeing Natsu at Erza's office and that he wanted to meet him at the field, Gray had rushed over to Erza's office, hoping to catch him there.

It was ridiculous, he knew he shouldn't act so needy, but after the previous night, he just wanted to see him, maybe sneak a kiss or two before Natsu had to go off on patrol.

He soon arrived at Erza's office, but Natsu had already left, and Erza was in a foul mood. She wouldn't even look at him when she demanded to know why he wasn't training the recruits. It made him feel wary, like something was wrong.

Then there had been the twinges he'd felt in his head throughout the morning, snippets of emotions that were not his own, but were a part of him regardless. After his talk with Natsu, he now understood that it was related to their connection, this bond he and Natsu shared.

So he also knew that Natsu was unhappy about something. All these things together combined to create a feeling of anxiety that he just couldn't escape.

Gray had to see Natsu, had to know what was happening that was causing him to feel this way. So he did the only thing he could, defied Erza's order and headed for their field instead, as fast as he could.

He'd expected to see Natsu there waiting for him. Had wanted to watch as his boyfriend's green eyes lit up at seeing him, to rejoice as Natsu's smile widened to almost blinding levels but what was awaiting him was nothing like what he would have ever expected. He fell to his knees, his mind instantly reliving the worst day of his life, the one he only faced in his worst nightmares.

Deliora stared back at him, or so Gray believed. It was hard to make out any real features inside the blazing fire. He experienced each and every moment of that last morning, and once he remembered his parents' sacrifice, he stood up, determined to show no weakness to this monster.

The last time the two had met, he'd been a defenseless child but no longer. He had trained for years and had grown into a powerful mage, maybe not as strong as a dragon slayer but strong enough to face his demons.

And he would make him pay, for taking everything away from him. His hatred burned bright, rage fueling his magic. He glared at the dragon, getting into his ice make stance and quickly planning out his attack, knowing he could not let this dragon get any closer to the village.

He tried to call out to Natsu with his mind, to let him know the village was in trouble and the dragon slayers were needed, but he wasn't sure whether Natsu heard him, his control over the bond still tenuous at best.

The dragon continued to study him from across the field but made no move towards him.

"DELIORA!"

"I'm not Deliora, my name is Atlas," the dragon replied, addressing Gray calmly.

But Gray never heard him. He'd already begun his assault, too caught up in the past he'd never been able to get over. The righteous anger he'd felt when he'd attacked Happy years earlier was nothing compared to what he felt now, not when his real enemy was in front of him.

_Ice-Make: Freezer Lance_

_Ice-Make: Arrows_

_Ice-Make: Gungnir_

_Ice-Make: Crescent Blades_

Gray cast spell after spell, but no matter how much ice he produced, none of it was able to even touch the dragon's intense flames, melting well before reaching him. He took a deep breath and cast one final spell.

_Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur_

He gripped the ice sword firmly and ran towards the dragon.

The dragon came to life in front of him, roaring its displeasure but still not unleashing his fire. The vibrations blasted Gray back roughly, although he managed to remain upright by setting a hand down on the grass for support. Not dissuaded he ran towards the dragon again.

"Gray, stop it!" Gray startled as Wendy appeared before him, her expression concerned. He gaped at her.

He wiped his face, confused by the wetness he felt on his fingers.

"Get out of my way," Gray growled, but as he looked up, he saw Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel had now joined Wendy.

"It's not Deliora, Gray," Gajeel told him quietly, "This is Natsu's dragon, Atlas. He would never hurt you."

"I'll be the judge of that, Metalhead," Atlas snapped, clearly irritated by Gray's antics.

"What are you all doing here?" Gray asked, confused by their presence in the field. Natsu had wanted to meet him here, why were _they_ here?

"I asked you to wait in the cave," Gray turned to see Natsu approaching with Lyon, both of them running.

"You knew I was going to talk to him here, what were you trying to prove?" Gray could hear the rage in Natsu's voice and was surprised to see the dragon looking almost embarrassed by the scolding.

"I wasn't trying to do anything, you asked for time to say goodbye, and I gave it to you, now we have to go. I've already been away for far too long, and it will take us two days to get there."

Natsu ignored the dragon's words, opting to observe the other dragon slayers, looking from one face to the other and apparently not liking what he saw, "In fact, what are you all doing here? We'd already said goodbye at the cave,"

"We're coming too," Sting came forward, always the first to take action.

"No, absolutely not, you need to stay here and protect the town."

"No offense Natsu, but if we don't win there, then it won't matter whether we remain here or not." Rogue pointed out.

"Besides, they haven't seen what we can do when we fight together," Sting grinned, punching his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"This isn't some kind of game," Natsu yelled, "Don't you remember what Atlas told you?"

"You think we don't know that?" Sting demanded, "We can take care of ourselves, Natsu, our dragons taught us too."

"We know you want to protect us," Wendy interrupted the two before they could get into an argument, "that Igneel made you some sort of promise when you were younger, but you can't make that choice for us. We want to help too, they're our dragons, they're our family."

Gajeel simply added, "There's nothing you can do about it, Salamander. Our minds are made up, and Atlas has already agreed to take us with you. Happy will stay in the cave and take care of the patrols."

Natsu was glaring at Atlas with a fury Gray had never seen him exhibit before, and the dragon was actually looking away.

Gray didn't really understand anything that was happening. He had calmed down enough to acknowledge that despite the similarities, this dragon wasn't Deliora. Although he still didn't like the way he was looking at him. Lyon had reached him and was standing by his side, watching him worriedly.

"So you're all going, huh?" Lyon asked the dragon slayers, sounding overly cheerful as if he were acting out what he thought the appropriate reaction should be to the situation in the hopes that Gray would emulate him. "It's sure going to be quiet around here without you."

That managed to get through to Gray as nothing else had yet, and he confronted Natsu, "Go? Go where? What's he talking about?"

Gray watched Natsu's body tense, and he began to feel Natsu's emotions bombard him. Fear, sadness, self-loathing, determination, and a host of others he couldn't even begin to interpret.

"No, you can't be leaving," Gray pleaded, "You can't seriously be considering joining the war. Please tell me this is some sort of joke."

"I'm sorry," Natsu looked miserable, but Gray didn't care, he was hurt, and he was angry so when he heard Natsu's next words he lost it, "I have to go, they need me."

"What about me? _I_ need you," Gray pushed him hard, lashing out as much as he dared, wanting Natsu to hurt for what he was doing to them. "Or does that not matter anymore now that your precious dragon is here?"

"Come on, that's not fair, and you know it," Gray could see Natsu fighting to keep control of himself, and it angered him even more because on some level Gray knew he was acting unreasonably, that Natsu didn't _want_ to leave him.

"The dragons will kill you," Gray cried out, visions of the dead bodies he'd seen in Isvan clouding his reason.

"They can try," Natsu tried to grin but failed miserably, making it look more like a grimace than anything even remotely reassuring. "I'll be safe, Princess, I promise. I'll be back before you know it and we can pick up where we left off."

"I just got you, Natsu," Gray could hear himself whimpering, but he didn't care how he sounded, "Please don't go, I can't lose you to them too."

"You'll never lose me. "

"You don't know that," Gray protested.

"Why won't you understand? Atlas and Igneel are my family, Gray, I have to help them and others like them. They've been fighting for us for so long."

"I'm your family, too," Gray wept, losing all control of his emotions as he began to understand that Natsu wouldn't stay no matter what he said.

"I'm sorry," Natsu's voice broke, and Gray saw he was crying too, "I have to go."

Natsu tried to put his arms around him, but Gray fought him off stubbornly, still angry that he refused to stay with him.

"Please Gray, I don't want to leave things like this."

"Gray, you're being childish," Lyon chimed in, angering Gray further because he knew it was the truth.

He could see the pleading look on Natsu's face, the tears that still flowed down his cheeks, could even feel what Natsu was feeling through their bond and yet he couldn't seem to make himself stop. If they stayed like this, Natsu would have to come back and fix things, wouldn't he?

"You're going to regret this," Lyon warned him, continuing to tell him things he already knew.

Gray watched in shock as Natsu removed his scarf from around his neck and offered it to him.

"Keep this safe for me, will you?" Gray could only gape at him uncomprehendingly. Natsu never took his scarf off.

Natsu came closer and wrapped it around Gray's neck, surrounding him in his smell, "It's the second most important thing in the world to me." Natsu smiled weakly, leaving no doubt as to what the first one was. "This way I'll always be close to you."

"I, I don't have anything to give you," Gray stuttered, not realizing that with that statement he'd already accepted his fate.

"You're all that I really want," Natsu's smile was sad as he placed the palm of his hand over Gray's heart, leaving it in place for a minute.

"Natsu —"

"Shh," Natsu kissed him softly, mouth closed but heart wide open. "I'll see you soon, Princess."

Gray couldn't help but frown at the nickname, but he stared into Natsu's face, memorizing every detail. After one last kiss, Natsu turned around and joined the other dragon slayers who had already climbed on Atlas. His flames covered the slayers but seemed to cause them no damage.

The dragon slayers waved at him and Lyon, but Natsu only looked dejected.

And as Atlas took off, Gray collapsed to the ground, his breath coming in gasping sobs as he watched yet another dragon take away what he loved most.

He felt strong arms surround him, trying to console him, but they were the wrong arms, and in his heart, he knew that until he saw Natsu return, nothing would feel alright again.

He closed his eyes, and in his mind, he suddenly heard the same words Natsu had left him with once before.

_I will always come for you when you need me_.

And Gray held on to them, praying that just like last time they would be true.

A/N: We've finally reached the half-way point! Don't worry, I won't extend the war stuff for too long, as I have it planned there should only be two chapters directly dealing with it, one will be in Natsu's POV, the other in Gray's. At least that's the plan, this is one of the gray areas that hadn't already been written.

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, truth be told it feels strange even if only because a lot of this story was written months ago. This was the first chapter that I have written from scratch since beginning to post in February and I probably should have split it in two but then I wouldn't have been able to do the scarf prompt for the Bingo. ;)

Poor Gray, I felt really bad for doing this to him but he needed to relapse a little, not to mention he needs to start facing his past if he's ever going to be able to truly move on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You should have waited at the cave like I asked," Natsu tried to keep his fury in check, but now that they were far enough away from Talos that he was no longer feeling Gray's despair tearing away at him there was nothing left to keep it at bay.

"You hurt my mate Atlas," Natsu seethed, "You made him relive a traumatic experience and probably rekindled his hatred of dragons, something he'd been working against. You made everything worse!"

"I just wanted to show you he could accept us now that he was older," Atlas hung his head contritely, "How was I supposed to know he'd react that way?"

"Deliora burned down his village and killed his parents. What the hell did you expect?"

Natsu could hear Atlas muttering something under his breath, but he couldn't catch what he was saying. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry I'm only going to make it worse," Atlas repeated a bit more loudly.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu demanded, still trying to calm himself down. It had been a very emotional day, and he was just about at his limit of what he could take.

"I need you to transform, Gajeel weighs a ton, I can't fly all of you the whole way."

"Transform? What do you mean?" Wendy asked, looking at Natsu with concern.

"Are you serious right now?" Natsu complained loudly. First Gray and now this, if he didn't know any better, he would've thought that Atlas was purposefully forcing his hand.

Atlas only nodded, and now that Natsu examined him more closely he noticed the strain his uncle had been trying to hide. It appeared he was more beat up than Natsu had initially thought and he felt guilty for yelling at him when he'd only been trying to help. He had no idea what Atlas had been through in the last two years, not really, and he had an idea his uncle had no plans to tell him.

"Find a place to land," Natsu requested, resigning himself to the inevitable. The moment of truth had finally arrived. Maybe this would at least go better than the fiasco in the field. He felt a hand squeezing his shoulder and looked back to see Rogue giving him a reassuring smile which only made him feel worse for having lied to him in the first place.

He could feel all of the dragon slayers' curious eyes on him. For them, it was just a distraction, something to keep them from thinking about the decision they had just made, but for Natsu, it was something he'd feared for most of his life.

Natsu thought about the best way to tell them his secret, should he tell them first or should he just transform as he'd done with Rogue. He wasn't sure, but he decided to try talking first as he didn't want to startle Wendy.

Atlas found a clearing away from any human settlements and landed there. All the dragons slayers jumped off his back, wanting to give him a rest. They sat on the grass near him and looked at Natsu, waiting for him to say something.

"There's something about me that I've never told you about," Natsu started and then paused not quite knowing how to continue.

He could feel their eyes on him, and all words just escaped him, he could only stare at them wide-eyed.

"Just tell them, Natsu," Atlas urged, "Trust in the bonds you've forged over the years."

Natsu nodded slowly. "I'm uhm, I'm not like you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel growled growing annoyed as Natsu remained quiet, "Just spit it out already."

"Gajeel! Just give him a minute," Rogue chastised, once again giving Natsu an encouraging look. "Just show them, as you did me."

Sting narrowed his eyes, "You know what this is about, Rogue?"

Rogue could only wince at the displeasure that was coming in through their bond. He knew it wasn't a good idea to keep secrets from Sting, but he'd made the decision to help Natsu protect Gray, and from what he'd seen of Gray's reaction on the field he was convinced he'd been right. He would just need to make Sting understand that.

"Whatever it is Natsu, you can tell us," Wendy smiled at him, her eyes warm and trusting.

Natsu decided to take Rogue's advice, he closed his eyes and called upon the magic that allowed him to transform into his dragon form. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see their initial reactions. He heard a few gasps and opened his eyes slowly, looking down at his friends.

Wendy and Rogue had both moved closer to him, Rogue as a sign of solidarity, Wendy in curiosity but Sting and Gajeel were watching him with something akin to dismay.

"You can turn into a dragon, that's so cool!" Wendy cheered looking even more in awe of Natsu than before.

"Wait a minute," Gajeel declared appearing confused, "Isn't being able to turn into a dragon a bad thing? I thought you guys said that only happened to the renegade dragon slayers that lost their minds."

"Well, I mean it's not like he had much of one to begin with," Rogue joked as he tried to break up some of the tension that was brewing between them.

"Natsu isn't a dragon slayer," Atlas explained, "He never was. He's what we've called a hybrid, his father is a dragon, but his mother was a human."

"You lied to us," Sting glared at Natsu looking incredibly hurt, "This whole time we've known you—"

"That's enough out of you Sting," Atlas growled, "Natsu didn't have a choice, his father forbade him from telling anyone."

"I'm sorry," Natsu tried to lock his gaze with Sting, but he refused to meet it. Instead, he walked off in a huff, and no one attempted to stop him.

"So it's not a spell?" Rogue asked, finally understanding he hadn't been told the whole truth.

Natsu shook his head, "It's something I've been able to do since I was young, I just couldn't control it very well."

"I don't get it, why would your father forbid you from telling anyone?" Wendy asked, "Who is your father, anyway?"

"Igneel," Natsu replied, "Atlas is my uncle, you already know my mom was Porlyusica, a healer from Talos. Igneel forbade me from telling anyone because the one time I told a human about what I was, he hurt me."

"Gray?" Wendy's brow wrinkled as she remembered the story Gray had told her at the orphanage, "I think I'm beginning to understand a little, that time you met when you were little, is that what happened?"

Natsu nodded, "I tried to tell him what I was but he didn't believe me, it was right after Deliora had destroyed his village and I had no control over the transformation so I couldn't show him, it was a disaster."

"Oh, Natsu. That must have been terrible for you!" Wendy attempted to hug him, and it made him feel good to know that she at least accepted him.

"I'm sorry, Rogue," Natsu felt miserable, Rogue had been so supportive, and now he'd learned that Natsu had lied to him.

"It's alright, I think I understand. I just wish you'd trusted us with the truth before." Rogue noticed Natsu looking towards where Sting had walked off to and sighed.

"I'll talk to him once he's calmed down," Rogue offered, but Natsu shook his head, "I've caused you enough trouble. I'll talk to him."

Gajeel walked up to him and studied him carefully, walking around him to examine his body before snorting, "Kind of a runt for a dragon, aren't you?"

"I'm part human," Natsu shrugged, ignoring the taunt. "Igneel thinks I'll still grow more."

"I don't understand how this is possible," Wendy questioned as she studied Natsu.

"I'm curious about that myself," Rogue admitted.

"Before you ask, dragons can't usually turn into other creatures, that requires a grasp of transformation magic few would bother to achieve but Igneel and I have always loved magic," Atlas explained, "So when Igneel wanted to live among humans to help him decide what to do about the war, we set about devising a spell that would allow him to do so temporarily. Once he got to Talos, he met Porlyusica and quickly realized she was his mate. He couldn't leave her, so he continued to power the spell until she died giving birth to Natsu."

"You need to understand that none of this has ever been a choice for Natsu, it's just who he is. So whatever you think about him, you must sort it out now, "Atlas growled, "Once we get to where we're going we can't afford to be divided."

The dragon slayers nodded in understanding and set off to look for Sting, leaving Natsu with Atlas.

"Were you really tired or was this just your way of getting everything out in the open?"

Atlas looked off into the distance, "The decision was out of your hands once they chose to come along. This way you'll at least have a chance to deal with it on your own terms. With things being the way they are, there's no way anyone outside of the family can know what you are. They will assume you're a renegade. That's why you're going to remain a dragon for as long as we're there."

"I'm going to have to stay like this the whole time?" Natsu protested, although his uncle's words made sense he hadn't considered that possibility.

"What did you think, that you'd be able to protect Igneel posing as a dragon slayer?" Atlas roared in amusement, "Your magic is much stronger in this form, and you know it."

Natsu frowned, now that Atlas put it that way it did sound stupid to think that, but the idea of exclusively keeping to his dragon form made him nervous. He'd never done it for more than a couple of days at a time when he was younger, and even then Natsu had felt strong instincts working at him, instincts that were very different from what he was used to. His thoughts drifted to Gray, and he promised himself that he would return to him no matter what it took.

The dragon slayers were gone for hours, and Natsu was freaking out by the time they returned, bearing several kills for them to eat. Sting approached Natsu while the other slayers set about preparing their meal.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," Natsu walked away from the others, knowing that Sting would prefer to speak privately.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted," Sting apologized quietly, "Rogue told me I was out of line and I guess he's right. It just feels like every time we're getting closer again, something happens to create more distance between us."

"I'm sorry too," Natsu confessed, "I know Igneel forbade me from saying anything, but I should have fought him harder. I was scared of how you would all react when you found out. You guys are all I have, I didn't want to risk losing you because of something I had no control over."

"You're such an idiot sometimes."

Natsu gawked at Sting not sure of what he meant.

"However it happened, you gave us all a family, and we'll always be grateful to you for that. It might not be typical, but it was perfect for us and much more fun than living in the orphanage."

Sting gave him one of the mischievous grins that were often the precursor to them getting in trouble as kids, "I do feel cheated though. Can you imagine the things we could have gotten away with if I'd known?"

Natsu started to laugh until he remembered how when he'd met Gray he'd dreamed of doing just that. Going on adventures, flying for as long as he could hold his transformation and then exploring wherever they ended up.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, you just reminded me of something," Natsu dismissed Sting's concern.

"Judging by how miserable you looked, I'm going to assume it had something to do with Gray. It might take time, but he'll come around. I definitely understand your hesitation a lot better now, but you have to remember, he loves you."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, but his tone was muted.

"Yes," Sting shoved him playfully as he repeated the word more firmly, "Now all you have to worry about is getting back home in one piece so you can make him yours."

"Can I really do that without telling him the truth?"

Sting had no answer to that, so he wisely changed the subject. "Do you think of yourself as a dragon or a human?"

"Neither I guess, if I had to identify as anything at all it would be dragon slayer, even though I'm not one. I've always felt like I belonged with you guys."

Natsu stared off into space, his thoughts once again on what it would mean for him to remain a dragon for an extended period. Igneel had always been against it, but he'd never explained why.

"What's wrong?" Sting's eyes flickered uneasily at Natsu's expression.

"Atlas said I have to stay like this for the entire time we're there."

"Makes sense I guess, maybe you should change back now, enjoy your last night as a human while you can."

Natsu changed back with Sting watching him, "Man, that's gonna take some getting used to."

"That's what Rogue said!" Natsu grinned and ran off towards the others feeling better than he had before. He cackled as Sting chased after him, hurling good-natured insults at him.

The dragon slayers played and laughed doing their best to let Natsu know they still saw him the same as before. Atlas supervised, feeling relieved that this at least had gone well.

"Alright, time for bed. We leave at dawn."

O-o

Gajeel rode on Natsu while the other three dragon slayers remained on Atlas. Natsu had to agree with Atlas, Gajeel did weigh a ton, but they'd managed to have a good talk along the way. Gajeel accepted taking over Natsu's role as their leader while he remained in his dragon form.

Atlas had warned the dragon slayers to be careful who they trusted as it was still felt renegades were hiding within their ranks. He suggested they should stick to Irene as much as they could. He also promised Natsu that he would train with him as much as possible for the fights ahead.

It was night time when they arrived, but they could still hear loud noises that could only signal fighting. To their surprise, Atlas led them away from it and into the back entrance of a cave not dissimilar from their own. They followed him through its winding passages, all their senses going into overdrive as they detected a myriad of new scents. Natsu's heart raced in both excitement and apprehension at seeing his father for the first time in two years.

They bumped into a woman first, one that smelled eerily familiar even in the relative darkness.

"Where the hell have you been?" the woman smacked the giant dragon on his side, "We've been worried sick. Igneel feared the worst."

Atlas smiled nervously, "Just went to fetch a few things."

Sting, never one to remain quiet, added with a big grin and a wave, "Hi, we're the things."

"Sting Eucliffe? I swear to the Gods Atlas, if I see my daughter with you, I'll kill you myself," Irene smacked the dragon again. "What were you thinking? You know how Igneel feels about this."

"I had to do it, Irene, we've talked about this. We're running out of options," Atlas protested.

Irene studied the dragon sadly, "I'm not going to argue with you, I imagine you did what you felt was right. Just realize that it will have consequences, especially when Igneel sees Natsu."

"He'll see I'm right," Atlas muttered stubbornly although it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Irene moved towards the dragon slayers looking them over intently. "Let me look at all of you, you've grown so much! How's my Erza?"

"Bossy," Gajeel retorted, and although Rogue glared at him, Irene only laughed heartily.

She looked at Natsu for a few minutes and offered him a smile that appeared so similar to Erza's that it hurt. He tried to return it, and she placed her hand on his snout, petting him briefly.

"I have to go out and do some rounds, you kids might as well come with me so I can start showing you what you'll need to know,"

"Even Wendy?" Natsu asked, glancing at the youngest dragon slayer with concern.

"She'll be fine dear, I won't let anything happen to her," Irene smiled warmly before calling for Belserion. Once he arrived all the dragon slayers climbed on and took off, leaving Natsu to stare after them.

"Don't worry so much kid, Irene is as tough as they come and although you might not see them, two shadow dragons are tailing them. They'll be fine. We might as well get this over with," Atlas began to move through the many passages until they reached the entrance to a large chamber where Igneel stood, looking more enraged than Natsu had ever seen him.

Igneel glanced at the other dragons in the room that Natsu hadn't even had a chance to notice and asked them to leave them for the moment. They all made their way out of the chamber giving a small bow to Igneel as they exited and that surprised Natsu as well, especially as the majority were not fire dragons.

He'd always known his father was the King of the Fire Dragons, but it had never dawned on him that the title actually meant something to others.

Igneel nodded to Atlas, and his front claws glowed, a purple magic circle appearing in front of him as he created a barrier that would keep their words from being overheard.

"What is Natsu doing here? Have you lost your mind?" Igneel roared at Atlas, ignoring Natsu for the moment, but there was no denying the fury in his roar.

"You had no right to go behind my back, this decision was not yours to make, you are not his father, I am."

"I've been around for him just as much as you have."

"Then you should have left him at home where he would have been safe."

"I told you, I need to work on a counterspell," Atlas replied calmly, "I can't do that if I have to watch your ass all the time, who else would I trust to protect you?"

"Damn it, Atlas, no more. Magic is what got us into this mess!"

"And it will get us out. If we can neutralize the renegade threat, we can negotiate the rest. We all want to go home, Igneel. Deliora hates your guts, he's never going to agree to a truce."

"That's where you're wrong, brother. He's already agreed to talk with me."

"Surely you're not thinking of going, it's a trap. Let me guess, he asked you to go alone?"

"No, actually, he demanded you be present, says you're the only one he trusts, which of course we couldn't do because you disappeared."

"He wants me?" Atlas' laugh filled the large chamber, "Then it's definitely a trap, he hates me even more than he hates you."

Natsu stood there, not knowing how to feel. His father hadn't even glanced his way, and he was baffled by this whole conversation. It was like being a child again, Igneel and Atlas off doing their own thing while Natsu sat alone wishing he could be like them, except this time it wasn't their usual pointless bickering. He could hear the anger behind their words, and it worried him because they sounded much too comfortable with it.

"I wanted to come," Natsu finally spoke up, figuring if nothing else it would redirect Igneel's anger.

Igneel finally looked at him, and Natsu was shocked to notice how much his father had changed. He looked older and tired. Like Atlas, his body was covered in scars, and his eyes looked like they had seen horrible things.

"I never wanted this for you," Igneel still sounded angry, but he hugged his son and looked him over, "but now you're here, and it can't be helped."

"You've grown since the last time I saw you like this," Igneel noted with a smile, "Doing the nightly patrols must have made you much stronger ."

"I did my best," Natsu peered at Atlas hoping that he wouldn't go into how he'd expanded their territory or mention he'd been attacked.

Atlas met his gaze and shook his head slightly, "As far as I saw, the town looked just as we left it, although the population seems to have grown."

"I'm sure you did, I expected nothing less," Igneel ignored Atlas in favor of praising Natsu, "Tell me, have things with Gray improved since I left?"

"Somewhat?" Natsu covered Atlas in return, not wanting to add to the tension that existed between the two brothers.

"Gray knows what we are to each other, and we have an understanding of sorts, but he doesn't know what I am, and he wasn't happy I left."

"Well, that's progress I suppose," Igneel muttered thoughtfully, "We can do more catching up later, but there are some things you need to know now that you're here. You might have noticed that the other dragons were treating me differently."

Natsu nodded, "It's because you're the King of the Red Dragons, right?"

"I wish it was," Igneel bowed his head, "Our family, we're the last royal dragons left. All the others were killed by the renegades or Deliora's dragons. The renegades seem to think royal dragon blood is the most powerful of them all. Not true by the way, the only thing that makes us any different is the magical knowledge we've acquired over the centuries, and that can't be transferred by blood. As for Deliora, he just wants power, as he's always done."

"With all their royals gone, the remaining dragons have adopted me as their leader. I'm telling you this because once the enemy realizes who you are, you can expect to be heavily targeted as well. So if you plan to protect me, you're going to have to learn how to fight properly first. Atlas can start your training as he will be responsible for you while you're here," Igneel fixed Atlas with a glare that screamed he would hear no arguments on the matter and Atlas nodded in agreement.

"I imagine Grandine and the others already know you're here and will be glad to see you as well as their own children," Igneel managed a genuine smile for the first time since Natsu arrived.

"How did you know?" Natsu asked curiously even as he felt himself getting excited at the thought of seeing the rest of his family.

Igneel rolled his eyes, "You've been human for too long, you forget our sense of smell is much stronger, but even if it wasn't we raised you to be a family. There was no way they would have stayed behind if you were heading into danger. Atlas might very well have damned you all."

"Think you can find them on your own? I need to speak to your uncle for a moment."

Natsu glanced at Atlas, but the dragon only gave him a bored look so he assumed everything would be fine. He left the room and set about finding his friends.

"I was against this plan of yours from the beginning, but since you've taken the choice out of my hands you will need to work as fast as you can," Igneel growled, "We both know what could happen if he stays in that form for too long."

"I'll do my best."

"No Atlas, you will do better than that, and trap or not we _will_ meet with Deliora. If we want to save what's left of our kind, we can no longer afford to ignore any path that can bring an end to this nightmare."

O-o

_Three months later_

Natsu flew out of the cave carrying Sting on his back. They'd been given a quick search and rescue mission to locate some dragon slayers that hadn't returned. Natsu was just happy to see his friend, he hadn't really seen much of the dragon slayers since he'd arrived.

He'd spent the first few weeks following Igneel around during the day and training with Atlas in the evenings, moving on to Belserion once Atlas felt he'd taught him all he could. Irene, along with Genya, another dragon slayer she trusted, had been training the Talos dragon slayers since they'd arrived.

To hear Sting tell it, Irene was even scarier than Erza, but she was very sharp, and they had all learned a lot from her. Atlas had been brutal in his training, but Natsu felt much more confident in his abilities than he had before, even though his uncle had to heal him extensively to ready him for the next day's session.

"Do you know this dragon slayer we're looking for?" Natsu asked curiously. After a few dragons had been attacked by the renegades while they slept, the dragons had demanded the slayers living area be moved away from theirs.

"Yeah, she's about our age. She's an Ice Dragon Slayer, you'll love her, " Sting teased but immediately shut up when Natsu became quiet.

Sting changed the subject slightly, "She's friendly with Wendy, her name is Utari. She went out with Oliver, another dragon slayer, this morning, but neither of them returned."

"How are the others?" Natsu flew low extending his senses to detect any other dragons in the area.

"They're fine, I guess. It's a really weird scene, man. Although, everyone loves Wendy, of course," Sting laughed.

"Of course," Natsu laughed along with him. The dragons mostly kept to themselves, and since Natsu spent most of his time shadowing Igneel, he didn't get to see his friends as often as he wished, so missions like this were the only time he really got to spend time with them.

"But, it's like no one trusts each other," Sting tried to explain, "Like the other day Oliver came back, and he was all covered in blood, and everyone just gave him a wide berth like he was contagious or something. The blood ended up being all his, but people were scared, almost like they think this whole renegade business is contagious or something."

"But it isn't!" Natsu protested, and Sting stopped him.

"I know that, I'll tell you something else, they don't like Weisslogia at all, or me for that matter," Sting said more quietly.

"That doesn't make any sense, neither one of you would ever hurt anyone," Natsu was quick to defend his friends.

"I don't know about that, I mean it's what we're trained for isn't it?" Sting sighed, "It's nothing to do with that, though. There's this rumor going around that it was the White Dragons that started this whole thing, I've tried to ask Weisslogia about it but he just… anyway, I guess maybe there might be some truth to it."

"That's stupid, even if that were true, the others followed soon enough!" Natsu complained, outraged that anyone would mistreat his friends.

He was still worked up when he caught it, a scent of blood mixed with fear wafted into his nose. Natsu began to growl before he even noticed what he was doing, and he flew towards the smell.

"Natsu?" Sting looked down at his friend worriedly. This was something they'd all noticed when they went on jobs with him. Natsu was changing, it wasn't very pronounced, but they had lived with him for years, so it was easy for them to pick out, especially now that they didn't see him as often. His responses were sharper and more dragon-like, not at all like human Natsu would react.

"Huh?"

"Is everything okay?" Sting found himself tightening his grip on his friend as he sped up beneath him.

"I think I found them, there's a strong scent of blood and fear in this direction. I smell two dragon slayers and at least one dragon, although I'm not sure what kind. I'm sorry, I think we're gonna have to fight."

"That's the job," Sting responded absently, worrying about what those changes in Natsu could mean. He promised himself he'd bring it up to Atlas the next time he saw him. "When we get close, I'm gonna jump off and help the dragon slayers, you take out the dragon, okay?"

"Got it," Natsu agreed, his mind already going over the things he'd been taught. He flew even faster, wanting to help the dragon slayers who despite their magic, seemed to be at a disadvantage.

It was a wood dragon, which explained why Natsu couldn't pick his scent out easily, surrounded as they were by nature. The dragon was on the ground, his entire body made up of braided tree bark with vines growing out of different areas which he was using to attack the dragon slayers. The vines flicked around like whips even as the dragon mocked their efforts at defense.

Natsu felt Sting jump off and use his magic to slow down his descent, allowing Natsu to speed up and ram the dragon while Sting checked on the dragon slayers. Natsu only had enough time to notice one of them wasn't moving.

The wood dragon got up quickly, attacking Natsu with his vines, wrapping them around his limbs and tightening them in an attempt to immobilize him. Natsu raised his body's temperature drastically, coating his body in his flames and incinerating the vines into ashes that crumbled to the ground around him. He felt rage begin to consume him, and he blew out fire in an enormous cone that engulfed the other dragon.

The wood dragon shrieked in pain even as he panicked and tried to put out the flames by rolling his body uselessly against the ground as Natsu continued to fire roar after roar at him, savoring the sound of the creature's screams.

He could hear Sting yelling at him to stop, that other things were catching on fire, but it sounded far away, and his mind was screaming that he needed to continue his attack until his enemy was dead.

He heard Sting asking one of the dragon slayers if they could use their magic. Natsu was starting to come out of his frenzy and could see the damage his attacks had caused, but there was nothing he could do, it was his fire, and he couldn't eat it. Natsu turned to grab the slayers to fly them to safety when he noticed a young girl get into a fighting stance and call out a spell.

_Ice Dragon Roar_

Ice spewed out of her mouth and coated everything around them, putting out most of the small fires that had started from the dragon's thrashing and even though it was nothing like Gray's ice it brought back a conversation they'd had about dragons when Gray had first arrived at Talos.

"_Have you killed any?" _

"_No, and I rather hope I never have to. Killing is not something I enjoy."_

Natsu threw up as he stared in shock at the smoking remains of the wood dragon he'd just killed, the easiest possible matchup for him out of all the dragons they could've encountered. Sting rushed over to him checking to see if he was alright.

"Natsu! What's wrong?"

Natsu couldn't help the fear that gripped him as he remembered one other thing Gray had said in the heat of a fight.

"_You're not a kid anymore Natsu, you need to get this idea out of your head that dragons are anything but beasts intent on destruction."_

Had Gray been right all along? He'd killed that dragon without giving it a second thought, and with a sinking heart he had to admit to himself he'd enjoyed it.

"Natsu! We need to get out of here, others are coming," Sting urged and as Natsu smelled multiple dragons headed in their direction he realized Sting was right. This had been a search and rescue mission, they needed to get back home quickly before they found themselves in a fight where they would be at a severe disadvantage.

The three dragon slayers climbed onto his back, and he flew them away as fast as his wings could manage, forcing his mind to focus only on getting away. The dragons had caught their scent and were giving chase, and Natsu found he had to fight his own instincts, which were demanding he turn around and fight.

Utari began to cry softly, and Natsu could only think of Wendy, and he felt shame for what he'd done. He'd taken a life callously, and it went against everything he'd ever been taught.

He pushed his wings harder than he ever had before, determined to get the dragon slayers back to safety. The flight was bumpy, and Sting and Oliver tried to calm Utari down, whispering soothing words meant to offer comfort, but they weren't enough to keep her from crying the whole way home.

It made Natsu think about the dragon slayers as people for the first time. Dragons were everything he'd ever known, but for these humans, it was all new.

What must have brought them here, to accept these overwhelming powers and use them to fight what must amount to terrifying creatures? What had they seen and done since they had acquired their powers and did they regret their choice? When all this was over, could they return to their life? Could he?

When he returned home, what would be left of him? Would Gray still love him when he learned the things he'd done? Natsu wasn't sure what to think, the conflict between his instincts and his mind causing him to panic.

"Stop it, Natsu," Sting commanded, bringing him out of his thoughts, "You did what you had to do, nothing more, nothing less."

"What—"

"I've known you for a long time, you're not that hard to read," Sting reminded him, "I think you can slow down a bit, they seem to have given up."

Natsu slowed down a little, but he couldn't wait to get back to the cave. Once he entered, Oliver climbed down, and Sting handed Utari over before jumping off. Natsu heard the two men whispering about the girl and moved away not knowing where to go but not wanting to remain still.

"Natsu, wait up!" Sting chased after him, and Natsu stopped even though he refused to look at his childhood friend.

Sting sighed, petting Natsu's snout when he realized how worked up Natsu still was, "I don't know what happened to you out there but — let's just go talk to Atlas, okay?"

Natsu nodded, leading the way to their chamber only to be stopped by a lightning dragon.

"Highness, no dragon slayers are allowed past this point," The lightning dragon glanced at Sting in a way that wasn't entirely unfriendly but was decidedly wary.

"Sting needs to speak to Atlas," Natsu declared, moving forward and motioning Sting to follow.

"Then, I shall come with you as well," the dragon pronounced following behind them as another lightning dragon appeared to take his place.

"It's really not necessary," Natsu insisted, frustrated by the dragon's persistence, especially after what Sting had told him earlier.

"It's fine, Natsu, he's just doing his job," Sting shrugged it off, but Natsu could tell that it bothered him and he didn't know what to do to help. They remained silent until they reached Atlas' workspace which was littered with scrolls and all manner of random objects.

"Hey Atlas," Sting greeted him, and Natsu was grateful to see Atlas brighten up at seeing the dragon slayer. He fought the urge to gloat as the lightning dragon stationed himself outside the room.

"What brings you both here?" Atlas peered down at them, it was unusual for him to have visitors outside of Igneel and Natsu.

Natsu remained quiet not knowing what to say or how to bring it up, but Sting as always had no problem speaking his mind.

"We went out on a job today, and Natsu killed a dragon, he was acting strangely."

"Oh, well I mean it was his first kill, that's bound to feel strange," Atlas pretended to study the scroll he'd been holding, trying to avoid the nagging feeling that this was the beginning of what they had been worried about."

"No," Sting was quick to protest, "it's more than that, Atlas!"

Atlas took a deep breath and put a finger over his snout, motioning both of them to be quiet. Natsu saw him once again create the barrier that would allow them to speak without being overheard.

"You have to be careful what you say around others," Atlas chastised, "that goes for both of you. No one can know about Natsu, Sting."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just — we're worried," Sting placed his hands over his head and began to pace in the ample space, "Natsu's like our brother and ever since he got here he's been changing, we've all noticed it. And today when we were fighting that dragon it was like he was a completely different person."

"That's because he wasn't a person, he was a dragon," Atlas peered over at Natsu who unlike Sting was standing in place looking off into space. "Natsu," Atlas called out gruffly trying to get through to his nephew, and when Natsu finally looked up at him, he prodded, "Have you felt any differently?"

Natsu thought about all the little things that had felt different or off, and more importantly about how he'd lost control of himself during his fight with the dragon and he could only nod.

"I see," Atlas sat deep in thought and Sting stopped his pacing, choosing to go over to Natsu and stand next to him.

"Atlas will fix it, you'll see," Sting spoke gently, much like he had to Utari earlier and Natsu shoved him gently with his head.

"You have to tell me when these things happen, kid," Atlas began and his tone was serious, "Did you ever wonder why Igneel didn't want you to stay as a dragon for long periods?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was just because he was afraid I'd get caught," Natsu replied.

"That was part of it, yes, but there's more to it than that. Your dragon side didn't manifest until you were a few years old. It would only pop up for a short time before receding, but every time it did, there were physical changes when you changed back. Your fangs are a glaring example of that.

As best as I can figure, it comes down to heredity, your dragon genes are in a constant battle to overwrite your human ones. Once we realized your mate was a human, we knew that we had to let your human nature be in control just in case…," Atlas trailed off not wanting to add more worries to Natsu's already burdened mind.

"In case what?" Sting immediately asked what Natsu wouldn't, trapped as he was in the certainty of what Atlas was going to say and the pain at the betrayal that came with it.

"In case one day, he couldn't turn back," Atlas couldn't shake that all the terrible things that befell his family always came back to him. He might not have caused any of this directly, but he had been the one to create the spell that allowed Igneel to transform into a human and caused all this mess.

"I need you to tell me exactly what's been happening and what you've felt so that I can try to come up with a way to counteract it, and if I can't outright stop it at least slow it down enough to ensure you can go back to Gray as a human at the end of this."

"You knew about this, and you didn't think it important enough to tell me?" Natsu reproached his uncle, even though he knew that his decision to come with him would have been no different had he known.

"We didn't want to scare you," Atlas admitted, "We didn't know for sure, we just thought we should guard against it. I will find a way to fight this, I promise."

"No," Natsu replied forcefully surprising both Sting and Atlas, "You're spread too thin as it is. You need to work on that counterspell, and I heard you're also trying to find a way to recover the parts of the souls that Acnologia reaped from Igneel and the other dragons. Both of those are more important than this, now that I know it's happening I can try to fight against it."

Sting looked at him in horror, "Are you insane? Let him help you, you don't know the first thing about this stuff."

"There are a few things that I think might help," Atlas mentioned quietly.

"Then point me to them, and I will learn them on my own while you work on your spells."

Sting and Atlas both tried to talk him out of it, but he had already made up his mind. This was his battle to win or lose, and Natsu was not one to give up easily. If he had to learn magic to do it, then so be it.

He prodded at his bond feeling only the slightest twitch in response. He had to win, he had promised Gray he would return, and that was precisely what he was going to do.

"Sting," Sting turned towards him, and Natsu could see from the frustrated expression on his face that his best friend already knew what he was going to ask of him and he didn't like it in the slightest.

"Please don't tell the others."

A/N: These last few weeks have been crazy and I wasn't even sure I'd be able to update in time but I managed it. I was planning on doing only one chapter on the war in Natsu's POV but I quickly realized it wasn't going to happen. Not only would I never finish it in time, there was too much that needed to happen and I didn't want to rush through it, or have everything lose it's impact because there was so much to get through. So there will be at least one more, I'm not yet sure if this will affect the number of chapters yet, we'll see.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was Lyon who had gotten Gray to finally leave the field. Wisely avoiding the Guard headquarters, he'd led them to their shared apartment. Gray had collapsed on their sofa, crying more than he could ever remember doing since his parents' death. The fear that this was it, the moment where he finally lost everything created a weight on his chest so massive, it felt like it would crush him.

Lyon did his best to soothe him, to let him know that they were brothers and he was still there for him, that he would lend him his strength until Gray felt up to standing on his own once more, but it all sounded so distant. The image of Natsu and the others flying away on that beast wasn't something he could let go of yet. And just as Lyon had predicted, Gray was horrified by how he'd acted.

He'd been so caught up in himself that he'd refused to acknowledge the fear that had been written all over Natsu's face or his plea for Gray to forgive him, to understand he couldn't stay. Even worse, he'd ignored Natsu's feelings which had been quite clearly broadcast to him through their shared bond.

Natsu had needed to be held, to be comforted, to feel loved by Gray, but that wasn't what he'd given him at all, and that knowledge was eating away at him. Even now, he was wearing Natsu's most prized possession around his neck, his smell providing Gray some level of comfort. What did Natsu get from him?

Gray had yelled at him, pushed him away, and refused to listen to anything he had to say. He'd berated him, even questioned his love. Gods, what had he —

"Natsu's going to be fine, Gray. They're all going to be fine," Lyon interrupted his thoughts, continuing to murmur his encouragement, not knowing what else to do for the boy he'd accepted as a brother so many years before.

Gray nodded listlessly, tensing up as he heard loud knocking and Erza yelling at their front door. Lyon left him on the sofa to go deal with her. Gray listened as Lyon tried to stop Erza from coming inside, but the sound of her steps growing closer was testament enough to his failure. He heard the door close softly, and the familiar sound of Lyon's footsteps returning.

"Where is everyone? Why aren't you at your posts? Just because Natsu left doesn't give everyone the right to take off. I have dozens of recruits waiting and no one to train them, "Erza stormed into their living room, coming face to face with the sorry state Gray was in.

Seeing that Gray was in no condition to give her any of the information she needed, she looked back at Lyon, who had just walked into the room, "What's the matter with him?"

Lyon grabbed the blanket they usually hung over the back of their couch and draped it over Gray, pushing him down slightly to get him to rest. He wasn't really surprised by the lack of resistance. Once he'd settled his brother down, he grabbed his keys and motioned for Erza to follow. "Let's talk outside."

Lyon closed the door quietly behind him and began to walk back to the Village Guard headquarters. "It wasn't just Natsu that left, although that _is_ what has Gray so upset. They all did, Erza. Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Wendy, they left too. They all climbed atop a flaming dragon and took off."

"I should have realized," Erza muttered, visibly deflating at his words before peering at him, her eyes widening slowly as she processed the rest of his words.

"Gray saw Natsu's dragon?" Erza covered her mouth with her hand, but Lyon could still see the distress reflected in her eyes.

"It was a little more than that, I think. By the time Natsu and I got there, the dragon slayers had managed to subdue him but... Yeah, he's had a rough day," Lyon sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of how to explain.

"Ever since I've known him, Gray has kept people at a distance, it took him years to warm up to me, but with Natsu, it's always been different. I think having him leave was bad enough, but to have it be on a dragon that was just like the one that destroyed his village...it was too much for Gray to handle."

"It was kind of Natsu to leave Gray his scarf, he must have realized how his absence would affect him," Erza's voice was full of pride at Natsu's actions.

Lyon nodded but remained silent. He hated to lie to Erza about Natsu and Gray, but until he heard from Gray that it was okay to tell people about their relationship, he would honor their request for privacy.

Erza squeezed Lyon's shoulder gently even as she avoided his eyes, "You should return to him, at a time like this, it's important to have family nearby. Don't worry about work for today, I'll run some basic drills with the recruits and put a basic schedule together for those that remain. Those five won't be easy to replace, but I suppose we'll have to make do with the new recruits."

"I'm sorry, I know this must be hard for you as well," Lyon commented, remembering the dragon slayers were her childhood friends. Erza waved his concern away in a way that was meant to show the matter held no importance to her but instead only managed to scream of her vulnerability.

"I have to go," Erza remarked abruptly, appearing uncomfortable with Lyon's attention. She started to walk away, but after managing only a few steps she stopped, and without turning called out, "I'll be back to check on the two of you later, I'll bring some food."

Satisfied with her words, she walked off in the direction of their headquarters.

Watching her retreating figure, Lyon realized that perhaps Gray might not be the only one who was going to need him. Lyon vowed to watch out for Erza as well.

O-o

_Three months later_

No matter the weather, Gray never left his house without first wrapping Natsu's scarf around his neck, even though his scent had faded away after the first few days. The warmth it provided was a constant reminder of Natsu and his promise that he would return.

In the time since the dragon slayers had left, Gray's stripping habit had miraculously disappeared. His anxiety became so great he felt nothing but cold all the time.

The days dragged on, each one seeming longer than the one before it. Gray's life was an endless blur of getting up, going to work, forcing food into his body, and going to sleep. Wash, rinse, repeat.

Night times were the worst. For the first few weeks after the dragon slayers left, he'd been plagued with nightmares of Deliora. He'd awaken only to find Lyon standing over his bed staring down at him, his forehead furrowed in concern.

Eventually, his nightmares gave way to frequent dreams of Natsu as his heart tried to give him what he yearned for, and those were almost more painful because the moment he woke he would experience the despair of finding himself alone once more.

About the only thing he was thankful for was that Erza had asked Lyon to take over the training of the magical recruits, thus limiting Juvia's attempts to get Gray's attention to his off-hours. If she could catch him, that was.

He'd disappear as soon as his shifts were over, which no one, except maybe Juvia, gave him a hard time about as this had been his usual custom. Gray would trudge over to the field where they used to spend so much of their time.

At first, it had been hard for him not to associate it with the dragon that had taken his friends away, but he and Natsu had made way too many memories there for him to let go of it without a fight.

He settled comfortably on the spot where he used to watch Natsu sleep and wondered when if ever he was going to see his mate again.

_I will always come for you when you need me..._

Gray could still hear those words echoing in his head, except now, instead of bringing him comfort as Natsu had intended, they felt like a slap to the face. The truth was he needed Natsu right now, but the dragon slayer was nowhere to be found.

He focused on their bond, trying desperately to glean any information he could from it but like every other day, all Gray felt was a distant hum, and it made him wonder, if the worst happened, would he even know?

He shook his head in an attempt to dispel his gloomy thoughts and tried to remember Natsu the ways he loved him best — with a challenge in his eyes and an annoyingly confident grin at the ready or soft and flustered as they kissed.

Gray closed his eyes, letting himself pretend he was only waiting for Natsu to wake from one of his naps. He imagined him blinking awake slowly as he used to, his eyes sleepy, but his smile radiant. Gray felt his heart flutter in his chest at the sight, but when he opened his eyes, there was nothing but the empty field.

_Natsu, when are you coming home?_

"That's enough of that," Lyon's voice brought him back to the present and noticing his brother's outstretched hand. Gray grabbed it and let himself be pulled up.

Gray examined Lyon's face, searching for any hint of disapproval, but Lyon only rolled his eyes at him.

"Let's go do something," Lyon suggested calmly, "How about we go to the lake? We haven't done that in a while."

Gray nodded and followed his brother. They remained quiet for a few minutes, but Gray could feel Lyon struggling with something. He wasn't surprised when his brother stopped just before the village.

"Things will get better, Gray, but you have to help them along. You've been keeping yourself isolated all this time, Nat-," Lyon thought better of what he'd been about to say, "well, he wouldn't like to see you like this. He promised you he will return, and that is exactly what the stubborn bastard will do."

Gray managed a chuckle, even as his brain screamed _But when?_ But the small sound seemed to reassure Lyon that Gray was at least considering his words.

"I know you're right. Natsu would absolutely kick my ass if he saw me pining over him, but I can't help it," Gray was surprised to hear himself confiding in Lyon, "I miss him, Lyon. My whole body misses him, it's this ache inside me that nothing can quiet."

"Uhm, that's a little too much information," Lyon replied, looking uncomfortable.

"No! That hasn't happened yet!" Gray was quick to assure him, his cheeks burning as he realized what Lyon thought he'd said and he tried to explain his feelings better, "Natsu and I have this sort of spiritual connection, uhm, it's like with him gone half of me is missing."

"Then you have to keep this half strong for when it reunites with…," to his credit Lyon was trying to be comforting, but he was utterly at a loss, and it showed. He stopped himself before he made a fool of himself, "I have no fucking clue what I'm saying, but just try to snap out of it a little? Cause I miss you too."

"I —," Gray had never stopped to consider how his actions might affect anyone else. Once again, he felt a bit childish, and he promised himself he would try to do better, "I'll try."

Lyon beamed at his reply, and they headed home to change into swim trunks and grab some supplies. They were discussing some of the newer guard members on their way to the lake when they happened upon Erza sitting by the shore, her expression unguarded for the first time they could remember.

They glanced at each other briefly and with a shrug approached her, sitting on either side of her. Erza snapped out of her reverie, looking surprised to see them but giving no indication that she was bothered by their presence.

"Come to swim?" she asked them, wiping away at her face although they hadn't noticed any tears.

"Are you okay?" Lyon asked, and the care Gray heard in his voice made him wish he hadn't just agreed to be more social. He was well aware of how Lyon felt about Erza, and he was beginning to worry that Lyon was using him as an excuse to not make a move on the girl he loved.

"Yes, of course," Erza waved his concern away, looking off into the distance at the rippling waters of the lake, "I've always loved it here, it's so peaceful."

She turned to look at Gray, her eyes lingering on the scarf that was never absent from his neck. She rewarded him with a sympathetic smile, "It also brings back memories of when we all used to come here to play. Sting and Natsu would always start these ridiculous splash wars until they managed to get everyone drenched and then it was a free for all," Erza wiped at her eyes again, "My mother would be so upset when I got home."

Gray tensed up at the mention of Natsu's name, but he managed to calm himself down by remembering when he and Natsu had played much the same way. It still hurt, but at least it was a memory he held dear.

"How come you lived at the orphanage with the others if your mom was around?" Gray asked curiously, having always been puzzled by that fact.

"I didn't live in the orphanage. My mother and I lived with Anna," Erza explained, her cheeks blazing for a reason Gray didn't understand, "When my mom left I stayed with Anna until I got my own place."

"Sometimes it feels like everyone I care about leaves me behind," Erza sighed once again causing Gray to stare at Lyon pointedly, but to his frustration, his brother seemed determined not to make a move.

"Would it be alright if Juvia joined you?"

The three friends looked up to find Juvia standing behind them looking uncertain, an umbrella clutched in her arms as always, and before Gray or Lyon could say anything, Erza answered for them, gesturing for Juvia to join them. "Of course, we were just talking about old friends."

Juvia immediately took a seat next to Gray, who tried his best to be polite even though he felt uncomfortable in her presence, "You must enjoy coming here."

"Yes, Juvia always feels untroubled around her element," she peeked at Gray shyly, "Juvia wonders why Gray-sama always wears a scarf, even when it's hot out?"

"It belongs to a friend, one I would like to see return soon," Gray responded, deciding not to bother correcting her on the way she referred to him, knowing from experience it was pointless. Erza grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"We all would. They may be reckless fools, but we have to trust they'll be okay, it's all we can do. Besides, my mother is with them," Erza reminded him.

Erza went on to tell them stories about growing up with Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy and Gray found it reassuring to know he wasn't alone in his vigil, that Erza was waiting just as he was. Lyon finally made his move, slowly placing his arm around Erza's shoulders, somehow managing not to freak out when she rested her head on his shoulder.

O-o

_Six months since Natsu left..._

Deliora had not been sighted for some time, and this made everyone uneasy. Atlas was sure the hellfire dragon was up to something, but Igneel didn't seem to care, more concerned with trying to find an end to the war to worry about anything else.

Acnologia and the other renegades, on the other hand, had been even more active than usual and although most of their kills had belonged to the opposition, no one rejoiced at their deaths.

It hadn't been that long ago that dragons had numbered in the tens of thousands, but in the course of the long drawn out war, their numbers had dwindled drastically until it was now believed there were not more than a thousand left and more than half of those resided in the cave hidden inside the mountain.

Since it was common knowledge that Igneel was one of Acnologia's targets, it had been decided that he should remain at headquarters for his own safety. With Igneel protected by so many dragons, it made Natsu wonder why he was even there in the first place, but seeing how stressed Atlas was all the time it made him glad to at least be able to help him out somewhat.

This relative freedom was both a blessing and a curse. It did allow Natsu to keep track of his friends and when possible, spend more time with them, but it also put him in Belserion's sights, and his father's advisor had no trouble finding things to keep Natsu occupied. Some were extremely dangerous, and Natsu could only assume Igneel was blissfully ignorant of those missions. Others, however, were mind-numbingly boring.

The worst of these was when Belserion would parade him around the cave, showing him the areas where all the different dragon races lived, making a point of introducing him to every dragon they came across as Igneel's son.

About the only good thing Natsu could say about these excursions was that it was amazing to see so many different types of dragons living together in one lair, but it was also mildly irritating to have every dragon immediately treating him with deference.

The dragon slayers, however, were still not permitted in the dragons living areas. Wendy was the only exception due to her young age and her importance as a healer. She was allowed to stay with Grandine in her quarters, and Natsu saw her regularly as they were both training to improve their healing magic with Grandine and Atlas.

He had decided to try to boost his healing magic in the hopes it might let him revert any of the physical changes that Atlas had hinted at. It was an ability he'd always had, but it had never been anywhere near as powerful as his dragon magic, and it usually took a lot of out him when he used it on others. He'd begun working on mastering more complex spells and increasing his endurance. Figuring even if it didn't help him with his problem it could at the very least take some of the pressure off the other healers.

Metalicana, who was about as old as Igneel, had not suffered as much injury at Acnologia's hands as Weisslogia and Skiadrum who were significantly younger. He was often out leading attacks with Gajeel riding on his back belting out orders, and Natsu was often called upon to be a part of these missions.

Rogue and Skiadrum were part of the Shadow Dragon unit. They acted as escorts and intelligence gatherers, their shadow magic allowing them to often hide in plain sight. They were currently tasked with finding out Deliora's location so that Igneel might attempt to propose a temporary truce once again.

Weisslogia had been injured the worst out of all their dragons, having sacrificed himself to protect his mate Skiadrum from Acnologia's attack. He could no longer fly for long distances, so he spent most of the time roaming around the headquarters, trying to find ways he could be of use.

Natsu had been paired with Sting, Gajeel, and Rogue at one time or another, but it was usually Sting who was assigned to him. They had managed to recover some of their closeness, especially considering he was the only one of Natsu's friends that had any idea of what was happening to him.

Out of all the duties he was given, Natsu enjoyed acting as a lookout the best. It was peaceful for the most part. He could sit alone with his thoughts, away from the din of the massive cave.

Natsu flew to the top of their mountain hideout and looked around, extending all his senses to try to detect any oncoming threat. Not finding any he gazed up at the night sky and the stars that twinkled down at him.

As always, the color reminded him of Gray's eyes, and it made him feel closer to his mate than anything else in this new environment. Somewhere in Talos, Gray might be looking at the same sky and thinking of him. He smiled at the thought, and even though it caused him some pain, it was a pain he welcomed.

Atlas was convinced the best way to keep his dragon instincts from taking over his mind was to strengthen it, so while Natsu sat and patiently continued to watch for any signs of enemy dragons he worked on his meditation exercises.

If he couldn't change into a human while he was here the next best thing he could do was to become more aware of his mind. Recognize his thoughts and feelings so that he could continue to remain as much Natsu as possible. In this way, he hoped to be able to recognize the onset of his dragon instincts and isolate them. It was the best defense he had at the moment, and he hoped it would allow him to stop himself from losing control again.

Natsu had been involved in more fights than he could count by this point, his kill count had quickly risen, causing him to be in a constant battle against his instincts. About the only good thing to be said was that he had not enjoyed any of them like he had the wood dragon, which gave him hope that his attempts over the last three months were having some effect.

Before he could get started, he needed to relax his mind and body, so he spent about thirty minutes each evening breathing profoundly and reminding himself of all the things that made him want to remain human.

His first thoughts were always of Gray, for most of all he wanted to stay human for him, but he also thought of Anna and Erza and even the other dragon slayers. Once he had achieved a sort of calm state, he would begin to meditate, a process that made him hyper-aware of his mind and body.

Sometimes Sting would sneak out and join him for a while, eager to get away from the hostility he experienced daily. This allowed Natsu to focus better as Sting would keep an eye out for him. They rarely saw other dragons at night, with talks of a potential truce in the works no one wanted to be the one to destroy an opportunity at peace.

That night proved different, to his surprise Sting, Atlas, Belserion, and Weisslogia all came up to see him.

Natsu immediately came out of his meditative state to look at them worriedly, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, _we're_ going for a ride," Sting said emphasizing we and grinning in a way that Natsu hadn't seen in a few months.

"What are you up to?" Natsu asked not knowing how to respond to Sting's obvious glee.

Instead of answering Atlas growled, "We need to do some scouting and Sting volunteered to be your rider, Weisslogia will act as a lookout tonight."

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it, let's go," Atlas and Belserion took off, and Natsu let Sting get atop him before following his uncle.

Natsu didn't understand what was going on, but it was obvious that both Sting and Atlas were excited about it, although Belserion maintained his usual impassive stare. Natsu tried to be patient, fighting off the agitation he felt, knowing the others would tell him soon enough.

"I think we're far enough," Atlas announced before landing atop a sizeable snow-covered mountain many miles away from their headquarters.

Sting got off Natsu and was positively brimming with excitement as he asked Natsu to change back into his human form. Natsu peered at Atlas who only nodded. He gawked at the two of them nervously until Atlas nudged him with his head.

"We don't have all night," Belserion reminded him, and Natsu nodded, closing his eyes slowly and calling to his magic. When nothing happened, his heart began to race in panic. Was it already too late?

"Calm down, I can hear your heart beating from over here," Atlas snapped, looking bored, "you're just scared because it's the first time you've done it since we left and now you're worried you might not be able to. Do the centering thing you've been practicing and try again."

Natsu did as he was told, breathing deeply and focusing on his sense of self before once again calling to his magic. This time he could feel some resistance, but he was able to overpower it, and he soon found himself back in his human form.

Sting immediately hug tackled him to the ground, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Natsu could only grin in response, laying still and looking at the sky in relief.

_He'd done it! _

Natsu did a quick examination of the parts of his body he could observe but couldn't detect any visible changes. He peered at the others, but none of them were looking at him strangely, and he was filled with a profound sense of relief. He was still okay!

"First things first, Deliora has finally shown himself, he has requested a meeting. It is to take place in exactly one week," Atlas informed Natsu, barely giving his transformation any importance as he launched into what he wanted to discuss with his nephew.

"He wants both Igneel and I there, claims I'm the only one he trusts. He didn't ask for you, which makes me think he hasn't heard about your presence yet. I would like to use that to our advantage."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu wasn't sure what was going on, but his dragon instincts were going into overdrive at the mere mention of Deliora, immediately hissing curses at the dragon that had dared hurt his mate.

With a growing sense of dismay, Natsu realized that even in this form, his instincts were just as loud. That was new. He tried not to worry too much about it as they had always been vocal when it came to the concept of his mate.

Atlas regarded him with an irritated expression, "Look, I don't trust Deliora, the only reason to want the two of us there is to try to ambush us and get rid of the last of the royals. He believes if Igneel and I fall, there will be no one left to stop him from trying to take over what's left of the dragons."

Sting and Natsu both studied Atlas with interest. There was something in his words that nagged at Natsu, but he promptly ignored it. He wasn't interested in any of the politics, he was just there to keep his family safe and get back to his mate as quickly as possible, "So why would Deliora say he trusts you?"

Belserion interceded, "He doesn't, this is clearly a trap, but if we can take Deliora out that might go a long way towards reaching our goal of ending the war. Igneel means well, but the time for diplomatic gestures is over. There are too few dragons left for us to be playing these games."

Atlas nodded in agreement, "Natsu, Belserion and I have been talking it over, we feel the best course of action is for both of you to follow us to the meeting place. If Deliora's intentions are treacherous, then the two of you can provide backup and help us take him out. If by some miracle he is sincere you can hold back, and he'll be none the wiser. But you must remember, once he smells you, he'll know who you are. Which brings us to something else we wanted to talk to you about."

"Me?" Natsu gaped, not really understanding why they needed him to be involved in all of this.

"Yes, you. You are a royal, Natsu. One of the few left, which means certain responsibilities are expected of you regardless of whether you want them or not," Belserion replied sternly, peering down at him with a somber expression.

"Igneel and Atlas have their own tasks they must accomplish so this one must fall to you. It does carry the added benefit that you can do it while in your human form, which Atlas has mentioned would be beneficial to you."

Natsu didn't know how to respond to Belserion's words. The idea that he would be able to remain in his human form even if only for short periods could only help him retain his humanity! When he realized that Belserion was waiting on him, he nodded at him to continue.

"Even if we manage to end the animosity between the dragons, we'll still have the threat of the renegades to contend with. We'll need to scout for a safe place to relocate the remaining dragons that will be difficult for the renegades to follow. Preferably an unpopulated island of some sort, with some natural barriers to protect it and abundant food sources nearby. This might be the only way we can save the dragons from extinction. When possible, you will come with me while Sting and Weisslogia take over your lookout duties."

"Once we've found an appropriate location, we will need to start moving dragons there, and then we'll have to start our own war. The dragons that are capable of performing Atlas' counterspell will need to stay behind and hunt the remaining renegades down and remove their magic."

"Did you finish your spell?" Natsu knew that Atlas had been working day and night on his counterspell, but he hadn't heard of a significant breakthrough.

Atlas shook his head, "Not yet, but I think I'm close."

"If we think Deliora is truly up to something," Sting spoke up, "Shouldn't you get more dragons involved?"

"Enough creatures have met an untimely death because of Deliora, we'd rather not add any more to that list. He is a problem the red dragons created, it's up to us to rectify our mistake."

"I understand that, but all due respect, the red dragons are some of the strongest dragons we have fighting on our side. If any of you are severely injured, it will be a huge loss to our forces. Shouldn't you at least have a backup plan that includes the rest of us? If this turns out to be the thing that turns the tide, it might be good for morale to include others in your plan."

Belserion closed his eyes and remained quiet for a few minutes, his forehead furrowing as he considered Sting's words, "I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to protect our territory… I'll give it some thought."

Atlas and Belserion continued to talk amongst themselves and Sting took the opportunity to glance over at Natsu who kept looking at his body in amazement.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Relieved, I guess. Part of me had been worried I couldn't do it any longer."

"Not gonna lie, I was worried too," Sting admitted, and when he noticed Natsu continue to examine his body intently he tried to reassure him, "You don't look any different, I mean I can't see any areas Gray might be privy to but —"

Natsu's face instantly turned bright red at Sting's comment, and his friend couldn't contain himself from dissolving into giggles before turning serious again as he noticed some of the scars that hadn't been there when they'd arrived all those months earlier. "You have a lot more scars now. Can you heal them with what you've learned?"

Natsu shook his head, "They're not so bad."

"I know, I have some too, I'd just prefer to have no visible reminder of our time here."

"Are you sorry you came?'

"I don't know, I'd rather be home, even if Erza is as scary as her mother," Sting laughed, but it was hollow, and even as Natsu joined in he couldn't help but worry.

The first snowball caught Natsu by surprise, but he melted it quickly enough and proceeded to pummel Sting with snowball after snowball, giving him no chance to make new ones. "You forget, I was trained by an ice mage!"

And for once thinking of Gray didn't hurt, he smiled, remembering Gray harping on him about how to make a perfect snowball and he used that knowledge to nefarious effect. He chased after Sting who finally sat down in exhaustion and cried uncle. Natsu joined him biting his lip as he debated whether to ask him what he had been weighing on his mind.

"Hey, Sting?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on with you and Rogue?" He'd been trying to get the nerve up to ask for a while, for as much as he loved hanging around with Sting, Natsu found it incredibly strange that he seemed to be spending so little time with Rogue. He was counting on Sting feeling more comfortable talking to him in his human guise.

But no matter how much Natu pushed, Sting refused to answer him. Although the frustrated look on his face was answer enough, and they remained in uncomfortable silence until the red dragons told them it was time to go back. Natsu made a note to try to talk to Rogue when he got the chance.

O-o

_A week later..._

Atlas waited for Belserion to give him a confident nod before setting off with Igneel to the agreed meeting spot.

"So what do you think he's going to pull, ambush?" Atlas asked curious of Igneel's thoughts.

It had been a while since his brother had left their headquarters, and Atlas could tell he was happy to be outside once more. He looked almost too relaxed, considering where they were headed.

"Must you always be so suspicious?" Igneel complained, "We're all tired of this, I imagine Deliora is no different, he did call this meeting after all."

Atlas snorted but didn't say anything more, it had been too long since he'd been able to do anything with Igneel and there was no point in worrying about what lay ahead of them. Things had already been set in motion, and all he could do now was to protect Igneel as he'd always done and trust that the contingency plans he and Belserion had put in place would be enough to counteract Deliora's treachery.

"What did Natsu say when you told him of the scouting missions?" Igneel asked, that effort needed to remain secret and should not be discussed within the walls of their headquarters.

"He was pleased, he had some trouble transforming at first, but he was able to do it. He and Belserion have gone out twice now," Atlas commented, "I'm just glad we were able to come up with a small way to help him."

Igneel nodded, looking around at his surroundings as they flew, smelling the edges of the territory they had claimed as theirs.

"I, for one, will be glad to return home when all this is over. This land is beautiful, but it doesn't compare to the lake and mountains that surround Talos."

Atlas silently agreed, he had become attached to their home, there wasn't a day that he didn't miss his room, full of his scrolls, magical items, and ingredients that were hard to come by in this area. He extended his senses as far out as he could manage, searching for Deliora's familiar scent, knowing he should be able to smell it by now.

He began to make it out a few miles later, and by the way Igneel stiffened next to him knew his brother had sensed it as well. Atlas continued his search, chuckling to himself when he detected additional smells. So it was an ambush as he'd expected. Deliora was nothing if not predictable.

O-o

Natsu waited impatiently for Belserion to finish discussing their plans with Irene. Atlas and Igneel had left for their meeting some five minutes earlier, and Natsu didn't like them being so far ahead.

Five minutes was an incredibly long time in a fight, he'd learned that very quickly. Most battles were over much faster than that, even if the aftereffects could last for a lifetime. So far he'd been lucky, he'd bled a lot and had suffered some wounds but none that could be considered life-threatening.

Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel were standing silently around him, each placing a hand on him as they waited for the operation to begin.

"It's gonna be fine guys, Atlas and Igneel are both strong, and with Belserion and I there to back them up we should all be just fine," Natsu growled softly, not liking the worried expressions on their faces.

"We know," Rogue replied, "and we'll also be there to help if you need it. I guess we're just all hoping this will be it."

Sting and Gajeel grunted their assent. "We'll be right behind the territory line, Runt, remember that. You don't have to be a hero on this one."

Natsu nodded only half-listening to their words. He was antsy, having had a bad dream the night before and he urged Belserion to hurry up in his mind, knowing better than to utter the words out loud.

After what felt like an eternity, Belserion finally motioned him to follow. Natsu bolted out of the cave opening without even a word of goodbye to his friends. And just like that, they were off. They remained quiet even as they flew faster than usual, both of them wanting to get close enough to see if they were needed.

A few minutes after they passed their territory line they smelled it, there were many more scents than the three they had been hoping for, and without even a word between them, both dragons added an extra burst of speed. Their worst fears had come to pass.

O-o

The wind shifted and with it came a smell that froze Atlas' blood, the last time he had been up against this particular foe he'd almost lost his brother.

Atlas glared at the hellfire dragon he had once considered a friend, "Just when I think you couldn't be any dumber you go and do something like this…"

Deliora gave no indication he'd heard Atlas, his gaze falling greedily on Igneel, the dragon who had humiliated him and then banished him from his home. Except that hadn't really been their home, Desierto had been their home, and Igneel had moved them all away from it to go on some fool's errand.

The red dragons were mighty and powerful. They should never have gotten involved in this pointless conflict, and if Deliora had had his way they never would have, but here they were, and he'd be damned if he didn't come out on top this time.

He would make Igneel pay for his sins and make Atlas watch as his precious brother was killed in front of him. Not by him, of course, he had worked extra hard and sacrificed countless of his own dragons to make this happen. And as he watched his current ally move away from where he had been hiding and into the open, Deliora couldn't help but rejoice at the looks of dismay on both Atlas an Igneel's faces.

"Well, well, well, I can't believe you were right, "Acnologia smiled easily, the hunger in his eyes unmistakable, "the last two remaining royals right here for the reaping. I am going to enjoy tearing you apart limb from limb."

Acnologia's wink was sickening, and as he changed into his dragon form, Atlas prepared to fight. He could only thank the stars that they had anticipated something going wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Igneel had been prepared for a great many things as he flew toward the meeting. But he'd never once considered Deliora would betray them all just for the sake of revenge.

What did he possibly think he would gain from this treachery? Any truce he might have negotiated with Acnologia was obviously doomed to fail. The renegade dragon slayer had lost his mind a long time ago, but the one thing he'd always been clear on was his hatred of all dragons.

Acnologia wouldn't be satisfied until there were no more dragons left on Earthland, he'd said so on many occasions. If he managed to kill them, Igneel had no doubt Acnologia would turn on Deliora, there was no other possible outcome.

Then again, Deliora had always been incredibly short-sighted. Like most hellfire dragons, he'd always let his emotions control him. They fed his flames and his magic but kept him from being able to devise elaborate plans.

Atlas had been the exception. His interest in magic from an early age had forced him to gain control of his emotions, allowing him to cast ever more complicated spells.

Atlas' eyes widened in what Igneel easily recognized as horror before propelling himself towards Acnologia with almost deranged determination. And suddenly, it was as if everything were moving in slow motion.

Atlas' hellfire blazed with his fury, his snout distorted with a hatred that seemed wholly out of character for him. He roared at the renegade dragon slayer that had been responsible for so many dragon deaths, and for once, those feelings resounded deeply inside of Igneel.

Ever since Porlyusica had died, Igneel had felt detached from the world. He went through the motions as best he could, trying to fulfill his duties. But outside of the longing for someone that was just outside of his reach, Igneel could only seem to muster feelings for Atlas and Natsu.

Even though he'd managed to defeat Deliora all those years ago, his efforts had been halfhearted at best. He should have killed Deliora then, as Dragon Law demanded, but he'd decided to be merciful instead, hoping that Deliora would come to see the error of his ways.

He hadn't stopped to consider the consequences of that action, and that one choice had led them here. Now, as he watched Deliora let their greatest enemy attack his brother, the dragon he'd once considered his best friend, it was more than Igneel could stand.

He thought back to the reports they'd received of the large numbers of dragons killed by the renegades of late, and he knew without a doubt that had been Deliora's doing. He'd willfully sacrificed his own brethren to further his lust for power, and that was something Igneel could never forgive.

The Fire Dragon King was suddenly filled with an intense rage. It brought him back as nothing else before had managed to do. He hadn't been exaggerating when he'd told Natsu he'd been a great fighter a few hundred years ago. And now, as he began to feel that familiar battle lust claim him, he could once again see clearly.

Everything around him seemed sharper, brighter, full of vibrant colors that had been absent for far too long, and he welcomed them. The sights, the smells, the clarity. Igneel knew what he had to do.

He covered himself in his flames and prepared to join his brother, ignoring Deliora for the moment. It had been a while since he and Atlas had fought together, but the rhythm was not something easily forgotten. One way or another, this would end today.

Acnologia must be destroyed at all costs.

Igneel crouched, his wings flaring slightly, his tail whipping in agitation as he watched Atlas leap back and up, out of the reach of Acnologia's maw. As the slayer rose to his hind legs, unfurling his wings to take to the air after Atlas, Igneel suddenly launched forward. His massive form was a blur as he closed the 100 meters in the blink of an eye.

He wasted no effort on magic or fire, knowing Acnologia would be unfazed by either. Instead, Igneel rammed his shoulder into Acnologia's chest, launching the startled beast backward and attempting to snake his head around and bite at one of Acnologia's wings.

The two tumbled, gouging furrows in the ground as they snapped and clawed at each other in a frenzy. Igneel ended up on his back, and Acnologia attempted to clamp his jaws on Igneel's exposed throat while pinning the red dragon's forelegs to the ground. His eyes gleamed with malevolent glee as he saw the opportunity for a quick end to the battle.

Unfortunately for Acnologia, in his narrow focus, he forgot to account for the other participant in this brawl. Igneel suddenly thrust his hindlegs upward, momentarily lifting Acnologia's haunches into the air, well above the black dragon's head. Acnologia's tail flailed high in the air to prevent him from tipping over.

The timing of this maneuver was perfect for Atlas, who leveled out from the steep dive he'd been in, clamping his jaws onto the middle of the black dragon's tail. He tucked into a roll and, with a twist of his body, hit the ground just past Igneel's head, facing the opposite direction.

He took the significant speed and momentum of his dive and transferred it onto Acnologia. Hauling the tail around and flipping the slayer completely about, ripping him off his perch atop Igneel, and sending the black dragon careening wildly into an outcropping of rocks, reducing them to rubble and a cloud of dust.

Atlas turned to watch his foe right and extricate himself rather gracelessly from the rubble. Igneel rolled to his feet and stood beside his brother. Both of them shared a fierce grin at the thrill of battling together. They launched themselves at the black dragon, this time with Igneel going high, and Atlas charging along the ground.

Acnologia crouched and tracked Igneel's path through the air, but as Atlas leaped in what was intended to be an interception of Acnologia's launch into the air, the black dragon dove to the ground instead. He twisted at the same time and thrust his claws up to rake deeply across the bared underbelly of Atlas as he sailed overhead.

Atlas roared in anguish as he took his own spill into the pile of rocks Acnologia had just left. Crimson blood splashed across the boulders from the furrows in Atlas' chest, but he quickly rose and prepared to re-engage.

0-0

The smell of blood filled the air pushing Natsu and Belserion to reach the meeting spot at full speed, each desperate to reach Igneel and Atlas. They hadn't been sure what to expect, but they both stopped, admiring the rare sight of Igneel and Atlas fighting together. Natsu, in particular, was in awe, having never seen his father fight before.

He was so transfixed that he didn't notice Acnologia studying him even as he fought.

"Who's this?" Acnologia asked, not even sounding winded as he continued to battle against the two fire dragons.

Natsu remained silent, knowing there was no point in answering. If Acnologia could smell him, he would figure out his identity soon enough. He heard Belserion roar out a warning next to him and noticed Deliora trying to slink away while the attention of the red dragons was on Acnologia.

As much as Natsu wanted to deal with Acnologia, the second he saw Deliora, his dragon instincts took over. It happened so quickly he almost didn't notice it. Images of Gray played through his mind as he was consumed by a bloodlust stronger than any he'd ever experienced before.

_His fault!_

It was Deliora's fault that Gray had lost his parents at such a young age. That Gray hated dragons, and Natsu couldn't tell his mate the truth about himself. His fault the war continued long after everyone wanted to go home.

And now, he had committed the worst sin of all, the one for which Natsu could never forgive him. Deliora had betrayed all dragons by allying himself with Acnologia.

Deliora had to die, that was all there was to it.

Natsu tried to fight through the haze. To take control back from the instincts that were screaming at him to kill Deliora. He was terrified of what it could mean if he let them consume him, but they were too strong for him to overpower. Natsu surrendered, reminding himself he'd long ago decided to go after Deliora if he ever got the chance.

_I will avenge Gray's family, and I will correct my father's mistake. Deliora will never hurt anyone ever again._

His body and soul vibrated in anticipation, and Natsu could feel all reluctance fading away until there was nothing but a flicker of apprehension left inside him. Soon, even that was gone.

"I will destroy you!" Natsu roared, leaving Belserion to waver between aiding his father and uncle in their battle or going after Natsu.

Natsu coated himself in his hottest flames as he veered towards Deliora, who seemed honestly surprised to see the hatred on his face.

"Igneel, you've been holding out on me," Acnologia leered at the King of the Fire Dragons as he sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed in interest as he peered at Natsu.

"There was another one," Acnologia's muzzle widened into a sickly grin, "I wonder, will he be a challenge?"

Those words decided Belserion, and he joined Igneel and Atlas in their fight.

Natsu chased after Deliora knowing the dragon would be immune to his breath attacks. That didn't mean his fire was completely useless against him, he could still use it to power up his other attacks. He roared as loudly as he could, giving voice to the rage and loathing he felt.

Acnologia's vile laugh rang out as he watched Natsu close in on Deliora while the traitor darted back and forth, looking for a way to evade Natsu's approach.

"You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss us, Acnologia," Igneel advised, taking advantage of his distraction to slash Acnologia across the chest with his claws, barely earning a grunt from the Black Dragon in response.

Deliora determined there was no way to evade Natsu, and he braced himself for the young dragon's attack. However, Natsu hit the ground just in front of Deliora and dug his front claws into the ground, wheeling about.

His hindquarters and tail lashed out, the narrower end of his tail moving faster than could be seen. It struck Deliora across the jaw, and the force of the blow spun the overbalanced dragon around, sending him reeling and seeing stars.

Natsu immediately leaped into the air again, looping and diving down from directly above Deliora, who had just started to clear his head and was looking from side to side to try to spot his foe. A moment later, Natsu crashed into the huge dragon's back with enough force to make the ground shudder as Deliora's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground, frantically squirming to try to shake Natsu off as the young dragon raked his claws at Deliora's wings and bit at his neck.

Acnologia laughed once again, this time with a mirth that sickened everyone present, "That's a fine son you have there, Igneel. Deliora is clearly outmatched," he paused for a moment, thinking as he continued to fight with the three dragons.

"While I wouldn't mind seeing him kill Deliora, I think I'd rather challenge him at full strength."

Acnologia made a disconcerting noise, and three additional renegade dragon slayers exited a nearby cave, instantly transforming into their dragon forms and taking to the air. The Black Dragon laughed at the dismay on the faces of the red dragons.

"Come now, you didn't actually think you were the only ones clever enough to think of bringing backup, did you?"

As soon as his dragons were close enough, he disengaged, leaving them to fight in his stead as he took off in the direction of Deliora and Natsu. All three dragons converged on Igneel, attacking him from all sides as Atlas and Belserion tried to figure out the best way to help him.

Igneel whirled and leaped frantically, avoiding leaving his back turned to any of the three enemies for more than the briefest of moments. The slayers darted in and out constantly, trying to bite or claw exposed flesh as it was presented to them and keeping a healthy distance from Igneel's deadly teeth and flames. Even with his considerable skill and ferocity, Igneel was quickly accumulating more and more small wounds, slowly soaking the ground below him with blood.

The maneuvering dance broke up as Atlas and Belserion entered the fray. Dragons and slayers took to the sky as they squared off in pairs. The dragons seemed to have a slight advantage in flight, but the slayers were still formidable, and it took several minutes before there was any noticeable shift in the battle.

Atlas peeled away from the slayer he'd been engaged with and suddenly dropped just above one that had been trying to bite Igneel's wing. Atlas exploded in a nova of hellfire, scorching and stunning his target who fell limply out of the sky, trailing smoke from all over his body. Atlas wheeled and re-engaged with his previous foe, who looked much warier at getting as close to the fire dragon.

In unspoken accord, Atlas and Belserion took advantage of the momentary reprieve as a chance to get Igneel away to safety.

The King of the Fire Dragons was leaking blood from several wounds, but Atlas knew there was no time to cast any healing spells. They had to get back to the cave so Grandine and Wendy could work on him.

Atlas heard the uncertainty in Natsu's battle roar as he was suddenly faced with Acnologia. He forced himself to drown him out, even as he felt terrible about it. He had faith in Natsu's abilities as a fighter and his determination to protect his father at all costs. He had no doubt Natsu would be able to hold his own long enough for them to get Igneel out.

Any other course of action at this point would only lead to their destruction, and that would be disastrous to all the dragons who were counting on them to restore the peace.

He could see Igneel begin to respond to it as well, instinctively trying to move towards his son.

"Not this time," Atlas murmured sadly, casting a spell on his brother that made him nearly weightless.

He grabbed on to him, using his magic again to speed himself up. Atlas needed to get Igneel to safety no matter what. He couldn't let him die, not before that blasted abomination.

"Belserion," Atlas yelled, but the dragon was already trying to keep the renegades from following them. Two of them managed to get away from him, promptly giving chase.

Their dragon forms were smaller than both Atlas and Igneel, but they moved swiftly in the air. Both dragon slayers kept up a constant barrage of attacks that Atlas needed to evade as he dragged Igneel along with him.

_Just a little longer..._

Atlas knew there were other dragons ready for just this eventuality, he just had to get to them, and everything would be fine. He looked down at Igneel worriedly, focusing more magic into his speed spell even as he pushed his wings as hard as he could.

He tried not to think about how he had left Natsu behind, knowing his nephew would have wanted him to save Igneel. He couldn't help but worry, even though Belserion, who was a considerable fighter, had stayed behind to help. Part of him couldn't help but hope that the two of them could take out Acnologia once and for all.

Atlas winced as he was pelted with yet another energy blast. His grip on Igneel loosened in response, but he was able to grab him quickly and keep going.

He didn't have to look back to know the third renegade had joined his pursuers. The additional set of attacks alerting him to their presence. He fretted about what that could mean to the other fight that he hoped was still ongoing, but there was nothing he could do to help. Not until he got Igneel to safety.

_Natsu, don't give him any openings..._

He caught a whiff of blood in the air and wailed upon recognizing it, his instincts screaming at him to turn back and join the fight. But he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. If Igneel died as he was now… no, he couldn't think about the consequences. He just had to hurry.

"Leave me," Igneel struggled against him, pleading in a broken voice, "You have to go help him."

"Stop it," Atlas snapped, even as he fought every instinct he possessed not to do precisely what Igneel was demanding, "Natsu will be fine."

_He has to be._

0-0

"What the hell is going on?" Gajeel muttered, although everyone around him could hear him, "Someone should have returned by now."

Metalicana grunted his agreement, extending his senses as far as he could. "Something's wrong."

"Skiadrum?" Metalicana glanced over at the dragon that was standing next to him, his dragon slayer on his back.

Without a word, the dragon took off and instantly disappeared from their view as Weisslogia and Sting gazed worriedly at the spot where they had been.

A large group of dragons and dragon slayers were converged at the edge of their territory, waiting for the red dragons to return. There was hope that a truce had been accomplished, but they were ready for a fight nonetheless. Most of them had been fighting for years now.

They were a ragtag collection of all different races of dragons. The only real gain they had managed during this war was that the previously solitary dragons had learned to coexist somewhat peacefully. They had come to rely on each other in combat and had even managed to forge friendships. There were some exceptions, of course, but for the moment, they were all willing to stand together. They had seen enough death.

The minutes dragged on in tense silence as they waited for Skiadrum to return with a report.

"Atlas is coming in fast with Igneel, but they're being pursued by three renegades. There's no sign of Natsu or Belserion. We must hurry, they need our help!" Skiadrum suddenly reappeared, shouting urgently even as Rogue somehow managed to remain impassive, his expression giving nothing away as to what he had seen.

Metalicana and Weisslogia had already taken off before Skiadrum had finished speaking, and Irene began belting out orders to the dragon slayers who climbed on their assigned dragons and took off.

"Stay back!" Skiadrum yelled at Weisslogia, "This is no place for you, I told you before."

"And I told _you_, these are my friends. I will not sit back and do nothing," Weisslogia glared at his mate before flying past him.

He could feel Skiadrum's anger at his defiance flooding him through their bond. It mixed in with the worry and ever-present guilt that were such a large part of their relationship now. He ignored it. He was tired of feeling helpless, and he was tired of being needlessly treated as an invalid by his mate.

_Ssstubborn fool_

Weisslogia shook his head at the intrusion and flew on, refusing to answer even as he extended his senses to try to locate his friends. Soon he could make out a red blur in the distance, and he readied a spell.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sting asked, keeping his voice steady as he petted his father, knowing how hard it was for him to go against Skiadrum's wishes.

Weisslogia snorted, "You're one to talk."

When he felt his son tense, he relented, "We must do what we feel is right, they will understand eventually."

"Are you up to a fight?"

"We'll find out, won't we?"

With that, there was no more talk as they both readied their magic and focused on finding a way to help Atlas and Igneel.

Irene had deployed an assortment of dragons and dragon slayers. They would charge the renegade dragon slayers, freeing the Talos dragons to go after Belserion and Natsu once Igneel was safe.

"That bastard!" Metalicana roared in unbridled anger.

"Listen up!" Metalicana broadcast in his loudest roar, "Igneel says Deliora made some sort of deal with Acnologia. They tried to kill off Atlas and Igneel. Natsu and Belserion are fighting them now. Igneel wants us to take him, so Atlas can lead us back to help them."

"Atlas isn't going to like that," Skiadrum muttered, knowing how protective Atlas was about his brother.

Several dragons cursed in disbelief, but Weisslogia wasn't really surprised at Deliora's treachery, it was what they had anticipated after all. Although to ally himself with Acnologia against his own kind was certainly unexpected and unforgivable.

Deliora had just signed his own death sentence. No matter what their particular stance on humans might be, no dragon would ever join him again.

"We can discuss this later. For now, we must focus on the fight that's ahead of us," Irene's yell interrupted Weisslogia's thoughts, and he silently agreed with the dragon slayer.

Weisslogia could hear grunts of agreement and battle cries rise behind him at her words, and he turned his attention back to his mate.

"It's Natsu we're talking about, he's probably torn up as it is. He won't put up a fight. I'll take Igneel and get him back to Grandine, the rest of you follow Atlas back to Natsu and Belserion."

"Weiss, you know—" Skiadrum began, but Weisslogia cut him off immediately.

"I can do this, Skia."

_Please believe in me..._

Weisslogia could feel the battle raging in Skiadrum's mind, but he could also feel the pride his mate felt, and he vowed not to let him down.

"Be careful."

Weisslogia nodded and waited for Metalicana to use his telepathy to tell Igneel of their plan. A group of dragons zoomed past him, launching an attack on the renegades, and Weisslogia didn't hesitate to head over to Atlas.

As he'd predicted, Atlas didn't look happy, but he also didn't put up a fight, handing Igneel over before whispering in a pleading tone.

"Weiss —."

Weisslogia was already flying back when he shouted, "I will protect him with my life, go bring Natsu home."

He tried to ignore the deep gashes he'd seen on his friend, or the tiredness in his eyes, knowing Atlas would do everything in his power to protect the nephew he loved as a son.

Weisslogia flew back to the cave as fast as he could, knowing every second could mean the difference between life and death. He held on to the bigger dragon tightly, grumbling whenever he heard Igneel grunt in discomfort.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sting asked quietly, his voice sounding tremulous, and Weisslogia could hear his own doubts reflected. He knew his son's question was not limited to the dragon they were carrying.

Sting was worried about a great many things at the moment. Weisslogia wished he could give him some comfort, but he'd never been one for empty words. The fact was, they had no idea what their loved ones would be up against.

"They are all very strong. They will do their best, just as we are doing now," Weisslogia looked down at Igneel, wanting to reassure himself that the red dragon was still with them. He wished he hadn't, he'd never seen Igneel look so despondent before.

"We're almost there, I can smell Grandine," Weisslogia announced, pushing himself as much as he dared. The strain on his body was tremendous, but he knew he couldn't rest until he got Igneel to the healer. As the cave entrance loomed tantalizingly closer, he called upon the last of his energy to bring Igneel home.

0-0

"Natsu, watch out!"

Natsu stopped mid-attack, heeding the tone of Belserion's shout more than the words themselves. He forced himself to study what was happening around him. His eyes narrowed when he saw Atlas rushing away with Igneel, noticing straight away that Igneel was not flying on his own power.

His dismay intensified when he saw two renegade dragon slayers chase after them, barraging them with attacks. Belserion had his hands full with a third while Acnologia was flying straight towards him.

Natsu made a split-second decision. He let go of Deliora, determined to help protect his father as he had come here to do. Deliora immediately took off away from Natsu, not even bothering to look back.

"You were lucky today," Natsu fumed as he called out to the fleeing dragon, "But I promise you this, I will be the last thing you ever see."

Natsu steeled himself to face off against Acnologia, hoping in doing so, Belserion would have a chance to defeat the remaining renegade and follow after Atlas and Igneel.

Natsu's initial reaction to being one on one with the dragon from his nightmare was terror. The malice Acnologia had exuded in his dream was nothing compared to what it felt like to be in his presence. The fear tried to inject doubts and insecurities into Natsu, urging him to flee, but he fought it off. He couldn't afford to have Acnologia go after his father as well.

He had to fight, even though he knew this renegade dragon slayer was not only incredibly powerful but also completely insane. The madness reflected in his cold blue eyes brought this point home as nothing else could. Acnologia was lethal, and Natsu could not afford to underestimate him, not when he had managed to best all the dragons that had taught Natsu how to fight.

Natsu's terror was soon replaced by rage as he thought of all the dragons that had fallen to Acnologia. Some of which Natsu was sure had not only trusted him but might have even considered him a friend. His rage boiled through him, heating his blood and bonding with his magic, magnifying it until Natsu felt drunk with it.

He was well aware that dying by this creature's hand was a possibility, one he must avoid at all costs. It would destroy Gray to learn he'd been killed by a dragon, and he would do anything to keep that from happening.

Acnologia, however, wasn't interested in fighting him yet, seeming content to size Natsu up as the sounds of Belserion and the renegade's fighting continued behind them.

"There is something different about you," Acnologia finally spoke, "You smell of Igneel but…also something else," He shook his head in confusion, seemingly trying to figure out the puzzle.

For a brief moment, there was a lucidity to his eyes that hadn't been there before. It disconcerted Natsu, who didn't know what to make of the creature in front of him.

He stared at Acnologia open-mouthed, his breath catching at the Black Dragon's words. How had he been able to tell when no dragon had yet been able to?

The moment was short-lived. Acnologia's eyes quickly lost their lucidity as his maw stretched into a sickening grin. "Kind of small, aren't you?" Acnologia taunted, and the similarity to Gajeel's words snapped Natsu out of his temporary daze.

"I don't need size to kick your ass," Natsu replied with feigned bravado.

Thanks to Atlas' constant experimentation, Natsu had been surrounded by magic his entire life. It didn't take him long to recognize that Acnologia possessed many different kinds of magic, including his beloved fire.

Natsu banished all extraneous thoughts and feelings from his mind, he couldn't afford any distractions. His survival would depend on being able to stay a step ahead of Acnologia.

Natsu feinted, but Acnologia didn't flinch in the slightest. He charged, stopping a short distance in front of the slayer, digging his foreclaws into the earth and spinning his hindquarters around as he whipped his tail out at the slayer's head.

Natsu's tail moved faster than the eye could follow, but it was as if Acnologia knew precisely what to expect with the move. His jaws lunged forward, biting down right where he predicted the tail would be.

Natsu heard the familiar whip-crack of the tail attack, but instead of a strike against the slayer's head, he felt a jolt like a shock of lightning as half a meter of his tail was bitten off by the black dragon.

He stifled a short howl of pain as he completed his spin, facing the slayer again. The young dragon struggled to control the pain and keep his composure. He watched Acnologia tilt his head upward and gulp down the piece of tail in his mouth with exaggerated delight and smacking.

Natsu channeled the shock and pain into fury and charged again. He veered to the right, tucking his left wing tight against his side to make it less of a target as he leaped and attempted to rake both of his foreclaws down Acnologia's side and back, aiming for the root of his right wing.

The slayer crouched low, dodging the claws, and his jaws snapped at Natsu's hindleg. Natsu sensed the attack, however, and used his tail to smack the top of Acnologia's head, knocking it off target and temporarily blinding the slayer with the blood that continued to well out of the ruined tip of his tail.

Natsu spread his wings and took to the air. He wheeled about and immediately dove, trying to take advantage of the superior position before Acnologia could also get airborne.

He breathed a tremendous gout of billowing flames. He knew they couldn't harm the slayer directly, but they did momentarily obscure his sight. Using this to his advantage, Natsu tucked his head, barreling through the flames and straight into his foe.

He pushed the slayer back, immediately slashing out with tooth and claw, trying to draw blood from the less armored underbelly. One claw struck home, but Natsu stayed in motion, attempting to get behind the slayer, biting at his tail and slashing at his wings with claws.

Acnologia leaped away from Natsu, spreading his own wings and gaining altitude. He turned and launched a series of breath attacks at the young dragon, but Natsu evaded them with dexterity, trying to close the distance to the slayer.

As Natsu neared his foe, he suddenly spiraled above the black dragon. Planting all four feet on the slayer's back, he flexed his talons to dig in momentarily, then shoved down hard, launching himself higher and forcing Acnologia to pump his wings to regain control of his flight.

The two dragons flew away from each other for a moment, then wheeled and began speeding toward one another for another clash. This time, the slayer simply overpowered the smaller fire dragon. He pushed Natsu past vertical until he was upside down, slashing Natsu's neck with a claw. The young dragon cried out in pain and fury, losing considerable altitude while he struggled to regain control of his flight.

0-0

Belserion did his best to keep the renegade pinned down, but after hearing yet another howl of pain from Natsu, he knew he had to do something. He had no doubt Atlas would be returning soon, and for this, he was glad. Natsu would need healing, but right now, more than anything, he needed help.

Even though the young dragon was holding his own, Belserion knew that Acnologia was still only feeling him out. Acnologia enjoyed a challenge, and Natsu was a dragon he hadn't come across before, and that was becoming increasingly rare for the renegade.

When Belserion heard Acnologia begin to cast the spell he'd used against all his friends, the one that had the power to reap souls, he panicked.

_Oh, no, you don't!_

Belserion flew as fast as he could towards Acnologia and Natsu, lunging to place himself in the way of the spell.

Acnologia's frustration resounded around them as Belserion thwarted his attack. Belserion felt pride surge in his chest at the thought that he'd managed to protect the dragon he'd come to think of as their future. He was hundreds of years old, strong enough to survive the spell, but he wasn't sure Natsu would have.

There was no denying Natsu's strength or determination, but he was still young and a hybrid. Taking a direct hit from that spell had almost killed Weisslogia, who was much older. Probably _would_ have killed him if he hadn't been mated to Skiadrum.

Belserion was mildly amused at the shock registered on Natsu's face as the hit he'd expected never came. Although it was quickly marred by the sorrow he recognized in Natsu's eyes. Belserion tried to smile for him, even as the pain ripped through his body.

"You need to go, Natsu, this isn't a fight you can win at the moment," Belserion advised, keeping his voice even so as not to cause him any further worry, "I will buy you some time."

"I won't leave you," Natsu protested, "How can you ask that of me?"

"You must."

Belserion had hoped Natsu would have grasped the logic in his plan, but he hadn't really expected him to agree to a retreat. Not when there was so much at stake.

He took stock of his condition as the air around him heated up to increasingly uncomfortable temperatures until it was almost like having Atlas nearby. For a brief moment, Belserion hoped the heat signaled the arrival of the other dragons, but it was only Natsu, looking angrier than Belserion had ever seen him before.

Belserion struggled to get up quickly, deciding that if today were his last battle, he would go down, giving it his all. He had sworn his allegiance to the Dragneels a long time ago, and he had never regretted it once. He would use whatever power he had left to fight alongside Natsu. He spared a thought to his dragon slayer, a woman both brave and wise, and he was filled with sadness.

_Goodbye, Irene, please forgive me…_

0-0

Watching Belserion stand beside him, even though it was obvious how much it pained him fueled Natsu's determination even further. He wasn't sure what that spell had been, but he had the nagging suspicion it was the one that had reaped the souls of his family to varying degrees.

That thought angered him beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Belserion had likely given up his soul to protect him, and Natsu would do his best to see that sacrifice not be wasted.

Acnologia roared in fury at being deprived of his magic's intended target. He raced forward, aiming at Belserion, but was forced to dodge as Natsu closed on his flank, and the young dragon attempted to bite the slayer's tail.

Natsu struggled to keep Acnologia's full attention. It was evident that Belserion was significantly weakened by the reaping. Despite this, he fought on, looking for any opportunity to lunge in and attack while Acnologia was distracted. Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before the weakness and exhaustion slowed Belserion enough for Acnologia to take advantage of it.

Belserion lunged to attack the slayer's flank as Acnologia wheeled to chase Natsu after their latest clash. The fire dragon failed to notice that Acnologia's head was curled back, carefully watching Belserion's charge. When he was close enough, Acnologia raised his tail and smashed it down on Belserion's head, stunning the dragon who went limp and plummeted to the ground with a crash.

Natsu wheeled and roared in anguish as he saw Belserion's form crumpled on the ground below. The young dragon channeled his magic into his four legs, each blazing like a comet as the fire pushed him to an incredible speed.

The gap between Natsu and Acnologia closed in moments, and Natsu spiraled, briefly rising above the black dragon as if going for his back again. At the last moment, while Natsu's legs were above him, he fed another pulse of fire magic through them. He pushed himself suddenly lower to pass below the slayer, where he had an open shot at his vulnerable chest.

Natsu stretched his jaws and clamped firmly onto Acnologia's left arm. He used all his momentum and magical thrust to wrench violently at the arm. Natsu felt a jarring shift in their struggle, and he righted himself moments before hitting the ground, flaring his wings to manage a landing instead of a crash.

Natsu's teeth were still clamped onto the arm he'd managed to rip from Acnologia. Euphoria coursed through him at Acnologia's muffled roar of pain, but it was replaced by curiosity as he felt a surge of weakness.

Natsu looked down to see a gaping hole in his side, leaking what seemed to be a river of blood. He looked up with confusion, and his vision wavered, his focus stretching out as if he were looking down a tunnel that was rapidly growing longer and darker.

At the far end of the tunnel, he saw Acnologia, definitely missing an arm, but with a huge mouthful of flesh in his jaws, dripping hot blood that steamed in the cooling air. Natsu's legs lost their strength, and he stumbled but managed to keep his front legs locked upright, sinking into a sitting crouch.

Still, there was fear in Acnologia's eyes, and Natsu reveled in it even as the Black Dragon spit out the chunk of his flesh before glaring down at him. Natsu could hear Belserion yell out his name urgently, but he couldn't seem to focus on anything but how cold he felt.

Natsu laughed. The idea of a fire dragon feeling cold amused him. He called on his magic to warm himself up, and though he still felt plenty of it, it refused to respond to his beckon.

Belserion continued to call out to him, and Natsu closed his eyes for just a moment, trying to think of what to do. He felt himself begin to drift away, but an image of Gray assaulted him almost immediately, refusing to let him give up, his voice pleading with him.

_I need you_

Natsu's heart ached, and he reached out with his arm trying to touch the vision of Gray that had appeared before him. Gray looked sad as he begged him….

_I can't lose you to them too!_

And Natsu found himself repeating the words he'd said before leaving Gray in their field.

_You'll never lose me... I'll see you soon, Princess. _

_Come back to me, Natsu..._

Natsu opened his eyes once again. Even as everything continued to fade to utter darkness, he stubbornly called out again, not sure if the call was to his mate or his magic. And as his awareness dimmed, he felt that warm spot he was calling to turn its attention toward him, responding to his call.

A/N: I am terrible at writing fight scenes so I enlisted the help of my husband once again, since he actually enjoys writing them. He was given the skeleton of the chapter along with "stage directions" of what I wanted to overall have happen. I think he did a great job, even if he surprised even me with how far he was willing to go! Thank you very much, love. :)

I have enjoyed fleshing out the dragons more than I thought I would (I really liked Belserion in this chapter) and while I would love to go more into some of the things that will happen, I know it's getting to be time to move on. The next chapter should wrap up the war portion (and setup other things) and move us back to Talos.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Gray watched his brother with amusement as he ran all over their apartment in an attack of nerves. He was currently looking for his keys, which Gray could easily see from where he was sitting.

"Lyon," he called out, "Relax, man. It's just a date."

"It's not just a date, what if she decides she hates me?" Lyon muttered, looking crestfallen by the possibility.

"She's probably as nervous as you are," Gray pointed out, knowing from what Natsu had mentioned that this was Erza's first date as well.

He got up from their sofa, walking over to grab Lyon's keys. He stopped in the middle of the room as everything around him suddenly disappeared, and he was jolted by an unexpected pain so intense he could only scream in response. For a second he could have sworn he heard a familiar voice in his head. _...soon, Princess..._

_Natsu?_

There was no response, but Gray continued to call out, finally giving up with one last wishful thought... _Come back to me, Natsu._

Gray opened his eyes, finding himself back on the sofa with Lyon hovering over him. He could see Lyon's mouth opening and closing, but try as he might he couldn't make out his brother's words.

What the hell was that?

"GRAY!"

Sounds came back to him slowly, Lyon's voice sounded very far away, which was probably a blessing, seeing as his brother seemed somewhat agitated.

He blinked in confusion, "What happened?"

"I should be asking you that!" Lyon snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair, "You scared the shit out of me, one minute you're talking the next you're screaming and collapsing."

Gray sat up with some difficulty, and Lyon plopped next to him. "Was I out long?"

"No, but it was freaky as fuck!"

"I'm sorry," Gray muttered, already thinking back to the pain he'd felt.

It was gone, but he had no idea what the hell it meant. Had he really heard Natsu just now? Did that mean he was close? Was he hurt like before?

He grabbed the ends of Natsu's scarf, which was wrapped around his neck as always, and buried his fingers in the fabric, letting it soothe him as it had once done for his boyfriend. He was filled with frustration at having such a limited understanding of their connection.

He closed his eyes and focused on their bond, but all he could tell was that it was still there. It wasn't much, but at least it meant Natsu was still alive, or at least that's what he thought it meant.

Gray breathed deeply and tried to quiet the panic he felt at how excruciating that pain had been and what that might mean for Natsu. He shifted his attention back to his brother, who was giving him a look Gray had grown to recognize.

"Oh no, you don't!"

"You can't possibly expect me to go out now, what if it happens again?"

"Absolutely not!" Gray protested, "You are not using me as an excuse to cancel your date. I'm fine, I just, uh got up too fast, that's all. Now, grow a pair and take the girl of your dreams out and show her a good time."

Gray felt terrible about hiding things from Lyon. Still, he'd feel even worse if his brother continued to put his life on hold for him, so he feigned a cheer he definitely wasn't feeling.

"We spent all afternoon setting up that picnic by the lake, it would be a pity for the birds to eat it. Now go!"

When Lyon still didn't look convinced he added, "I'll be fine, I'll just take a nap on the couch. Erza works so hard, you wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you?"

"Ugh, fine," Lyon finally conceded, "I'll be back soon."

"No, you won't," Gray corrected. "You will take Erza on the date of her dreams, and I forbid you from thinking or talking about me throughout the whole thing."

Gray got up once again and walked over to the kitchen counter, where Lyon's keys had been sitting. He scooped them up and handing them over to his brother with a smile he shoved him towards the front door. Gray opened their door and pushed Lyon outside, closing the door behind him.

"Have fun, and don't come home unless you have to." Gray snickered when he saw the color rise to Lyon's face through the peephole. He watched through the small opening until he made sure Lyon actually left.

"Good luck," Gray whispered with a fond smile before going back to trying to figure out what the hell had happened to him.

0-0

Atlas flew as fast as his injured body would permit. He didn't dare to call on his magic to help speed him up, not when he knew he might need most of it to work on Natsu and Belserion. Especially if Grandine was tending to Igneel.

Metalicana and Skiadrum flew on either side of him, and he could feel the weight of their worried glances. It irritated him. He wasn't the one they should be concerned about. The distance they needed to travel was short, but to Atlas, it felt neverending with Natsu's life on the balance.

The scent of Natsu's blood was overwhelming him. All he could think of was the fact that if the worst happened Igneel would never forgive him, hell he wasn't even sure he could forgive himself if it came down to it. He realized with a groan he'd probably even have to beg the forgiveness of the ice brat.

Finally, they could see the two red dragons and Atlas cursed so loudly the other two dragons startled. All three of them landed. Atlas rushed to Natsu and Belserion, as the other two dragons dropped off their dragon slayers before taking back to the air, following the scent of Acnologia's blood.

Belserion didn't even give as much as a grunt of acknowledgment at Atlas' presence. Instead, he talked to Natsu in a soft voice, his words keeping him awake. Atlas noticed the green glow of Natsu's healing magic growing fainter as he tried to work on himself, and the amount of damage remaining was massive.

A portion of Natsu's tail was missing, and Atlas couldn't see it anywhere on the ground. He did notice the remains of a black arm that was undeniably Acnologia's and a heap of flesh that made even him feel like vomiting. A large chunk of Natsu's left side had been ripped out, the entrails only held in place by Natsu's healing magic. With a shudder, Atlas wondered how his nephew was even alive.

He shook his head, curious as to what had happened but knowing that it would have to wait. Gajeel and Rogue had already joined Belserion, and it touched him to see them petting Natsu. He could hear Gajeel complimenting him for taking Acnologia's arm and felt a surge of pride. No other dragon had ever been able to deal so much damage to the renegade.

Atlas analyzed Natsu's injuries intently, knowing he wouldn't be able to heal all the damage. If he could at least stabilize him, they could get him back to safety, and Grandine could take over. But there was so much. He'd have to cast some of his most advanced healing spells, and he could only pray to Tamara, the Dragon Goddess of healing, that he had enough magic left to do so.

He cast spell after spell, trying to purr in the way he knew had relaxed Natsu since he was a child. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to keep Natsu from screaming out in agony as the spells began to work away at his injuries.

When he heard the other two dragons return, he called Metalicana over, and while continuing to work on Natsu asked, "You think you can get me back home?"

Metalicana grunted his assent, although he looked confused by the request. That is until he glanced down at Natsu's body. It took both Belserion and Skiadrum to keep him from flying off after Acnologia again.

"Skia, you're gonna have to carry Natsu home," Metalicana informed the younger dragon who looked just as furious as he did at the shape Natsu was in.

"Leave it to me," Skiadrum replied, watching with interest as Atlas cast his spells.

To their surprise, several dragons arrived, landing on the field and quickly creating a defensive circle around them with Irene dismounting and immediately making a beeline for Belserion. There were dragons from different races: lightning, ice, jade, rock, earth, moon, rock, crystal, and water. Even though they were all different, they united in a song of lament in honor of their fallen royal, with the Talos dragons joining in.

It was a sight both beautiful and chilling, and all the dragon slayers watched in awe, having never seen or heard anything like it before. Once the song finished, everything became eerily silent except for Atlas' chanting, which was slowly getting quieter as the dragon grew tired. Rogue could hear Natsu muttering Gray's name even as he writhed in pain, and felt pity.

He recognized the ice dragon slayer Utari sitting atop her dragon. He called her over, wanting to offer Natsu some comfort, even if it wasn't Gray's ice. Rogue doubted Natsu would be able to tell the difference at the moment.

"Do you think you could let him feel some of your ice?" Rogue asked, and Utari nodded, putting her hand on Natsu's snout and calling on her ice.

Natsu calmed down at her touch, and soon after, Atlas' chanting stopped. "That's all I can do for now. I hope it's enough," Atlas gasped out, looking about ready to keel over.

It was terrifying to recognize that Natsu didn't look much different from when they had arrived, considering the massive amounts of magic Atlas had expended. But at least the bleeding had stopped. Metalicana and Belserion moved Natsu carefully onto Skiadrum's back as Rogue held on to him as best he could. Utari agreed to ride with them since her touch seemed to soothe Natsu.

Metalicana waited for Gajeel to climb on before grabbing Atlas in his arms, wanting to make sure he didn't jostle the red dragon too much, given his injuries. Both dragons took off carefully, and Belserion followed, while the other dragons organized themselves around them, providing the battered red dragons an escort home.

0-0

Grandine walked into Atlas' quarters, quickly moving out of the way of a flying scroll. She watched in surprise as Atlas tore up the contents of his room in what could almost be described as a tantrum.

"What do you think you're doing?" Grandine scolded, looking around the room in dismay, "You're in no condition to be doing this."

"I'm fine," Atlas snarled, pushing Grandine away as she tried to get a closer look at his injuries.

"Be still and shut up you fool," Grandine snapped, "You're injured, and you need to get looked at."

"Don't waste your magic on me, Igneel and Natsu need it more," Atlas reminded her.

"I don't remember asking your opinion, Atlas Flame," Grandine remarked as she looked him over before beginning to heal the more obvious wounds. "Igneel and Natsu are both resting, I will treat them again in a few hours, and I could use your help. You did a hell of a job on Natsu, he's not out of the woods yet, but thanks to you he has a chance."

She had expected her words to have more of a reaction, but Atlas remained sullen. "Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

"Have you seen Belserion?"

"Yes," Grandine sighed, "Is that what this is about? He made a choice Atlas, he's not upset about it, why are you?"

"You don't understand!" Atlas roared, "All this time, I had assumed your souls could still be collected if only I could create the right spell, but there's nothing I can do. Acnologia is keeping all the souls he's reaped inside of him, they've linked to his magic somehow. If I can't obliterate his magic, the only way to get your souls back is with his death!"

Grandine tried to hide her disappointment at Atlas' words but knew she'd failed when the giant dragon fixed his eyes to the floor of the cave. "I know you feel it's all your fault, dear, but honestly, this isn't so bad. We're all alive, and we can still fight. As long as those things remain true, there's always a chance."

Atlas finally looked up, his eyes burning with guilt as he met Grandine's gaze, "If Igneel dies while Acnologia is still holding on to part of his soul, he will never be able to reunite with Porlyusica."

Grandine sucked in a breath, finally understanding Atlas' frustration. "Then we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. Same for Weisslogia and Skiadrum."

"I need to finish the dragon slayer counterspell," Atlas growled.

"You _need_ to get some sleep, you've been running yourself ragged for months," Grandine reminded him, "You're of no help to anyone this way. Now get some rest before I hit you with a sleep spell."

Atlas glared at her in defiance, but she stared him down, and he grudgingly found a clear area on the floor and lay down, closing his eyes.

Grandine chuckled to herself, already knowing the stubborn red dragon would be back at it as soon as he couldn't sense her anymore.

"Come to the infirmary when you wake, we'll need your help," she called out before hitting Atlas with a sleep spell on her way out. She refused to feel guilty about it, the fool really did need to rest.

0-0

Natsu's screams of agony echoed throughout the large cave as Grandine and Atlas continued to try to put his body back together. It was a slow-going process as they had to force Natu's tissue to regenerate rapidly and use it to rebuild his insides. Organs, veins, and all other sorts of living tissue needed to be repaired and in some cases, replaced completely and then reconnected to the rest of his body. They hadn't even started on his scales yet, needing to heal everything inside first. They chose to let his tail regrow on its own as it was the least of their worries.

Wendy shuddered as she watched, helpless to do anything to help her friend. She felt the burn of unshed tears in her eyes. When the next barrage of screams began, she shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears in protest, thankful that Igneel remained unconscious.

Since she'd made the decision to join Atlas and Natsu, she had seen many injuries, but nothing like this. She knew it was a miracle her friend was even alive, and she had a good idea of what was driving him to hold on when anyone else would have let go.

_Please, Gray, he loves you so much!_

Wendy was still too young to know or understand very much about mates. At times she thought it was a beautiful bond, romantic in its own way. The way Sting and Rogue had just known they were made for each other. How Igneel had been able to find his mate even though she had been a human. Or even how, as a child, Gray had somehow managed to call Natsu to him in his sorrow.

But Wendy couldn't help but think the mating bond also had a dark side to it. It demanded too much from the dragons who only wanted to protect the one they loved. Mated dragons felt so strongly about each other that once one of them died the other would, in most cases, lose the will to continue living. And that was something she had trouble understanding, even though she knew Igneel and Grandine had both gone through it.

It could also make you risk your own life without a thought as to the consequences. Weisslogia had not only pushed Skiadrum out of the way of Acnologia's mightiest attack, but he'd also taken the full brunt of it at close range. Although he had succeeded in protecting his mate, it had also left Weisslogia crippled, possibly for the rest of his life, and their relationship forever changed.

Wendy knew the reason Natsu was enduring this intolerable pain was also in service of his mating bond, and the promise he had made to return to Gray. She could only hope that it was worth it. That when the time came Gray would accept Natsu, because if he didn't, Wendy might be tempted to find a way for him to feel a taste of what Natsu was experiencing on his behalf.

Wendy took a deep breath and walked over to Natsu, her tears refusing to remain contained any longer. She kissed him on the forehead before petting him as gently as she could, "You're so strong, Natsu-san, I don't think anyone else could bear this."

Amidst her tears, she continued to murmur words of support to her friend for as long as she could bear it. She ignored the looks of pity she was getting from Atlas, and her mother, determined to do her best for Natsu.

0-0

Weisslogia had offered to take over lookout duty, wanting to get Sting away from the sound of Natsu's screams. They sat outside, enjoying the night air and the quiet as they kept an eye out for any dragons.

Weisslogia sighed as he saw the worried look on his son's face. "Listen, I've wanted to ask you about something for a while. This thing you've got going on with Rogue, it doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?"

Sting looked out at the stars, scratching the back of his head absently. It was minutes before he finally admitted, "Maybe a little."

Weisslogia shut his eyes, focusing on his bond and muting it for a few minutes. He felt Skia push back against him but ignored it, knowing he would be done by the time his mate could reach him. "My problems with Skia are my own, and you and Rogue need to stay out of them."

"But the way he treats you!" Sting immediately protested.

"Today, Skia showed me he still trusts me, and that's all I really needed to know," Weisslogia assured him. "He's angry with me for acting so recklessly, and he blames himself for what happened. And honestly, that's _his_ problem. I don't regret the choice I made, and I'd do it all over again if I thought it would keep him safe."

"It's not just that, though," Sting hadn't wanted to talk to Natsu about it that night because he knew his friend would only feel guilty, and he might even urge him to confide his secret to Rogue in the interest of mending their relationship. So he'd evaded his questions, but he knew Weisslogia would never ask him to do something he didn't think was right, "He thinks I'm keeping something from him."

"And are you?"

"Yeah," Sting clenched his fists in frustration.

"Natsu?"

Sting nodded, "But I can't tell Rogue that, he'll demand answers, and I promised Natsu I'd keep his secret."

"Listen to me, you've both been exposed to a lot of things since you've been here. But none of them have anything to do with the two of you or your bond. That is only for the two of you. So talk to him and keep talking until he listens to you."

Sting snorted at his father, "That's never gonna work."

"You'd be surprised. Fights come and go, Sting. It's only when you stop talking to each other that you are truly in trouble."

Sting looked back to the stars, but this time, his expression was less guarded. They remained in silent contemplation until they were joined by the other dragons and their dragon slayers.

Gajeel and Rogue sat on either side of Sting while Metalicana and Skiadrum did the same with Weisslogia. When Sting raised an eyebrow at Gajeel, he grunted, "Runt's screaming is too much. I tried to get Wendy to come with me, but she refused. I don't know how she can handle it."

"She doesn't want to leave Natsu to experience it alone. Wendy's stronger than all of us," Rogue explained in his quiet voice.

The three dragon slayer slumped together, waiting anxiously for news that Natsu was going to make it through this.

"It was awful," Rogue's shoulders shook as he remembered the flight back, "I had to hold him while Utari tried to calm him down, and I couldn't even look at him without wanting to throw up."

Feeling how upset Rogue was, Sting decided to take a chance. He draped his arm around his mate's shoulders, pulling Rogue closer into him.

When he realized there was no resistance to his gesture, Sting eased Rogue's head onto his shoulder, giving it a quick kiss. Rogue's tears fell on him, wetting his shirt and Sting held him tightly, flooding their bond with his affection, something he hadn't done in months. When he felt Rogue respond in kind, he realized the truth of Weisslogia's words. As long as they both kept trying, they would be alright.

"What's gonna happen now?" Sting couldn't help but ask, having heard some of what had happened from Gajeel after Skiadrum had raced past them with Natsu, Rogue, and Utari on his back.

Metalicana answered, "It's hard to tell. Word will continue to get out about Deliora's treachery, and everyone will want his head. I have a feeling the war with the other dragons is about to come to an end, but after that, it will depend on if Natsu manages to pull through."

All three dragon slayers turned to glare at the Iron Dragon, but Gajeel was the only one used enough to his father's gruff manner to actually ask, "What do you mean?"

"Natsu is the only dragon to have actually wounded Acnologia but even before that Belserion had been sending him on dangerous missions and parading him around to anyone who would listen. If Natsu lives, he will be a hero, and all the dragons will look to him to replace Igneel as their new leader."

"What?!" Sting yelled, "Does Natsu know about this?"

"No," Skiadrum replied quietly, "I believe they're planning on easing him into it."

Seeing the troubled expressions on the three dragon slayers, he added, "Don't worry so much boys, dragons live a long time. Atlas and Igneel would probably wait until after Gray died to push Natsu to do anything."

"Tiamat's tits, Skia, could you show a little more tact? That's their friend you're killing off," Weisslogia scolded before appending with a loud snort, "Not to mention our future Queen."

"You two are idiots," Metalicana complained, but his eyes twinkled in mirth and relief at seeing the two dragons finally acting a little more like themselves.

They sat together for hours until Skiadrum, who had the best hearing out of all of them tensed up and announced with bated breath, "It's stopped."

No one had to ask Skia what he meant. They looked at each other anxiously before making their way back inside, hoping the sudden silence meant something good.

0-0

After three grueling months, Grandine had finally given Natsu permission to return to his room, and he couldn't be happier. He was tired of everyone tiptoeing around him, of the guilty expressions on both his father and Atlas' faces when they visited. Belserion was the only one who still treated him as he did before, although that wasn't exactly true either. Belserion looked at him with increased respect and something else that Natsu couldn't put his talon on but made him feel decidedly wary.

"Are you ready?" Wendy gave him the first real smile he'd seen from her in a while, and it made him smile in return.

"Yeah, I want to get back to normal. The sooner we finish this thing, the sooner we can go home."

Wendy knew he really meant the sooner I can get back to Gray, but she remained quiet, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"You need to take it easy, you still have a lot of healing to do," Wendy reminded him, even though she knew it was pointless.

During his time in the infirmary, Natsu had begun having nightmares of his fight with Acnologia. They were so vivid he often awoke screaming from the pain, his talons clutching his side. So he'd taken all his fear and anger and directed it at the one dragon he blamed for everything. He had become obsessed with killing Deliora once and for all. In his mind, it was the only way back home.

Wendy had no doubt Natsu would be flying, wrestling, and setting things on fire just as soon as he thought he could get away with it.

A lot of things had happened while he'd been confined to the infirmary. Days after the news of Deliora's betrayal became common knowledge, a representative of the opposing dragons had appeared at their headquarters along with a healer. The healer had helped Grandine and Atlas with Natsu while Igneel and Belserion negotiated a peace treaty with the other dragon.

In attempting to destroy them, Deliora had ironically given them the one thing they'd wanted. Peace among all dragons.

Well, almost all dragons. Under the terms of the treaty, it was decreed that Deliora be subjected to Dragon Law for his crimes. He was to be killed on sight. As for the renegade dragon slayers, as soon as Atlas completed his spell, it would be taught to anyone who had enough magic power to cast it.

Teams would be created consisting of at least three dragons, one who could perform the spell and two active fighters. These teams would be responsible for locating the remaining renegade dragon slayers and attempting to remove their magic, either by choice or force. If the renegade were too strong to restrain, they would be killed.

As for the other humans, the dragons banned all unnecessary killing of the species. Their main concern now was to find a quiet place to relocate, away from all humans. Once they found it, they would remove themselves from the current world and focus on bringing their numbers back up to ensure their species not only survived but thrived.

Natsu and Wendy finally arrived at his room, and he frowned as he noticed the guards, but he didn't have long to dwell on it because, to his surprise, Atlas was already inside pacing the length of the room excitedly. As soon as Natsu entered, his uncle grinned and said three simple words.

"I did it."

"You figured it out?"

"I figured it out."

Wendy jumped up and down with excitement, "That's great news!"

"We need to test it out, whaddya say? Wanna help me go find a renegade?"

Natsu was already nodding when Wendy frowned at Atlas, "I don't think that would be a good idea for his first time out, besides you don't need to find a renegade. I can help you out."

Atlas looked shocked, "You want to give up your magic, Wendy?"

"No, no, no! Not me, I could never do that," Wendy waved her hands in front of her vigorously, "but a lot of the dragon slayers have been talking lately. Now that the war is mostly over for them, there are several who had been hoping you would succeed. They don't want their magic anymore, they're too afraid they might turn in the future."

Natsu supposed he understood their feelings after everything that had happened, but it made him wonder what his friends would choose. He waited anxiously for Atlas' reaction to Wendy's words.

"Alright, bring me one volunteer, I'd like to try it first to make sure it works before offering the choice to the others. Natsu, I want you to come too, you are one of the few dragons likely to be able to learn the spell."

Natsu nodded. He hadn't used his magic since he'd tried to heal himself on the battlefield, and he'd been forbidden from transforming until he was fully recovered.

Neither Atlas nor Grandine was sure how his human form was going to be affected now that several parts of his body had been wholly reforged out of their dragon magic, and that scared him.

Natsu needed to know, but he was also worried that if he tried too soon, he'd somehow make it worse, and he couldn't risk it, not when his future with Gray was at stake. Learning new spells would be a welcome distraction.

Wendy agreed to meet them at the Lookout point and ran off to find a volunteer. Natsu had a good idea of who she would return with, and it saddened him, he had grown fond of the sweet girl who would visit him just to let him feel her ice, but he also remembered how scared she'd been the first time he'd met her.

"I'm going to go talk to your father. He's going to want to be there for this," Atlas interrupted Natsu's thoughts, bringing him back to the present. "Meet me at the lookout point in thirty minutes?"

"Sure."

Atlas began to walk away before he thought better of it, walking over to Natsu instead. He nuzzled his head and gave him a hug, "You look, good kid, I'm glad to see you up and about."

He let go quickly and walked away, regaining his gruff demeanor before he'd even reached the guards stationed outside, but Natsu was filled with incredible warmth. He knew that was as close to saying I love you as his uncle usually got.

Natsu looked around his room, trying to figure out what to do with himself. Not finding anything of interest, he chose to walk around the cave for a bit, trying to ignore the two lightning dragons that followed his every move. Everywhere he went, dragons stopped him, looking at him with awe and asking him questions about the fight and his health until his guards pushed them away. It was very unsettling.

Natsu went to the lookout point to wait for the others. It had been months since he'd breathed any fresh air, and this particular spot was always relaxing to him. He was glad to see that once the guards had checked the area, they waited for him inside. He made a note to talk to his father about getting rid of them as soon as possible.

Wendy was already there, and Natsu saw his prediction had been correct when he noticed Utari standing next to her. Wendy seemed to be reassuring the other dragon slayer that she didn't think any less of her for volunteering for Atlas' spell.

Before Natsu could say anything, his father and uncle had joined him, and they approached the two girls together.

Utari looked nervous as she saw the dragons get closer, and Atlas was quick to say, "It shouldn't hurt."

That seemed to relax her a bit, and Natsu took the opportunity to go talk to her, "Your ice, it really helped me when I needed it. Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, you saved my life, and you were always kind. It was the least I could do."

Natsu bowed his head slightly and stepped back to let his uncle cast his spell. Before he could even begin, Utari asked an unexpected question.

"Is there any way you could make me forget?"

"Forget what?" Atlas had tilted his head, confused by her request.

"Everything to do with this war, the blood, the dragons, even the fact that I ever had magic. I just want to forget the last four years of my life."

Wendy gasped, and Utari turned to her, "I'm sorry, Wendy, I just want to forget this ever happened and start over somewhere."

"It's — it's okay, I understand," Wendy sniffled, but she managed to give her friend a hug.

"I know I have no right to ask this of you, but can you stay with me until it's over?"

"Yeah, okay," Wendy tried to smile, but it hurt, so she just held on to the girl's hand instead while they both waited for Atlas' response.

Atlas and Igneel had a lengthy discussion, which Natsu only half-listened to. He'd never really thought about the idea of using magic to remove unpleasant memories. There were so many different types of magic his father and Atlas knew that Natsu had no idea about.

Memory magic seemed interesting, and he wondered if that were something Gray would consider someday. Maybe if he didn't remember Deliora's attack on his village, he wouldn't hate dragons at all.

But then, Natsu reminded himself, he also wouldn't remember his parent's sacrifice, and that wouldn't be right. Magic couldn't solve every problem, and it was dangerous to believe it could, that's how they had ended up in this mess in the first place. No, when the time came, he and Gray would have to sort through their issues together.

"Yeah, I think I can do that, but we'll have to go somewhere else," Atlas informed her, "Are you up for one last ride?"

"Yeah, that's okay," Utari replied, "Thank you for doing this."

Atlas nodded, and Natsu offered to fly both girls to wherever they were going, half expecting his father to protest, but he made no comment.

"Is there anyone you'd like to say goodbye to before we go?" Igneel asked, and after some thought, Utari turned to Wendy.

"Can you say goodbye to Oliver and Sting for me?"

"Yeah, I'll let them know," Wendy assured her, even though she knew both boys would be saddened by the news, Oliver especially. They both climbed atop Natsu, who took off immediately after his father and uncle.

Natsu saw his guards, as well as two shadow dragons, take off after them and wondered if this was going to be his new routine. He didn't like it. If he were going to be guarded, he'd at least prefer it to be by Metalicana and Skiadrum.

He distracted himself by trying to figure out what the two older dragons had in mind. It seemed rather pointless to remove the girl's memories of dragons only to have her be surrounded by a large group of the same creatures and a young girl she didn't know. After a few minutes, Natsu just let himself enjoy flying again, something he hadn't been allowed to do for months.

They flew for about twenty minutes before landing in a field near a village. Wendy and Utari jumped off and shared one last hug. Natsu paid no more attention to them, distracted by a glow of light that surrounded his father as he cast a spell on himself.

A spell that turned him into a human. Igneel appeared as a tall man with red hair and hazel eyes. His chest was broad, and Natsu knew that a lot of women in Talos would have considered his father attractive. He was struck by the idea that this was the man his mother had fallen in love with. It caused a lump to form in his throat as he once again thought about her. The mother he'd never met or even seen in pictures.

His father had often said that Natsu looked a lot like her, so when he was younger he'd stared in the mirror for hours, trying to figure out which of her features he'd inherited, but he'd only ever seen his father as a dragon and now he stared at the features of the man in front of him hungrily. He tried to memorize them, so when he had the chance, he could compare against the mirror once more.

Natsu could feel his father's gaze on him, and he tried to smile, but his father wasn't fooled. By the sad expression on his face Natsu though maybe Igneel knew precisely what he was thinking. The moment was interrupted by Atlas asking all the dragons to move to higher ground, leaving only Wendy and Igneel with Utari. Wendy grabbed on to Utari's hand, squeezing it gently before letting go.

Atlas soon began casting his spell. It produced a purple magic circle that hovered above Utari's head. After a minute or so, a blue magic seal came out of Utari's chest. It swiftly dissolved into a steady flow of glowing blue colored particles that floated and dispersed in the night sky.

They all stared in wonder as the purple magic circle disappeared as well. Utari had not even flinched once, the process seemingly painless. Utari tried to cast an Ice Dragon spell, but nothing happened. Atlas had her try a few other things, but nothing worked, and neither he nor Igneel could sense any dragon magic inside her.

"Thank you, Atlas," Utari smiled happily at the dragon and turned to give Wendy one final hug, "Goodbye, Wendy, thank you for everything."

"Good luck, Utari."

Atlas asked Utari to close her eyes, and as soon as she did, he began casting his final spell. Natsu listened intently, recognizing some of the words but not others. When Atlas was done, his talons glowed with a blue light that converged into a small magic circle. He pressed his talons to Utari's forehead, and the circle disappeared inside her.

Atlas nodded to Igneel and took off, quickly joining the other dragons before the girl even had a chance to open her eyes.

They watched as Igneel and Wendy acted as father and daughter, guiding a confused Utari to the nearby village while the shadow dragons followed silently. Igneel returned with Wendy riding on his back, and they all soon made their way back to their den, feeling hopeful now that Atlas spell had worked.

Wendy remained quiet, and when they arrived, she ran off in search of Sting and Oliver.

"Should I go after her?" Natsu asked his father, not sure how to make his friend feel better.

"She'll be fine, that little girl is stronger than you boys give her credit for." Igneel replied, "But I'll let Grandine know what happened just in case. What about you? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Nothing comes to mind," Natsu was quick to reply, not wanting to get into any of the thoughts he'd had earlier. Not until he'd had a chance to sort through them on his own. "I'm going to go learn that spell from Atlas so we can start going after the renegades."

Natsu left without another word, following his Uncle's scent to his workroom, leaving Igneel to stare after him worriedly.

It took Natsu less time to learn the spell than he'd expected. Atlas was incredibly proud of him, claiming he had a knack for magic. He taught Natsu a few other spells, including the memory one.

0-0

Deliora and Acnologia had both seemingly disappeared. There had been no sighting of either since the day of the fated meeting six months earlier. As for the renegades, they had mostly vanished too. Atlas and Igneel had found a few and relieved them of their magic, but no amount of questioning had netted them any information on the whereabouts of any others. It was decided to use the memory spell on the renegades to keep them from alerting the others.

By this time, Natsu was almost completely healed, his natural regeneration slowly taking care of any remaining injuries. Even his tail had begun to grow back. He'd managed to convince his father to remove his guards, especially considering he spent most of his time with either Atlas or Belserion.

Natsu accompanied Belserion on scouting missions twice a week as they continued to search for a new home for the dragons, venturing further each time. They hadn't found anywhere promising yet. At first, he'd been excited. However, Natsu had soon come to realize the long flights were also part of his rehabilitation when he was still forbidden from transforming.

During one of their excursions, they had flown close to Talos, and Natsu had wanted nothing more than to stop and see Gray, even if only for a minute, but of course, he couldn't do that.

He couldn't ignore the disappointment at feeling his mate so close and not being able to do anything about it. Or the deep yearning he felt to go home and finally claim Gray for himself. Even his dreams were conspiring against him of late, showing him mating with Gray, sometimes in very violent ways that scared him.

The dreams concerned him a bit, he knew part of it was the fear he'd felt when he thought he might die, but the almost shrieking demand felt foreign to him, more like what Sting had described.

He'd begun his meditations again to try to counter it. He wanted to determine which feelings belonged to him and which were his dragon instincts trying to manipulate him into taking action.

Every day he waited anxiously to be told he could attempt to transform so that he might finally know what he was going to be up against, and every day he was told it was too soon. Natsu was growing more restless by the minute. He didn't care what they thought was best anymore, he needed to know. To see if he and Gray even had a chance at a future together.

His chance finally came about a week later when both Sting and Atlas found him sitting at the cave entrance, looking out at the night sky with longing.

"I see what you mean," Atlas commented to Sting before practically shoving Natsu outside, "Come on, let's go."

Natsu followed his uncle, Sting on his back once again, "Where are we going?"

"Dunno, I told Atlas I was tired of watching you mope all the time," Natsu could smell Sting's excitement, and he dared to hope that this was what he'd been waiting for.

"I could hug you for this!" Natsu exclaimed, his heart filled with love for his friend, who had come through for him yet again.

Sting laughed, "Well, maybe in a few minutes, you will."

Natsu really hoped so, he followed Atlas to the same mountain they had ventured to with Belserion all those months ago.

He could feel his uncle examining him with his magic for several minutes until he seemed satisfied. "Alright, Kid, same as before. You need to relax, and more importantly, you need to let go of any doubts you might have. It's been a long time since you last did this, so expect it to be hard, but keep trying if you don't succeed. "

Natsu took a deep breath, willing all his fear and doubt away, trying to meditate to force his mind into some semblance of calm. When he felt he was as calm as he could reasonably expect, he made his first attempt to transform, but nothing happened.

He could feel Atlas and Sting's eyes on him. Sting looked concerned, whereas Atlas just looked puzzled.

"Try again!" Atlas demanded, his voice reminding Natsu of Anna when she was frustrated with him for not understanding a lesson she thought uncomplicated.

Natsu tried again, over and over, for what felt like hours to no avail.

"Again!"

Sting watched with mounting concern, Natsu looked exhausted, and it was easy to see that he was growing more and more discouraged with each attempt. "I don't know Atlas, maybe we should stop."

"No!" Natsu growled before grunting tiredly, "I — I can do this, I have to."

There was no way in hell he could give up now. He focused once more, straining with all of his considerable magic and determination to transform himself. Just for a second, he felt it, a weakening of the force that was fighting against him.

"Stop!" Sting yelled suddenly, and there was something in his voice that Natsu couldn't ignore.

He did as Sting asked, gazing at him for an explanation that did not come as he felt himself growing dizzy. He closed his eyes for just a moment.

"Natsu?"

Natsu could feel his uncle's magic on him, and he was confused. What had happened? He'd just closed his eyes for one second. He opened his eyes to see Sting's concerned expression immediately replaced by a weak smile.

"You're gonna be the death me one of these days, you asshole," Sting complained, whacking Natsu playfully on his snout, "I'm starting to understand how poor Gray felt."

Natsu chuckled briefly, "Never gonna happen, Rogue is too scary."

Sting considered his words for a moment before dissolving into laughs, "You're not wrong."

"Why did you ask me to stop?"

"Because, you dumbass, you were bleeding."

"Oh," Natsu looked up at Atlas, who was still working on him.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Atlas assured him before turning thoughtful, "There was something different that last time, wasn't there?"

Natsu grinned, "Yeah, I felt something give just a bit."

Sting grumbled, "That was probably just whatever made you bleed."

"I don't think so."

"Are you up to trying again?" Atlas asked, his features set in an expression Natsu recognized well. His uncle had found a puzzle that interested him.

Natsu nodded his head enthusiastically while Sting groaned at the two of them. He looked worried, and Natsu wanted to assure him that everything was going to be okay, but he held his tongue, knowing there was nothing he could say that wouldn't make Sting worry.

He tried one last time, and to his relief, found he could feel the magic responding sluggishly. Natsu felt his body begin to transform. It was different than before, slower, and to his surprise, the change was marked by pain, something that had never happened before. He'd been too focused on that to really look at the results, but Sting's loud gasp and his uncle's complete silence alerted him that something was amiss.

Natsu looked down at his body, not noticing any difference at first. Until he looked down at his left side. He'd expected to see his scars reflected in his human body, and he wasn't disappointed. There was a large x shaped scar on his left abdomen near his hipbone, but what he hadn't expected to see was bright red scales all along the area where he'd been healed. Scales that Gray would notice right away.

He threw off his clothes, desperately touching the areas of his body that he could reach. Desperate to feel any other patches, tasting the saltiness of the tears he couldn't seem to stop. He found smaller spots on his neck and his face.

"Stop and let us look at you," Atlas snapped, trying to sound angry, but Natsu had known him too long to not recognize the sorrow he was trying to mask.

Sting tried to comfort him, "It's going to be okay, Atlas and Igneel will figure something out, you'll see."

Natsu appreciated the words, but as he turned his naked body slowly so Atlas could get a good look, he began to sob. The dream was over, there was no way Gray would accept him like this.

Natsu put his clothes back on as soon as Atlas told him he'd seen all he needed. He transformed back into his dragon form without saying a word, immediately flying off.

Atlas made to follow, but Sting stopped him. "Leave him be, he needs to be alone right now. It's a lot to take in, and we can always find him if we need to."

Atlas heeded Sting's words, although he didn't seem happy about it. He waited for Sting to climb on and flew off in the opposite direction.

"Do you think you'll be able to help him?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to try," Atlas replied, already thinking of the problem at hand. "I wish he hadn't transformed back so quickly, I have a bad feeling it might be even harder next time. We're gonna have to ramp up our efforts to take Deliora out, I have a few scrolls back home that might be helpful. Something I had experimented with back when Igneel and I were working on his transformation spell. It didn't work for Igneel, but it might help Natsu."

Sting tried to pry more information out of the hellfire dragon so he could share it with Natsu, but Atlas remained tight-lipped. He thought about Gray, trying to imagine what his reaction would be to see Natsu like that. Though he wanted to believe that it wouldn't matter to him, that Gray would love Natsu no matter what, Sting knew his friend was right to be afraid.

He was filled with profound sorrow for his friend, who had never done anything to be thrust into this ever increasingly complicated situation. And when he felt Rogue's concern at his grief through their bond, he could only wonder at his luck. He needed to be with his mate, which only fed into the sorrow he already felt for his friend. He couldn't even imagine how Natsu felt right now.

And he was filled with one thought.

_Gray, if you hurt him, I will end you._

0-0

In the last six months, there had been no reports of dragon attacks anywhere near Talos. People were beginning to wonder whether their prayers had been answered, and the war could finally be coming to an end. An air of hope began to replace the quiet desperation they had been living under for the last few years, and it felt wonderful.

Some of the refugees had decided to return to their villages to try to rebuild what had been destroyed. The village elders had donated building supplies to help them get back on their feet, while members of the guard provided an escort, checking the surrounding area to make sure there were no immediate threats.

Many refugees had decided to stay and make Talos their new home. They started up businesses and bought properties to build their homes. Several of the children in Anna's care had found new families. Things were definitely looking up.

Job requests had begun to come in again, and Erza wasn't sure how to assign them, there weren't many active village members who had experience in that type of thing. Mostly herself, Lyon, Gray, and a few older members that mostly kept to themselves. The dragon slayers had done the majority of the jobs outside of town. Because of how powerful they were, they usually went alone. Something she didn't feel comfortable doing with any of the newer members.

Other things had changed in that time as well. For the first time in her life, Erza had a boyfriend. Something that both terrified and enchanted her. She and Lyon had been dating for about six months now, and she was really happy.

Once he'd stopped being so high-strung around her, she'd quickly realized he was everything she'd ever hoped for in a partner. Lyon was handsome, kind, intelligent, and most importantly, he was patient. Erza knew she had a lot of issues, but he never pushed her, preferring to wait until she was ready to voice them, and she appreciated that.

He'd become her right-hand man, replacing Natsu. Still, not a day went by that she didn't miss him or the other dragon slayers. Every morning, she would wake and wonder if today would be the day that she would get to see them again. No matter how many days it had proved to be wishful thinking, she never gave up hope that she would see all of them, including her mother, soon.

"We're starting to get mission requests again," Erza announced to Lyon as they sat on a blanket by the now frozen lake. They watched the sunset as they did every day after finishing work. It had become a tradition, and Lyon knew that Erza cherished it because she knew she could count on him to be there.

"That's nice," Lyon murmured, only half listening as he gazed into the depths of her chocolate-colored eyes, leaning in for a quick kiss and smiling as their lips met.

"Yes, it is. It means things are improving," Erza suddenly looked nervous, "But I don't know who to send."

"Send Gray, getting out of here would do him some good," Lyon pointed out, knowing something like that might help improve his brother's mood.

"Yeah, I'd thought that as well, but I wanted him to take one of the newer guards to sort of train them on missions."

"You can't be serious," Lyon protested, knowing exactly who she was thinking, "You need to give up on this, Gray is not interested in Juvia."

"How can he be sure if he never gives her a chance? She follows after him like a lost puppy, it's sad."

Lyon sighed, wishing he could just say Gray likes men, and he already has a boyfriend. But Lyon had talked to Gray about the subject already, and he was still determined to keep both those things a secret. "That might be true, but that's her own fault for not listening. Gray has already told her he's not interested several times. I've seen it."

"But he's alone all the time, it would be good for him to have a girlfriend, then he might not mope about Natsu so much."

"Erza, please trust me, Gray is just fine with things the way they are. Not to mention, he doesn't take well to being forced to do anything, you know that."

Erza nodded, but she didn't look convinced, and Lyon knew the matter wouldn't be dropped until she was satisfied.

Lyon couldn't understand how Erza hadn't caught on yet. It's not like she hadn't grown up around homosexual relationships. She'd confessed months earlier that Anna and her mother were a couple, not to mention Sting and Rogue didn't exactly hide their involvement. The way Gray walked around with Natsu's scarf always wrapped around his neck, hell the way he'd looked at Natsu when he was still in Talos, it was so obvious to Lyon.

He shook his head, he supposed the old adage was right, there is no one quite so blind as one that will not see, and it really wasn't his place to tell her, no matter how much he wished to.

That's why he wasn't all that surprised to find Juvia and Erza at their door a few days later. Erza tried to look innocent, saying that she'd bumped into Juvia on her way there, but the way Juvia was dressed up and the hopeful look on her face was enough to reveal the lie. It was the first time he could remember being angry at his girlfriend.

He was even more upset when he recognized the look of utter betrayal he got from his brother, who'd apparently assumed he'd had something to do with the impromptu double date. The entire night was a nightmare.

Lyon remained silent, trying to keep his fury under control, wanting to kick the girls out but being too polite to do so. Erza looked like she wanted to cry, finally realizing she had crossed a line. Gray, meanwhile, did his best to ignore Juvia's attempts to get him to pay attention to her while trying to figure out what was going on with Erza and Lyon. Things finally came to a head when Juvia, frustrated by Gray's lack of response, yanked Natsu's scarf in an attempt to pull Gray in for a kiss, and that's when he snapped.

Gray got up from the couch, freezing Juvia before she had a chance to follow him. "Don't you ever touch my scarf again," he seethed, "I've already told you how I feel, and I'm sorry if you don't understand that, but it doesn't change anything."

"But Gray-sama —." Juvia objected, even though part of her was thrilled to be encased in her beloved's ice.

"I don't want to hear it," Gray made a point of ignoring Juvia, too angry to attempt to remind her how much he disliked it when she called him that.

Lyon and Erza gawked at him, Gray never behaved like this, he was always polite to a fault. Gray turned his attention to Erza next, "I'm taking that mission we discussed. Alone."

He walked into his room and returned a few moments later with his mission bag already packed. "I'll send word of my return when I have a better idea of what they need."

"I didn't —," Lyon wanted Gray to know he hadn't had anything to do with the disastrous evening, but Gray cut him off.

"We'll talk when I return."

He spared one last furious look at Juvia, who hadn't moved from her spot even though Lyon had already dispelled Gray's ice. "Do _not_ follow me."

Gray left his apartment, slamming the door behind him, leaving Lyon to deal with the two crying girls. He could have cared less. He was furious at all of them.

As he began the long walk towards the village that had requested their help, he began to seriously consider moving into Natsu's cave until his boyfriend returned, forgetting for a moment that Happy was still there.

_Dammit!_

He didn't know how much more of this he could take before he just went looking for Natsu on his own. The uncertainty was driving him crazy, and it hadn't done much for his mood either, not when he'd felt something off in their bond for months.

Keeping busy helped some. He'd had to get rid of some bandits, but when Gray noticed they were having trouble erecting new buildings for the village, he offered to stay and help, extending his stay for as long as he could.

But now, after three months, it was time to go home. Gray had sent a messenger to Talos to inform Lyon he would be arriving within the week. He was still upset with Erza for what he now realized had been her and Juvia's doing, and not his brother's.

He was in much better spirits on the way home, although he couldn't explain why. He had a bag chock full of jewels, his reward for all his hard work. This inexplicable feeling that something good was going to happen came over him, coupled with a sense of peace, and for once, he just accepted it. It took him several miles to realize this feeling was coming from a place inside him that had felt muted for so long. But once he felt it, he couldn't keep the hope from making him hurry.

The sun was starting to set by the time Gray neared their field. He heard steps coming towards him and tensed up, worrying that it might be a bandit. The steps were slow at first but gradually picked up speed, and Gray was soon able to make out features. He rubbed at his eyes, wanting to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him when he saw the man who was now standing in front of him, his fanged grin stretching from ear to ear.

Gray dropped his bag on his foot from the shock. "Natsu, is that really you?" The words came out slowly as Gray tried to comprehend that what he'd wished for so many months was, in fact, happening.

Natsu grabbed Gray in a bear hug, squeezing him tightly before whispering in his ear, "I'm home."

"For good?" Gray couldn't help but ask once Natsu released him.

"For good," Natsu repeated, and Gray couldn't even decide what he wanted to do first, so he didn't think.

Gray just smashed his lips on Natsu's, not even caring that he'd been so rough he'd made his own lip bleed, all he cared was that Natsu was kissing him back just as hard. Their mouths devouring each other as they protested the long absence. They kissed until they both almost passed out from lack of air, gasping and laughing at their desperation.

"I missed you so much, when did you get back?" Gray asked, holding on to Natsu's hand as if he were afraid his boyfriend might disappear if he let go.

"A few weeks ago, I didn't sense you in town, so I figured you were out on a job," Natsu explained, "I smelled you getting near, so I came down to wait for you."

Gray finally examined Natsu, his eyes devouring him greedily after being so long without him.

"Your hair is longer, and you got a tattoo!" Gray exclaimed, noticing a red tattoo on his right upper arm.

"Yeah, you like it?" Natsu asked, showing off the tattoo he'd recently acquired from his Uncle.

Gray nodded, tracing the outline of the tattoo with his finger, reveling at how Natsu shivered at his touch. "Maybe I'll get one too," he teased, as he continued to touch Natsu everywhere he could reach.

Natsu smiled contentedly, letting Gray do whatever he wanted to him until Gray's fingers found his hip scar and stopped.

"Natsu, what happened?" Gray's eyes were large and worried, making Natsu chuckle.

"There's no sense worrying about it now, it's already healed."

Gray didn't seem satisfied with his answer, and Natsu placed his index finder on Gray's lips, shushing him before he could continue that line of questioning. "We'll have plenty of time for war stories later, right now I really need to ask you something."

Gray tilted his head, unsure of what Natsu had in mind, "What's that?"

"Will you come away with me?"

Gray didn't even have to think about the answer, "Yes!"

Natsu ran back to collect his bag from where he'd dropped it and returned swiftly, joining Gray, who had also grabbed his.

"Where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter, just as long as you're with me."

Gray liked the sound of that. They joined hands and began walking away from Talos, talking excitedly of where they could go, neither one giving a thought to those they were leaving behind.

A/N: I am soooo sorry this is late, I had a lot of family things come up in the last two weeks and this turned into a very long chapter as I wanted to start the next arc in the following chapter. I know that parts of it might seem a bit rushed but I had been planning on working on it a bit tomorrow only to find out my husband took the day off for our anniversary.

I might revisit it later next week to clean it up more but this was the best I could do with the time I had. Please feel free to ask any questions if anything is confusing, I know there's a lot. Anyway, I hope you like it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_I'm sorry…_

The words echoed in Gray's mind, trying to work their way through the haze that had him lying down in a field he soon recognized. He shook his head slowly and felt a massive wave of pain reverberate in his skull. The voice was familiar, although he couldn't pinpoint who it belonged to at the moment.

He heard a sound overhead. It reminded him of the flapping of wings, although it was louder than any bird he could think of. He searched the night sky but couldn't make out anything in the pitch darkness of the moonless night.

Other noises began to filter through, there were muffled screams and a cloud of smog in the air that sent him back into himself. To a place he hadn't visited since he'd been confronted with Natsu's dragon. His loss still too painful, even after all these years.

Gray was helpless to stop the assault of his memories. The quick spurts of overly bright images of blood and fire making him turn to his side and vomit, both from the pain the overstimulation caused and the non-stop throbbing pulse that was pounding in his head.

More visions of burning structures and dying bodies assailed him. He heard himself whine in his throat, already aware of what was coming next. His heart stinging as he watched his parents try to protect him against a monster, they had no hope to stop. Their last moments were filled with excruciating pain, and even though their actions saved him, they'd also doomed him to a life spent alone. Gray had been the lone survivor of that attack.

His muscles stiffened painfully as he allowed himself to think of Deliora, the hellfire dragon that had destroyed his village and taken everything and everyone he'd loved from him. Ever since that day, he'd held a hatred for all dragons, but none more than the fire breathing red dragons.

But that had begun to change the last few years. His mate, Natsu, had been raised by red dragons, and Gray knew that if he ever wanted them to have the future he dreamed of, he was going to have to find a way to let go of his hate. Before it cost him the one he loved more than anything.

At the thought of his mate, Gray's fingers quickly found their way to his scarf, wanting to reassure himself that it was still there. He continued to hear screaming, and he pried himself away from his memories with difficulty, trying to figure out what was happening in the present. He still had no idea how he'd gotten to this field.

The last thing he could remember was walking home from his last job, one that had begun as a takedown of bandits but that he'd managed to extend into a construction job. It allowed him to stay away from Talos and the situation that had precipitated his departure for three long months.

While he was glad for the vast amount of jewels he'd earned, he'd hoped that staying busy would also have helped to quell his anxiety at Natsu's continued absence, but it had only made him more anxious with every passing day.

_How did I get from there to here?_

He scanned the ground for his travel bag but couldn't find it, and when he checked his pockets, he found his purse mostly empty. Had he been robbed and left for dead?

He looked around him and began to notice other details. There was a lot of blood around him, an impossibly large amount lay in a pool a short distance away. It was more blood than could possibly have come from one human. Gray was getting more confused by the second. Who had been here with him? Where did they go? Did this blood belong to the man whose voice he'd heard earlier?

This field was special to him, it was a place he often went to relax or train, and it held many of his most pleasant memories. To see it covered in blood set him on edge, but there was something else. A vague feeling that something important had gone horribly wrong. But what?

He desperately tried to remember anything, actively fighting the muddle that had taken over his brain, but there was nothing to be found. At least not yet. The pain in his head signaled the possibility of a concussion. If that were true, there was no use fighting it. His memories would return in time. He might as well start the long trek towards Talos.

The field was a good mile away from the village. Gray got up slowly, trying to get a feel for how bad his injuries actually were. He was in a lot of pain, but he could move, although his legs felt sluggish.

He started making his way back to the village as quickly as he was able, remembering the screams he'd heard earlier. Erza would have his head if she learned he was slacking off in the field while he was needed.

Thinking of Erza reminded him of how he'd left town in a huff, angry at Juvia for forcing herself on him once again. And at his friends for aiding her. He felt stupid for making such a big deal about it when they could be dead, but he tried not to let that thought sink in too much. He needed to stay sharp because the more he tried to convince himself of different things that could have caused this much destruction, he knew there was only one that made any sense.

_Dragons._

As he got closer, the glow from the fire was joined by the overwhelming heat from the flames. He was dismayed by how similar it all felt to what he'd already experienced.

The thought that this attack might be an indication that the war they'd thought was almost over was anything but made him push himself a little harder to get to the village faster, even though his legs were quickly tiring, and the pain in his side was beginning to worry him. The ache in his head remained relentless. He caught his breath as he realized the closer he got, the more familiar the scene of destruction became.

The sky glowed a soft orange, and clouds of acrid black smoke followed the path of the wind angrily as buildings burned. He could see Juvia moving as much water from the nearby lake as she was able and using it to douse the buildings, trying her best to keep the fire from spreading to the adjacent ones. She looked tired but determined.

Lyon also attempted to stop the fires with his ice, the intense heat of the flames quickly melting it into water. Gray was glad to see the combination of their efforts was beginning to turn the tide. He tried to call upon his own ice magic, but he was too weak. His head immediately began to throb, and once again, he felt the urge to vomit.

"Are you okay?" Erza appeared from somewhere behind him and put his arm around her shoulder, supporting part of his weight as they moved. She walked him over to a set of nearby stairs and sat him down.

She began to look him over, checking him for injuries. "When were you seen by a healer?" she asked curiously.

"What?" Gray looked at her in confusion. He watched her fuss over him and couldn't help a small smile of fondness. Even with her clothes in tatters and soot clinging to her long scarlet hair, Erza still cared more about him than about her own visible injuries, despite the way he'd left the village.

"Some of your wounds have been partially healed." Erza remarked as she continued to check him over, "Where were you anyway? You had us worried sick. Lyon said the last time he'd seen you, you'd just slammed into the side of a building."

"What are you talking about? I was just coming back from my job, and I woke up in the field injured," Gray told her, knowing from experience it was never wise to try to keep the truth from her.

"Your job, the field? You're not making any sense. Your job finished six months ago, you never returned. We sent out rescue parties for months."

"You showed up with the dragons and started fighting," Erza looked at him, "How would you even have gotten to the field in your condition?"

Dragons? Gray was horrified. He'd been right, but none of the things Erza had said sounded at all familiar to him.

"I suppose the how you got there isn't so important at the moment, I'm just glad you're alright," Erza said, eyes warm with affection.

She could be a hard taskmaster, but Erza Scarlet also cared deeply about her friends. Gray was glad she was dating his brother, even if Lyon was a dumbass, they complimented each other well.

"What happened?" Gray asked, "I don't remember anything."

"Maybe you hit your head too hard," Erza conceded, "We heard this horrible screech, it was like nothing we'd ever heard before. Lyon and I ran outside to find a black dragon was attacking the town. I ran to evacuate the residents to a safer area while Lyon went to fight."

"Then a large red dragon came out of nowhere and rammed into the first one. And you came running in like you'd never left and joined Lyon. The dragons fought for a while, but the red one managed to chase the other one away. Unfortunately, all of these fires are a result of their fight."

"I don't believe that." Gray scoffed stubbornly. "The only red dragon in the area is Happy, and I don't think he'd be strong enough to do that."

"Maybe they've returned at long last," Erza shrugged her shoulders before shaking her head in wonder. "That red dragon was amazing, the way it was fighting was like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Tell that to the people of my village." Gray almost snarled, not being able to help himself after having so recently re-lived the death of his parents and the destruction of his village. He cradled his head in his hands and closed his eyes as another wave of pain hit him.

"Where did you go?" Lyon asked as he shook his shoulder slightly. Gray hissed at him as his nausea returned.

"Be careful, you idiot." Erza scolded Lyon, "I think he might have a concussion, he can't remember anything."

"Where was he?" Lyon asked, and Gray could hear the worry underneath the harsh tone as they proceeded to talk as if he wasn't there.

"He just walked in, said he woke up in the field." Erza reported, "Some of his wounds have been partly healed as well. It's all very strange."

"I'm surprised he looks this well." Lyon mused, "If that red dragon hadn't taken that hit, I don't think he would have survived. That was very lucky."

"Yes it was, do you think the black dragon will come back?"

"I hope not, I don't want to think about what might have happened if that red dragon hadn't shown up. We were no match for it, that's for sure," Lyon wiped the sweat from his brow as he once again glanced at his brother with concern.

"Did he say anything about where he was all this time?"

Erza shook her head, placing a finger on her lips, and Lyon nodded tiredly. Now was not the time to be asking those questions.

"It's going to take us a long time to rebuild." Erza sighed as she looked around at the destruction that surrounded them, already sounding tired just at the thought of the work that was ahead of them.

Lyon walked over to her and wrapped her in an embrace, "I don't care about that, I'm just glad you're okay." Erza moved her arms until they surrounded him as well, holding on tightly. Lyon kissed her head and whispered, "I love you."

Erza smiled before murmuring, "I love you too." She leaned her head on his shoulder briefly before pulling away. "There's still a lot left to be done."

"I'll go back and help Juvia put out the rest of the fires." Lyon began to walk away when all of a sudden, he stopped. "You did well. Thanks to you, most everyone got out. I'm proud of you!"

Gray heard him walk away and looked up to see his friend watching after his brother with a slight dusting of red on her cheeks, and he couldn't help but smile at them. They made a sweet couple, and he tried not to feel jealous of how easy they had it. Ever since Natsu had left, Gray had felt like a large part of himself had left with him.

"He's right, you know." Gray complimented her, she might be his superior, but she was also one of the few people he considered a friend.

"I just did my job," Erza said without much interest. Praise wasn't something that was important to her. It's one of the things that made her a good captain. She was strict, but she didn't expect anything from them that she wasn't willing to do herself.

"You, however, almost got yourself killed while doing yours." she reprimanded him. "You can't lose focus like that during a fight."

Gray looked at her blankly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Never mind. For now, I'm just glad you're safe," Erza smiled at him, but it was strained, and Gray wasn't sure if it was because of him or the desperate situation the town was in. "Is your head better now?"

"A little."

"You know, Juvia was very worried about you," Erza mentioned with a glint in her eye, "She missed you a lot while you were gone. She even went with Lyon to the town you were working to ask questions."

"Ugh, please don't start that again." Gray groaned, "Juvia is a nice girl, but I'm not interested in her that way."

"At the very least, you owe her an apology for your behavior," Erza pointed out.

"Don't you think she owes _me_ an apology?" When Erza didn't immediately comment, he began to rant. "Why is it that when people are in a relationship, they start trying to pair off all their friends?" Gray grunted.

"I'm happy for you and Lyon, really I am, but I don't owe Juvia anything. I told her I wasn't interested, and she refuses to take no for an answer. That isn't my responsibility."

"I just want you to be happy, Gray. You never know, if you gave her a chance, she could make you happy."

Before he could even protest that he actually did know, he was distracted by Erza gazing at his chest with a strange expression.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Erza asked curiously.

"Necklace?"

"Yeah, you know, that thing on your chest? You didn't have that before."

Gray had no idea what Erza was talking about, but then she grabbed something that was dangling on his chest and showed it to him. He couldn't remember having ever seen it before, but at the same time, it felt somehow familiar. He felt a connection to it, even if he couldn't think of what that might be.

"It's beautiful," Erza's eyes widened as she inspected it, "The workmanship on the sword pendant... it's exquisite, and that red gemstone, it's so vibrant. It must have cost you plenty of jewels."

"I didn't buy it, at least I don't think I did." Gray murmured, puzzled by its presence. He removed Natsu's scarf, grimacing at the bloodstains on it before folding it carefully and placing it on his lap.

He'd have to wash it quickly before the stains set. He couldn't stand the idea of ruining his mate's most prized possession. Second most prized possession, Gray reminded himself with a small smile, remembering Natsu's words before he'd left, only to once again be consumed with worry.

Was Natsu doing okay? Was he injured? In his quiet moments, did Natsu think about him?

Gods, he missed him terribly! They had started to make a lot of plans for their future before Natsu had left, and Gray wanted nothing more than for him to return so they could get started on all of them.

Gray took the necklace off to get a better look at it but was instantly filled with a sense of loneliness and despair. He put it back on, and the feeling was gone.

_What the hell?_

Another mystery. Gray was getting really tired of those. It was more than his poor head could handle at the moment. He eyed the neat square of fabric sitting on his lap and touched it almost reverently, taking deep breaths as he ran the scarf between his fingers.

"Well, let's get you to a healer. You still look terrible." Erza helped him up, and they slowly made their way to the nearest healer with Gray clutching the scarf in his right hand.

They had almost reached the long line of people waiting to get seen when they were stopped by the approach of a very tired looking Juvia and Lyon.

"Gray-sama's okay!" The blue-haired mage would not meet his eyes as she spoke, her eyes fixed on the ground while one of her feet twisted nervously.

"Juvia was worried." Her cheeks flushed slightly as they always did when she was near him, and Gray couldn't tell if it was due to embarrassment at how they'd left things, but the way she'd already resorted to calling him Gray-sama left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I'm fine, Juvia." Erza glared at him for his shortness, and he quickly added something more helpful to appease her. "Uhm, great job putting out the fires."

Erza smiled at Gray in a way that made him wary. "I should really check the rest of the village to see what's needed. Juvia can stay with you until the healer can see you."

She turned towards Juvia before he could protest that Lyon could stay with him, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, Captain. Juvia will do her duty." Juvia beamed at Erza, "Juvia will make sure Gray-sama is well taken care of."

"Erza expects - I mean, I expect nothing less, try and get some rest yourself. The healer might want to take a look at you as well." Erza patted the water mage's arm while turning to smirk at Gray.

He glared at her, and she immediately narrowed her eyes, daring him to protest before grabbing Lyon by the arm and dragging him along with her. Lyon, well aware of Gray's feelings on the matter, looked back and mouthed I'm sorry at him before turning around and following his girlfriend.

_Did I actually think Erza was good for Lyon?_ Gray wondered, furious at the situation he'd been thrust into yet again. _She's the devil!_

He found a place to sit and collapsed to the ground, leaning his back against a building. He felt exhausted from his walk and was not excited to find new aches and pains introducing themselves. He looked up at Juvia and caught her staring at him with a dreamy smile on her lips. He groaned in discomfort.

He liked Juvia well enough, and before she'd started actively pursuing him, he'd thought she was a nice girl.

However, ever since Lyon had worked up the courage to ask Erza out, Juvia had seemed to expect Gray to do the same with her. He closed his eyes while he waited, hoping Juvia would take the hint and leave him alone.

"Juvia thought she would never see her Gray-sama again."

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Gray tried to keep the disdain out of his voice, but something about her calling him hers rubbed him the wrong way. He was _not_ hers, never would be hers.

Sometimes he wished he could just yell out that Natsu was his mate if only so he could get Erza to stop trying to set him up with the water mage. There really wasn't anything stopping him. He doubted Natsu would really care if others knew, given how he'd kissed him in front of Lyon and all the dragon slayers. It was all Gray, somewhere along the line, he'd gotten it into his head that if he told anyone else something terrible might happen to one of them and then they'd never be together.

Moments like this made him want to test that theory, though. He'd arguably had a day, and his patience was wearing thin. His head felt like someone was pummeling it from the inside, nothing made sense, and all he really wanted was to go home, get into bed, and pretend this day had never happened. Was that really too much to ask?

"Juvia saw the dragon take Gray-sama away." Gray's eyes shot open, and he looked at Juvia in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you saw a dragon take me away?" A dragon? Just when he thought this day could not get any stranger.

He waited for her response, Juvia was prone to exaggeration, but she wasn't a liar, there was usually some grain of truth to her words. "You must be mistaken, Juvia."

"Juvia knows what she saw. Juvia saw Gray-sama fall and went to help, but the red dragon was already protecting Gray-sama from the black dragon. After the black dragon left, it picked Gray-sama up and flew away."

"Juvia, If a dragon had taken me, I'd be dead," Gray explained in as calm a voice as he could muster.

"Juvia knows what she saw," Juvia repeated stubbornly.

"Well, Gray doesn't want to talk about it anymore."

"When did Gray-sama get that necklace?" Juvia asked as she reached out to touch it. "Juvia doesn't remember seeing it before."

It bothered Gray to see Juvia touching the necklace, although he couldn't really explain why. He was surprised to see her let go of it quickly with a pained expression.

"That wasn't funny," Juvia looked upset, and he had no idea what had happened. "Gray-sama should have warned Juvia that it was a trick necklace."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Juvia," Gray said tiredly. "Both Erza and I touched it earlier, and we didn't feel anything."

"It zapped Juvia," Juvia accused, she looked hurt, and tears were brimming in her eyes. "Juvia's not dumb, she knows Gray-sama doesn't like her the way she wants, but Juvia never thought Gray-sama would be mean about it."

"Juvia, I swear, I didn't do anything…" He tried to console her, but he could tell it was pointless. It had been a long day for everyone, perhaps she just needed to cry after everything she'd seen.

Gray went back to closing his eyes and ignoring her. He'd try to talk to her again after she calmed down. How much longer was it going to take to get seen by the healer? He wanted to leave, but he wasn't willing to face Erza's wrath if she found out.

With nothing but time on his hands, his mind immediately went to the mysteries that were surrounding him.

How the hell had he gotten to that field?

_Juvia saw the dragon take Gray-sama away._

That was insane, only Juvia would come up with something like that.

Still, how had he ended up a mile outside of the village in the middle of an attack? Where had he been for those six months? Who had healed him? Where had the necklace come from, and why had it reacted to Juvia, but not Erza? More importantly, who did that voice in his head belong to, and why did it fill him with such disquiet?

_...the red dragon was already protecting Gray-sama…_

No. That did not make any sense, Gray flat out refused to believe that. He kept trying to work it out in his mind while he waited, growing drowsier with every question, especially when there were no answers.

It wasn't long before his body succumbed to sleep. He was out long before the healer got to him.

A/N: This is the beginning of the final arc, and what the story was always supposed to be about. I first came up with this idea for the prompt memory for the MLM Week of When We Take Different Paths. It quickly grew into something unmanageable so I wrote In Living Memory instead. I decided this story had better art potential and used it as my Big Bang story.

This is the summary I submitted at the time…

Summary: Gray finds himself in a field, injured and with no recollection of how he got there. His village is in shambles and all he can remember is the flapping of wings overhead and the words "I will always come when you need me" whispered in his mind.

This is literally the first chapter I ever wrote for this story over a year ago. I changed the phrase to _I'm sorry_ because I felt Gray would recognize the other one right away even if he were out of it, and I tweaked it a bit to adjust for things I didn't know would happen back then.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, this isn't a plot twist or something sneaky I pulled to be difficult. This is where the story was going all along. In the original concept, the reader would discover what Natsu was along with Gray but it was too limiting, and there would have had to be a lot of flashbacks which would have made the story a lot harder to follow. So I chose to tell the story in a linear fashion.

I understand a lot of you are going to be frustrated and angry that you don't get to find out what happened in those six months right away, but I promise, you will find out everything before the story is over. As it is I think most of you will understand what happened, I didn't attempt to be cagey.

But you also know a lot more than Gray does, so you will have to be patient with him. I will be happy to discuss or answer any questions I can in the comments.


	21. Chapter 21

Stingue Week 2019

Prompts: Heroic, Betrayal, Guilt, Reminisce, Union, Gratitude

Chapter 21:

Natsu was running on empty, but he kept himself aloft determined to make it home. He'd used most of his magic to heal as many of Gray's injuries as he could.

_That's not the only thing you used it for…_

Natsu ignored the thought, not wanting to dwell on his actions. He wasn't proud of the choice he'd made, but after what had happened, it had been the right thing to do. He firmly believed that. No matter how much it hurt him to have Gray forget, or what it would mean to the rest of their lives.

Casting the memory spell on top of using so many high-level healing spells had left him with barely any strength. Every thrust of his wings felt like his last, but Natsu was nothing if not stubborn. He continued flying on willpower alone, the world around him blurring until he blinked in an attempt to clear it. The blood continued to gush out of his body in worrying amounts, but he had a promise to keep, and he was honor-bound to do so.

_I need to get home._

"Natsu?" He heard a familiar voice and startled, not sure whether it was real or a figment of his imagination. He hadn't sensed any other dragons nearby.

_Too bad they didn't show up earlier. _

He shook that thought away too, knowing in his heart it wouldn't have made much of a difference. If anything, it would have made matters worse, and Talos would have been destroyed.

No, he was in this situation because of his own selfishness. For having put his love for Gray ahead of what was expected of him.

He'd joined the war to protect his father, but he could never have imagined that would result in him somehow being perceived as the next King of the dragons. It wasn't something he'd ever asked for or even wanted. He'd always had a vague understanding that someday far in the future, he was expected to replace his father and take his place as the leader of the red dragons, and he'd sort of accepted that, but this was different.

Belserion had explained it to him before the dragons had dispersed. He was expected to go after Acnologia and destroy him so he could then lead all the dragons to their new home, Drak Aast. A place where they could live out the rest of their days in peace and harmony, increasing their numbers until, eventually, they would be forgotten by the humans that had been at the core of their conflict.

It was a good plan, but unfortunately, there was no room for Gray in it, and Natsu had no intention of giving up his mate without a fight. The whole time he'd been away all he'd thought about, all that had kept him fighting was his promise to Gray that he would return, that they would spend the rest of their days together.

Natsu had given his all to every task he'd been given, he'd injured Acnologia, had killed Deliora. As far as he'd been concerned, he had done enough.

So after waiting for three months for Atlas to perfect an illusion spell that concealed his scales, Natsu had begged his uncle to cast the spell on him. It lived on his right shoulder disguised as a tattoo, draining a small but constant amount of his magic to maintain the illusion.

Natsu had made his choice. He would live his life as a human with Gray for as long as they could manage it. Igneel and Atlas had both given him their blessing with the understanding that he would return to fulfill his duty once that part of his life was over.

As soon as he'd smelled Gray getting close to Talos, he'd grabbed his bag and readied to meet him, still not entirely sure what to tell him. He'd latched on to his mate and never looked back.

For the first time in his life, he'd put his wants first, and he refused to regret it, despite what had just happened. For six months, he'd been blissfully happy, living the life he'd dreamed of for so long.

But he should have realized he'd been living on borrowed time. That there was no way that Acnologia would just disappear and leave him alone. Natsu had no one to blame but himself for bringing terror to the town and the man he loved.

"Natsu?!" The voice sounded closer now, its tone more urgent, and when Natsu turned his head to the side, he was able to see Atlas flying next to him. That small effort was enough to make him lose his concentration, and he felt himself begin to fall.

0-0

When Natsu came to, he immediately recognized the familiar smell of his room and of Happy, who was whimpering in a corner. Natsu could hear the loud voices of his father and uncle arguing in the main room.

"What the hell happened?" his father yelled.

"I already told you, I don't know. He was on his last wings when I found him."

"Did you get a look at those wounds?" Igneel roared.

"He's going to be fine. We both know he's survived worse."

"I don't understand any of this. Why would Natsu have transformed in the first place?"

"That's an interesting question. It probably has something to do with why the village is on fire."

"You went to the village?" Natsu could hear the irritation in his father's voice. "I've told you to stay away from there."

"I didn't go to the village, the fire was large enough. I could see it in the distance."

Natsu was tired of listening to them. He attempted to push himself up, but he was too weak. That wasn't good, that meant that they were waiting for him to be awake before they healed him.

_Fuck, that was going to hurt._ Could this day possibly get any worse?

It had gone from being the happiest day of his life to his worst nightmare in the span of one short hour. He honestly didn't even care about his injuries, they were the least of his worries. His heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces, and that hurt more than any purely physical pain could.

Natsu heard his father coming closer and couldn't keep a whimper from escaping his throat.

"Natsu, are you awake?" Igneel's usually gruff voice was surprisingly gentle. Natsu grunted as Igneel entered his bedroom. Happy flew up to his perch, wanting to give them some privacy but not wanting to leave Natsu's side.

Igneel moved slowly, still recovering from the injuries he'd received during the war. He made his way directly over to his son and fussed over him, nuzzling his face tenderly with his snout. He made low sad noises at the extent of his injuries.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Igneel asked, his voice the softest Natsu had ever heard it.

"Acnologia," Natsu spat out the name and felt the temperature in the room quickly rise to almost uncomfortable levels, even for him.

"Acnologia did this?" Natsu nodded, trying not to move the rest of his body.

"Start from the beginning."

"We were headed into town when he flew past us… I- I had to change." Natsu couldn't mask the grief he felt, and he could see from the pity reflected in his father's eyes that he knew precisely what choice he'd been forced to make.

"Atlas was right. Once I changed, I felt something snap inside me. I can't turn back," Natsu moved his head down to his claws and lay there feeling miserable.

"Did you kill him?" Igneel asked, and Natsu could hear the hope in his voice.

"No," Natsu closed his eyes in shame, "We fought and I was able to injure him, but he went after Gray, I-I had to save him."

Igneel closed his eyes, trying to control his rage at the renegade's actions. He had a good idea Acnologia had singled out Gray because Natsu's scent was all over him.

"You did the best you could, Natsu. Your mate was in danger, and you protected him. None of us would have done any different."

"How did Gray react?" Igneel waited for an answer, but when Natsu only shook his head in response, he wrapped his wings around his son protectively.

"Had he already accepted your token?" Igneel asked, hoping that Natsu hadn't gone through with the mating yet but knowing in his heart he had.

"Yeah," Natsu tried to keep the sadness he felt out of his voice, but he kept seeing Gray's face, and it still hurt.

"I'm so sorry."

Natsu avoided his father's gaze as he answered defensively, "It's fine, I should have known it was never going to work out."

"You don't know that," Igneel protested but backed off, realizing this was not the time for pep talks. He had an idea of the pain Natsu was experiencing, and he knew there was nothing he could say that would ease it. So instead, he tried to get him thinking about the future, "What are you going to do?"

Natsu shrugged. There was nothing he _could_ do. Gray would never accept being mated to a dragon. What kind of life would that be for him anyway? Igneel was right, he shouldn't have gone ahead with this. His transformation to his dragon self had probably been inevitable. He was a fool to think it could have worked out.

"Maybe he'll change his mind…"

"I'm a dragon, he's a human. It's over. He deserves better than a half-life. I...I set him free."

"What does that mean?" Igneel waited as patiently as he could for Natsu to explain himself, but when the minutes extended and he still remained silent, Igneel pressed. "Natsu, what did you do?"

Igneel narrowed his eyes to slits and roared. "Tell me you didn't do something stupid."

"It doesn't matter what I did, he'll have a chance to be happy."

"Of all the stupid... do you really think he'll find happiness without you?" Igneel boomed his displeasure at him then suddenly became quiet. After a few minutes, he asked calmly, "What about you?"

"What _about_ me? This is what I am now, it's what I'll always be." Natsu wrapped his wings around himself.

"This is a reunion! Why is everyone so gloomy in here?" Igneel and Natsu both flinched as the overly loud voice of Atlas filled the room, but Happy jumped down from his perch, his tail almost wagging at Atlas' entrance.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute," Atlas walked over to where Natsu was lying, rolling his eyes at the state he was in. "Let's take a look at you, kid. You bled all over me. Again."

Atlas' claws began to glow as he worked on healing Natsu's injuries. Natsu's screams echoed in the cave as he felt his body speed through the healing process. Atlas, the sadistic bastard, grinned at his discomfort and as much as Natsu hated to admit it, feeling his uncle working away at his injuries as he'd done since Natsu was a child soothed him just as much as Igneel's wing hugs.

"Why the fuck couldn't you do that while I was unconscious?" Natsu complained.

"If you don't like the way I do things, you should have just done it yourself," Atlas groused. He growled when he saw Natsu's discomfort at the question. "You used up all your healing magic on _him_, didn't you?"

Natsu looked away and grumbled something under his breath.

"That's what I thought."

"Leave him be Atlas, he did what was demanded of him." Igneel interrupted, "The instinct to protect is not something you can ignore, certainly not to help yourself."

Atlas opened his mouth to say something, but in a display of self-control no one thought him capable of, he thought better of it. Instead, he looked to his brother, and although neither one said a word Igneel nodded his approval.

"Tell you what kid, you need a distraction, and I'm going to need some help. Now that we know Acnologia's back, we're going to need to move some of the more vulnerable dragon groups to Drak Aasta as soon as possible. Why don't you come with me?"

Natsu thought over his uncle's words. The truth was getting away for a while was the smartest thing he could do. Even though the mere thought of it caused him tremendous anxiety. If Acnologia returned while he was gone…

No, he'd wounded him, Acnologia would probably lay low for the time being. Talos should be safe for a few months. He knew he was right, but his instincts still balked at the idea of putting that much distance between himself and Gray. Which was even more reason for him to go.

"When do we leave?"

0-0

Rogue lay on a blanket on the floor of the cave that had been their home for the last month or so, eyes wide open in the dark. This was but the latest in a series of caves they'd inhabited as they slowly made their way towards the island Natsu and Belserion had discovered.

Weisslogia couldn't fly for very long periods, and whenever they moved from one place to another, he had to push himself so hard it took him months to recover and build up enough stamina to attempt the next move.

Rogue's breathing came in ragged pants as he tried to distance himself from the vivid dream he'd just woken up from. It didn't help that both his legs had begun to throb in agony. A flashback to the acid that had burned through parts of his body during his last battle. The phantom pain to his legs pulsated stronger than it had in several months.

He did everything he could to keep himself quiet, but the discomfort was more than he could bear. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and upon noticing Sting sleeping restlessly nearby, he made a decision. Rogue shifted into his shadow form and swiftly moved towards the cave entrance.

He traveled up the mountain until he reached a flat area wide enough to not be dangerous. Releasing his magic, he sat on the edge, watching the stars in peaceful solitude. It had been a long time since he'd had some time alone, and he soon found himself relaxing as the dream lost its hold on him, and the pain began to ebb from his consciousness.

Everything had changed so much in the last nine months, one decision made in the heat of battle had managed to reshape his life forever, and although he wished things had gone differently, he couldn't find it in his heart to regret it. It had been the right thing to do.

Deliora was dead, the war was officially over. Everything else was secondary. Rogue used his arms to push himself back from the edge, wincing as a sharp rock scratched at his legs, which now ended slightly below his knees.

He heard movement below him and sighed, already knowing who it was. Looking up to the sky once more, he enjoyed the peace while he still could.

Some minutes later, he saw Sting's hands appear on the ledge and waited for the lecture that was sure to follow.

"What are you doing out here?" Sting demanded, "I looked everywhere for you." Although his face was full of concern, Rogue could feel Sting's fear flooding the bond, and it irritated him.

"Where did you think I was going to go?" Rogue heard the bitterness in his voice and quickly tried to back down. The last thing he wanted was yet another argument.

"Everything's fine Sting, I just needed some fresh air."

"You had another one of those dreams, didn't you?"

Rogue shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to give it any importance. "It's a beautiful night."

"Don't change the subject, you can't just take off like that!" Sting chastised, "What if you get into a situation, and I'm not around to help?"

The again was implied, but Rogue heard it just as loudly as if it had been yelled, and he could feel the rage building inside him.

"I may need help to do some things, but I'm not an invalid," he growled, "I got myself up this mountain on my own, and I still have my magic. I can take care of myself just fine, the only one who seems to think I'm helpless is you."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Rogue snapped, "You hover over me constantly, do everything for me before I've even had a chance to try on my own."

"And you're too stubborn to ask for help!" Sting accused, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Even when it's obvious you need it."

Rogue's eyes flashed but before he had a chance to retort Sting sat down next to him.

"You're not the only one who has nightmares, you know," the words were uttered in a resigned tone, but Rogue could still suss out their meaning, and it deflated his anger instantly. Made him realize that Sting was still frightened he might lose him at any moment.

"Sting —"

"You almost died, Rogue. Did you ever think of what that did to me?" Sting's eyes had grown so large Rogue felt like he could swim in their depths.

And he felt bad because the truth was he hadn't given any thought to anything but the fact that Deliora was in front of them, and if they got him, they could go home. And Rogue had wanted to go home desperately.

He missed their friends, and their nice warm bed, and his favorite bakery, but mostly, he missed the way things had been between them before they had gotten caught up in the fights of others. And now they were involved in one that was all their own.

"He promised me, Rogue."

And there it was. The reason for their neverending fight. Sting was determined to blame Natsu for what had happened to him, and that pissed Rogue off. Not only was it unfair, but it completely undermined his role in what had happened.

"When are you going to accept that I was the one who made the decision to fight that dragon on my own? Natsu was against it from the start. I was the one to convince him to go after Deliora. I was the one that thought I could handle it. And it was the right decision, regardless of the consequences. Deliora is dead."

"I trusted him, he promised me he wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"And if he hadn't healed me when he did or gotten me to help, that acid would have killed me. Natsu saved me, Sting, and you sent Acnologia after him, knowing full well he intends to kill him. Last time they fought, Natsu barely survived."

"What was I supposed to have done when he showed up here?" Sting yelled, but once again, the bond gave him away. Rogue could feel his guilt, and that at least made him feel a little better. "None of us was a match for him. It was the only thing I could do to keep us alive."

"We should have fought him or died trying." Rogue remarked matter-of-factly, "It's what Natsu would have done for us. It was our turn to be heroic, but we cowered instead."

Rogue wondered if Sting had yet realized the enormity of what he'd done by giving Acnologia Natsu's location. He hadn't just led Acnologia to Atlas, Igneel, and Natsu, he'd also sent him after Erza, Gray, Lyon, Anna and everyone else who lived in Talos. Sting had pointed that abomination straight to the one place they had spent most of their lives guarding.

"I had to protect you, I couldn't fail again," tears were hiding in the corner of Sting's eyes, and it was then that Rogue felt the honesty in Sting's words.

All this time, he'd thought that Sting had been punishing Natsu, but that had never been it. Yes, Sting was angry at Natsu, and he did blame him for Rogue's injuries, but in the end, it had come down to the fact that his mate had been in danger. He'd had no choice but to protect him, even at the cost of betraying his best friend.

"Do you think he's already gotten there?" Rogue worried, wishing they had been able to warn their friends of what was coming.

"Probably," Sting's voice broke, and Rogue let go of some of the resentment he'd been harboring. There was nothing to be done, and even if he hadn't been the one to give Acnologia the information, the truth was he hadn't stopped Sting either. They were both complicit.

They sat in uneasy silence, and Rogue couldn't help but remember all the times they'd sat like this when they were younger. Climbing out of their beds in the orphanage and sneaking outside, just so they could gaze at the stars, and talk excitedly about the places they would go and the people they would meet when they were older.

Not having any idea that a little boy would soon enter their lives and change everything they knew. That they would come to love that little boy almost as much as they loved each other, or that he would come to give them a home.

A home they could no longer return to. Even if by some miracle Talos remained unscathed from Acnologia's attack, once word got out of what they'd done, they would no longer be welcome there.

Rogue put his arm around his mate, pulling him close, letting Sting shed his tears on his shoulder. He knew there was more to what Sting was feeling than what he'd said, but there was no point in pushing now. He could only hope that the red dragons were able to put an end to Acnologia before he could destroy Talos and that Natsu somehow managed to live through it once again. If only so they could try to earn his forgiveness.

0-0

In the following days, things between them began to improve slowly. Sting hovered less, Rogue asked for help more. They met each other halfway, and although they were still far from where they had once been, it helped ease Rogue's worries. He'd even caught himself smiling at Sting a few times, though he couldn't recall having seen Sting smile since Acnologia had come into their cave.

Weiss was feeling stronger, and with any luck, they'd be able to make it to Drak Aatsa, the island Natsu and Belserion had found, soon. They sat in a circle, planning the next leg of their journey when Skia tensed up. Sting and Rogue regarded him in confusion until Weiss explained.

"Atlas and Natsu are near, they seem to be moving slower than usual," Weiss looked over at Sting to see how his son was reacting to the news, but Rogue didn't have to. He could feel it.

The surge of emotions that Sting was feeling was overwhelming, and for a moment, they became his. Rogue grabbed Sting's hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing firmly.

Sting turned to him, looking paler than Rogue had ever seen him. For the first time since they'd met, Sting looked like he wanted to run from something, and it was very disconcerting. Rogue squeezed Sting's hand again and offered him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

They waited silently as Skiadrum went out to meet the red dragons. The minutes dragged on until they heard the sounds they'd been dreading. Three pairs of large wings getting ever closer. Skiadrum entered first, followed by Atlas Flame and then Natsu.

Atlas looked agitated, although it was clear from Skiadrum's countenance that he hadn't told them anything. Rogue looked at Natsu curiously, he hadn't really seen him much since he'd tried to heal him after the dragon attack. The best word he could think of to describe the dragon was downcast. He vaguely wondered why Natsu would choose to be in his dragon form when he no longer needed to, but he was distracted by Sting's reaction.

Where before Sting had looked nervous, now he seemed to be holding back tears, and all Rogue could feel from him was great sorrow. He looked between Sting and Natsu trying to figure out what was going on.

Weiss broke the uncomfortable silence, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"It's probably nothing for you to worry about, but Acnologia popped up in Talos a few days ago. Now that we know he's active again, we want to go ahead and move you to Drak Aatsa. It's not safe for you here on your own anymore."

Atlas was his usual boisterous self, but for once, it sounded forced, and they all knew him well enough not to be fooled.

Skia and Weiss exchanged a nervous glance. Atlas was putting on a performance, but it wasn't for their benefit. Rogue couldn't help but notice that Natsu hadn't looked at any of them since he'd entered, nor had he spoken a word. In fact, his whole demeanor was very unlike him, and Rogue started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. _What had happened?_

Before he could say anything, Sting blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Natsu turned toward him, looking puzzled by Sting's outburst but finally speaking. "The thing with Rogue? You had every right to be upset. I broke my promise."

Atlas looked confused as well, but he headed over to Rogue, "How are you feeling? Skia mentioned you'd been getting some pains, want me to take a look?"

Rogue didn't really respond, too caught up in what was happening between Sting and Natsu, and Atlas took that as an affirmative. Rogue felt a soothing warmness envelop his legs, starting at his stumps and moving upward, and he grunted in appreciation.

"No," Rogue could almost hear Sting swallowing, trying to build up the courage to say the next words, "Acnologia was already here."

Rogue saw Natsu's eyes widen in concern at Sting's words, his eyes darting to check on each one of them, and it was almost too much for him to bear. His guilt had somehow gained physical form, residing in a large lump in his throat.

"I don't understand, if Acnologia was here, how are you all fine?" Natsu looked them over again as if checking to see if he had missed something the first time.

"I told him what he wanted to know," Sting explained, still not able to voice the words he knew he needed to say, and Rogue immediately understood why.

Once those words came out, his friendship with Natsu, something that had always been very important to him, would be over.

Natsu mouthed the word "oh" before once again falling into silence.

"Natsu, I'm sorry, I—"

Sting tried to say more, but Natsu waved him off, adding, "If it had been Gray, I would have done the same thing."

There was something about the way he said Gray's name that worried at Rogue, and he wanted to ask, to say anything, but instead, Natsu was the one to speak.

"I'm glad you're alright." And with that, Natsu turned around and left the cave, flying off.

Sting ran after him, having to stop at the entrance, "NATSU PLEASE, I'M SORRY!" he yelled through his tears, but there was no response.

"Settle down," Atlas advised as he sat comfortably between Skiadrum and Weisslogia.

"Aren't you going after him?" Rogue asked, surprised by how calm Atlas seemed to be.

"Do you really think there is anything I could say that would help?" Atlas challenged, and when Rogue had no response, he snorted. "He needs to sort this out on his own. Get your stuff ready, we move out tomorrow."

"What happened?" Sting demanded.

"Let it go," Atlas growled, his previous calm disappearing in an instant. This Atlas was angry, so much so, in fact, that Skia and Weiss were glancing at him nervously.

Sting knelt in front of Atlas, "Please, I need to know."

"You don't need me to tell you anything, Sting. You already know what happened." Atlas wouldn't elaborate further, but that seemed to be enough for Sting to crumble.

He left the cave without saying a word to anyone, and Rogue could only stare after him in confused shock. Then everything clicked into place.

"I'm gonna go check on him," Rogue announced before morphing into his shadow form and traveling back up the mountain to the spot where he knew he'd find Sting. There wasn't really anywhere else he would have gone.

He could hear loud grunts as well as squelching thuds the higher up he got, and winced internally, worried about what he would find. Rogue reached the shelf only to see Sting pummeling the bare rock of the mountain face with his fists, the gloves he liked to wear already stained with his blood.

"Stop it!" Rogue yelled, materializing as close to Sting as he dared. He leaned against the rock, not daring to sit on the edge at the moment as it was windy.

Sting did stop for a moment but thought better of it, continuing to pelt the rock as hard as he could.

"I said, stop it! You aren't helping anything by doing this," Rogue called out once again, and when Sting still didn't listen, he took a risk. He once again shifted into his shadow form. Only this time, grabbing on to Sting from behind, before materializing again. He hoped Sting didn't fight him because he was in no condition to go up against him.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sting snapped, but he stopped what he was doing. His breath came out in ragged pants, and his hair was dripping with sweat, but he let Rogue restrain him, probably realizing he would only hurt him if he struggled.

Rogue loosened his hold, and Sting maneuvered him to his front, sitting both of them down. He wrapped his arms around Rogue and pulled him into his chest, which was the most intimate contact they'd shared in a long time.

Rogue removed Sting's gloves to examine his hands and hissed, "I think you broke one."

Sting's only response was to laugh bitterly, "Yeah, I probably did. I deserve it, though."

"Please tell me what's going on, I know you've been keeping something from me, I just didn't realize it had to do with Natsu."

Sting remained silent for a few minutes before sighing, "To think I gave Gray the whole if you hurt him, I will end you speech. What a joke. I was the one who hurt them in the end."

"Sting?"

"Can I just hold you for a bit? I promise I'll tell you everything I know."

"You can always hold me, dork, I'm your mate. I'm not going anywhere." Rogue reassured him, raising his hand to touch Sting's face, even though he couldn't see it. He could feel Sting's body relax behind him at his words, and he tried to burrow deeper into Sting's warmth.

He wished they could go back inside, but he had a feeling if he suggested it, it would break this peace. Instead, he waited impatiently for Sting to speak.

"Natsu's dragon side had been trying to take control of his body, it's why we noticed all those changes at first. After he killed that wood dragon, we found out there was a possibility he might not be able to change back into his human form. The longer he stayed in his dragon form, the worse it would be. He didn't want you guys to worry, so he made me promise to keep it a secret."

Rogue began to shake with rage, _That fucking idiot!_ How dare he keep something so important from them? Then again, he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. Natsu had been forced to keep secrets for most of his life.

"After the fight with Acnologia, it only got worse. Natsu had a tough time changing from one form to the other, and his body was covered in red scales wherever Grandine and Atlas had healed him. Natsu said it was like the magic was resisting him. Before he killed Deliora, Atlas had told him his dragon self had asserted itself to the point he didn't think Natsu had many transformations left in him. So Natsu decided to wait until he went home to change into his human form. He had no intention of changing back until Gray had passed."

"Oh."

"He's a dragon, Rogue. Now and forever. I did that, I ruined his life. Now he can't ever go back to Gray. I took away the only thing he'd ever wanted."

'Sting—"

"No! Don't tell me I did my best, or that I couldn't have known. That's bullshit, I knew. I fucking knew, but I did it anyway."

"I wasn't going to," Rogue lied, he couldn't believe that all of this had been happening under his very nose and he hadn't realized it. He was ashamed to realize he'd been so caught up in all their issues he hadn't spared a thought to Natsu. And it wasn't like he could even get mad at Sting for not telling him, not when he'd done the same.

Natsu had once been just like them. Just a lonely little boy who'd wanted a family as desperately as they had. He'd withheld so many things from them over the years because Natsu's love had always been about loyalty and protection. He'd watched over all of them, like the dragon he was, but refused to worry them with his own problems.

Rogue found himself thinking of Gray, the way he'd always looked at Natsu when he thought no one was watching, it had been so endearing, especially given how gruff he acted most of the time. Rogue was filled with pity at the thought that his friend would never experience what he and Sting had. Even worse, given the fact they were soulmates, Gray would never find anyone to replace what Natsu meant to him. It was a cruel fate for two beings who were so in love.

It made him appreciate something he and Sting had both lost sight of some time ago. Even though it often felt like nothing had gone right for them since they'd left Talos, they were alive, and they still had each other. And for that, he was eternally grateful.

He nudged Sting's arm, "Can you turn me around?"

Sting lifted him without much effort, turning Rogue to face him until he found a comfortable position for both of them. Rogue wrapped his arms around Sting's neck for support. He wanted to see Sting's face when he told him what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," Rogue declared earnestly, "and I wish you had trusted me to keep your secret. But I understand."

"Nothing that's happened changes anything between us. I love you, just as I always have," Rogue tried to smile through his sadness, nuzzling Sting's forehead with his, "And I know you feel this is all your fault, but it's not. I was right there with you. Like I always am, and I'll always be."

Sting cupped Rogue's face in his bloodied hands, "I don't deserve you."

Rogue chuckled, "Nope, but here we are anyway."

"Thank you."

Rogue leaned forward, brushing his lips against his mate's gently. More than anything, it was a promise on his part to work on their problems and move forward together. When he felt Sting respond in kind, it awakened feelings that had lain dormant inside him for too long.

Sting broke away first, pulling Rogue into an embrace before whispering in his ear, "I love you so much."

"I know," Rogue replied simply, squeezing Sting tightly against him. They continued to hold the embrace until they were both shivering with cold.

"We should probably head back down, Weiss and Skia are going to worry soon, and you should really have Atlas look at your hands."

Sting groaned, "Might as well give the sadistic bastard the satisfaction."

Rogue snorted, "He's worked on me before, he's not so bad."

"Yeah that's cause he likes you, I rather think I'm at the bottom of his list at the moment."

Rogue had no response to that, so he remained silent.

"How am I ever going to make up for this?"

"I don't think either of us can, all we can do is be there for them if they let us, and try to accept that they might not."

Sting frowned as he thought about Rogue's words, "I guess you're right." He peered at his mate shyly, "Together?"

"Together," Rogue agreed, and holding on to Sting carefully, he shifted them, uniting them in his shadows. He sped down the mountain, welcoming the rush of being able to move on his own. He snorted as Sting complained.

"This is not what I had in mind."

A/N: I can't believe we've hit the 100K mark! This explains a little of why Natsu left the way he did, and a little more of what happened at the field.


	22. Chapter 22

Natsu had left the cave with no clear direction in mind. He'd just needed to get away. He'd meant what he'd said, he absolutely understood why Sting had done it, but that didn't lessen the pang of betrayal any. Sting was the only one he had trusted with his secret, it wasn't like he hadn't known what could happen.

He could almost hear his father in his head telling him there was no point in dwelling in things he couldn't do anything about, but after everything that had happened in the last few days, he wasn't capable of much else.

With nowhere else to go, he flew towards Drak Aast, trusting Atlas to get Weisslogia there on his own. Upon his arrival, he was greeted eagerly by all the dragons before getting flooded with problems that required his attention, grateful for the distraction they offered. He set to work on them, promptly ignoring Belserion's concerned expression at seeing him there at all.

By the time Atlas arrived a few days later, Natsu was on the other side of the island, mediating a dispute between the earth and rock dragons.

He spent months on the island immersing himself more and more in his duties, happy to see many dragons had already begun nesting. He was excited about the possibility of seeing plenty of hatchlings when he returned on his next visit. If they had a successful season, they might be able to bring their numbers up sooner than expected.

Natsu never stayed in any one area of the large island for long, moving along to the next one as soon as things had settled, and he had too much time to think. But no matter how much he did to try to keep himself busy, he could never escape his thoughts of Gray completely. The continuous physical ache was a consistent reminder of what he'd lost.

After entering a mating bond, a dragon needed to remain close to his mate for a full year. Any extended separation within that time was painful and to be avoided at all costs, with the intensity increasing every day. It was one of the reasons he had decided to wait when they had first confessed to each other, knowing he might have to leave at any moment.

While he was on the island, he could keep himself busy, but Natsu knew he should go home eventually. He'd only meant to be gone for a month or two, just enough time to process what had happened and accept his fate. But he could feel a pull at his bond, and he knew that it was Gray calling to him. He didn't know what to do, but he also knew he couldn't ignore it much longer.

0-0

Gray wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, taking a break from cutting wood with the saw he'd fashioned out of his ice. He had taken off Natsu's scarf so as not to get it dirty, setting it down neatly on top of his shirt. Lyon had taken off his shirt as well, the strenuous work making them both uncomfortably hot despite having set up the sawhorses by the lake.

After making sure no other nearby villages had been attacked by the black dragon, they'd set about rebuilding Talos to the best of their ability. Everyone chipped in as best they could, from the village guards all the way down to the orphans in Anna's care. Together they'd managed to get the village back into livable shape, forging a closer community along the way.

Gray noticed Erza and Juvia coming over carrying what looked to be two large picnic baskets and sat down, willing the breeze to pick up so he could cool his body without having to resort to magic. He looked forward to taking a break after a long morning spent doing construction work.

Things with Juvia had improved somewhat after that first disastrous night. He had apologized for the necklace incident, although he still didn't understand what had prompted it. It had not responded that way to anyone else. In return, she'd toned down her advances, which had made her a lot more pleasant to be around.

Lyon waved at the girls and hurried over to take the basket from Erza, taking a moment to kiss her in greeting before setting up a blanket where they stood.

Juvia kept walking towards Gray, giving the two lovers some space. She sat down next to him and smiled shyly.

"Juvia thinks Talos is beginning to look nice again," she remarked, absently grabbing some water from the lake and turning it into a cool mist she let fall on Gray, who smiled at her in appreciation.

"Thanks, it's murder out here."

Juvia nodded and stared out at the water, "It's so hard to believe how quickly everything was destroyed."

The dragon fight had ruined many buildings and caused many injuries, but miraculously no lives had been lost. Gray had been the one to suffer the most wounds, and since his memories had yet to return, he had no idea how bad they had really been.

He'd returned to the field in daylight, hoping it would trigger something, but outside of dismay at the large patches of blood splattered grass, there had been nothing.

It was a constant hum in his brain that he couldn't quiet. Where had he gone? Had he been alone? But no matter how much he thought on it, the answers still evaded him.

All he could remember for sure was that he had begun walking to Talos full of a feeling that something good was going to happen. Then he'd woken up in the field. As soon as the village repairs were done, he planned to return to the village where he'd taken that last job. Maybe if he retraced his steps, it would give him some sort of clue as to what had happened to him.

"How are the repairs to the orphanage going?" Gray asked, mostly to make conversation.

"We're almost done," Juvia assured him although her expression got a little teary. "Anna is a lovely woman, Juvia wishes there had been a place like that for her when she was younger."

"Yeah, she took care of most of my friends before they were adopted by… uhm before they were adopted." Gray caught himself before he revealed they'd been taken in by dragons, a fact that as he understood it, was not generally known.

"Are these the dragonslayers that left to fight in the war?" Juvia asked cautiously, her eyes searching his face for a reaction, suggesting she knew she was getting close to a forbidden topic.

"Yes," Gray replied and immediately opened the picnic basket to see what was inside, not wanting to invite any further discussion, but Juvia seemed to be on some sort of mission.

"And the scarf you wear belongs to your partner?"

Gray's head jerked as he heard those words, his eyes widening in panic before realizing much too late that Juvia was referring to the fact that Natsu had been his guard partner. And even as he bravely tried to answer noncommittally, he knew he'd given himself away.

"Uhm, yeah."

"Oh," Juvia remained silent for a moment, her cheeks reddening slightly as she grasped what his reaction to her innocent question meant. But then she rallied, gazing at him intently.

"Juvia is sorry for her actions, she should not have made assumptions," she grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently before letting go and smiling at him, "Juvia is sure he will return to you."

"I wish I was," Gray muttered as he absently fidgeted with his necklace.

0-0

Natsu flew home with Atlas, who had shown up to retrieve him a few days earlier. They hadn't spoken since he'd left the cave Sting and the others had been staying in, and although he could tell Altas was working hard to remain quiet, he could also see that the effort wasn't easy for him.

They slowed down as soon as he could pick out Gray's scent, and Atlas finally spoke.

"I didn't tell Igneel what happened. I will leave it up to you whether you want to do that or not."

"Thank you, it's probably best he doesn't know."

Atlas grunted, although Natsu wasn't sure if he agreed with his decision, "How are you feeling these days, Kid?"

"About as expected, I figure if I'm near him, it might be enough to help."

They arrived at the cave, and Natsu spent a few days catching Igneel up on the goings-on of the island. Each day his curiosity and need to see Gray grew incrementally until he finally gave in.

He found a perch atop their mountain where he could sit and have a clear view of the village without being seen. Natsu was relieved to see the repairs had been finished, remembering with some guilt how much damage he'd caused during his fight with Acnologia.

Throughout the day he got peeks of Anna as well as Lyon and Erza and some of the other guards he recognized from his time there. But it wasn't until the third day that he got a glimpse of Gray. He was doing his patrol sweep, a route Natsu remembered well.

He'd been expecting to feel something when he saw him, but he hadn't anticipated the overwhelming need that came over him at seeing Gray so close.

Natsu watched him eagerly at first, noticing all the small changes the last few months had wrought. All he wanted was to hear Gray's voice and know his touch. To share his bed and feel his love. Images he'd spent months trying not to think about played in his mind, each one stealing his breath and shattering his already damaged heart further.

And as the scent of what he wanted most but could never have again filled his nostrils, he imagined that this was what hell would be like. No blazing inferno, but having his heart shattered over and over again. He steeled himself for what would surely be several months of this torture, swearing to himself that once the required time had passed, he would make his way back to Drak Aast, never to return.

0-0

Gray glanced around his apartment in the dim light of the early dawn hours, trying to make sure he had everything he needed before he left. He was getting ready to go when he was startled by a noise behind him.

"Aren't you even going to eat anything?" Lyon complained, exiting his room with his travel bag slung on his back.

"Where are _you_ going?" Gray asked, puzzled that Lyon hadn't mentioned leaving on a job.

"Where do you think, dumbass? With you." Lyon walked into their kitchen, opening their refrigerator in search of something to eat and throwing a piece of fruit at Gray. "Or did you think I was just going to let you leave on your own?"

"How did you —?"

"Know you were going to leave?" Lyon smirked, "Erza told me you asked for leave, it didn't take much for me to figure out what you were up to. Knowing you, there were only two possible choices. You're either going to go retrace your steps, or you're going to go off in search of Natsu. Or both?"

Gray stared at his brother, and while his first inclination was to tell him he wanted to go alone, the truth was he was somewhat scared of what he might find. Having Lyon around would be a welcome distraction, not to mention his brother had always been very observant. He could be a lot of help on this journey, but more importantly, it had been a long time since they had done anything just the two of them.

But it wasn't fair, Gray had no idea where this trip was going to take him. If something happened to him, no one would miss him all that much, but if something happened to Lyon, Erza would be devastated. She'd already had too many people leave her behind, it wasn't fair to her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Lyon insisted, arms crossed across his chest in stubborn defiance.

"Erza?"

"Already knows I'm leaving," Lyon remained in the same posture, but the way his eyes strayed away from his face let Gray know he'd had similar thoughts.

"I don't know what's going to happen," Gray cautioned, trying to give him one last chance at an out.

Lyon sighed, putting his arms back down by his sides, "Look, I'll admit the thought has occurred to me that we might not return, but I understand you have to do this. The truth is, if something like this had happened to me, I'd want to do the same. I'm your brother, let me help you."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Lyon grinned in triumph, moving forward to give him a quick hug before opening their door and stepping out into the chilly morning air, "Let' s go!"

Gray immediately followed, locking their apartment door behind them. They made their way to Gray's last confirmed location slowly, neither knowing what it was they were looking for but hoping they'd recognize it when they found it.

The first few days were filled with a lot of talks, and Gray had almost been enjoying himself, despite the lack of progress. It had been a long time since he'd gotten to spend time like this with his brother outside of a few hikes into the mountains, and he'd missed the closeness they'd shared before Lyon had begun dating Erza. Not that he minded, he felt they were right for each other.

They finally reached the town, and even after two days of asking questions of anyone who would listen, they had come away with zero answers. Gray had sort of expected that, though. After all, Erza had mentioned Lyon and Juvia had already investigated when he had gone missing.

So they began their search for Natsu and the other dragon slayers, heading towards the last location where they had heard there had been fighting. But after a week of finding nothing but destroyed scenery, Lyon had become very quiet, and Gray didn't know what to make of it. He was almost startled when Lyon finally spoke.

"When we return, I'm going to ask Erza to marry me." Lyon declared, his words filled with a strange determination that didn't quite vibe with their message.

"That's great!" Gray replied with a smile, and he meant it. He was glad things had worked out for his brother and his friend, and he refused to let his own perpetual misery mar that.

"Thanks," Lyon smiled briefly, walking alongside Gray with his hands stuffed into his pockets, once again seemingly deep in thought. He remained silent for a few more minutes before starting a line of conversation that Gray hadn't seen coming.

"It's been almost three years, Gray," Lyon began, stopping amidst a particularly charred area in the forest they were currently traveling in, "I don't think they're coming back."

Gray could only gape, his brother's words going straight through to his heart, for they were words he thought often but refused to believe.

"He's coming back, he's too stubborn not to. You said so yourself."

"I know what I said, but look around you," Lyon pointed at the remains of the once lush forest, "The things they were fighting were capable of all the destruction we've seen, they didn't stand a chance."

"You don't know that for a fact," Gray argued angrily, "All of them were more powerful than us, and their magic was meant to fight dragons."

"Then, where are they? If the war has ended, why aren't they back yet?" Lyon debated, his voice remaining collected even as Gray's began to rise. "Don't you think he would've already rushed back if he could?"

"Shut up."

"This is Natsu we're talking about here, he wouldn't keep you waiting. I think you need to accept the fact that he's never coming back."

"SHUT UP!"

"Gray —"

"If he were dead, I would know it," he felt that with every cell in his body. His bond had felt muted since he'd woken up in the field, but it was still there.

"How? That spiritual bond you talked about? It's a child's story, Gray, a pretty tale he spun when he romanced you. Things like that don't exist in real life."

"That's not true, I've felt it. I've heard Natsu in my mind since I was a child, and I've been able to reach him a few times too."

"Alright fine, let's assume for the sake of argument that you're right. When was the last time that happened?" Lyon peered at him, not needing to wait for a response when he saw the way Gray's shoulders slumped at his question.

"Look, I will be with you on this journey for as long as you need me to, but I want you to promise me that if we don't find anything, you'll give up on this," Lyon pleaded, "You need to move on, Gray. While you insist on living out this fantasy, your life is passing you by. We both know that's not what Natsu would have wanted for you."

"Stop talking about him as if he were dead!" Gray snapped, feeling angry and scared. He didn't want to listen to any of the things Lyon was saying.

"Gray —."

"Natsu is out there, and he will come back to me when he can."

He could see the pity in Lyon's eyes, but he didn't care. He refused to believe he'd never see his mate again. They continued to search for an additional week before returning home, and Lyon wisely never brought up the topic back up, but Gray could still feel the weight of his worried stares.

He ignored them, the trip had been a complete waste of his time, he hadn't retrieved any memories or found any sign of Natsu, but even so, Gray refused to give up hope. He _would_ see him again.

0-0

Natsu woke up slowly, eyes still closed, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight and the late spring breeze as it blew in through the window and caressed his body. He whimpered, knowing this dream well. Gray would be lying beside him, their limbs tangled up in each other as they always did when they slept together.

Natsu would move his blessedly human body slowly to face his mate and just stare at the ice mage as he slept. A soft smile playing on his lips at the sight, and his heart would soar with the knowledge that they were now one. That they would spend the rest of their days fighting together and loving each other. Nothing would ever tear them apart.

But then the dream would inevitably change. Natsu's body would transform into his dragon self, causing Gray to pierce his heart with one of his ice swords, even as Natsu cried out that he was still the same. He knew the whole thing was ridiculous, Gray's swords couldn't hurt him, but that did nothing to lessen his anxiety.

Natsu waited for the dream to shift, but to his surprise, there were only the sound of a soft sigh as long fingers threaded through his hair in a way that he instantly recognized. What kind of cruel dream was this? He sniffed the air in disbelief.

How could this be? He recalled flying down to the field to reminisce on some of his earlier times with Gray. He must have fallen asleep, but when had Gray gotten here and why wasn't he freaking out? And wait, hair? What the hell was going on?

"You still can't control it when you're asleep, can you?" Gray teased him softly, his voice fond and full of craving. Natsu found himself wanting to cry in response. He'd missed Gray so much, the time they'd been apart had been agony for him both physically and mentally.

"Why didn't you come find me when you got back?" Gray continued, his fingers stopping their gentle petting and thwapping him roughly on the head. "I wouldn't have cared if you woke me up. Are you back for good?" Natsu heard the hope in Gray's voice and wished he could reassure him, but he had no idea what to say. He was in unchartered territory at the moment.

Natsu opened his eyes and was instantly accosted by a pair of deep blue eyes staring down at him, donning too many emotions for him to track. Even so, those emotions were assaulting him through their fractured bond, overwhelming him with all of Gray's worry and pain and, gods, so much love, and this time Natsu did cry. From relief, from anxiety and from a joy he hadn't felt in so long.

Maybe he was getting a second chance, perhaps it had just taken him much longer to turn back this time. If that was so, he promised himself he would never transform again, it wasn't worth it. He didn't want to move from this spot, from this moment, afraid that it would somehow break whatever this spell was that had turned him back into his human self. He looked around to see he was indeed at their field, he'd fallen asleep at the very edge of it beneath some trees that would have usually hidden his body but now afforded them some privacy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gray fussed over him, checking him over for injuries and rediscovering scars all over Natsu's torso he didn't know he'd forgotten. Not finding any open wounds, he grabbed Natsu and enveloped him in an embrace that threatened to take Natsu's ability to breathe away, yet Natsu found he didn't care.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Gray whispered into his ear, "Lyon told me to give up hope, that if you hadn't come back yet the worst must have happened, but I knew-" Gray swallowed around the lump that was threatening to drown them both in his tears. "I knew that if you'd died, I would know."

"I told you I'd be back," Natsu managed shakily as he attempted a smile. He touched Gray's face reverently and used his thumb to gently wipe away the tears. Now that Gray was in front of him, he wasn't about to waste any time. He wanted to hoard every second he was allowed, still not daring to believe this could be permanent.

"You did," Gray agreed readily enough, releasing Natsu from his embrace before growling, "But nearly three years is a fucking long time to go without any word."

Natsu felt guilt flood him as he looked at his mate and rushed to mask it, not wanting Gray to realize anything was amiss. He still felt terrible for removing Gray's memories of their six months together, but he knew he'd done the right thing.

The knowledge that they'd been so happy before it had all been wrested away from them in such a cruel manner killed Natsu a little more each day. He didn't want that for Gray. No, it was best Gray didn't remember, he'd already suffered enough. Natsu was only thankful he'd had enough magic left to heal the worst of Gray's injuries after Acnologia's attack.

"We should go back to the village, I'm sure everyone would love to see you," Gray said, but Natsu could tell it wasn't what he really wanted, and he had no desire to see anyone else at the moment either, just Gray.

"Not yet, it's been so long, I don't want to see anyone else, I just want to be with you." He looked at Gray, eyes pleading with him.

Gray smiled at him and leaned forward to capture Natsu's lips with his own, and Natsu was embarrassed by the needy moan he heard himself utter as he returned the kiss with a desperation born of separation, but Gray only wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Natsu had yearned for this, to believe his mate still loved and wanted him. He could feel their bond healing, reforging, and that worried him a bit, but it was so hard to think when his body's desires were raging out of control. The almost constant pain he'd experienced since leaving Talos had dissipated the moment Gray kissed him.

He wanted, no, he needed to claim his mate again, and the raw urgency of that thought scared him. But Gray's hands were soon straying from the embrace, beginning to explore Natsu's body as he continued to kiss him. His touches were tentative as his hands touched every part of Natsu they could reach in this position, reminding Natsu of the first time they had made love, both of them fumbling in their desperation to join together after so much time spent apart.

Natsu's heart ached at the memory as his body responded to the familiar touches. Gray's kiss grew more demanding, and Natsu didn't want to stop, his hands already returning the touches with an urgency he couldn't deny.

"Natsu," Gray's voice dripped with desire, a heat so intense that it melted through all of Natsu's quickly dwindling resolve and caused him to moan in anticipation, "If you want me to stop, please tell me now."

Natsu shook his head, and that was enough for Gray to begin undressing him, his mouth soon following his fingers. Natsu's back arched as he felt cold lips touch his skin, the perfect complement to his heat. He went to return the favor, only to realize Gray had already lost his shirt at some point. Was Gray even wearing it when Natsu first saw him? Natsu couldn't remember, but he also didn't care as it allowed him immediate access to the broad chest he was already covering with kisses. It had been so very long since he'd been able to touch his mate in any way.

"I love you," Natsu blurted, having only been able to recite the words in his head for too long.

Gray stopped for a second and peered at him in wonder, "You've never said that to me before."

"I never got the chance to," Natsu lied, memories of all the times he'd told Gray that very thing in those six months flitting through his mind. He'd said it often, sometimes in fondness, sometimes in ecstasy and sometimes just to remind himself from within his frustration or anger, but every time it was told with the same honesty that his feelings for Gray demanded.

Gray remained still, hands no longer roaming as he seemingly absorbed Natsu's words, interiorizing them. He flashed Natsu a smile that would forever become engraved in his heart, it was beatific and full of a tenderness that Natsu knew Gray never showed anyone else.

"I love you too," Gray's words nourished Natsu's soul, healing it from all the pain he'd experienced since Acnologia had shown up on their doorstep.

"I haven't said that to anyone since my parents died," Gray sighed at the realization that he'd never even uttered those words to Ur, although he thought that she'd known all the same.

Gray kissed Natsu again, and although this kiss was tender and full of promises, it had lost none of the earlier passion. There was no going back at this point, they were too caught up in their emotions and desires to rein themselves in. They spent the next few hours exploring each other's bodies slowly and repeatedly, neither bothering to muffle their cries of ecstasy. Though at first the noises of the forest stopped at their intrusion, they soon became complicit, masking them in their chatter. That noise, in turn, lulled them into a deep sleep as both their bodies and souls had now become sated. The last thing Natsu saw before his eyes closed was the radiant glow of Gray's necklace, and he smiled, knowing it meant their bond was whole once again.

O-o

Gray awoke to find Natsu watching him, and although he couldn't quite figure out his expression, it still brought a smile to his face. He'd missed waking up with Natsu, it was something that had been snatched from him just as he'd begun to get used to it.

"See something you like?" Gray grinned at the flustered expression on his lover's face at being caught staring, thrilled he could still affect Natsu that way even after all this time. He was a bit surprised that he felt so comfortable being naked around the other, but considering what they'd just shared, perhaps it wasn't so surprising after all.

"Always," Natsu replied, his gaze adoring as he leaned towards Gray and kissed his forehead gently before moving to kiss his lips. "Good afternoon, or whatever time it is." Natsu scratched his head as he looked up at the position of the sun in the sky, trying to figure out how long they had slept for. It looked like the sun was beginning to set.

Gray took advantage of Natsu's distraction to look at his body, really look at it. It was covered in faint scars, some that looked like the wounds had been quite severe. He started to shake at their enormity, he could've lost him to any one of those wounds. Just what had Natsu been through while they were apart? Natsu noticed his gaze and tried to cover the worst of them with his arms.

"Don't," Gray scolded, "I need to see them."

"They're nothing," Natsu shrugged, but he stopped trying to hide them and remained uncomfortably still as Gray traced the scars with his fingers.

"Dragons did this?" Gray growled angrily, every scar burned into his memory, adding fuel to his hatred.

"No, most of these were done by people," Natsu said, and it was true, Acnologia had once been a human before he had devolved into whatever he was now. "Most of the dragons are gone from this world."

"People did this? I find that hard to believe," Gray retorted, unwilling to let go of his earlier assumption.

"Why? People have always killed each other. Why would war be any different?"

Gray knew there was truth to Natsu's statement, so he changed the topic, not wanting to argue so soon after joining together. "Are the others back too? They are okay, aren't they?"

"They're alive," Natsu responded, and this was true enough, " I don't think any of us can really be expected to be okay, though,"

Gray studied him, quickly recognizing a lot was hiding in that statement but not precisely grasping how to pursue it without ruining the moment further. He felt like he needed to know, he'd worked and played with the dragon slayers since his arrival in Talos. He considered them all friends, and he'd worried about them too, but maybe now was not the time to push the subject, so he began a hasty retreat.

"Do, do they look like you?" Gray asked worriedly, fingers once again tracing Natsu's scars.

Natsu shook his head. He didn't want to talk about this, about them or the war or any of his other failures. The other dragon slayers were bruised, and they were definitely not the same, but they had survived, and maybe they would choose to return someday, but even if they did, he knew things would be different. Still, he felt he had to say something.

"They've chosen to stay with their dragons for the moment, I don't know when they'll be back."

Gray hastily switched subjects, this Natsu was different than he remembered, almost fragile. He supposed that was to be expected. Gray had no idea what his mate had been through in the last three years, but he was starting to realize they'd be sorting it out for years to come. The thought was daunting, but he didn't care because that meant that Natsu was home to stay. They could finally begin to build the life they'd wanted, together.

"Are, are your dragons, okay?"

"They're alive," Natsu responded, but Gray could tell that once again, a lot was being left unsaid.

He was getting frustrated by all of Natsu's non-committal responses. Gray was trying to understand what had happened, what things Natsu had been through so that he could start the healing process, and he pushed more than he should have, "What was it like?"

"I don't really want to talk about this right now," Natsu snapped, his voice loud and angry, startling Gray. He immediately looked chagrined, and he softened his tone, "I don't want to waste whatever time we have rehashing all of that."

"Whatever time we have?" Gray looked confused and disappointed, " What do you mean by that, do you have to go back?

Natsu looked away, not knowing what to say, he had no idea how long he had, but he could already sense the change coming. Had felt it the moment he'd woken up, and no amount of trying to fight it off had made any difference. He wouldn't be able to stay in this form for much longer, and he was trying to hide his despair at the fact that he would soon have to say goodbye to the man he loved. Again. If only they hadn't wasted so much time sleeping.

"Are you hungry? Cause I'm starving," Natsu got dressed and tossed Gray's clothes at him, trying to conceal the way his hands were shaking, "How about we go find a place to clean up and hunt down some food?"

"Natsu," Gray grabbed his clothes and put them on. "NATSU!" he repeated louder when Natsu seemed to be ignoring him. He grabbed Natsu by the hands and forced the fire mage to look at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

He'd expected a fight, a denial, anything but the broken look on Natsu's face, and that's when he felt it, despair so deep Gray lost his balance for a second. It was enough for Natsu to escape his grip.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," Natsu said as his fingers instinctively moved towards his neck, searching for the scarf he hadn't worn for years now.

It was no use, his transformation was beginning. Natsu could feel the scales start to cover his body. He was out of time. He hoped Gray could forgive him for leaving him without any answers. He tried to contain his tears, not wanting that to be the last thing Gray saw of him. "I'll always love you," he said one last time before running off into the wooded area that led away from the mountains.

"NATSU! Natsu, come back," Natsu heard Gray's yells below him as he managed to take to the skies unseen, but try as he might he couldn't ignore the deep, unmistakable hurt in his mate's voice. He'd done it again, only this time he'd managed to make things even worse.

_Dammit! _

Natsu flew towards his cave, hoping Atlas would know why he'd changed and if it was likely to happen again.

A/N: Sorry I'm a little late with this one, I've had a lot of family obligations with the holidays. This will be the last chapter update until mid-January. I am putting this story on hiatus briefly as I need to fulfill other obligations for holiday exchanges and events. The next chapter is probably one of the most important to the story and I don't want to half-ass it because I was trying to spread myself too thin.

That said I hope you enjoy this one! A special thanks to DivineBurrito for their help when I was stuck!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After Natsu had left him without any explanation, Gray had spent all of his free time searching the woods for any signs of him. He could feel through their bond that Natsu wasn't far, but no matter how had he looked, he could never seem to find the elusive dragon slayer.

He'd even ventured towards the dragon slayers cave once, figuring Natsu must surely be there, but he lost his courage when he heard the noises coming from inside. Loud roars and heavy dragging sounds accompanied by scuffles, obviously belonging to multiple creatures, led him to believe some of the dragons might have returned as well. An image of Atlas covered in hellfire was all he needed to turn himself back around.

He was having a hard time cataloging his emotions. On the one hand, he now knew for a fact that his mate was alive, and that made him incredibly relieved. On the other, he was frustrated that he had no idea what was going on. Why was Natsu hiding from him? Where had he gone? More importantly, and the one question that kept him up at night, what had happened to make Natsu so reticent and full of despair?

His mind, which had already been filled with questions relating to his missing memories, was now even more overloaded, and a part of him began to wonder if the two things could somehow be connected. He'd heard a voice when he'd woken up in the field, a familiar voice that had asked for his forgiveness. Could that have been Natsu?

The uncertainty continued to gnaw at him, and after a particularly long day of training and patroling, he found himself drawn to the lake. It wasn't a place he often visited, much preferring their field, but it was peaceful, so he sat down and stared out at the water while his fingers did their usual dance with the fringes of Natsu's scarf. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there when he felt someone sit next to him.

He didn't bother glancing to see who it was, automatically assuming it was Lyon. Gray had made the mistake of telling him everything that had happened between him and Natsu during the summer solstice, thinking that Lyon would be happy for him.

He now had undeniable proof that Natsu was alive, but Lyon had been furious. He was determined that Natsu had used him and then disappeared, adamantly refusing to listen to any of Gray's claims to the contrary.

It was only in the last few days that they'd begun to talk again, but it was still awkward, and he was too tired to deal with it now, so he remained silent.

"I see you've found my thinking spot," Erza remarked, smiling at him warmly when he startled at her words.

"It's nice here," Gray replied simply.

"It is," Erza agreed, working her hair into a ponytail as the wind began to work at it, "I like to come here to think about my mom."

"It's hard not to know, isn't it?"

Gray nodded, absently playing with his scarf once again.

Erza studied him briefly before asking in a kind voice, "Does Natsu know how you feel about him?"

She chuckled as he blinked at her, his features settling into a shocked expression before blurting out, "Did Lyon tell you?"

"No, Lyon would never betray your confidence, not even to me," Erza assured him, remaining quiet for a few moments, eyebrows furrowing in thought before finally explaining.

"When I saw how upset you were when Natsu left, I first thought the two of you had become very close friends. After all this time, though, the only reason I could think of for you to continue carrying on this way was if you were in love with him. Then it was just a question of thinking back to how you acted around him."

Erza's eyes twinkled at his bewildered expression, and she asked again, "So, _does_ he know? "

Gray thought about denying it, but the truth was now that he knew Natsu was alive; he saw no point in it, "He does."

"I don't understand why you felt the need to hide it, it's not like you're the only ones. Sting and Rogue, my mother and Anna, and I've seen a few other couples around town. There's no shame in it."

"You mom and Anna?" Gray thought back to another time they'd sat at the lake, suddenly understanding what Erza had been trying to tell him. "I didn't realize."

He thought about how to explain his feelings in a way that would make sense, but he knew a lot of it had been stupid superstition on his part, "We'd just gotten together before he left. We never got a chance to discuss it, and then I felt like if others knew, he might not make it back. It was stupid."

Erza grabbed his hand and squeezed it sympathetically, "No, I understand that quite well, actually. I'm sorry for all the Juvia business," her expression was sheepish as she apologized, "I just wanted you to come alive again, but I should have talked to you instead of trying to force something on you that you clearly didn't want."

"It's fine," Gray dismissed her apology, now that Juvia was content to be his friend he'd rather not remember how things used to be between them.

"I was, uhm, actually looking for you," Erza stammered nervously, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Erza's cheeks rivaled her hair, and that alone was enough to grab Gray's interest. Erza rarely acted this way, so he assumed whatever she wanted to talk to him about must be related to his brother.

"Lyon asked me to marry him last night."

"He did?! That's amazing, when's the wedding?" Gray managed an honest smile for his friend, pleased that his brother had finally gotten the balls to ask her and surprised that he hadn't mentioned it.

"I told him I needed some time," Erza blushed again, "I wanted to make sure you were okay with it before I gave him my answer. I know you need him right now, and I don't want to get in the way of that."

Gray was incredibly touched by the gesture, but it made him sad to think that the two people closest to him would put their own future on hold for his sake.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you never know what's going to happen. If you get a chance at happiness you need to grab it before it can be wrested away from you. I know you know that too."

"I've known Lyon most of my life, and I've never seen him as happy as he is when he's with you."

Erza tried to hide her smile, but it shone through all the way to her eyes, "Thank you."

Gray enveloped her in a heartfelt hug, "I hope he makes you as happy as you do him."

"He does," Now that she was sure of her decision, Erza's entire face radiated joy, and Gray could feel some of it rubbing off on him.

Erza was a beautiful woman, both inside and out, with a will of steel and a heart big enough to hold the entire town in. Lyon really was quite lucky, and Gray was pleased for him.

"And if he ever gets out of line, I will gladly beat him up for you," Gray cracked his knuckles in demonstration.

"I can handle that myself," Erza replied, eyes blazing with confidence.

"Oh, I know, but it would be fun for me," Gray laughed, the first real one he'd managed in weeks. He'd been debating whether to tell her about seeing Natsu or not, but now that they were sort of having a moment, he felt she should know. The dragonslayers had been her friends first, after all.

Gray peered down at his hands, not sure how Erza was going to react to what he was about to say. "I uhm, I saw Natsu a few weeks ago."

"You did?" Erza's excitement was unmistakable, "Were the others with him? Are they okay? Did he say anything about my mom?"

"I couldn't get much of anything out of him before he took off again," Gray admitted, "Only that the others are all alive, but I think some of them might be hurt. He uh, he had a lot of scars, some of them looked pretty bad." He could hear the way his voice was trembling, and this time it was Erza who was hugging him.

"Natsu is strong, it's not just his magic, it's his will," Erza reminded him, "No matter what he has to go through, he will find his way back to you in the end. I know it."

"And when he does, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Erza fumed comically, "I can't believe he didn't tell me that date was with you!"

And in the blink of an eye, she beamed at him, "He did say it was perfect, though!"

Gray could only marvel at her response, but it was enough to lift his spirits somewhat. Erza was right. Something was obviously going on with Natsu that he needed to sort out before he could return to Talos for good. As much as it irked Gray to be kept out of it, he would just have to trust that Natsu knew what he was doing. He just wished the idiot wasn't so reckless, though.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching the sunset, neither one noticing Lyon watching them from a distance, a pleased smile on his lips at seeing the two people he loved the most sharing a moment.

0-0

The Village Guard had spent a lot of time and resources on putting the village back together after the attack of the black dragon. In doing so, they had neglected some of their regular duties. That, coupled with the decrease of the number of red dragons in the area due to the war, had allowed the Vulcan population to grow unchecked, which in turn had begun to attract larger predators, hungry for a substantial meal.

More and more Gray and the others spent their time tracking and hunting Vulcans, trying to keep their numbers away from Talos, but no matter how many they killed, more seemed to show up in ever greater numbers.

Gray and Juvia were patrolling the area near the mountains. Gray was only half listening to Juvia chatter on about how beautiful the colors of the changing leaves were when he heard a loud noise through the trees, getting closer at a fast rate.

A group of Vulcans ran towards them, and Gray and Juvia readied to fight, but the Vulcans raced past, paying them no mind as they screeched in palpable fear.

That's when Gray heard the much more disturbing noise, as a giant creature flew past them, the flapping of its mighty wings causing some of the colorful leaves to fall prematurely from the trees. To their horror, both recognized the shape of a dragon flying overhead towards the town.

Without a word, both mages raced toward Talos, hoping to get there in time to help the other guards fight off the creatures, with Gray creating a trail of ice to speed up their progress. He tracked the dragon's flight, noticing it was smaller than the sampling of red dragons he had seen.

There was no time to heed his growing fear, all he could think about was reaching Lyon in time. He tried to attack the Vulcans with some of his ice spells to attempt to distract them or, at the very least, redirect them away from Talos, but they were moving too erratically.

Soon Talos came into view, and he heard the alarm going off. The town engaged in the type of chaos that can only be created by people who are in a state of panic. Adults collected children, dragging them to the guard headquarters, which was the safest place in the village. Guards running towards the town entrance donning weapons and regrouping at the request of Erza's barked orders.

Gray and Juvia finally entered the village and took their places next to the other mages. All their regular fighters engaged the Vulcans even as the dragon loomed overhead. Gray could feel eyes on him and turned to see both Lyon and Erza watching him worriedly.

The sound of a child's scared cries was followed by Anna screaming out a name in desperation. Gray's eyes widened when he spied a young boy, one he vaguely remembered seeing running around town, outside the town's walls.

Memories of Isvan clamored for his attention, but he refused to let them paralyze him. Without a thought to his own safety, he ran towards the boy, wanting to protect him as his parents had done for him. He could hear Lyon, Erza, and Juvia screaming out his name, but he kept running.

He peered up at the dragon, seeing it had begun to dive towards the boy, its talons searching for the tender flesh. Gray molded an ice bow, using it to shoot arrow after arrow at the creature, but with what almost passed as a grin, the dragon opened its mouth and unleashed an attack with his breath weapon, and Gray found himself on the receiving end of his own element.

He managed to tackle the boy, covering him with his body while creating a cocoon of ice around them to try to deflect as much of the attack as he could. He could hear Lyon screaming his name, right before molding his snow dragon to fight against the ice dragon. The fear in his voice making Gray wince guiltily.

Checking on the boy and finding him unhurt, Gray dispelled his ice, grabbing him in his arms and running back through the entrance as fast as he could. He peered at the sky, wanting to know where the dragon was and seeing Erza hovering in mid-air, requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, one of her prettier ones in his opinion. A large circle of swords surrounding her, all pointing toward the dragon.

Juvia was also attacking the dragon with her water slicer spell, but none of their attacks seemed to be doing anything. Gray got the boy back to Anna, who hugged him so tightly in her relief, he almost collapsed to the ground.

He watched with dismay as the dragon readied his breath weapon against Erza, who was in the middle of requipping to a different armor. He attempted to scream out a warning, but before he could open his mouth, he was distracted by a red blur that was advancing at an alarming pace.

He blinked his eyes quickly, trying to get a better look at the object which had materialized into a red dragon, one that placed itself in between the ice dragon and Erza.

"Move back!" the dragon growled at Erza, who looked as perplexed as Gray felt, although she complied, coming down to stand by Lyon, who was checking her frantically for any injuries even as she waved him away.

The red dragon butted heads with the ice dragon, his arms reaching out to grapple with the smaller dragon. He breathed a cone of fire into his face hot enough to make the ice dragon howl in pain.

"The Dragon King has decreed this village and all the humans in it to be under the protection of the red dragons," the red dragon hissed, "Leave, _now_."

Although the dragon had not uttered a threat, the implication was unmistakable.

Lyon, Gray, Juvia, and Erza stared at each other in shock, trying to understand what was happening.

The ice dragon didn't seem pleased with the outcome of his attack. However, it backed down against the might of the more massive dragon, grabbing one of the Vulcans that were still fighting the other guards in its talons before flying off in the opposite direction, the Vulcan still struggling and screeching in its grasp. The red dragon followed them, flying away from Talos without speaking another word.

Juvia's eyes were glued to the red dragon, her mouth open in disbelief.

"What is it?" Lyon asked.

"That's the same dragon that fought the black dragon," Juvia announced.

"Are you sure, Juvia?" Erza asked.

Juvia nodded, "Juvia is sure, it had the same scars. That is the dragon that saved Gray and took him away."

Gray could feel a headache coming on, he still refused to believe what had happened, attributing it to Juvia's overactive imagination, even though he had no other explanation for how he had gotten to the field while injured.

"What did he mean about the Dragon King?" Lyon wondered out loud.

Gray shrugged, suddenly feeling overcome by exhaustion as all his actions in the last twenty minutes caught up to him. He allowed himself to collapse where he stood, and the others did the same.

"I have no idea," Erza replied, her brow furrowed in thought, "but it seems I was correct in my assumptions, the red dragons have been protecting Talos all these years, and now it seems like they are back."

"Are you alright, Gray?" Juvia asked, noticing he'd withdrawn from the conversation.

"Just great," he responded with a definite edge to his voice.

"This could be good news," Erza remarked, "If the dragons have returned, maybe the others will too."

"Let's hope so," Lyon said before lying back on the grass with a groan, "I hate to admit it, but that red dragon has saved our asses twice now. Ugh, it's not even noon, and I'm already exhausted."

Erza and Juvia agreed that it was indeed lucky that the dragon had interceded on their behalf.

The others continued their chatter, and Gray ignored them, lost in his own thoughts. Natsu had said most of the dragons were gone from this world, yet they had seen more dragons in Talos since the dragon slayers had left to fight in the war than ever before.

Natsu had clearly said that his wounds had been caused by other people. What did that mean? Had he been fighting those renegade dragonslayers that he'd talked about before he left? Is that why he'd had to go again, were they still fighting? But if that were true, then why were the dragons back? No matter how much Gray analyzed the little information he had, it made no sense to him. Could Natsu be trying to protect him somehow? Was he afraid those same renegade dragon slayers would follow him to Talos?

Then there was Juvia's observation. As much as he wanted to deny it, Gray couldn't help but think that the red dragon had information he wanted, no needed. If it had fought in the war, which seemed likely given its scars, maybe he had information about Natsu.

If nothing else, maybe the dragon could tell him why he had ended up in the field and who else had been there with him. The idea of searching for the dragon was not one he was very keen on, but he was tired of having only questions. Besides, it had said all the people who lived in Talos were under the protection of the red dragons, so he should have nothing to fear. Right?

0-0

As rational as his little pep talk had sounded in his head, it still took Gray several days to get the courage to go looking for the mysterious red dragon. He would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified.

No matter how many times he conjured up images of Happy embracing Natsu to try to soothe him; or reminded himself that the dragon had said they were all under its protection, he still couldn't help but think that what he was doing was insane.

Dragons killed people. He knew that better than anyone. Thoughts of Happy were quickly replaced by images of Deliora and Atlas, and he almost turned back, but then he remembered the despair in Natsu's eyes and let that image bolster his resolve. Natsu trusted the red dragons, and so he would try to as well.

He arrived at the beginning of the path the dragon slayers had traveled daily, taking a deep breath before following it up the mountain. He strained his ears, trying to pick up any noise that might tell him where the dragon might be and hoping against hope that he wouldn't be inside the cave with the others. Gray wasn't sure he could handle that.

It was a crisp fall day, full of sunshine and cold weather, the combination making for a pleasant hike with breathtaking views of the changing foliage below. He continued climbing until he reached a path he wasn't familiar with.

After some deliberation, he decided to follow it, curious as to where it led. He followed the path for about thirty minutes through increasingly rougher terrain, almost deciding to turn around when he found what looked to be an entrance to a cave, complete with a large ledge that jutted out from the side of the mountain. On this ledge lay a sizeable red dragon who appeared to be sleeping in the sun, much like a regular lizard.

Gray wasn't dumb enough to wake it, so he decided to sit down on a flat rock, as far away as the ledge allowed and wait for the dragon to wake on its own. He examined the creature from the safety of his spot, fascinated by the number of scars that littered the parts of its body that he could see, several looking severe enough to be life-threatening. He could instantly see why Juvia would recognize it. Once seen, those scars were not easily forgotten.

This was a dragon that had been in many fights. The fact that he had managed to survive them all spoke of his fierceness and determination. Or maybe like his mate, he was just too stubborn to know when to give up. The thought brought a wry smile to Gray's face that was quickly followed by a longing so intense it almost made him cry out.

The dragon shifted in his sleep, muttering uncomfortably, and for a moment, Gray thought he saw a red glow coming from the dragon's claws, but he soon forgot all about it as a sense of peace soothed away his previous distress.

He shifted slightly, trying to keep his limbs from falling asleep in case he had to make a quick escape. His body tensing as the dragon moved once again. This time opening its eyes and sniffing the air before scrambling into an upright position with a speed that was almost comical. Until you remembered it was a giant dragon.

Its bright green eyes fixed on Gray as it remarked gruffly, "What are you doing here?"

Gray's mouth dried up, and his mind immediately went blank, his initial courage disappearing as he began considering his life choices. That was until he felt a warmth on his chest and looked down to see that his necklace was glowing brightly, something he'd never noticed it do before.

_What the hell?_

That was enough to break him from his panicked state. Gray noticed the dragon staring at his necklace with interest.

"Why is it doing that?" Gray asked, somehow knowing that the dragon would know.

"I have no idea," the dragon responded, but he looked away, making Gray think he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Well, it's never done it before," Gray insisted.

The dragon remained silent, but its eyes never left Gray.

Gray was beginning to get irritated, "I wanted to thank you for saving my friend the other day," he managed through clenched teeth, wanting to work his way up to his real questions.

"I didn't do it for you," the dragon shrugged, "as I said, Talos is under our protection. Why are you really here?"

"What is your problem?" Gray snapped testily.

The dragon's eyes widened, and it muttered something under its breath before remarking, "Don't most humans dislike dragons?"

This time it was Gray who looked away. "Fine, you're right, I didn't come all the way up here to thank you, I wanted to ask you some questions."

The dragon seemed to think about it for a bit before responding, "Ask your questions then."

"Do I look familiar to you?"

The dragon startled but answered honestly, "You are the human Acnologia attempted to kill some moons ago."

"Why did you save me?" Gray asked anxiously.

The dragon shrugged, not giving the question much importance, "You were hurt and smelled of dragon."

"I smelled like a dragon?"

The dragon nodded, "Yes, I flew you to safety and healed what I could. If that is all, I must go."

"No, wait!" Gray exclaimed hurriedly, afraid the dragon would leave before he was able to ask the question he most wanted answered. "Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer, do you know where he is?"

The dragon blinked at him, his bright green eyes dimming before he lowered his head, "That I cannot tell you."

"Please, I'm his mate, surely you can tell me something! Is he in danger?" Gray pleaded, desperate to know any detail, no matter how small.

The dragon remained stubbornly silent, and Gray began to feel the worry consume him again. What did this dragon know about his mate?

"Natsu Dragneel is assisting the Dragon King," the dragon finally explained. "The best thing for you to do is to forget him. He can never return to you."

"That's not true!" Gray protested, he just wished the words didn't sound so empty, "Natsu will always come when I need him, he's told me that many times!"

"Do you need him now? Cause I don't see him anywhere." the dragon was gazing at him with what seemed almost like pity.

"You don't know anything!"

"From when I stand, you're the one who seems to be in the dark. Forget him, human. Move on. Dragneel will cause you nothing but pain."

"Please," Gray begged, hating how pathetic he sounded but not caring if it got him what he wanted. "Please tell me what you know."

Silence was his only response.

"Natsu was wrong about dragons," Gray spat out, "you are heartless after all."

"I'm sorry," the dragon said before taking to the air and flying away from him. If Gray hadn't known better, he would have sworn the dragon had looked sad.

As ready as Gray was to hate the dragon for its callousness, those words rang too familiar for him to ignore. He'd heard them from that very same voice once before. And while he was disappointed to discover Natsu had not been there, a bigger question remained. Why had the dragon felt the need to apologize to him in the first place?

He sat alone for several hours waiting for the dragon to return, using the time to think over what it had said, and the strange way it had acted. Gray was somewhat surprised to realize that even though he had disliked it, and had wanted to throttle it on instinct, he'd still never felt the urge to attack it.

0-0

Gray couldn't pinpoint when it had started, he vaguely remembered seeing a likeness of the dragon drawn with red chalk on a shop window. Soon other shops followed suit. Then the townspeople began leaving tokens of food outside the wall as an offering, hoping to ensure the red dragon's continued protection. He'd even heard the Talos elders were already planning some sort of festival for the summer solstice dedicated to the creature.

It was almost impossible to walk around town without bumping into kids pretending to be dragons, arms flapping as they ran in pretend flight. Juvia and Erza thought it was adorable, the latter even telling stories of how Sting would do something similar when he was a child with Natsu and Rogue never far behind.

Now that she knew about their relationship, she'd begun sharing stories of Natsu's exploits whenever she noticed Gray struggling with his emotions, knowing it never failed to put a smile on his face. Gray wasn't sure if she was just oblivious to Lyon's scowls at those times or if she just chose to ignore him, but either way, he was grateful for her efforts. It kept Natsu near even when he felt so far away.

He was tired of not knowing if Natsu was alive or dead, of the constant worry and fear, and although he knew it wasn't fair, he couldn' t help but think that the happy moments in their relationship had been few and far between.

He knew that wasn't Natsu's fault. He couldn't help his situation. On days when Gray was feeling generous he even somewhat understood the impossibility of the choice his mate had been forced to make. But there were other days, ones where his darkness was at the forefront when he wondered if it was all worth it. If perhaps the dragon hadn't been right all along and it was better to just let go rather than continuing this destructive pattern that Gray knew was tearing both of them apart. He tried to fight it as best he could, but it was getting harder every day.

It certainly didn't help that the damn dragon seemed to be everywhere. It flew over the town daily, often rewarding the children's happy cries with involved aerial shows, which as much a Gray hated to admit, even he enjoyed. The dragon's scarlet scales glinted prettily in the sun as it moved gracefully in the sky before flying back towards the mountain.

Gray knew everyone loved the dragon, heck even the other guards seemed to like it, so he kept his opinions to himself. Until the dragon managed to do something so unforgivable in his eyes that he could no longer remain quiet. When Gray arrived at their field, the one that he felt belonged to him and Natsu, he found the red dragon already there, surrounded by the town's children.

The children talked eagerly, asking the dragon all manner of questions, and unlike his own experience, the dragon was actually answering. If that wasn't bad enough, they had begun to climb on it, squealing happily as they used its large body as a climbing toy while Anna watched from a safe distance. The dragon smiled, seeming content with the children's play.

Maybe it was the smile that proved to be too much, but Gray found he'd had enough of this ridiculous dragon fever the whole town had succumbed to. The wretched creature had the nerve to invade his field, and it needed to leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gray raged at the dragon, not caring about the surprised looks he was getting from the children, who had never seen him upset before.

He addressed them as well, "Get down from there!"

"Aww, Gray," the kids complained, "Why? We're having fun, and Anna said it was okay."

"Because it's not a playmate, it's a vicious creature."

He could see the dragon huff angrily, and once again, he felt the necklace warm-up, distracting him for a moment from his rant, but when he looked down, it seemed dimmer than he remembered. Before he had a chance to wonder about this, Anna stepped in to humor him.

"Alright children, listen to Gray, he's a guard and just wants to make sure you are safe. Besides, its time for your afternoon snack," Anna reminded them cheerily.

The children cheered at this news, climbing down carefully and waving goodbye to the dragon as they ran back towards the village, all promising to play again soon, much to Gray's dismay.

"Do you have something against me in particular or just fun in general?" the dragon demanded, surprising Gray with its terse tone.

"I don't trust you," Gray enunciated each word, squaring his shoulders and feeling his magic respond to his unstable emotions, creating an icy mist around his fingers in preparation for his molding.

"Therefore, I don't want innocent children around you. What if you took one home to eat or something."

"I would never do that!" the dragon protested, and Gray could feel the air around it becoming hotter as it became angry.

"Right, cause dragons don't do that sort of thing," Gray retorted sarcastically.

"Don't stand there looking all high and mighty, you don't know the first thing about dragons, Gray," the dragon seethed.

"We're on a first-name basis now?" Gray raised an eyebrow, for some reason enjoying getting a rise out of the dragon, "And what pray tell, should I call you?"

The dragon remained stubbornly silent, and Gray pushed further, "What's the matter, too stupid to know your own name?"

"Fuck you!"

"Rather unorthodox, wouldn't you say?" Gray smirked, "But I can work with it. Fine, I'll call you Fukou. Rather perfect actually, it means sorrow and misfortune, among other things."

"I know what it means," Fukou grumbled as he started at Gray unblinkingly.

"Well, then you'll know I'm right, fukou is all you will ever bring to everyone you meet," Gray sneered.

"You're probably right," Fukou acknowledged, "but I tried harder than you'll ever know." And with that, he took off, looking incredibly hurt.

And even though Gray now had full reign of the field like he'd wanted, he found no pleasure in it, suddenly feeling like the monster he'd accused the other of being.

A/N: I won't lie, I had been dreading this chapter and its companion also known as Chapter 24 from the moment I thought of this part of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you think is happening and where you think the story will go from here, so feel free to drop me a line.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It had been weeks since Gray had seen any hint of Fukou. The first few days after their confrontation the dragon would still fly over the village on the way to the mountain and perform aerials for the kids when they cheered for him, but Gray could tell these were lackluster at best, and a strange feeling of sadness would come over him as he saw this.

He had enjoyed watching the dragon dance in the air, and he was fairly certain the change in Fukou's behavior was his fault. He had been unnecessarily cruel to a creature that had done nothing but protect him and the village on multiple occasions, and he felt a small level of shame for his actions, although not enough to seek Fukou out and apologize.

The idea that dragons were capable of being hurt by something as simple as words was something Gray had trouble accepting. His natural stubbornness still determined to question everything he'd learned about dragons from Wendy and the other slayers and even what he had seen through Happy's actions.

Lyon had told him a long time ago that maybe he needed to limit his hatred to the one dragon who deserved it, and Gray was grudgingly beginning to understand that his brother might have been on to something. The hatred he held on to continued to cause him nothing but trouble, creating a wedge between him and his mate and causing him to lash out at innocent creatures.

But it wasn't a switch he could easily turn off. Deep down, Gray knew that the only way he could truly overcome his hatred of dragons was to deal with the underlying trauma of what had happened to him, and he wasn't sure he could do that yet.

Life in the village slowly went back to normal, their surroundings soon turning gloomy as the only speck of color to be seen for miles came from the evergreen trees that grew in the forest near the base of the mountain. The villagers busied themselves with preparations for the snow that would signal the beginning of the winter months.

Occasionally they would catch sight of a red dragon flying towards the mountain, but this one was smaller, making Gray think it might be Happy. Fukou was nowhere to be seen, and Gray was able to put him out of his mind for a while.

He'd begun taking a lot of solo jobs, determined to help Lyon pay for the new house he would move into with Erza, as well as help him furnish it. He was fully aware that part of the reason for doing so was his need to live vicariously through his brother, who was getting ready to embark on the life that Gray desperately wanted to live with Natsu. Either way, he was running himself ragged between those jobs and keeping up with his regular guard schedule.

Which is how he suddenly found himself faced by a group of bandits determined to separate him from his hard-earned jewels. At first, Gray wasn't overly concerned, he was a powerful mage after all, but he soon realized he'd used up most of his magic fighting off that chimera that had been terrorizing Aster, a larger town a few days walk from Talos. He'd have to rely on his fighting skills to get out of this one.

Gray called on just enough magic to mold his Cold Excalibur and immediately went on the offensive, not wanting to give his attackers a chance to surround him. He fought hard for what felt like forever was probably no more than ten minutes.

Slashing in all directions, he attempted to keep a healthy distance between himself and his attackers, but his efforts weren't enough. No matter how many bandits he managed to incapacitate they were immediately replaced by others. And as he felt himself losing more blood from the stabs that he hadn't been able to defend against, Gray worried he might not be able to get out of this one.

He cried out in pain as he felt another blade pierce his back, his fingers coming away coated in blood as he once again tried but failed to ice his wounds. His legs gave out from under him, and all he could think was what a stupid way this was to die, alone in some random field. Lyon and Natsu would never forgive him.

His thoughts remained with Natsu, calling to him, telling him how much he loved him and how sorry he was, utterly oblivious to the sound of loud roars behind him or the screams of panic from his attackers or even the fact that the field he was on had somehow burst into flames.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" A voice yelled, surprising Gray with the fury behind it. He turned his head slowly, coming face to face with an enraged Fukou. "When are you going to stop being so reckless?! I'm not always going to be around to save your ass."

Gray blinked slowly, having a hard time understanding what was happening.

Fukou appeared frantic, eyeing the flames that were getting ever closer. "Climb on!"

"What?"

"Climb on! We have to get out of here, this is my fire, I can't eat it."

"No," Gray protested weakly but with no less determination.

"We don't have time for your bullshit," Fukou shrieked, and when Gray refused to move, he launched himself into the air, quickly diving to grab Gray in his talons before flying them away from the blazing inferno.

"Let go!" Gray yelled, thrashing as the harsh wind acted against his wounds, "You're hurting me!"

That seemed to get Fukou's attention, and Gray could hear him cursing loudly, the sound of it amusing him slightly.

"If you weren't so fucking stubborn, you could be riding on my back, where I could protect you from the wind."

Gray screamed in agony, the pain too much for him to handle. He could feel them losing altitude, the ground looming ever nearer until he felt Fukou land using only his rear legs, his muscles tensing as he tried to keep his balance. He released Gray, gently placing him on a soft grassy area.

Gray took a moment to look at the dragon who had once again come to his aid. He was shocked to see the amount of anger still present in the creature's eyes, although he was taking deep breaths, almost as if trying to calm himself down.

His eyes shone a beautiful shade of emerald green, and his talons glowed with a red light that sent warning signals to Gray's brain.

"What, uhm, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to heal your sorry ass. Again," Fukou groused, "Do you have a death wish or something? What would you have done if I hadn't happened by?"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Gray crossed his arms over his chest in defiance, for the moment ignoring the pain the simple movement caused him, as he scowled at the implication that he was always in need of rescue.

"Whatever you say, Princess, all I know is if you keep this up, I'm going to have to learn new healing spells."

"Don't call me that!"

Gray screamed in agony as his wounds were healed, Fukou making no effort to be considerate.

"Ow, damn it! Can't you be gentler?"

"I could, but I want you to remember the pain," Fukou declared with a self-satisfied smirk, " then maybe you'll be more cautious in the future. I always wondered why Atlas did that, now I think I'm beginning to understand."

Gray let the words swim in his brain as the pain began to subside, the warmth of Fukou's healing magic still managing to soothe him despite the dragon's attempt to teach him a lesson. He felt his wounds closing up before hearing one single last word. "Sleep."

0-0

Gray woke to find he had been moved to another location. He seemed to be inside a cave but could tell right away by its size that it wasn't the red dragon's cave near Talos. Sitting up slowly and noticing his wounds had all but disappeared, he searched the cave, looking for the dragon that had saved him, finally finding him sitting outside the entrance of the cave looking up at the stars.

Fukou turned his head to look at him. Where before he had seemed furious, his expression was now too complex for Gray to read.

"I trust you are feeling better?"

"Yes, uh, thank you." Gray sat near the dragon, leaving a healthy amount of space between them, feeling self-conscious as the words he had said to the dragon the last time they had met replayed in his mind.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, Gray struggling with the words he knew needed to be said. He coughed uncomfortably, "I, uh, I wanted to say I was sorry about before."

"The struggling?" Fukou asked, the small grin that tugged at his snout, making his fangs appear sharper, "I should have expected that."

"No, uhm, back when I named you, I was an ass, I didn't mean it. So you know if I, uhm, hurt your feelings or anything, I'm sorry."

The dragon shook his head before looking back up at the stars, "No need to apologize, Gray Fullbuster, it is a most fitting name. Sorrow and misfortune are indeed all I have ever wrought."

Gray winced, realizing just how deeply his words had hurt the creature. He quickly changed the subject. "Where are we?"

"I didn't think it wise to return to Talos straight away, those men could have decided to follow us. Now that you are awake, we can use the cover of night to return."

There was something that was confusing him, and Gray figured he had nothing to lose by asking, "Why didn't you just kill them?"

Fukou continued to stare at the stars, making Gray think he hadn't heard him until he finally replied, "I don't enjoy killing."

Gray lowered his head, pondering Fukou's response with some skepticism but growing admittedly more curious about the creature, "Is that why you have so many scars?"

Fukou chuckled, "No, I was actually trying to kill _that_ one, he just bested me."

A laugh escaped Gray at the unexpected response, which he soon tried to hide behind a cough, but Fukou's eyes twinkled regardless.

"Where have you been? It's been months since I last saw you."

"Why? Did you miss me?" Fukou teased, laughing at the dismay in Gray's face at his retort.

Before Gray had a chance to deny his words, Fukou explained his absence, "The Dragon King required my assistance. I was returning home when I smelled your blood and went to investigate."

"I don't understand you. Why bother with saving me at all?"

Fukou studied him fixedly before shrugging his massive wings, "Perhaps I seek to change your mind of the notion that dragons are heartless."

Gray's lips tightened into a hard line, not willing to concede on that point yet. He wasn't satisfied with that answer, surely there had to be more to it. Why would Fukou care about what he thought?

"We should get going, we're still a long ways away from Talos."

Gray watched as Fukou lowered himself and stared at him expectantly.

"Oh, hell, no!"

"Surely, you're not expecting us to walk there? It would take days. I could always cast that sleep spell on you again..."

"No! Fine, I'll do it, just don't drop me."

"You know, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have bothered healing you first."

"I'd feel more comforted if you weren't grinning at me like some sort of psychotic overgrown lizard," Gray complained, the sound of Fukou's unabashed laughter irritating him in ways he hadn't felt in a while.

Fukou attempted to explain how to get on his back, but Gray ignored him in favor of using his ice to lift him up to the desired height. He crawled across the dragon's massive back and towards its long neck, searching for a spot where he could sit and hold on properly.

He was amazed to find the dragon's scaly skin did not feel as rough as it looked. Gray ran his hands over it, curious about the texture, which was akin to the feeling of wet sand between his fingers. A pleased rumbling sound from the dragon beneath him startled Gray from his unintentional petting. He stopped his hand midstroke, but then remembering how the dragon had saved him despite his harsh words, he rewarded Fukou with a few strokes to his neck before holding on for the trip ahead.

Gray was terrified, although if he was honest with himself, a little excited as well. He'd never considered the idea of flying. He held on to the excitement, frantically trying to distance himself from how he was achieving it.

The dragon took off without any warning, his wings spreading majestically and flying them ever higher. Gray let out a startled squeak, much to his embarrassment, before clutching Fukou's neck tightly as they fought air currents until reaching a smooth patch.

They flew by the light of the moon, man and dragon choosing to remain silent, although they would have been able to converse had they wanted to. Gray felt overwhelmed, not just by the fact that he was riding a dragon, but that he had somewhat willingly chosen to do so.

He couldn't say he regretted it though, the feel of the wind caressing his skin and hair was exhilarating, to say the least, as was knowing that he was one of the few humans to ever experience such a thing. The last time he had felt this alive was during the previous summer solstice when he and Natsu had made love for the first time.

Fukou's body exuded constant warmth keeping Gray comfortable despite the cold air around them. Slowly, a sense of peace settled over him as he found himself up among the stars, and he relaxed, loosening his grip on Fukou's neck. He could hear the dragon chuckling softly, although he didn't comment.

They landed right outside the town walls, Fukou waiting patiently for Gray to climb down. The journey had ended much too soon for Gray's liking, and he found himself disappointed that it had been too dark for him to really see much.

He was about to say thank you, only to discover Fukou had already left.

0-0

Once Lyon had gotten over Gray almost dying on one of his jobs, he listened raptly to the story of his rescue. He had taken to teasing Gray that while most people had a guardian angel, he seemed to have a guardian dragon. The irony of the situation amused Lyon greatly.

Regardless of which, he immediately forbid Gray from taking any more solo jobs at least until after the wedding, ignoring all of Gray's protests to the contrary. It was frustrating, but he could see his brother's point, so he tried to fill his free time with additional training, still embarrassed by how easily he had been beaten.

With no means of escaping the village, Gray found himself thinking about Fukou often, it was hard for him to understand that a dragon would take it upon himself to try to change his mind. Why? What was it about Gray that compelled the red dragon to act this way? To rescue him when by all logic, he should have just let him die. Was he just amusing to him?

Regardless of his hatred for dragons, Gray was well aware that he wasn't a particular threat to them. His attacks on Atlas hadn't even gotten within ten yards of the hellfire dragon. Heck, he hadn't even been able to really injure Happy when he was a baby, that had been Sting with his dragon slayer magic.

So what could Fukou possibly gain by changing his mind? Was he just drawn to the sadness that lived within Gray, did he maybe feel the same? Could he just be looking for a friend? Did dragons even _have_ friends? It was frustrating not to know, but he had a feeling if he asked Fukou, the dragon wouldn't give him an answer.

It was funny, in some ways the dragon reminded him of Natsu. His recklessness, sense of humor, and the playfulness he'd exhibited with those kids had made Gray wonder if his mate had acquired those traits from the dragons that had raised him. None of that, however, managed to explain the odd feeling of peace he felt around the dragon sometimes.

It was a beautiful winter night in late January when Gray decided to go for a walk. Snow fell all around him, keeping everyone but the most enthusiastic inside. Ever since acquiring his ice magic Gray had enjoyed going out in winter weather, and Lyon would usually be right there with him, but he had been busy with wedding stuff, and Gray hadn't wanted to interrupt. Besides, it was best if he got used to the idea that he would be alone soon. Lyon would be moving out after the wedding, and although they would still see each other at work, their relationship was bound to change. Lyon belonged to Erza now, and soon they would start a family of their own. It was the natural order of things.

His walk took him towards the field, fond memories of snowball fights with Ur and Lyon keeping him warm. These were soon replaced by more recent ones with Erza and the dragon slayers. It was perhaps the only activity where he and Lyon could best the others, and they both enjoyed it immensely. More often than not, Natsu would get overexcited, his body heating up more than usual and melting all the snow around him as Gray took the opportunity to mock him mercilessly. He chuckled, remembering Natsu's pout as Wendy rushed to console him as usual.

The memories were too close tonight. On a whim, Gray kept walking, reaching the mountain path and following it up, past the red dragon's cave, all the way to the top of the mountain, hoping exhaustion would settle in and give him one night of peaceful rest, away from the dreams that often haunted him.

It was there he found Fukou, once again looking up at the sky, even though the stars were hidden behind storm clouds. He nodded at Gray briefly in recognition but otherwise remained silent.

"What is it with you and the stars? You can't even see them tonight."

Fukou tilted his head to the side, considering Gray's words for a long while before answering, "It doesn't matter whether I can see them or not, they are still there, shining down on us."

Gray examined the dragon, noticing some new scars that hadn't been there before, making him wonder what he'd been up to, "Where do you go?"

"Hmm?" Fukou peered at him in confusion.

"When you disappear for long periods, where is it you go? Is it dangerous?"

"I go check on the other dragons, make sure they're okay."

'Why wouldn't they be? Isn't the war over?"

"Dragons are still being hunted," Fukou explained.

"By the renegades Natsu talked about?"

"Not tonight," Fukou replied, refusing to answer Gray's question. "The ghosts are too close," his only explanation.

Fukou looked back up to the sky and spoke not another word, leaving Gray to sit in silence beside him.

When he woke up in front of the town gates the following morning, he couldn't remember climbing down the mountain, and he wondered whether Fukou had flown him down. Either way, he had slept fitfully for the first time in a long while.

That night began an odd routine.

On days when he couldn't sleep, Gray would make his way up the mountain, searching out the company of the quiet dragon. Fukou wasn't always there, and even when he was, there were nights when not a single word passed between them. On these nights, Gray could sense a deep sadness come over the dragon. It was one of the reasons he continued to come, he too felt similar grief, but somehow sitting together on that mountain, it was alright.

0-0

Gray noticed Happy flying over the village once again and instinctively knew Fukou had left on another one of his trips. Shrugging away the gloom he felt, he explained it away, telling himself he was only bothered by how the dragon's absence would affect his sleep. Still, he kept an eye on the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of the dragon's return.

When it came, it was unexpected. Gray had been dreaming of Natsu when he woke with a strange pain in his heart. After making sure it wasn't anything to worry about, he sat up, shrugging on some clothes and hurrying outside, worried the pain might have something to do with Natsu.

It was then he heard a loud disconsolate wail in the distance. It didn't sound at all human, and his thoughts immediately went to Fukou. Gray set off at a fast run, arriving at the base of the mountain in record time. The hopelessness of that sound set him on edge, and he trudged on, not sure what he would find when he reached its source.

The sound led him to the path he'd followed the first time he'd found Fukou. Gray followed it, stumbling in the dark as he attempted to navigate its unknown twists and turns.

The sight that awaited him was one he hadn't expected. Not only was Fukou the one making that awful sound, but he was covered in blood. His markedly different appearance made Gray wary of approaching him.

It didn't seem like the dragon was aware of his presence, so he sat on the same rock he had used that first time and waited, trying to swallow the fear he felt. When Fukou finally settled down, Gray approached him slowly, making as much noise as he could. The last thing he wanted was to startle the dragon when it was acting this strangely.

Fukou finally looked in his direction, his entire body tensing, prompting Gray to put his hands up in front of him in a calming gesture.

"What happened?"

"It's Happy," Fukou's face had streaks from where his tears had briefly landed on his skin before evaporating.

"Is— is he okay?" Gray asked anxiously. Happy was a complex topic for him, but he would never forget everything he had done for Natsu, not to mention his mate would be devastated if something happened to the dragon he had adopted as part of his family.

Fukou shook his head, a whimper rising up his throat. Gray didn't know what to do, he had no idea how to comfort a dragon. Instead, he decided to bring Fukou's attention to his injuries.

"You're hurt, shouldn't you heal yourself?" Gray kept his voice as gentle as he could, although every instinct he possessed was telling him this was a mistake, and he should get his ass back home.

"It's Happy's blood," Fukou explained, seemingly oblivious to the blood that was gushing from an open wound on his chest.

"Look again," Gray prodded, trying to keep himself calm, "You're bleeding."

Fukou looked down absently before Gray saw the familiar red glow of his healing magic.

"What happened?"

"Happy and I were attacked by renegades," the words flowed out slowly, the dragon still mostly in a daze as he recounted the events, " I managed to kill one, but the other went to get reinforcements. I— I tried to heal him, but I could smell more of them coming, so I grabbed him and flew him back to Atlas. I don't know if he's going to make it."

At this, the whimpering began again, but Gray's blood had started to boil. Fukou had just admitted to killing a human.

"You killed a human?" Gray's voice was stiff as he threw the dragon's words back at him, " I thought you said you didn't like killing."

"I don't," Fukou appeared confused by Gray's sudden change in attitude, "I had to, they were going to kill Happy."

"You had to?" Gray mocked, ignoring the hurt on the dragon's face as he yelled. "You outweigh them by hundreds of pounds, and you have an arsenal of fire magic at your disposal."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Fukou snarled, Gray's words inciting his fury, "These humans possess magic that can kill us. What was I supposed to have done? Should I have let them kill Happy on some sort of moral principle? Let them kill _me_? Are we not allowed to defend ourselves?"

Gray had no answer to that, but he couldn't just approve of Fukou's actions either. His head throbbed as his childhood self argued unyieldingly against Fukou's words.

"And you call me heartless?" Fukou laughed mirthlessly at Gray's silence, before peering down at him with an expression more serious than Gray had ever seen from him before, "I wonder if your answer would remain the same if it was Dragneel in there fighting for his life."

Gray couldn't meet the dragon's glare, knowing damn well if Natsu had been involved, he wouldn't have cared who died as long as his mate could return to him safely. It was selfish but no less accurate, and the realization made him feel sick to his stomach.

'You are such a hypocrite," Fukou spat, his words all the more scathing because they were true.

"You think the war is over, but the truth is that for some of us, it never ended. We're hunted down for no other motive than greed." The air around Gray sizzled in response to Fukou's fury, and still, Gray couldn't say anything, held captive as he was by the righteousness of Fukou's words.

"The human renegades seek to bathe in our blood in an attempt to sate their neverending thirst for power. Until they are destroyed, no dragon will ever be safe. So yes, I will kill every single one of them if that is what it takes to keep all dragons safe. If they come after me and mine...I will show no mercy."

_Most of these were done by people..._

Gray recalled Natsu's words and suddenly understood the meaning hidden behind them. Natsu was off fighting these renegades, protecting the dragons he loved so much. As much as it stung that his mate had chosen to continue fighting for the dragons rather than return home to him, Gray sought to be understanding. Natsu had always done what he felt was right. And if his dragons, no, his family, were in danger, he wouldn't hesitate to fight for their safety, no matter what the personal cost.

He wished Natsu would have trusted him enough to ask for his help, it was laughable to think he would ever do so, given what he knew of Gray's feelings. And once again, he had no one to blame but himself for that outcome.

Gray sank to the ground holding his head in his hands; the shooting pain made all the worse by the suffocating heat. How he wished he could live in that world of gray areas that both Natsu and Fukou traversed so effortlessly.

It must be nice to be able to face a visible enemy, but how were you supposed to defeat your demons when they all lived inside you? His hatred had been imprinted on him at such a young age that he couldn't seem to fight his way out of it, and he _had_ been trying to fight it. Natsu, the other dragon slayers, and even Happy had begun the process, but it had been Fukou that had forced him to see dragons differently. It just wasn't enough to surpass over a decade of hatred.

"I know a dragon brought you much pain, Gray. I do not deny it," Fukou addressed him, surprising Gray by using his first name. The dragon's voice was calmer than before, although he could still hear faint traces of anger intermingling in words.

"What Deliora did to your village and your loved ones is unforgivable, but your misguided hate will _not_ bring your loved ones back. It has only caused you to hold on to the pain you should have put to rest years ago."

"Dragons have played a bigger role in your life than you are ready to admit. Not only have they protected the village you claimed as your new home from harm, but they saved your life many times. They raised your mate to be the man you seem to think so highly of. So the way I see it, you have two choices. You either have to accept that not all dragons are evil, just as not all people are and open your heart to those who would call you friend," Fukou paused, giving him time to absorb his words.

"Or you can continue to live with the hatred that is destroying everything you hold dear. I have done all I can to show you who we are, but I can't force you to change your mind, only you can do that."

Gray nodded slowly, accepting the truth in his words but still not daring to look at Fukou, afraid of the judgment he might see in his eyes. He remained in his uncomfortable position long after Fukou had entered the cave to check on Happy.

He didn't remember walking home but knew this time he had managed it on his own.

0-0

Gray's mind remained in a constant jumble, Fukou's words continued to wage war against his inner self. Some days it seemed like he had made some headway only to revert back at the memory of the destruction of his village and the pain and fear he'd felt during his parent's last moments. His mind berated him for betraying their memory in what amounted to a fit of weakness.

He was stuck, and he hated it. Thankfully Lyon's wedding was coming up quickly, and that kept him incredibly busy. Last-minute preparations took up a lot of his time. Then there was Erza, who had chosen him to take command of her post while she and Lyon went on their honeymoon for a few weeks. Her intense training regimen to prepare him for the challenge ate up the rest of his free time.

Before he knew it, April showers had given way to May flowers. He hadn't seen Fukou since his last trek up the mountain, assuming he would probably no longer be welcome. It seemed Gray was only good at one thing, and that was pushing others away, and the loneliness felt at the dragons' absence from his life was something he couldn't deny.

Life moved on regardless of his discontent. Lyon and Erza had their wedding and left for their honeymoon soon after. For a brief moment, Gray was able to experience genuine happiness, even if it was for someone else.

Erza seemed almost disappointed to discover the town hadn't self-destructed in her absence, but she gave him glowing praise for his efforts. Her expression growing concerned when that barely got a smile in response.

Gray helped Lyon move his things to his new house, listening to him chatter happily about his trip, and snickering as Erza ordered his brother around with her very definite ideas of where things belonged in their new space.

Gray had missed them greatly, especially the relief they provided from his thoughts. But after several weeks of doing Erza's job, dealing with all of the issues that came up daily, not to mention all the people that demanded his attention, he had both an even bigger admiration for Erza and a desperate need to to get away.

Preparations for the villages's Red Dragon Festival, which was scheduled to take place during the Summer Solstice, had already begun, and that was yet another thing that Gray wanted to leave behind. The festival was a constant reminder of both Fukou and Natsu and he was so tired of worrying and obsessing over both.

He'd already picked out a job during his brief stint as Acting Captain. It was only two days' travel, and it would keep him away for three days at most. Erza signed off on it without complaint, offering him an understanding smile and bidding him to be careful.

He walked away from Talos, through their field, and towards the nearest road, briefly looking back at the mountain he had come to know so well. A hint of sadness threatened his good mood as he thought of what he had lost through his own stubbornness.

He cast the thought aside, attempting to focus on the refreshing warmth of the mid-June sunshine on his skin as he got further away from his home. Gray focused on the beauty of the surrounding landscape, entranced by the wildflowers that adorned both sides of the road with every color imaginable.

He stopped to pick a flower that reminded him of the ridiculous color of Natsu's hair, twirling it between his fingers with a smile. It filled him with longing for the things he had once taken for granted. He'd love nothing more than to spend a lazy afternoon sitting among those flowers, just threading his fingers through Natsu's soft hair and listening to him talk for hours, green eyes sparkling with excitement, hands flying every which way.

Gray tried to imagine them sitting just like that, hoping to get some pleasure from it, stunned to discover all he felt was a resentful rage.

Why _couldn't_ they have that? Why couldn't Natsu just pick _him_ for once, and how much longer would he be forced to wait for his return? For the life that Natsu had promised him when he'd said they would spend the rest of their lives together.

He might be Natsu's mate, but time and time again, Natsu had shown him the dragons would always come first. Even above the bond that marked them as soulmates. What was left for him then? All the time spent worrying and making excuses for him, what was it all for?

Gray realized then that if he didn't get some answers soon, he might just be done with all of this. He had to look no further than his brother to understand that the words he had fought against for so long were valid. Even Juvia had moved on from her obsession with him to find love with someone else. He thought of Anna who was in a similar position as him, waiting for her love to return to her, but at least she had the orphanage to keep her busy.

He had made it so that without Natsu, he was nothing, and that was his own fault.

Gray had been letting his life pass him by, on the hope that the man he loved would return to him, and as much as it hurt to even think about moving on from the only thing he'd ever wanted, perhaps it was time for him to want something else.

His thoughts remained gloomy for the rest of his journey. The sun's warmth, which had been such a comfort earlier became a reminder of the heat that he was well on his way to convincing himself he'd never have again.

He'd just arrived at the outskirts of the town of Calluna when he first noticed a distant blur flying towards him. Its brilliant scarlet scales identified it as a red dragon, even from far away, and Gray stopped to examine it, part of him hoping it might be Fukou.

The dragon was flying lower than what Gray would have considered wise, not seeming to be paying any attention to its surroundings, almost drifting along rather than navigating. Gray continued walking, figuring he'd get a better look the closer he got to his destination.

When he was about a quarter of a mile from the town, he began to hear panicked screams, which soon had him examining his surroundings, seeking to determine what might be causing their alarm. Peeking back up at the sky, he noticed the dragon was closer now, enough for him to be able to recognize that it was indeed Fukou, his scars immediately giving away his identity.

He was so used to the dragon that it took him a full minute to understand that Fukou _was_ the cause of the commotion, a fact the dragon also seemed oblivious to. Gray's heart raced painfully when he saw the first bolt sail through the air, missing its target by mere inches. Even then, Fukou did not alter his trajectory.

Gray's sharp eyes sought out the source of the bolt until he discovered a pair of ballistas, manned by a group of very excited soldiers who were already reloading the weapons with more oversized arrows.

"FUKOU!" Gray yelled as loudly as he could manage, trying to warn the dragon and hoping a familiar voice might rouse him from whatever trance he seemed to be under.

Fukou startled, his head darting from side to side in search of the owner of the voice. It was at that moment that two of the bolts hit their mark, tearing through the membranes at two different points of one of Fukou's enormous wings. The dragon cried out, flailing his wings in an attempt to remain airborne, but it was a losing battle. The air currents had grabbed hold of the tears, ripping them further until they had merged into one large hole, the flap of loose membrane waving in the wind. Not being able to control his descent, Fukou fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Soldiers ran out Calluna's gates armed with arbalests, a smaller version of the ballista that had already caused the dragon so much damage.

Fukou struggled with his torn wing, still striving to get back in the air. Gray watched and waited, resigned to the attack he assumed would soon follow as the men surrounded the dragon. He wouldn't enjoy what was to come, but after giving thought to the words Fukou had yelled at him in his rage Gray had come to the conclusion that the dragon had every right to defend himself from an unprovoked attack.

However, instead of using his fire magic, the dragon simply growled and whipped his long tail about, trying to intimidate his attackers into leaving him alone.

Gray couldn't understand why the dragon wasn't fighting back, it should have been easy for him to overpower them with his magic. He continued to watch from where he stood, not knowing what to do until he heard Fukou whine as his abdomen, one of the few areas of the dragon's body not covered in scales, was pierced by a bolt from one of the arbalests.

That whine traveled straight through to Gray's heart and lured him into action. He couldn't just wait for the dragon to save himself, not when Fukou had come to his rescue so many times. Fukou was in trouble, and it was time for Gray to repay his debt.

Gray ignored the protest inside his own mind, having seen enough of the situation to be disgusted by the soldiers' actions. He grabbed an item from his travel bag, shoving it into his pants pocket before dropping the bag and running towards the dragon.

"STOP!" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs, swiftly closing the distance between them. The men stared at him briefly but went right back to jabbing at Fukou. Gray settled into his molding stance as soon as he thought he was close enough for his magic to be effective.

Determining they seemed to enjoy arrows, Gray decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. He called out his first spell, "Ice-Make: Arrows."

A large bow materialized in his arms, and he used it to send arrow after arrow at Fukou's attackers. He watched with a satisfied grin as his ice arrows raced towards his targets, wounding several of the soldiers before they even realized what was happening and causing chaos within their ranks.

Gray was already running again, moving his position to further disorient them. He placed his fist in front of his palm, summoning his magic once again. This time allowing his anger to fuel his spell.

"Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer"

As the lances hit their marks, Gray made his move, creating a path of ice that would lead him straight towards Fukou and slip up any soldier that got in his way. He quickly molded blades to his shoes, which provided him an additional speed boost. Once he reached the dragon, he gathered all of his magic, imagining the end result he wanted before calling out his final spell.

"Ice-Make: Dome"

Ice rose out of his hands at high speed, expanding and curving until it began to surround them on all sides. Fukou, catching on to his plan, soon hunched down so Gray wouldn't have to expend as much magic.

Although the dome he'd created was smooth on the inside, Gray had designed it with thick spikes on the outside to buy them more time. As soon as they were entirely surrounded by ice Gray ran over to Fukou, climbing over him to get a good look at his wing injury.

Fukou's eye's followed his every move even though he remained silent. Gray couldn't tell whether the dragon was still angry from their previous confrontation or just embarrassed to be rescued by him. He decided to try to lighten the uncomfortable moment.

"Who's the princess now, huh?" Gray snorted when he saw the outrage in Fukou's eyes at his remark.

"Seriously though, why weren't you fighting back? You could have taken those guys easily."

Fukou's voice came out in pants, eyes hooded with pain, "They didn't have any magic, it wouldn't have been right for me to retaliate. Besides," he shrugged before hissing at the pull on his injured wing, "I've had worse injuries."

Gray gawked at the dragon, surprised by its admission.

"I don't see why you're looking at me like that, " Fukou groused, "I've told you several times I don't enjoy killing."

Gray wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, so he kept his head down and his mouth shut, testing his ice and noticing that it was already beginning to melt. Fukou's body temperature and the late spring sun were working against it steadily, not to mention the soldiers who seemed to be aiming their bolts at the spikes. Gray continued to feed more magic to his ice, strengthening the structure wherever he could.

"Well, be that as it may, you better hurry up and heal yourself. Your body heat is working against my ice, we won't have much time to get out of here."

"I uhm, can't really do that, healing requires a lot more magic than I have available at the moment." Fukou managed to look sheepish even though they were now both in danger.

"I had a feeling you might say something like that," Gray muttered, grudgingly taking the item he had grabbed out of his travel bag and looking at it with dread. "I can't do anything about the bolt with what I have on hand, but If I stitch up your wing, you think you can fly us out of here?"

Fukou ignored the question, eyes widening in dread as he saw the needle Gray was holding, and for a moment, it looked as though he wanted to scurry away.

Gray chuckled nervously, "Don't be such a baby, I've had to do this for Natsu a couple of times, I know what I'm doing."

Fukou appeared skeptical, engaging in some sort of exaggerated deep breathing that made Gray want to thwap him on the head. "Oy, stop that! I haven't even started yet," Gray scolded.

"Now, do you think you can make a small flame to sterilize the needle?"

Gray placed the curved needle in a small metal tray near the dragon while he grabbed the catgut. When he looked back, the tip of the needle was already glowing, and it was his turn to take an exaggerated breath as he tried to convince himself that this was no different than patching up his boyfriend.

He threaded the needle and moved over to the injured wing, trying to determine the best way to patch it up. He positioned the flap carefully in place and began to painstakingly stitch it back together.

"Ow, couldn't you be a little bit gentler? That hurts!" Fukou whined.

Gray smirked, remembering the dragon's words to him and repeating them, "I could, but I want you to remember the pain, then maybe next time you'd look where you were flying."

Fukou sulked but otherwise refrained from complaining any further.

Gray felt drops of moisture land on his head and hurried, knowing he couldn't bolster his ice and tend to Fukou at the same time. He set the last stitch and looked at his handiwork, biting his lip in frustration as he realized it had been pointless. There was no way Fukou would be able to fly them out of there, there were too many open spaces in between his clumsy stitches, the wind would just tear it apart again.

"Alright, can you run? Flying is a nogo," Gray rubbed the back of his neck, seeking to come up with another plan as they both stared at the bolt that was sticking out of the dragon's abdomen.

"I won't be able to get very far with this stuck in me," Fukou responded, "We're going to have to get it out somehow."

"I could try to pull it out?" Gray offered, desperately hoping the dragon would disagree.

"I'm going to need you to do that," Fukou whispered before closing his eyes in preparation. "As soon as you get it out, I'll cauterize the wound." The temperature in the dome rose quickly as Fukou readied himself.

Gray gazed nervously at the long wooden shaft protruding out of Fukou's body before wrapping his hands around it and tugging gently to get a feel for the force needed. Fukou cursed loudly just at that. Gray gulped, already feeling sick to his stomach. "I—I can't do this."

"You're doing fine, one hard tug ought to do it," Fukou encouraged, making Gray feel even worse.

He took one deep breath before freezing his hands to the wood of the shaft. Pulling with all his might, he tried very hard not to think about what he was doing, which left him wholly unprepared for the sudden release of the bolt, a problem which was further amplified by the startling sound of Fukou's cry. Gray found himself on the floor still holding on to the bolt. He dispelled his ice quickly, not wanting to be connected to it any longer than he had to. He scrambled to his feet, refusing to look at the clumps of tissue that were attached to the bolt's head.

The ice continued to melt at an even faster rate as the air around them heated up from Fukou's efforts to cauterize the gaping wound the steelhead had left behind. Not quite able to speak yet, he gestured for Gray to climb on, and this time, he did not protest.

Fukou took off at a run, moving swiftly but unsteadily on his rear legs as he did his best to balance both their weights on his tail, all while keeping his wings close to his body to prevent them from being damaged by the wind. Gray could tell the dragon's injuries were taking a lot out of him. The soldiers followed after them for several miles, but as their bolts were no match for the dragon's speed, they eventually gave up.

When they were but specks in the distance, Gray announced, "I think you can stop now, it looks like they've given up."

They had reached one of the wildflower fields Gray recognized from his walk, putting them about a day's walk from Talos. Fukou stopped right where they were, his legs crumpling underneath him, breath coming in ragged pants. Gray climbed down quickly, peering at the dragon with concern.

"I think I'm just going to close my eyes for a second," Fukou muttered, immediately falling asleep and serenading Gray with his deep snores.

Gray almost laughed at the irony of his predicament. Instead of spending a lazy afternoon with his mate as he'd fantasized, he was stuck babysitting an injured dragon.

_At least this makes us even now_, Gray thought, before falling asleep next to Fukou, not noticing when the dragon wrapped his uninjured wing around him like a blanket, almost as if by instinct.


	25. Chapter 25

_I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you_

_I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do_

_Just don't deny it_

_Don't try to fight this, and deal with it_

_And that's just part of it_

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_Just go and leave this all behind_

'_Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care_

_I Don't Care by Apocalyptica_

Chapter 25

Natsu landed on their field, feeling the wetness of the morning dew on his talons. He flexed his injured wing, wincing slightly at the remaining tenderness. He'd refused to let Atlas heal it completely, not wanting to lose the stitches that Gray had put in. His uncle had yelled at him for it, insisting one of these days his misplaced sense of romance was going to get him killed, but Natsu didn't care. Every time he looked at those stitches, they filled him with hope. They felt like a hard-earned victory.

It didn't matter to him that Gray didn't know it was him he was stitching up. Natsu had almost given himself away several times, the situation as disliked as it was familiar. It had reminded him of the life he'd left behind, of jobs taken together, and of Gray's fierce yells demanding Natsu be more careful as he tried to patch him back together. This had been even truer once his regeneration had slowed down.

The important thing, and it was something Natsu carried in his heart, was that Gray had helped a dragon. Not because the dragon had asked but because he'd wanted to. Because he'd felt it was the right thing to do.

Natsu knew he shouldn't get his hopes up yet, he wasn't particularly sure that Gray even liked Fukou that much, although there had been a few moments in their strange relationship where he'd thought maybe he had started to get through.

He looked up at the sky impatiently, urging the sun to come up already. Neither Igneel nor Atlas had been much help when he'd asked them about how he might have managed his temporary transformation the previous year, but the one theory they'd had was that it was somehow related to the summer solstice. They'd said many magical ceremonies were held on this day because of the high concentration of ethernano in the air, and the fact that he had reverted back to his dragon form at the end of it certainly seemed to lend credence to that idea.

He paced the length of the field several times, needing to do something while he waited for the sun to finally begin its rise. He was worried last year had been a fluke, but he was just as terrified that it wasn't. Regardless of what happened, he would have to make some decisions today. His time was running out, he could sense it.

Natsu had felt an overwhelming change in their bond on his flight back from Drak Aast, and it had terrified him because he didn't understand what it meant. It was what had kept him so distracted. The fear and dread that Gray might have finally had enough of him and his excuses had stolen his breath, much like a punch to the gut. Even though he knew it was well deserved.

He'd been so focused on trying to interpret Gray's feelings that he hadn't bothered to pay any attention to where he was flying. A careless mistake he had paid for dearly.

Natsu stopped in his tracks as he began to feel something, a sensation so small it would have been easily dismissed had he not been looking for something like it. It tingled and spread throughout his body, covering him in a golden glow before slowly transforming him.

He bounced on his heels, delighted to be back in his human form, but frowning at his arm, which bore the telltale marks of stitches. He was annoyed that he hadn't thought to bring any gauze but ultimately shrugged it off, it was the least of his worries.

After everything that had happened since he'd left Talos to protect Igneel, Natsu was determined to do things right this time. He wanted to spend as much of this day with Gray as he could, grateful for the opportunity, no matter how small to be able to spend time with him. To shower him with all the love and affection he deserved for putting up with all his crap. To help combat the loneliness he'd felt from him when he'd spent time with him as Fukou.

Natsu had never planned for that to happen. Had actually made up his mind that the best thing for both of them was for him to stay on Drak Aast permanently, regardless of how it might affect him. Had the dragon attack occurred just one day later, he would never have found out about it until it was too late.

He'd been sitting on his ledge when he'd heard Anna's scream and smelled the intruding dragon. Had sensed Gray's proximity and that had been enough to get him moving towards Talos, determined to protect his mate at all costs from any further dragon-related trauma. He got there just in time to witness Gray's reckless rescue and realize that Erza was in danger.

He'd honestly thought that would be the end of it, had even agreed with Igneel that he should stay away, but then Gray had searched him out, and Natsu had realized he was being given an opportunity he shouldn't ignore.

Out of all the dragons, he was the best equipped to help Gray. He knew him like the back of his hand. He could let him insult him, abuse him, and, in the end, maybe get him to some sort of understanding. It's not like he'd had anything to lose, and if he was honest with himself, he had done it for himself too. After all the fights he'd had with the renegades for the last few years, it felt good to have positive interactions for a change. To have kids calling out for him in joy rather than yelling in fear.

Natsu began walking towards the town, not wanting to waste a moment of the time fate had given them. He hoped that Erza hadn't scheduled Gray to work, but in all honesty, he didn't care what they did as long as they were together.

He tried to prepare himself for what he knew must be coming. Of course Gray would be angry to see him waltz in like he hadn't disappeared without any explanation the year before. He expected that, knew his mate had every reason to feel that way. Especially when he had remained silent for another year. No matter how patient or understanding Gray might be, it was a lot to ask of him to just overlook Natsu's actions. Especially when Natsu knew he'd just have to leave again when the sun set that evening.

Whether he admitted it to himself or not, Natsu harbored the hope that now that Gray had spent some time getting to know him as his dragon self, it would help his mate realize that he was the same no matter what form he took. Maybe they could still have some sort of relationship the rest of the year, but that required Natsu coming clean.

He knew it would have to happen eventually, and he wanted to do it, he really did. Gray deserved to understand the truth of their situation, but Natsu just couldn't take the idea of Gray hating him. Even if it was probably for the best, he knew that if Gray rejected him a third time, he wouldn't be able to handle it, and all the words he wanted to say died in his mouth.

If Gray was entirely out of his life, what was left for him?

And if he accepted him as he was now, what kind of life would that be for _him_?

o-o

Natsu had become somewhat lost as he walked through the streets of the village, amazed by how much it had grown and changed in the last four years and trying to find his way to Gray's apartment, heart heavy but hopeful for the best.

He'd flown over Talos plenty of times, but he'd never really paid much attention. The refugee camps were gone, replaced by colorful houses with small yards. The business sector had also expanded quite a bit. As he walked through it, he noticed there were a large number of people up and about, sweeping the streets, hanging decorations, or setting up colorful booths. They were singing or humming as they worked, and their mood proved contagious. He wondered what they were getting ready for.

He found himself in front of Gray's apartment sooner than he was ready for, staring at the front door, his heart beating wildly in his chest while his stomach felt like he might be sick at any moment.

He'd been here many times before they'd gotten together, but it had been years since he'd set foot inside. He could smell the scent that was uniquely Gray, and a sheen of sweat spread across his body. He had no idea what kind of reception he was going to get. He'd almost gotten up the nerve to knock on the door when he heard an unexpected voice behind him, and it was not kind. In fact, it sounded furious.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Natsu tensed even more at those words. Shit! Gray must have told Lyon what had happened. It made sense, as far as he knew, outside of the dragon slayers Lyon was the only one who knew that he and Gray were a couple. Natsu turned to try to speak to Lyon, but he never got the chance as he felt Lyon's fist connect with his jawbone.

"Ow, what the hell, Lyon?" Natsu complained, his right hand immediately moving up to try to rub some of the pain from his jaw.

"You've got some nerve showing up here after what you pulled," Lyon growled. He was already moving in for a second punch, and Natsu didn't bother to move away. Just pulled his arms up to block.

He hadn't tried using his magic last time, and he was worried it might be unstable. He didn't want to hurt Lyon, and he'd certainly taken harder hits before.

"I get that you're mad, but don't you think if there were any way I could be here with him, I would?" Natsu entreated, trying to keep himself under control, deeply aware he was the one in the wrong.

"What could be so important that you would leave him like that?" Lyon kept at him, his voice getting progressively louder after every question. "Do you have any idea how hard it's been for him with you gone? Not knowing if you were alive or dead? Are they really more important to you than he is?"

"Of course not!" Natsu snapped, trying but failing to keep the frustration out of his voice. There was no one more important to him than his mate. "I've already told you, I couldn't be here."

Before Lyon had a chance to reply, another voice from his past asserted itself, but at least this one sounded happy to see him, "Natsu? Is that you?"

He was assaulted once again, but this time in the form of a tackle hug from Erza. "You're back!"

"I was so worried!" Erza was practically vibrating with excitement, completely missing Lyon's animosity. At least her arrival had made the ice mage back down. She finally let go of Natsu long enough to look around. "Where are the others? Are they back too?"

Natsu shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, it's just me."

"Why is that?" Erza puzzled, "Didn't they want to come back?"

Natsu could almost feel Lyon's glare physically assault his body, and he tried to ignore it before his instincts called on him to deal with the perceived threat. He should have realized last time that the draconic instincts were much closer to the surface than they had been before the war, he needed to be careful.

"M-my mother?" Erza asked slowly as she tried hard to remain strong and in control of her emotions, but Natsu could already smell the tears that Erza was holding back.

He knew Erza hadn't seen her mother in over five years, and there really wasn't much he could tell her. "She's with Belserion, I saw her recently, and she's doing well. She's in charge of all the remaining dragon slayers," Natsu told her with a reassuring smile.

"The war is mostly over, but there is a faction of renegade dragon slayers that are still fighting us," Natsu explained as best he could, knowing Erza needed answers perhaps almost as much as Gray himself. "Most of the remaining dragons have been relocated, but the slayers are with them to help fight against any possible surprise attacks. Our stronger fighters are trying to remove the renegades magic so they'll cease to be a threat. Only then can we all finally come home."

Erza relaxed visibly, and Natsu took a moment to really look at her. She looked a bit older, but something about her had changed. Did she look... happy?

"You look different, these years have been good to you," Natsu complimented honestly.

Erza's cheeks crimsoned, and she punched Natsu on the shoulder, making him laugh. "I got married," she mumbled.

"You what?" Natsu asked in mock shock, wanting to tease her a bit. He'd missed Erza and all his other friends, even Lyon, whom he knew he owed a great debt to. "Who'd be crazy enough to marry you?"

"That would be me," Lyon replied dryly.

"Finally made a move, huh? I'm glad, I always thought you two would be good together," Natsu smiled at them.

So Lyon had finally managed to get his act together, good for him. He felt a stab of jealousy at the two of them for having it so easy, but he didn't really mean it. Natsu was glad they had found happiness in each other, it was all he'd ever wanted for himself and Gray. He was sick of fighting and hiding. He just wanted the life Igneel had always told him he could have, but it was outside of his reach.

"Does Gray know you're back yet?" Erza asked, ignoring her husband completely, "He's been miserable ever since you left, you know."

Natsu deflated, his guilt surfacing once again. _He'd_ done that to Gray. "Uhm, no. I was just about to knock when Lyon got here. What's going on today, anyway? It looks like you guys are setting up for something."

"Remember that festival we were going to have to boost morale a few years ago?" Natsu nodded, and Erza continued, "We're having it today. A festival for the red dragon who has become our town's protector. It was the kids' idea, and we decided to humor them."

Natsu was shaken and also incredibly touched. "A red dragon?"

"Yeah, even Gray tolerates him, if you can believe that," Erza laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day when that would be possible. Lyon calls him Gray's guardian dragon. Anyway, we'll have to catch up later, Lyon, and I need to supervise the setup. Tell Gray he can have the day off."

Erza waved as she walked away, dragging Lyon behind her. He hadn't stopped glaring at Natsu for a second, and now Natsu was back to staring at the door. He heard a noise and was keenly aware that Gray was standing on the other side. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Gray?" Natsu called out, "Can we talk?"

"Go away, Natsu," Gray replied from the other side of the door, his voice sounding muted. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"I-I don't have a lot of time," Natsu answered truthfully, "Please, can we talk?"

"The only way you're coming in is if you promise to tell me the truth," Gray said firmly, "No more running away."

Natsu remained silent, considering the things that Lyon and Erza had just told him about how his mate had been doing in his absence and adding them to what he already knew.

"If you can't agree to that, then you might as well go, cause I'm done."

Natsu could hear him walking away from the door, and with a sinking heart, he realized Gray was serious. It was worse than he had feared, he wasn't running out of time, he was entirely out.

As he stood there, thinking about what he wanted to do, he felt it. Anger, sadness, worry, confusion, hurt, it was all coming from Gray, and Natsu made his decision at long last. It was time. He couldn't knowingly hurt his mate, it wasn't just his instincts screaming at him anymore, it was the right thing to do.

_Okay, you win_. Natsu addressed Gray in his mind. _Just please let me in._

The door opened after a few moments, and Natsu stepped inside, instantly soothed by the way everything smelled of Gray. It helped to calm his frayed nerves, and even though he knew the conversation was doomed before it started, he stubbornly held on to the hope that Gray might understand.

A lot had changed inside the apartment. Natsu supposed it made sense, Gray would have wanted to make it his own once Lyon had moved out. He followed Gray to a couch in his living room and sat down, taking a moment to examine the apartment. This could have been their life. A little place just like this somewhere, where they could leave everything behind and just love each other. It was all he'd ever wanted, and they'd only had it briefly.

Natsu felt the need to touch Gray somehow, to hold his hand or hug him, but he could see from the way Gray looked like he was about to snap at any moment that it wasn't a good idea. This wasn't about him anyway, this was about finally giving Gray what he needed regardless of consequences.

"What would you like to know?" Natsu asked somberly, his eyes darting to examine Gray's before looking back down at his hands.

"Everything. What's going on? Why did you leave last year and why did you wait a whole year to come back? Are you in danger? What happened in the war?" Gray kept asking question after question, barely breathing before adding more to the growing list.

"Can you slow down? I can't remember all of those," Natsu interrupted him, already lost amidst all the questions.

Gray stared at him, his midnight blue eyes boring into Natsu with a gravity they'd never held before, "Just tell me the truth."

Natsu wasn't at all surprised to realize he was more scared at this moment that he'd ever been while facing Acnologia.

He thought about all the things he could say, but there was really only one thing Gray needed to know to decide whether he was done with him or could find it within himself to accept Natsu as he was.

He sighed and began, "I told you the truth a long time ago, but you didn't believe me."

Gray wrinkled his brow and remained quiet for a while, trying to figure it out on his own, but ultimately he looked at Natsu blankly, "What are you talking about?"

Natsu's heart throbbed with the need to touch Gray's face one last time, but he knew he didn't have that right any longer. He wasn't ready for it to be over, he never would be. The thought was so overwhelming that his tears flowed before he ever had a chance to stop them causing Gray's armor to chink just enough to reveal his concern and fear.

"Natsu, please, just tell me," Gray reached for him and wrapped him in a tight embrace, rubbing circles on Natsu's back and kissing his head before releasing him.

"I'm a dragon," Natsu said quietly.

"Not this again," Gray protested, instantly annoyed, "I thought you were taking this seriously."

"Gray, I'm a dragon," Natsu repeated more forcefully, "The day we met, your scent called to me, and I flew off in your direction. I was caught in the tree cause I changed back in mid-air and fell."

"This is stupid, and I'm not laughing," Gray replied stubbornly.

"Igneel and Atlas aren't my dragons, " Natsu continued in a monotone, "They're my father and uncle. My mother was a woman by the name of Porlyusica, she was a healer in this town. I was never a dragon slayer, I only pretended that to be able to hide among the others. I had my magic before, remember?"

"Don't do this!" Gray yelled, covering his ears, "If you want to go, just say so, but don't fucking lie to me! Not about this."

"Gods, I should have never hidden it from you, I just- I love you so much, and I was so tired of being alone," Natsu couldn't really continue talking any longer, the force of the anger and resistance to his words destroying him. So he communicated the rest of what he wanted to say through their bond. _I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you._

"NO, I refuse to believe it," Gray's voice shook as he demanded, "Prove it. If you're really a dragon, show me."

"Alright," Natsu replied, shoulders slumped in defeat as he stood up. He moved to the kitchen where there was a door that led to a small back yard with Gray following behind him silently.

He opened the door and made his way outside, not wanting to destroy Gray's home on top of everything else. Once he changed back, he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to return to his human form again until the following year, but Natsu owed it to Gray to show him the whole truth.

He called on the familiar magic to change himself back, but nothing happened. Natsu didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Just like when they were young, he wasn't able to change in front of his mate.

He kept trying, feeling Gray's eyes on him, and he wanted to scream at the injustice of the situation. He was trying to do the right thing, and whatever magic had changed him into his human self would not let go, and probably wouldn't until sunset.

"I can't," Natsu finally accepted defeat, "I won't be able to until the sun sets, something to do with the ethernano in the air."

"I don't believe you."

"Why the hell would I lie about this?" Natsu snapped, lashing out at Gray in his frustration, "Do you think this is easy for me?"

He tried to think of how else he could prove to Gray that he was speaking the truth and with increasing dread realized there was still one last truth left to tell. One that he had conveniently forgotten, and regardless of how his mate felt about dragons, this truth was not one that would be easily forgiven.

Gray remained where he was, arms crossed in front of his chest as he leaned against the building's exterior wall.

Natsu bowed his head as he tried to work his courage up to do what he had to. He called some fire to his hand, wanting to make sure he had access to his magic before he made an even bigger fool of himself. His hand was soon covered in flames, and he quickly released them.

He thought about the spell he'd learned from Atlas, the one they'd been using on the renegade dragon slayers after they withdrew their magic. It removed their memories of ever having had magic. It was a nicety of sorts, but Natsu had used it for a much different purpose. One designed to protect not only Gray and the truth he hadn't been able to handle back then, but himself as well.

It had the unexpected side effect of allowing Natsu to spend time with Gray as a dragon, which had been a double-edged sword. In the end, he'd only been postponing the inevitable. He should have just stayed away as his father had suggested. He thought about telling Gray that he was the red dragon that he'd spent time with but decided not to. Maybe that way, Gray would at least have some good memories of him.

"Gray, there's one last thing I have to do," Natsu said as he slowly walked towards his mate.

"Last thing?" Gray scoffed, "What are you talking about, we haven't even started talking yet. You promised to give me answers."

"I know, I'm about to," Natsu replied, standing in front of Gray and looking at the love of his life one last time. "I need to touch your forehead."

Gray shrugged, not giving the request much importance. He stood still as Natsu placed his left hand on his forehead and began chanting a spell, Natsu's fingertips glowed with a bluish light.A small blue magic circle appeared in the air, instantly sinking into Gray's head, entering his brain and unlocking the memories that Natsu had kept contained.

"What's this?" Gray sounded confused but soon remained quiet as he slowly started to recover the memories Natsu had kept from him. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and Natsu had no chance to feel anything through their bond as Gray immediately punched him in the stomach as hard as he could manage, knocking the wind out of him. Natsu fell to his knees with a thud.

"You fucking bastard!" Gray yelled in outrage.

Natsu couldn't find it in himself to protest. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Gray asked, eyes wide in disbelief and body tensed in an obvious struggle to restrain himself, "Get out."

"But Gray-"

"GET OUT!" Gray screeched, quickly molding an ice blade and getting into an attack stance.

Natsu got himself up and nodded, making his way to the door. He looked back one last time to find Gray staring back at him, face still composed, but Natsu could see the cracks in the hard lines of his features.

He couldn't remember ever feeling this worthless before. He'd managed to break Gray's heart and, in doing so, broken his own as well. Natsu opened the door and closed it silently behind him, hurrying to let himself out of the apartment and Gray's life forever.

He would leave in the morning. It was time to go after Acnologia. With him gone, the rest of the renegades should fall easily. Natsu would free the dragons or get himself killed in the process. He was okay with either outcome.

A/N: I wrote most of this chapter over a year ago, it seems crazy that it was that long ago! When I was plotting out this story I had a bunch of sources of inspiration. Much of Gray's personality in this story (as well as some of the events) is inspired by the song I Don't Care by Apocalyptica. I've always liked this song but it just clicked for me for this story, if you've never heard it give it a listen. Natsu's song will be in the next chapter although I think many fans of this ship might have already figured out what it is. (I'd love to hear guesses in the comments :) )

Although Gray kicked him out this is obviously not the end of their story, I promised you a happy ending and there will be one, but having your memories taken from you is a horrible betrayal no matter how good your reasons might have been at the time. Bright side, Gray is getting his memories back, so expect to get a little more insight into things that happened between them in the next chapter which should be up next Saturday.


	26. Chapter 26

_I'm not strong enough to stay away_

_I can't run from you_

_I just run back to you_

_Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame_

_You say my name_

_But it's not the same_

_You look in my eyes_

_I'm stripped of my pride_

_And my soul surrenders_

_And you bring my heart to its knees_

_And it's killin' me when you're away._

_And I wanna leave, and I wanna stay._

_And I'm so confused,_

_So hard to choose_

_Between the pleasure and the pain._

_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right._

_Even if I try to win the fight,_

_My heart would overrule my mind._

_And I'm not strong enough to stay away._

_Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica_

Chapter 26

Natsu was able to hold himself together for about two blocks before he found an alley and walked into it. He collapsed against the wall, for once not caring at all about the dirt or the stench, his chest shaking as he dissolved into sobs. He could still feel Gray's pain and anger on top of his own, and the combination was more than he could handle. It didn't help that he understood the enormity of what he'd done.

It was over, there was no coming back from this. How could there be?

Natsu heard footsteps entering the alley and approaching him but couldn't be bothered to see who it was. He heard a familiar voice ask kindly, "Son, are you okay?"

Surprised, he looked up to see Anna Heartfilia, the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother, looking down at him. "Natsu? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

When he continued to weep without saying a word, Anna knelt down and held him to her chest, letting him cry. Natsu held on to her tightly, seeking to let her smell soothe him like it once had. She made soft, comforting noises and placed her head on top of his until he calmed down enough to talk.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Anna asked as she moved a few strands of blonde hair, which were starting to turn gray, away from her face. Natsu shook his head miserably.

"Come on, let's get you some cocoa." She coaxed, standing up and pulling him up with her. She walked towards the orphanage, and Natsu followed behind, not really caring where he was going.

They entered the building and walked into her small apartment, Anna gestured him towards the kitchen as she put her keys down in a small bowl by the door.

She entered the kitchen and grabbed an apron, tying it behind her back as she looked around for something. Making an aha noise, she grabbed a small container that was filled with a reddish powder.

"Natsu, will you be a dear and light up the stove for me?" Anna asked as she continued to search for ingredients inside her small kitchen. Natsu got up from the chair he had settled on and did as she asked. Once the stove was lit, she quickly got to work mixing ingredients and stirring the contents in a small pot.

After a few minutes, Natsu recognized the smell and managed a small smile. She was making his favorite childhood drink, chile hot chocolate. She poured the contents of the pot into two mugs and carried them to the table, setting them down carefully. Grabbing one last item, she placed it between the two of them before sitting down. When Natsu didn't move, she grabbed a handful of the little sugary pillows and dropped them in his drink.

"Thank you, Anna."

"You're very welcome," Anna replied, waving the act away, "Now, why don't you tell me what's on your mind? That might be the first time I've seen you cry since Erza knocked you down your first day of school."

"I don't think I ever thanked you for taking care of me," Natsu said quietly, his mind already full of goodbyes.

"Nonsense, you would have died otherwise. Igneel and Atlas might know a lot about dragons, but they knew nothing about babies." Anna rolled her eyes. "Your mother would've had both our hides in the afterlife if we let anything happen to you."

"You knew my mom?" Natsu questioned, eyes widening as he realized he'd never thought of that possibility before.

"Of course I did, we were friends most of our lives," Anna replied, her mouth curving into a smile, "Hang on, I think I have a picture around here somewhere, it's from before Igneel arrived."

She got up from the table, and Natsu took the opportunity to drink his chocolate. Anna had made it for him when he was little. Any time he'd gotten in trouble with Igneel, which was often. Natsu would help her make it, using his fire to heat the small pot as it cooked. It was one of the few sweets he'd had as a kid. He'd loved it because it was both spicy and sweet.

Anna would listen to him rant about Igneel and comfort him, often staying with him until he fell asleep. She really had been like a mother to him, and he'd loved her dearly. Still did. She was also the only human who had known what he was, and she'd never treated him differently for it. Now, Natsu thought, maybe he understood why.

She returned with a picture of two young girls holding hands and smiling, one had blonde hair and was obviously Anna, the other had long pink hair and stunning green eyes, just the same as his. It was an excellent likeness of Anna, so Natsu could only assume that it was a good one of his mother as well. He stared at the picture hungrily, finally able to see his mother for the first time in his life.

"That was us," Anna grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief, "We were trouble back then!"

"Can you tell me about her?" Natsu asked hopefully, "I only know what Atlas has told me, but he didn't know her very well."

"I should have said something before," Anna apologized, "but your father, well, he still can't really talk about her."

"Hmm, let's see, Porlyusica was a lot like you actually," Anna smiled at him fondly, "She was very passionate, fought for what she believed in, and once her mind was made up, there was no turning back, and boy did she have a temper!"

Natsu rolled his eyes at Anna, but he also ate up every word.

"I think, had she lived, the two of you would have gotten along very well and ganged up on your poor father, and he- he would have loved it," Anna suddenly became quiet, and Natsu could see she was trying to fight back tears.

"I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've talked about her," Anna apologized as she sniffled.

"It's okay, you don't have to keep going," Natsu assured her, but she only smiled as she got herself under control.

"I want to, you should know about her. What else? She was an amazing healer, people would come from all over to seek her advice," Anna continued, "Did you know that you were born here?"

"I was born in the orphanage?" Natsu asked confused, Atlas had told him he'd been born at his house.

"Well, not exactly, this was where your house was. After you were born and Porlyusica passed, Igneel kind of lost control of himself. He explained later it was a mate thing, their connection had been severed and it was excruciating for him. He lost control of his magic and burned the house down. He couldn't eat the fire since he'd created it."

Natsu could feel Anna's eyes on him, watching for his reaction to her words, but he was too tired to play games and too shaken by Anna's description of what had happened to his father to hide anything.

"So it's as I thought, whatever is bothering you is somehow mate related," Anna mumbled to herself. She didn't push though, just looked at him with concern.

"Did you know they're having a festival in your honor today?" Anna asked him suddenly.

Natsu looked at her in astonishment, "You knew that was me?"

"Well of course, who else would it be?", Anna replied, amused by Natsu's surprise, "You've protected this village one way or another for a very long time."

She reached out to touch his face, giving him a look that was tinged with worry.

"This village loves you, Natsu. You have come to their rescue time and time again, and they wanted to show you how much they've come to appreciate you." Anna said proudly, "I even heard Erza say they were going to build a humongous bonfire for you to eat, and I know the kids were hoping you'd show up to do some of those flying tricks you do."

"I know you feel down right now, and I'm not going to push you to tell me why," Anna added quickly before he had a chance to protest, "But you're important to a lot of people in both your forms and I think it's time you realized that."

Natsu nodded, only half listening, he'd reached a sort of numbness that was almost manageable. He'd walk around the festival for a bit and maybe even make an appearance for the kids when it got dark, but he hadn't changed his mind. Tomorrow he would begin his search for Acnologia. If he could manage to take him down, the village wouldn't need his protection anymore. Maybe then, he and his family could move to Drak Aast with Belserion and the remaining dragons. Far enough away for him not to feel this way anymore and to give Gray a chance to start a new life without him.

Natsu thanked Anna again, allowing her to fuss over him a bit longer. He gave her a tight hug goodbye and told her he loved her. He could tell from the look on her face when he said goodbye that she knew he wasn't planning on ever coming back.

_O-o_

Gray was emotionally exhausted. The onslaught of memories hadn't stopped since Natsu had released them. He was out of tears at this point, but still, the memories came, full of images of a happier time but moving too fast for him to be able to hold them for long. The pain was more than he thought he could bear. He felt betrayed, but at the same time, he also felt how happy and in love they'd been in those months, and he couldn't decide which hurt more.

_Gray, I'm a fire dragon._

He remembered eight-year-old Natsu saying those words to him before Gray attacked him in anger. Why the hell was Natsu continuing to insist on this ridiculous farce? He didn't believe him then, and he certainly didn't believe him now. Still, that small memory loosened a bigger one.

"_Can you imagine Erza's face when she finds out you've been back all this time, and you haven't gone to see her yet?" Gray laughed with glee as Natsu immediately looked nervous._

"_I'm not afraid of her."_

"_Sure you're not, Pyro." _

"_I set one thing on fire, and it was your fault. You startled me!" Natsu complained loudly as they got to their field. _

"_That one thing was the hotel." Gray reminded him, causing Natsu to immediately pout and cross his arms in front of his chest cutely. Gray stopped and kissed him. "You're just lucky I'm such a great provider."_

"_I paid for the stay and all the food for six months!" Natsu replied in outrage._

"_Yeah," Gray agreed readily before adding, "But I paid for the building."_

"_You're going to have to make it up to me tonight," Gray smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively._

"_Okay, fine," Natsu grumbled but didn't look at all displeased by the idea, "Just don't tell Erza about the hotel, okay?"_

"_That's gonna cost you extra."_

"_Ugh! You're the worst!"_

_"But you love me," Gray teased, loving that he could get a rise out of his mate so quickly._

_He was surprised when Natsu didn't answer, it wasn't like him. When Gray turned to see if he'd managed to actually upset him, he noticed that Natsu was gaping up at the sky, eyes widened, and body covered in a thin layer of flames. He followed Natsu's gaze and saw something that both set his blood boiling and terrified him. A monstrous black dragon covered in blue markings was flying towards Talos. He immediately glanced at Natsu, the only dragon slayer around, and grabbed his hand, yanking him towards the village._

"_Stop!" Natsu yelled as he dug his heels in and refused to move any further, "We have to get out of here!"_

"_What are you talking about? We have to get to the village and help!" Gray argued, confused by Natsu's actions. He'd seen him run into more dangerous situations than this without a thought._

"_You don't understand, that's Acnologia," Natsu said as if that explained everything._

"_Who?"_

"_The renegade dragon slayer that almost killed me," Natsu said impatiently, "We don't have time for this, I'll explain on the way."_

"_That's a dragon, I thought you said he was a dragon slayer," A million questions tried to burst forth, but Gray shook his head to clear them away, this wasn't the time. They needed to hurry. Every second they hesitated was a second less they would have to react._

_Natsu refused to budge no matter how hard Gray pulled. "We have to go help them, Natsu. Lyon, Erza, Juvia, Anna... they're all there, they'll die if we don't help them."_

_With a sigh, Natsu said, "If I go fight him, will you promise me you'll stay here?"_

_"I won't let another dragon destroy my home," Gray replied stubbornly. He was determined to fight but also scared out of his wits. The dragon was huge, and he could feel an aura of malice radiating from it that set him on edge._

"_GRAY!" Natsu exploded, sounding both angry and terrified and altogether unlike himself. Natsu's voice softened into a plea, "I can't fight him if I'm worried about you."_

"_I'm going, Natsu. You can either come with me or not, but there's no way in hell I'm staying behind."_

_Natsu looked at Gray and back at Acnologia, who was flying ever closer to the village. "DAMMIT!" Natsu roared, "I didn't want you to find out like this!" _

_Gray gazed at him in confusion, having no idea what he was referring to. He watched open-mouthed as Natsu somehow transformed into a red dragon, and with a mighty roar swiftly took to the sky, racing to reach Acnologia before he could destroy the village. _

_Gray's immediate response was disbelief, and it was soon followed by denial. There was no way that Natsu had turned into a dragon, it was just a figment of his imagination. It had to be. But as he saw that same red dragon ram into the black one, he knew it was real, and he was filled with a profound rage._

Gray covered his mouth to keep his screams from being heard by anyone outside. He felt as if he were going insane. Had Natsu been telling him the truth this whole time? How was that even possible?

Gray's mind started reeling, starting to put together the pieces that had always been there. Natsu had tried to warn him away, but Gray had refused to listen, too consumed by what he wanted to pay heed.

_Of course, I want you, you jackass! I always have. But what the hell am I supposed to do when you hate everything I am? Don't you see how futile this is?_

Now that he thought about it, there had been many clues over the years, Natsu's incredible regenerative ability, his power level being a magnitude higher than any of the other dragon slayers. The way Natsu was able to soothe Happy after he, Sting and Lyon had attacked him when none of the other dragon slayers seemed to know what to do. How upset Natsu had become when he'd told him dragons were nothing but beasts intent on destruction or when Gray made references to wanting to kill them.

Gray had been such an asshole about all of it, even as Natsu had attempted to be patient with him. As angry as he was at his mate at the moment, he was starting to see, he might also have been at fault.

Natsu had tried to distance himself from him, but Gray had refused to allow it, never once pausing to consider why Natsu might be doing that. He'd been overjoyed when Erza had forced them together even though it was obviously not what Natsu had wanted. Natsu had even tried to slow things down once they'd gotten together. Fuck. Natsu had attempted to protect him every step of the way.

But why? Why go so far as to remove his memories? What had he seen or done that would make Natsu do that? Surely it wasn't just because he'd seen him transform. It didn't sound like something Natsu would do. Gray was still angry, but suddenly it felt like he was still missing something. What had Natsu been trying to protect him from?

_Gray once again found Natsu sitting outside in the middle of the night. He sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it and placing it in his lap. He remained silent, not wanting to disturb whatever Natsu was doing. It didn't take long for him to break the silence, but not in a way Gray expected._

"_Am I a monster?" Natsu asked him as they sat together underneath the starry sky._

_Gray draped his arm over Natsu's shoulders, pulling slightly until Natsu's head was against his shoulder, allowing Gray to kiss his head, "You're about as far from a monster as you can get, love. Why would you even ask something like that?"_

"_I've taken so many lives," Even though Natsu looked at the ground, Gray could hear the tears he was trying to hide in the way his voice wavered, "In my dreams, I can still hear them screaming."_

_Gray thought about saying something to lighten the moment, but one look at Natsu, at the tension in his shoulders, and the set of his jaw made him realize that would be a mistake. He thought about how best to answer. _

_"Natsu, if you were a monster, you wouldn't feel bad about the things you did. You were put in a bad situation, and you did everything you could to survive. You didn't enjoy any of it."_

"_Maybe, but sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be happy."_

_"Of course you deserve it. You lived in hell for a year and a half, we both did. Every time I see your scars-" This time it was Gray who was tearing up, his hand letting go of Natsu's and immediately moving to trace the worst of the scars over his shirt, a sizeable nasty X shaped scar by Natsu's hipbone, "All I can think of is that any one of those could've taken you away from me, and it scares the shit out of me."_

_"You were the only thing that kept me going," Natsu looked up at him with an intensity that made Gray a little nervous, and when he looked into Natsu's eyes, he saw what looked like small flames shining in them, "I love you."_

_Gray's heart sped up, and his breath hitched at the sound of those words. It was the first time Natsu had said those words to him, words he hadn't heard since Ur had died, and even back then, he'd had a hard time accepting that he was worthy of such deep emotion. He hadn't said them to anyone since his parents had died, even though he'd always known that it was what he felt for Natsu._

_He couldn't bring himself to say the words now, and he worried, but to his great relief, he could see Natsu wasn't expecting him to. Gray leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, and as he kissed, he began to work Natsu's shirt off, separating from him only long enough to remove it. He pushed him to the ground gently and began to trace every scar with his fingers, followed by his lips, every caress a silent I love you he hoped Natsu understood._

Gray heard music coming from outside his window and was surprised to see that afternoon had turned into early evening. He'd managed to waste the whole day, and for the first time since he'd kicked him out, he wondered how Natsu was doing.

Gray could only feel the faintest trace from him, and that worried him. He thought back to how devastated Natsu had looked when he'd left and remembered his words.

His mate would transform back into his dragon form as soon as the sun set. If Gray hurried, he might still be able to talk to him, to at least say a proper goodbye. He didn't know what was in store for them, but he didn't want to leave things at angry words. Not when they had such little time left, and certainly not after everything they'd meant to each other over the years.

He hurried into his bedroom to change into some clothes more appropriate for the occasion, knowing Erza would kill him if he showed up in what he was currently wearing. He changed quickly, grabbed his keys, and left his apartment, following the throng of people that were walking towards where the festival was being held. It was slow going, and he used his magic to make the people around him uncomfortable enough to clear a path for him. The sun was getting lower in the sky, and he started to run.

When he got to the plaza, he was out of breath. The festivities were in full swing, the ample space packed with people enjoying the live music. An area had been set aside for dancing, and Gray quickly spotted Erza and Lyon.

The festival must have gone well because they both looked pleased. Lyon offered his hand to Erza and led her towards the dance floor where they spun around with the other couples, Gray watched them, and all of a sudden, a memory got hold of him.

_"Will you marry me?" Natsu blurted out as he held out a sword pendant with a beautiful firestone embedded at its center for Gray to take. "I- I made this for you."_

"_You want to marry me?" Gray gazed at Natsu, not quite believing what he'd heard. When Natsu nodded and replied with a grin, the one Gray couldn't resist, he knew just what his answer would be._

_"Yes!" Gray picked Natsu up and swung him around as the dragon slayer laughed. Gray put him down, and when Natsu locked the clasp of the chain around his neck, the pendant immediately began to glow._

"_Why is it glowing?" He asked, holding it up to examine it._

"_Because our souls are in harmony, our bond is whole," Natsu explained as he touched the pendant. "I enchanted it with a ton of protection magic."_

"_As if I need protection," Gray scoffed good-naturedly._

"_You are my Ice Princess," Natsu winked, his tone mischievous, and Gray swatted him._

_Gray couldn't remember if he'd ever been this happy before. He grabbed Natsu's hand and kissed his knuckles before dragging him over to the dance floor, wanting an excuse to put his arms around his fiance while there were so many people around..._

They were engaged? Had they gotten married? As furious as he'd been, Gray knew he still loved Natsu, had always loved him, since before he'd even understood what that type of love was. The years of worrying, the sorrow, the anger, none of it had changed that. But if Natsu really was a dragon, how could they have any kind of relationship, and why was he human now? Wasn't there a chance they could change him back?

He couldn't waste any more time thinking about all of this, he had to find Natsu before it was too late. He needed his help to make sense of some of the things he was seeing. His hand moved up to the pendant, it's origin finally revealed. It had been a mystery he'd been trying to figure out for the last two years.

He tried to feel through their bond, hoping to get an idea of where Natsu might be, if he were close or far, but to his dismay, even the constant hum that he'd gotten used to over the years had become faint. Gray had a terrible feeling that if he didn't catch up to Natsu before he transformed back into a dragon, he might never see him again. He looked around the plaza, but the only person he saw with pink hair was a little girl.

He would ask Erza whether she'd seen him, it was the only thing he could think of to do. He saw her talking to some people while Lyon danced with Juvia. He walked towards her urgently, bravely grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from the others.

"What's gotten into you?" Erza's nostrils flared as she put her hands on her hips.

He ignored her question and immediately launched into one of his own, "Have you seen Natsu?"

Erza looked at him worriedly, knowing him well enough to detect the urgency in his tone. "Is something wrong?"

"Have you seen him?" Gray repeated impatiently.

"No, not since I saw him at your place. Did you two have a fight already?"

The song had ended, and Lyon had joined them, hearing the tail end of the conversation. "What did he say to you?"

"I got my memories back, Lyon. Well, most of them, there are still a few things I don't understand, but I need to find Natsu before the sun sets."

"Why before the sun sets?" Lyon and Erza both asked at the same time, and if he hadn't been in such a hurry, Gray would have teased them about it.

"No time, I'll explain later."

"Did you check his favorite spot?" Erza asked, her expression thoughtful.

"His favorite spot? You mean the field?"

"No, I guess maybe he stopped going there once he got busy with the patrols, but I could always find him there. Come on, it'll be faster if I show you." Gray chased after her, thankful that he had thought to ask. Erza had known Natsu for a very long time.

They tried to get through the crowd, but it proved difficult. Erza requipped into one of her armors, and that was enough to get people moving. She led them through several streets stopping in front of one of the few buildings in Talos that had a flat roof and an unobstructed view of the lake and mountains. He could feel Natsu near.

He thanked Erza before calling on his ice, using it to lift himself to the roof. He found Natsu perched on the edge of the opposite side of the roof. He sat facing the lake, legs dangling, and eyes fixed firmly on the beautiful view. Gray had never been up there before, but he could immediately see why Natsu liked it.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. There were a lot of conflicting emotions raging inside of him. He wanted to go to Natsu, touch him, kiss him, take him back, but at the same time, he also wanted to yell and punch him again. The conflicting desires were too much, and he ended up paralyzed, watching the sun's progress with an aching heart.

He just wanted things to go back to the way they'd been before Acnologia attacked.

After a few minutes of silence, Natsu finally got up from his spot and acknowledged him. Gray almost wished he hadn't. He'd never seen Natsu look as utterly defeated as he did at that moment. To make matters worse, he also had an air of determination about him that scared Gray even more than the defeat. He knew that face, Natsu had made up his mind up about something, and Gray had a pretty good idea he wasn't going to like whatever it was.

"You must have a lot of questions," Natsu guessed, his tone stoic as he looked at the sky, "There isn't much time left."

Gray took a moment to do something he'd failed to do that morning. He scrutinized Natsu, searching for changes from the last time they had seen each other a year earlier, and in doing so, he noticed something peculiar.

There was a grouping of stitches on his arm, stitches that looked oddly familiar. His eyes moved to Natsu's chest, which was only covered by the open vest he always wore, noting the scars that covered his torso and finding several he didn't remember Natsu having the previous year. One, in particular, looked recent. A scar that resembled charred skin, in a place that combined with the stitches on his arm and what he now knew Natsu to be, could only lead him to one devastating conclusion.

As outrageous as it might seem, Natsu and Fukou were one and the same.

Gray's mind flooded with all the telltale signs in his interactions with Fukou that he'd ignored.

The way his necklace had reacted to the dragon, how Fukou had called him Princess, and been so upset whenever he was in danger, yet still came to his rescue time and time again. How he'd healed his injuries while trying to warn him away from Natsu. But more than anything, he remembered that strange sense of peace he'd felt just sitting with Fukou at the top of the mountain and how often he had thought the two were similar.

He wanted to discredit it, still wanting to deny what his heart had already accepted, but it made too much sense. Why would any other dragon put up with him? Even Happy would have probably told him to fuck off.

Gray cursed himself for not realizing it before, although he likewise knew there was no way he ever could have. Why would he?

He also remembered he hadn't exactly always been kind to the dragon, and felt even worse about the name he had chosen for him, knowing now some of the things it had probably brought up for Natsu.

"You're Fukou, aren't you." Gray phrased it as a statement, already convinced of its truth but wanting to hear it from Natsu just the same.

"Yeah," Natsu responded, and for some reason that Gray couldn't begin to understand, he sounded sad by the admission.

"Why?" Gray raged, "Why not just tell me instead of making me think you didn't care? Hell, you told me as much!"

Natsu sighed, pulling at his hair in frustration, "You would never have believed me, and it allowed me to remain with you for a bit longer."

"And maybe I thought if I could get you past your hatred…," Natsu closed his eyes tightly, "Nevermind."

His mate might not have finished his sentence, but Gray could still gather the meaning loud and clear…. _then we could be together…_

The cruel irony was that Gray had wished for the exact same thing. He'd wanted to spend an afternoon in that wildflower field with Natsu, and he'd been so frustrated to spend it watching over Fukou instead, not ever realizing his wish had been granted.

Gray had spent so much time being angry, thinking that Natsu hadn't even been trying, only to now discover he'd been by his side the whole time. He felt awful, knowing he should have known better, that he should have trusted that Natsu would never have left him behind without good reason.

"Are we married?" Gray blurted out, realizing they were rapidly running out of time. He hadn't remembered a wedding yet, and he desperately needed to know. He hoped they were, that they'd done something with that happiness he'd felt earlier.

Natsu nodded, trying to look unaffected. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can get it annulled."

Those words hurt Gray more than the fact that Natsu had locked away his memories, or had hidden his identity from him. That he could just take everything they'd been and push it away so carelessly. He had to remind himself that Natsu was wearing a mask. He was hurt, and at the same time, he was trying to protect Gray.

"What if I don't want to?"

Natsu shrugged, still refusing to look at him. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say."

"I- I don't want to lose you," Gray found himself growing ever more desperate at Natsu's attitude.

"You deserve to be happy," Natsu whispered, almost as if he was talking to himself, and Gray heard the pain in his voice. More importantly, he'd felt something through their bond, and that excited him.

Their bond was still there, Natsu was just trying to mute it. There was still hope that Gray could get through to him!

"Don't you?"

Natsu ignored his question and uttered the scariest words Gray had ever heard, "I'm going after Acnologia."

"That black dragon? Absolutely not, are you out of your mind?"

"As long as he lives, no dragon will ever be safe. That's something I can try to do something about."

"Natsu, please don't do this," Gray pleaded, finally understanding how much was at stake, "I didn't mean to send you away, I was angry. I love you, I've always loved you."

Frustrated by Natsu's silence at his words, Gray snapped, "Will you look at me dammit?! We can make this work somehow."

Natsu complied, still trying to keep his emotions hidden, "No. We can't. Don't you get it? I can only take this form one day a year, and who knows how long that will be true. Is that what you want? A husband that can only be with you one day out of the year? What kind of life is that?"

"I'd rather be with you one day out of the year than never at all. We can… we can hang out as we have for the rest of the year."

"You're fooling yourself. Now that you know it's me, can you honestly tell me it's not going to hurt you to see me and know we can't be together? Because it hurt me, a lot."

Gray remained quiet, suddenly understanding the dragon's constant absences. He looked at Natsu with pity.

"Natsu-"

"No, no more!" Natsu roared, looking heavenward, "I'm going to do the right thing, for once. I release you from our bond."

"What?! No! I refuse. We can find a way to work this out. Isn't that why you came to see me this morning?"

"It's almost time. I have to go." Natsu's voice had once again returned to the same stoic tone that was working away at Gray's very last nerve.

"We have all the time in the world. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives." Gray stared at Natsu levelly. "Do you remember saying those words to me?"

Natsu flinched as his words were thrown back at him. "That was when I thought I could remain human forever."

"I don't care what you are, Natsu. I care about who you are."

"I know you think that, and I really am proud of how far you've come, but you don't seem to understand. This is who I am, it's who I've always been, and I am done hurting you."

The sun had finally set, and Gray watched helplessly as red scales appeared and slowly began to cover Natsu's body, starting at his feet and working their way up his body. Gray witnessed as Natsu grew a tail, and his body expanded. He forced himself to watch, wanting to show Natsu he could handle it. Even so, it was painful to see his love slowly disappear in front of him and change into the one thing he'd always hated.

But that wasn't exactly true anymore, Gray felt no animosity towards Natsu in this form. Before Natsu could stop him and while he could still see his face Gray rushed to put his arms around him and press their lips together in one last kiss. Whether he meant to or not, Natsu responded.

"I love you," Gray repeated urgently, wanting Natsu to hear it, and hold on to it. That he could say those words to him even when he was in this form. Gray was by no means giving up, but he would give Natsu some time to think about what he'd said.

"Goodbye, Gray," Natsu said, and he stood in front of Gray as Fukou, the red dragon he had grudgingly befriended over the last year. He let Gray observe him briefly before taking off from the roof without another word.

Gray watched Natsu fly away from him, feeling more alone than ever, and thinking about how he and Natsu had managed to hurt each other so much over the years without meaning to.

Another memory overwhelmed him. This one more vivid than all the others that had preceded it.

"No, no, no," Natsu rubbed his snout on Gray's face as he fretted over Gray's lifeless body, "Stay with me, love. I need you."

"_I don't care if you hate me, just please, please don't die."_

_Natsu? Gray gazed up in confusion at the enormous red dragon that was staring down at him. It seemed to be crying. Why was it crying? Its green eyes were glowing as brightly as emeralds, and it reminded him of something, no someone. _

_Gray could feel the blood oozing out of him as he kept coming in and out of consciousness. The sharp pain in his head alerting him that he probably had a concussion. He felt so cold and, with a slight panic, realized he couldn't feel anything below his waist. Gray wanted nothing more than to close his eyes, but the dragon's eyes begged him to stay._

_Gray could see there was a lot of blood, and he didn't think it could have all possibly come from him. Was the dragon injured too? This all felt so surreal, how had he gotten to the field with this dragon? And why wasn't it trying to kill him? Where was his hatred? _

_His emotions all felt so far away. Gray wanted to yell at the dragon to leave him alone, but he couldn't, there was something different about it. He felt connected to it._

_A soothing warmth began to travel down his body, it was familiar, and his tired brain tried to make the association as feeling returned to his legs. When had he felt this before? He started to feel better as the warmth healed his wounds. Gray still felt woozy, but the dragon seemed to be in worse shape than before. It continued to treat him regardless, and Gray could hear it muttering to itself even if he couldn't quite make out the words. Suddenly it stopped and fell over panting and whining._

_"Natsu!" Gray yelled and tried to get up, but he was still too weak. That's right, he remembered now. Natsu had transformed into a dragon to fight off the black dragon that had attacked Talos. _

_They both lay on the ground staring at each other._

"_Gray?" Natsu called out to him, and when Gray grunted, he dragged himself over. Gray could now see the dragon was acutely injured, and he began to panic._

_"You idiot, why did you heal me? Look at you!" Gray's voice sounded shrill as the fear settled into it. He had no idea what the fuck was going on, but his husband was injured and in pain, and there was nothing he could do about it. He chose to ignore the glaring issue with him being a dragon for the moment._

"_You were - dying, " Natsu gasped the words out with great difficulty, clearly not in good shape, "Couldn't - let - that happen."_

"_We have to get you help," Gray tried to move once again, screaming in frustration when he couldn't._

_"Don't worry,- I'll be - fine," Natsu began to cough, and blood sprayed on the ground near Gray's head, "Sorry - Gray."_

"_Just shut up, we'll talk about it once you change back."_

"_Can't - change - back."_

"_What are you talking about, of course you can."_

_Natsu shook his head, bright emerald eyes dulling to dark green. "Can't - last time - felt it."_

_"I don't understand any of this," Gray reached out his hand towards Natsu's snout, wanting to comfort him. He could see Natsu's eyes reclaim some of their radiance at the small gesture, but Gray had to put his arm down seconds later. _

_He couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to touch his husband, and while Gray hated himself for it, it didn't change the way he felt. _

"_I — I can't," Gray wanted to say something, anything to make things better, but he knew there was nothing that would reduce the sting of his rejection._

_Natsu only nodded and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath as his tears fell discreetly. "I - understand." He managed to stand up, using his wings for balance. "You should be free of this."_

"_Natsu - I'm sor-"_

"_It's okay," Natsu interrupted, beginning to cast a spell. Once he was done, his talons began to glow with a bluish light, creating a small magic circle._

"_What are you doing?!"_

_Natsu opened his eyes at last, and Gray had to gasp at the sorrow he saw in their depths, "I'm setting you free, you deserve to be happy." He touched his talons to Gray's forehead._

_Gray tried to protest, but the magic soon entered his head, and he wasn't strong enough to fight it off. He closed his eyes for a second, needing to think. _

_Gray opened his eyes, finding himself alone in the field. How had he gotten here? He heard a noise above him but couldn't make it out and was soon distracted by a voice echoing in his head._

_I'm sorry._

With the last mystery finally revealed, Gray's first reaction was to throw up violently, the acid bile in his stomach revolting against his actions.

Gods, what had he done?! Natsu had almost killed himself to save him, and Gray had rejected him.

Natsu hadn't taken his memories to shield himself. He'd done it because when faced with an impossible situation and Gray's rejection, he'd done what he always did. Protect Gray as best he could. He'd set him free and doomed himself to a life of loneliness, with only their memories for comfort.

Gray was still standing on the roof when Natsu returned to eat the enormous bonfire the town had built up for him as an offering. He watched as the dragon did a few lackluster aerials for the kids before giving a mighty roar and flying back to his cave.

* * *

A/N: The song that represented both Natsu's conflict and his personality for me as I plotted the story was Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica, which is also one of my favorite Gratsu AMV's.

So now you have a better idea of what happened to make Natsu take Gray's memories. A lot of full circle in this one. Now, all we have left is to give them their happy ending. After next week's update, I will return to updating every other week.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next day, Gray went to the top of the mountain where the red dragon could usually be found, but there was no sign of him. Still, he sat there and called Natsu as loudly as he could through what was left of their bond, trying to make the stubborn dragon hear him, to no avail. He repeated this for two more days hoping to show Natsu that he was determined, but it made no difference.

"Gray?"

Gray could hear Lyon and Erza calling to him as if from a great distance, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. It was dark now, and he had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, just wondering how things had come to this. Of all the possible outcomes to their relationship Gray had ever envisioned, he could never have imagined something like this.

He didn't want to talk, didn't want to move. He was emotionally exhausted and filled with a sense of hopelessness. Why was Natsu so damn stubborn? He just wanted to talk to him. And as much as he hated to admit it, he missed the red dragon too. It felt like he'd lost his two best friends.

Erza and Lyon sat on either side of him, and he sighed. "I'm fine, you guys can go home."

"You're not fine, Gray," Erza said in the softest voice he'd ever heard her use, "You've been gone all day again, and we're worried about you. When was the last time you ate or slept?"

"I wasted that whole day, Erza," Gray groaned in frustration, "Now, I won't be able to see him for another year, and that's assuming I can convince him to come back to me."

"What are you talking about?" Lyon asked him, grabbing on to his brother's hand and squeezing it. "What happened?"

"Natsu is the red dragon."

"You're not making any sense, did he hit you on the head or something?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath to his right and saw Erza covering her mouth with her hand.

"Natsu is the red dragon? Are you sure?" To Gray's surprise, she didn't attempt to argue with him when he nodded or try to tell him it was impossible. And although she remained quiet, he could tell that she was thinking hard.

"But why? Why wouldn't he tell us? All of us, we were dragon crazy back then. Gods, especially Sting, he wouldn't shut up about them."

"Because of me," Gray admitted, "When Natsu and I met when we were little, he tried to tell me what he was, but I didn't believe him. It had only been a few days since Deliora had destroyed my village and killed my parents, and I got so angry at him that I hurt him, and he ran away. He told me later that when his father found out what happened, he forbade him from telling anyone else to keep him safe."

"I knew there was more to that story than what you two were saying!" Erza blurted out before staring off into the distance.

"Poor Natsu, that must have been so lonely," She wiped her eyes quickly before her expression changed to one of annoyance, "Wait a minute, does that mean he was going easy on us all that time?"

Gray shrugged, he didn't have an answer to that question. Natsu had always been unbelievably strong, they might have never seen him at full power.

"I found out what this is," Gray said slowly as he held up the pendant and looked at it. He was suddenly afraid to take it off, knowing if he didn't feel anything this time, he was sure to break.

"Natsu made it for me. He gave it to me when he proposed," With a sad chuckle, he added, "I guess now I know why it only shocked Juvia. Natsu placed a lot of protection magic on it. It must have seen her as a threat."

"Proposed?" Erza squeezed his hand again and looked at him worriedly when he seemed to be having a hard time continuing.

"Yeah, it turns out Natsu and I are married," saying the words out loud for the first time was harder than he'd imagined. He felt a small twinge of happiness that Natsu had loved him that much, had wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together. Even after everything Gray had said and done over the years.

"M-married?" Erza looked horrified, "Now I feel even worse for trying to force Juvia on you. I had no idea. I thought you were just shy."

"It's alright, your heart was in the right place. I didn't really know myself, it was mixed in with the rest of the memories that I lost."

"What else did you remember?" Lyon asked, taking in how bedraggled he looked.

"I didn't lose my memories because of the concussion, Natsu cast a spell to lock them away," Gray replied, trying not to remember the sorrow in Natsu's eyes right before he'd done it. A sorrow that Gray had caused with his thoughtless action.

"He did what?!" Lyon roared, his nostrils flaring at Gray's words.

Gray hurried to defuse his brother before he got the wrong idea, "It's not what you think, he was trying to protect me."

His voice broke as he recounted with shame, "I learned what Natsu was, and I rejected him. Even though we were married, even though he almost killed himself healing me after Acnologia attacked me. He uhm, he locked them away to keep me from my guilt."

"Is that what he told you?" Lyon arched an eyebrow, clearly still not convinced of Natsu's good intentions.

"No," Gray clarified firmly, "It's what I know. I saw it in my memories. Right before he locked them away, he said he was setting me free, that I deserved to be happy."

Lyon sucked in a breath at his admission, choosing to hug him tightly rather than saying anything more, only letting go when Gray struggled against him.

Gray told them everything he'd discovered and everything he'd figured out, and they both hugged him tightly. They forced him to go home with them. Erza wasn't satisfied until she had seen him eat and then she threatened to knock him out if he didn't get some sleep before leaving him and Lyon in their guest bedroom.

Lyon, surprisingly, was the one who suggested Gray go to the cave and confront Natsu.

"Here are some clothes you can wear after you take a shower," Lyon handed him some sleep clothes and Gray headed into the bathroom.

When he came out of the shower, Gray was surprised to find his brother still sitting on the bed, his expression thoughtful. He waited to speak until Gray was seated next to him.

"Look, we both know Natsu has never been my favorite person, " Lyon began, and Gray waved him off, not wanting to hear his brother's rant against his husband.

"Hear me out," Lyon insisted, "I'll admit, a lot of that was jealousy on my part. Even when you first moved in with Ur and me, Natsu was the most important person in the world to you. You talked about him all the time, you trained hard so that you could show him how far you'd come when you saw him again."

Lyon sighed, "You'd met the guy for maybe a week, but somehow he held a place in your world that I could never touch. We lived together for years, and yet you always kept me at a distance. I'd lost everything, you and Ur _were_ my world. I was lonely too, Gray."

Gray stared at his brother in astonishment, Lyon had never opened up to him like this before, and he realized with a pang that everything his brother was saying was the truth. From the moment he'd met Lyon, he'd told himself that he wouldn't let him in so quickly, still hurt from his encounter with Natsu. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lyon was already continuing.

"When we got here, and he barely gave you the time of day, that pissed me off. Hell, it wasn't until that first time the two of you really fought that I finally saw how much he actually cared about you," Lyon paused, and Gray knew he was trying to piece his words together.

"Once I saw it, I couldn't unsee it, and I couldn't resent him anymore. You both looked at each other the same way, and when the two of you were together, it was like no one else even existed."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry this is happening to you, but if you want to salvage something out of this mess that _both_ of you have created, you need to stop being so passive and go fight for what you want. Natsu is just as stubborn as you are, and he's not going to show up just because you call for him. Not while he thinks he's protecting you. For fuck's sake, you know where he lives, stop pining like a lovesick idiot, and go make him talk to you."

Lyon patted Gray on the back and got up to leave, but Gray quickly stood up and grabbed him, holding Lyon tightly against him in a heartfelt embrace. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. I never meant to hurt you."

Lyon's body stiffened, but he soon relaxed into the hug. "It's fine, I understand now."

They separated, and Lyon ruffled his hair before murmuring, "You'll find a way, I'm sure of it."

"Now get some sleep, you look like crap," Lyon grumbled as he turned the light off on his way out, leaving Gray alone with his thoughts in the darkness.

O-o

"Natsu Dragneel, get your dragon ass out here!"

Igneel was startled out of his thoughts by a human walking into the main room of his lair and yelling angrily for his son.

How had he managed to get into the cave without setting off the warning sigils he and Atlas had placed on all the entrances and exits? They were supposed to go off whenever a human attempted to enter the cave.

Igneel watched him curiously from where he'd been sitting looking through a magic scroll. He readied his magic. Although he still liked to believe that humans were inherently good, years of fighting against renegade dragon slayers had taught him not to be overly trusting. He wasn't too worried, although Acnologia had weakened him considerably, he knew he could still hold his own against a human wizard if it came down to it.

"You can't avoid me forever," the man continued to yell, heading towards Natsu's bedroom.

Igneel's eyes were drawn to the scarf that was wrapped around the man's neck, a scarf that he was intimately familiar with. He'd been so focused on it he almost missed the sword pendant that was peeking out from underneath it. He instantly recognized it as well from having watched his son work on it for hours on end. Both items marked the wearer as Gray Fullbuster.

Well, that explained it. Gray and Natsu were bonded soulmates. Their souls were intertwined, which probably confused the sigils.

Although he'd heard many things about his son's mate over the years, this was the first time Igneel had ever seen him. He examined him more carefully before entering the main room.

Gray had longish dark hair that stood up in unruly spikes, and even from this distance, Igneel could make out deep blue eyes that exuded both intelligence and determination. He could also feel a strong magic signature emanating from the ice mage. Not that he'd expected any different, Porlyusica's magic signature had also been immense.

"Natsu's not here at the moment," Igneel said, trying to hide his amusement at Gray's reaction when he found his way blocked. The ice mage jumped back several feet but instantly tried to regain his poise, gazing at Igneel defiantly.

Igneel continued to move into the room slowly to avoid appearing threatening, "Can I help you with something?"

"Who-who are you, and where's Natsu?"

Gray stared at him, awaiting a response, gaze still defiant, and Igneel could see the layer of frost surrounding him as he fought against his instincts. He remained silent, considering how best to handle this situation, well aware of Gray's opinion on dragons, and red dragons in particular.

Although, was it possible that could be changing? Natsu hadn't given him many details on what had happened on the solstice, but he'd been distraught before he left to check on the other dragons and slayers, demanding to go alone. Igneel hadn't fought him knowing his son needed some time to himself, but he'd felt uneasy ever since, and having Natsu's mate suddenly show up was not helping.

Igneel traveled through his own memories, the painful ones that he'd set aside so that he could live and take care of his child. It hadn't been so long in years, but to his soul, the separation from Porlyusica felt like centuries. It wasn't uncommon for dragons to die soon after their mates, the pain of their loss so strong they lost the will to live.

He'd had Natsu to think of, though, and he didn't regret any moment of it. Raising him had kept Porlyusica with him. The pink hair, green eyes, and desire to help others, as well as the incredible kindness that Natsu had, all came from his mother.

Unfortunately, so did the stubbornness and short temper. Igneel had always wished that Porlyusica had gotten a chance to meet their son, and he hoped wherever she was, she was as proud of him as Igneel was.

He knew he'd made mistakes, but despite that, Natsu had grown to be an exceptional human, as well as a dragon. He was curious and brave, and although he might not be the most patient, his loyalty was unshakeable.

Like Porlyusica, he had a big heart. To know Natsu's love was to bask in the warmest sunlight, and no one knew that better than Igneel, except perhaps the man standing in front of him. He brought himself back to the present to answer Gray's question.

"I'm Igneel, I'm Natsu's father," Igneel replied smoothly.

Gray stared at him, eyes growing larger the more he examined him. He looked as if he was ready to bolt, but he held his ground, and Igneel admired that.

"Natsu isn't here."

"Where did he go?" Igneel could almost touch the fear Gray was exuding, and all of a sudden, his own uneasiness exploded as well.

"He went to check on the others," Igneel replied slowly as his brain tried to puzzle together what Gray was so afraid of, quickly realizing whatever it was must be great if it prompted him to visit their cave. "He left the morning after the solstice. Why do I suddenly get the feeling that's not where he is?"

"That moron!" Gray shouted, his voice echoing loudly in the cave. He paced the room in agitation, "He went after Acnologia after all. I have to find him. This is all my fault!"

"He what?!" Igneel roared, in a fury. Disregarding that five minutes earlier, he'd been surprised to see Gray there at all. "You knew he was planning this, and you waited until now to tell us?"

"I didn't think he'd actually do it!" Gray protested, even though he should have known, had seen how determined Natsu had been. He'd just hoped his words had held more weight with the dragon.

Igneel was beside himself. His fool of a son had gone after Acnologia by himself?! Why hadn't he seen it? Natsu had been upset, and Igneel had wanted to believe that he just wanted to spend some time with his friends. He should have known, should have realized what that determination in Natsu's eyes had meant.

"ATLAS!"

Atlas soon rushed into the main room, hellfire already blazing in anticipation of an attack. Happy wasn't far behind. Atlas stopped in his tracks when he saw no one but Gray in the cave.

"What's the matter?" Atlas asked, not bothering to mask his concern, "And why didn't the sigils go off?"

Igneel noticed that Atlas was not looking at Gray very fondly and wondered what else he didn't know.

"Natsu went after Acnologia," Igneel informed his brother, ignoring his other question, "We need to find him before he gets himself killed!"

Igneel could hear Atlas cursing under his breath as well as throwing some insults Gray's way. He shrugged it off and headed to the cave exit, Gray could show himself out.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Atlas asked as he blocked Igneel's path, "You should stay here in case Natsu comes back. Happy, and I can handle this."

"That's my son out there, how can you expect me to stay back?"

"You'd only be a liability in your current condition," Atlas snapped.

"What did you say to me?" Igneel covered himself in his hottest flames as he attempted to stare down his brother.

"The truth and you know it," Atlas remained utterly unfazed by Igneel's attempt at intimidation, "I watched Acnologia almost kill you once, I won't do that again. Stay put and let us handle it. Come on, Happy, let's go."

Happy stopped a moment to glare at Gray before quickly following Atlas to the cave exit.

Igneel stared after them, furious that his brother considered him a liability and terrified that they wouldn't get to Natsu in time.

He shifted his attention back to the human that was standing in his cave. Gray looked equal parts worried and scared, but he hadn't left, earning Igneel's respect.

"I think it's time you and I had a talk," Igneel growled.

"What happened on the solstice?" Igneel's roar sounded like thunder as it bounced off the cave walls and into Gray's ears.

Gray tried to swallow down his fear, when Natsu had been in his red dragon form he had usually made himself look non-threatening, probably knowing Gray would not react well after he'd seen him with Atlas. Igneel was angry and had no such qualms at the moment.

Gray looked towards the ground and mumbled something Igneel was not meant to hear, but, of course, being a dragon, he heard him quite clearly.

"You made a mistake?" Igneel glared at him, incredulously, "What is that supposed to mean? What could you have done that would make my son go off to attempt to destroy that monster on his own?"

"I asked him to tell me the truth, and I couldn't handle it!" Gray yelled, releasing all of his anger at himself and at Natsu. Maybe part of him wanted to be punished because he couldn't think of any other reason why he would be yelling at the ginormous angry dragon that was quite obviously trying to keep himself under control.

"I sent him away." Gray kept his eyes glued to the floor of the cave, not wanting to see how Igneel would react to his admission.

"So you finally know the truth," Igneel said calmly, his anger seemingly deflated.

Gray looked up in confusion, not expecting the dragon to back down after what he'd said.

"But how, how is it even possible for Natsu to be a dragon?" Gray protested, the impossibility of that statement, making him forget who he was talking to. He needed answers to try to understand their past and to attempt to find a solution to the seemingly insurmountable obstacles they faced in the future. He could only hope that Igneel would give them to him.

Igneel remained quiet for long, torturous moments, occasionally fixing his gaze on Gray before muttering to himself. Gray was becoming increasingly nervous, he'd never expected to be faced with Natsu's father, he thought at worst he'd have a shouting match with Natsu. He was cursing himself for having ever listened to Lyon in the first place when the fire dragon finally spoke.

"Magic," Igneel explained, "I cast a spell to make myself a human temporarily. I needed to find out what humans were really like, and I thought that was the best way to observe them. I met my mate, Natsu's mother, while in that form. But because I was still a dragon, Natsu was conceived as a combination of both dragons and humans. I-I never thought we could have a child."

Gray was amused to see the giant red dragon look embarrassed, but he only nodded his head, eyes never leaving Igneel's face. As he became more comfortable in Igneel's presence, Gray started to notice the similarities between father and son, and it made his heart ache for the dragon he wished were there in Igneel's place.

Igneel continued, "Dragons are usually hatched in eggs while human beings are birthed. I'm not entirely sure how it all worked, but as we quickly learned, humans are not meant to gestate dragons. The pregnancy took a lot out of her, and she, uhm, died a few minutes after Natsu was born."

Igneel paused, and Gray watched him collect himself. He wanted to say something, but nothing seemed appropriate. It still surprised him to see that dragons were capable of complex emotions like grief.

"Natsu's a special being, the only one of his kind," Igneel explained, "For the first few years, we didn't think he was a dragon at all, he remained in his human body and was from what we could tell, a healthy human child.

"Then, one day, there was a baby dragon in his place. His dragon nature was trying to assert itself, but he couldn't hold the form for long, usually only for a few hours, and he had no control over how or when it happened.

.

"That's how Natsu found you, you know. He got away from us and went exploring. He latched on to your scent and followed it all the way back to you, and somehow in the short time the two of you spent together, Natsu discovered you were his mate. He returned devastated by your rejection, and I forbade him from searching you out."

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Gray objected, the familiar guilt he'd never quite been able to shake returning, especially now that he understood just how much his actions had impacted Natsu's life.

"You were a child, one who had just experienced a very traumatic experience at that. I could never blame you for that, especially when part of it was my fault," Igneel said cryptically.

"While I would have preferred for him to be mated to another dragon, there was no fighting it. I realized then that I would need to prepare Natsu to live among humans so he could eventually have a life with you.

"I sent him to school in Talos so he could learn human ways, and I forbade him from showing his magic or his dragon form to anyone, afraid of what might happen if another human learned of what he was.

"I thought I was protecting him," Igneel said, lowering his head sadly, " but all I accomplished was to make him hide who he was, and that made it worse for him when his friends did eventually find out the truth. And now, after what happened to Rogue, Sting has never forgiven him."

Something happened to Rogue? Sting and Natsu weren't friends anymore? When did all of that happen? Natsu hadn't said anything about any of that. Igneel was still speaking, so he brought his attention back to what the dragon was saying.

"When you showed up in town, Natsu didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell you the truth, but he was afraid you'd reject him again. You'd know the rest better than me since I left soon after."

"So," Gray asked the question that had been nagging at him since he had come to understand what Natsu was. "What you're saying is that Natsu was always going to end up being a dragon?"

"The war sped up the process, but yes, we think it was probably inevitable." Igneel revealed, "Natsu had hoped to remain human long enough to be able to spend the length of your lifespan with you, but then Acnologia showed up, and the choice was taken away from him.

Gray absorbed that, remembering how Natsu had wanted to run away from Acnologia and finally understanding the why to that very uncharacteristic act. If he had just allowed it… no, there was no sense in having those thoughts. Natsu might have tried to run away, but Gray knew he would never have been able to do it, and even if he had, he would never have forgiven himself.

"Can I ask you something?" Gray was uncomfortable asking Natsu's father for such private information, but it's not like he had any other choice at the moment.

Igneel grunted his assent, his eyes peering down at Gray curiously.

"I can't feel Natsu as well as I could before, and he said something on the solstice that worried me. Is it possible for a soulbond to be broken?"

Igneel ignored his question in favor of asking one of his own, "What did he say?" He tilted his head to the side as he waited for Gray's answer.

"I release you from our bond," Gray repeated the ominous words that had been troubling him since he'd heard them.

Gray didn't like the way Igneel's breath caught or the way the dragon wouldn't meet his gaze. He was once again deep in thought, and his expression kept changing, sometimes looking furious and other times looking worried. He finally gestured at Gray to come closer.

"May I look at your pendant?" Igneel asked, waiting for Gray's permission before holding it with a care that seemed impossible for a creature of his size. Igneel's claws glowed as he probed the pendant, and Gray felt the already sweltering temperature of the cave rise slightly in response to the fire dragon's magic.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked nervously, suddenly aware of how fragile his and Natsu's bond really was. That vague hum that had used to feel so vibrant was now but a whisper, and though there was no pain, it hurt just the same.

If he was honest with himself, their bond was something he'd always taken for granted, but now that it might be gone, he couldn't think of anything more important. He could feel a slight pressure working on the crystal and a sort of poking at the place where he was used to feeling Natsu.

"I'm trying to check the state of your bond, it's not easy to explain. Soulmates are something that until recently only dragons have had, which is why it's interesting that both Natsu and I have had human ones." Igneel fiddled around with the pendant some more before putting it down and snorting.

"Natsu did try to break your bond, but ironically, the amount of protection magic he worked into the stone kept him from succeeding completely. Your bond is fractured, which is why he feels so faint to you, but it's still there. It can be salvaged, but only if you sort things out."

"And if we don't?"

"I really don't know. I've never heard of anyone willingly attempting to break a bond before. Usually, it only happens when one of the dragons dies. It is excruciating to endure. More often than not, the surviving dragon dies quickly, choosing to follow their mate so the cycle can begin once again."

"I-I don't understand any of this." Gray struggled with what Igneel had just told him. "I told him I wanted to work things out. Why would he do this? Why won't he talk to me?"

"You'd have to ask him yourself, I suppose." Igneel shrugged his rather broad shoulders, "My son is not the easiest person to understand, but you'd know that better than anyone."

"He's as stubborn as his mother was. Between you and me, not their best trait." Igneel winked at Gray. "Knowing Natsu, he would've done what he thought was best for you."

"Now it's my turn. May I ask you something?"

Gray nodded at the enormous dragon that was his father-in-law.

"Now that you know what Natsu is, and that he's not likely to return to his human form, what is it you plan to do?"

"I want to find a way for us to fix our bond and remain together. I love him, I always have."

"Do you love him enough to let him go if that's what he needs? Or to get past the hatred that has guided you for so long?"

Gray looked at Igneel with surprise, what exactly was he asking? Gray didn't know what to answer. He'd learned a lot about dragons today. They were a lot more complicated than Gray had given them credit for. He thought about Igneel's words and came to a sad conclusion.

"I don't _want_ to let him go, but if that were what he needed, I would do it."

"That is exactly how much he loves _you_." Igneel pointed out, "And as for your hatred?"

"I've learned a lot about dragons in the last few years that contradicts what I used to think. I-I eventually enjoyed spending time with the red dragon without ever realizing it was Natsu."

Gray scratched the back of his head as he thought about his next words carefully. "This time around, when I saw him transform, I still wanted to stay with him." Gray met Igneel's gaze, which had softened considerably since they'd begun talking, and added earnestly, "I don't know how I feel about all dragons, but I know how I feel about Natsu, and I really don't care what form he's in."

"Then that is what you need to make him understand," Igneel tried to encourage him, "I know it won't be easy to get through to him, it never is when he's being stubborn. But don't give up on him yet."

Gray nodded, "Thank you for talking to me, Igneel, and for giving me a chance."

"I will tell Natsu to get his dragon ass over to you, once he returns," Igneel grinned mischievously at his son in law.

"I'm sorry about that I-," Gray was incredibly embarrassed, he hadn't expected anyone but Natsu to hear him.

"Don't be, I needed a good laugh. Take care of yourself, Gray Fullbuster," Igneel turned around and headed towards a part of the cave Gray wasn't familiar with, marking the end of their conversation and leaving Gray to start the long trek back home. He didn't really feel any better than when he'd arrived, but he was at least content in the knowledge that Atlas and Happy would hopefully keep Natsu safe.

_Natsu, you fucking moron, you better not get yourself killed._

0-0

_Three days later_

"Where did you find him?" Igneel asked Atlas as he stared after the sulking dragon that walked past him without saying a word, heading straight into his bedroom with Happy following close behind.

"He was further away than I'd thought," Atlas commented, but added no details, "I had a hell of a time getting him to return. He hasn't said a word since we headed back."

"I suppose it's to be expected," Igneel grunted, "I'll go have a talk with him."

Atlas wished him good luck, and Igneel heard him grunt under his breath, _You'll need it_.

When Igneel entered Natsu's bedroom, he found his son huddled in the darkest corner of the room, staring off into nothingness. He wanted to yell at him for being so reckless, his anger itching to make itself known, but he knew that wasn't the right approach this time.

"You lied to me," Igneel announced softly, "You went after Acnologia by yourself, didn't you?"

Natsu didn't reply, but he looked up at his father's voice.

"You also tried to break your soulbond," Igneel continued, undeterred by Natsu's silence, "Tell me something, were you going to let Acnologia kill you? Was that your plan?"

Natsu remained silent, his features emotionless.

Igneel watched him for a few minutes waiting for some kind of response, but none seemed to be forthcoming.

"You failed, you know," Igneel informed him, "You only managed to fracture it, but I assume you know that by now. Lucky for you, the protection magic you placed on that firestone was quite advanced. Strong enough to even protect him from y_ou_."

Igneel could see Natsu's eyes narrowing into slits as he thought about his words.

"How do you know about that?" Natsu finally spoke, and Igneel smiled to himself.

"Didn't Atlas tell you? Gray came looking for you. He's the one that told us what you were up to."

"Gray, came here?" Natsu asked, and it broke Igneel's heart to see the desperate longing in his son's eyes.

"Indeed, he did. He wants to talk to you, and I think you should listen to what he has to say," Igneel began to pace around the room, still trying to keep his anger in check at the extent of his son's recklessness.

"Natsu, what you did was very reckless. If those protections hadn't been in place, you could've killed him. As it was I could barely feel…," Igneel paused in mid-step, finally grasping the implication of something he'd ignored before.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, confused by his father's behavior.

Igneel shook his head for a moment before continuing with his explanation, "Gray is human, you had no way of knowing how his body would have responded. Soulbonds are not meant to be broken, except in death. You can't possibly understand how painful it is when it happens. It's like being torn in two, only to discover that all the best parts of you are gone, and all that's left is this deep emptiness that only death can quiet."

"Is that how you felt when Mom died?" Natsu asked, waiting for a response that Igneel had never been willing to give.

Igneel sighed, knowing that at some point, Natsu deserved to hear about his mother. He wished it wasn't so hard to talk about her still. "I had you."

Natsu waited before admitting with a whisper, "I didn't want to hurt him, I just wanted to set him free from this nightmare."

"That's not really for you to decide on your own," Igneel pointed out, he knew Natsu's heart was in the right place, but he really needed to stop making these decisions on his own. "It's also not what he wants."

"Just how long was he here?" Natsu asked, surprised by the respect he could hear in his father's voice.

"Long enough for me to like him," Igneel snarled, "You need to go talk to him and tell him _everything_ this time. That boy deserves better than what you've done to him twice now. There's a lot more to relationships than physical intimacy, and he's grown more than you realize."

Even though he didn't respond, Igneel could see Natsu was mulling his words over, so he left him alone.

O-o

"How did your talk with the boy go?" Atlas asked offhandedly after Natsu had left, and Igneel smirked at his brother's attempt to sound disinterested.

"It went better than I'd hoped," Igneel replied, "It got me thinking. I want your help with a project."

"A project?" Atlas arched one of his eyebrows in interest, already excited by the prospect. Igneel's projects were rarely straightforward, and Atlas loved a challenge, especially if they brought with them the chance to create new magic, his one true love.

"I was thinking about the sigils," Igneel explained, "How did Gray get in without us being alerted?"

Atlas shrugged without much interest, "He's bonded to Natsu, I would imagine the sigils detected that and misclassified him as a dragon."

"That's what I thought too, but that's not possible," Igneel reported, "Natsu tried to break their bond and almost succeeded. There wasn't enough of his soul present for the sigils to recognize, which makes me wonder."

Atlas looked slightly more interested, "What are you thinking?"

"Well, we've known for a long time that dragon births have been declining more every year. What if I managed to discover something by accident?"

"Wait a minute, surely you can't be suggesting that dragon souls are being born as humans."

"Why not? Soul mates are something that, as far as we knew was exclusive to dragons, but now both Natsu and I have had human mates. Doesn't that make more sense than dragons suddenly having purely human mates? Not to mention, their magic signatures are immense, much more than a normal human would be capable of."

Atlas closed his eyes in what Igneel recognized as his thinking face.

"Remember how quickly and strongly Natsu and Gray bonded, you know it's possible, Atlas," Igneel prodded.

"Alright, assuming this little theory of yours is true... So what?" Atlas pointed out, "What's the point of knowing this if nothing can be done about it? The only way you met your mate was by casting a spell on yourself that shortened your lifespan, and it was a complete coincidence, and then you sired a hybrid that can't even do that."

"Well, it could mean that eventually once all the dragons die out, we'll continue to find each other in human bodies as human populations increase. Nature always finds a way to balance things."

Igneel became excited as he remembered something Porlyusica had told him, "Did you know that magic has only been found in humans in the last hundred years or so?"

"So now you're saying that all humans with magic have dragon souls? That doesn't make any sense. Magic has always existed. It's in the ethernano in the air, it's just a question of being able to absorb it and harness it. Besides, the magic signatures of both Porlyusica and Gray are more powerful than any of the other humans we've encountered, excluding the dragonslayers. Your logic is flawed, Igneel."

"Ok, yes. You bring up a good point, but my initial theory is still possible. Maybe it's the dragon souls that are giving these individuals a bigger potential for magic."

"Alright, now we're back to so what?"

"If Gray has a dragon soul, isn't it theoretically possible that we could find a way to transform him into a dragon?"

"AHAHAHA! That's amusing," Atlas laughter boomed all around them, "I'd be tempted to try it just to see his face when you suggest it. It's pointless, that boy would never agree to such a thing."

"I think you're wrong, he gave me the impression of being desperate enough to at least consider it."

"Your heart's in the right place, Igneel, but even if we managed to create the proper spell, you already know what the problem is going to be. The boy has a human body, his magic might be able to fuel the transformation, but for how long? Human life spans are short, the spell would eat up his life force very quickly."

"I don't mean temporarily, I mean permanently," Igneel announced.

Atlas balked, "You want to turn him into a dragon permanently? Are you out of your mind? Transformation magic has limits, you know that."

"What about soul magic, can we do something with that?"

"You mean like extracting his soul and implanting it in a dragon body?"

"I don't know, maybe? It'd have to be an ice dragon since that's his magic."

"Wait, you want two fire dragons to somehow create an ice dragon? You don't ask for much, do you?"

"I have faith in you and your abilities," Igneel grinned, knowing that would goad his brother on.

"I don't know, the energy requirements for something like this would be huge, where are we going to get access to something like that?"

"Why don't you let me worry about that? First, we have to determine whether my theory is correct or not," Igneel pointed out, desperately trying to keep his brother from figuring out what he'd already decided when he'd set upon this course of action. Atlas stared at him for a few moments trying to figure out what he was planning, but the way he kept glancing at his room told Igneel he'd managed to pique his interest.

0-0

For the first time since the day they'd met, Natsu was absolutely terrified of seeing Gray. How many memories had returned to him since the last time they'd seen each other? Had he already remembered why Natsu had taken his memories in the first place? Natsu really hoped he hadn't, he wanted to grant him at least that small mercy.

He paced around the field that had played such a significant role in their relationship over the years until he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Natsu reached for the weak link that still bound them together. He called his mate to him, not entirely sure if there was enough left for Gray to hear him. Still, he kept trying, calling Gray to him over and over until he finally saw his husband walk towards him as he had so many times before.

He couldn't read Gray's expression in the slightest, and it fed into his fear. At this point, it was only Igneel's words that were keeping him there. They were both silent, staring at each other as if sizing up an opponent before a battle, and Natsu mused that was probably exactly what they were doing.

"You came," Natsu broke the silence, "I, uh, wasn't sure you would."

Gray bowed his head for a moment before reaching out and touching Natsu's muzzle gently. "I am so sorry for how I treated you."

Natsu was too surprised to react to the words, his eyes widening comically. Gray pressed his forehead to Natsu's snout rubbing in a way that felt almost like he was forcing Natsu to scent-mark him.

"Y-you didn't do anything," Natsu tried to keep his racing heart at bay, confused by Gray's actions and what they meant, "I was the one who lied to you all these years."

He noticed that Gray was still wearing his scarf. The pendant he had made for him with Gajeel's help, as a token to their union, peeked out from underneath its folds. Could his father have been right? Was it possible Gray still wanted him, even knowing he couldn't change back? He had said so on the rooftop, but Natsu had attributed it to Gray trying to talk him out of going after Acnologia.

"We have a lot of talking to do," Gray stated flatly, "And I don't want to do it here. I want you to take me somewhere."

"Y-you want to ride me?" Natsu sputtered, wholly shocked by Gray's words.

Gray nodded, "I want you to take me to Isvan, I think that's where we should talk."

Natsu was still confused, but he allowed Gray to mount him as he thought about his husband's words and realized he was right. Isvan was where it had all begun.

Natsu had never been there, but he'd heard that like a lot of other towns that had been destroyed, it had never been restored.

"Are you sure you want to go back there?" Natsu asked, concerned about what it would do to Gray to return there.

"Yes," Gray replied firmly, no trace of doubt in his voice.

Natsu could feel Gray touching the scales on his neck and back, and purrs of contentment escaped him before he could contain them.

"I'm not saying what you did was right, but I know that I hold some of the blame as well. Now let's go."

Natsu took off into the air, reaching out with his senses to make sure they weren't being followed. He headed in the general direction he knew Isvan to be, having seen the name on maps during the war.

Gray didn't say a single word during the trip, but Natsu didn't mind much. His own brain was a jumble of confused thoughts and a desperate yearning for what he knew deep in his bones he couldn't have. He was just happy to have Gray with him, even though he had no idea where this conversation was going to take them.

A/N: Here we are a year later. I am rather proud that I have managed to keep to the schedule I planned out all those months ago, even with a hiatus I hadn't factored in. I'd never attempted that before. However, we will be going back to every other week from now until the end. There are three chapters left and only half of one is written up, even though I do know what is going to happen.

This chapter is actually two meshed together as I didn't want to go past the 30 chapters I had planned but it all kind of worked together anyway.

For those of you who have come along for the ride from the beginning, or early on, thank you so much for giving this story a chance. It means a lot to me. This is probably the biggest story I have ever imagined, and that is terrifying on so many levels. I am sad to see it nearing its end, although I am also excited about what's coming.

As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I know I say this a lot, but I do enjoy hearing from you. I am a fan of this story too, and I love talking about it. So, don't be shy.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Gray walked around the remains of his village, a place he had never revisited outside of his worst nightmares. He wasn't sure what he'd hoped to accomplish by coming back here; he just knew it felt like the right place for them to talk.

Maybe he'd just wanted Natsu to see where he'd been coming from all this time. Not that he'd ever thought the dragon slayer — no, he corrected himself, Natsu had never been a dragon slayer, he was a dragon — had ever doubted him.

Mounds of scorched rubble lay amidst the few structures that had managed to remain standing, a stark contrast to the vibrant village of his childhood. When he'd escaped during its destruction, he'd been too traumatized to look back, not wanting to see the charred remains of his parent's bodies intermingled with the rest. He'd still been able to hear the roar of the flames as the fire continued to devour everything in its path, the black smoke reaching up towards the morning sky, darkening it as if in mourning for what it had witnessed.

The air had been oppressive as he'd run deeper into the woods, full of smoke and the horrid smell of the villagers' burnt flesh. Gray had run fast and true, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself, the last cries of his parents, and the roaring laughter of that evil dragon that had tried to kill him.

Now that he was older, all Gray could feel was a sort of detached surprise at the fact that the woods had somehow remained unharmed. There had been some cleanup over the years, and even though he was grateful that someone had apparently taken care of the bodies, he wished they'd placed some sort of marker somewhere, anything to let him know where his parents had been laid to rest so that he could pay his respects. He stumbled around, trying to find the location where his house had once stood.

He heard a noise behind him and turned to observe Natsu, also wandering over to the remains of the village, his features exhibiting a fury Gray had never witnessed before.

"Natsu?" Gray ceased his search and ran over to the dragon, startled to see Natsu showing so much emotion considering he'd probably seen much worse over the last few years.

"This is _not_ what red dragons are about!" Natsu seethed, "They stayed away from humans, and once my father decided to side with them, they protected them. This should never have happened."

"I know that now," Gray assured him, "I think it took talking to your father for me to finally accept all the things you'd been trying to tell me over the years. I hadn't wanted to believe that dragons could be intelligent or have complex emotions. If I continued to think of them as mindless beasts, then I wouldn't have to face my own guilt. It was much easier to blame everything on Deliora and anyone like him."

"Your own guilt?" Natsu looked puzzled, "What are you talking about, what could you possibly have to feel guilty about?"

"I - I killed my parents," Gray admitted out loud for the first time, "Or rather, I may as well have," He cut Natsu off before he could try to convince him any differently.

"Deliora destroyed our village, yes, but if it hadn't been for me, my parents would have survived." Gray oriented himself, he began walking towards the spot where it had all happened, and Natsu followed, his previous fury doused by his concern at Gray's words.

"We were all woken up by the roars of the dragon, although we had no idea what it was at first," Gray began, his eyes becoming cloudy as he surrendered himself to the memory. "We were luckier than most. We'd been planning on going camping that night, so we had bags packed. My father went outside to see if he could help, but he returned quickly, whispering something to my mother," Gray closed his eyes for a moment holding on to his parents faces.

"They told me I needed to be very quiet, that everything would be fine once we reached the woods, but even then I knew it was a lie. How could anything possibly be alright when I could hear the screams of the other villagers and the roar of the fire as it destroyed everything I knew?"

He stole a look at Natsu, wondering if, in his tense state, he would see him as his love or as the villain, and was pleased to know that he still clearly saw him as Natsu. Gray was glad his mate wasn't a hellfire dragon like his uncle, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to accept that as easily. Not that any of it had been easy, of course.

Gray recognized the sympathy in Natsu's eyes and offered him a tight smile. He was relieved that Natsu wasn't trying to interrupt him with platitudes, seemingly content to just listen to him.

"They told me to focus on them as I ran in between them. We were almost at the woods when I tripped. My mother caught me before I could fall, and she tried to keep me from looking, but it was too late. I had tripped over what was left of the body of one of my friends, and I started to scream, drawing Deliora's attention to us."

"If I had just kept my mouth shut," Gray's voice broke, no longer able to continue. He felt a light embrace and was surprised to find Natsu wrapping one of his wings around him in a manner he recognized. He'd seen Happy doing the same thing for Natsu years earlier. It was surprisingly comforting.

"You were a child," Natsu spoke even as he made soft purring noises that helped to soothe Gray, "It was their choice to save you, and one that any loving parent would willingly make for their child. Even now, I have no doubt Igneel would do anything he could to protect me," Natsu chuckled, "Atlas might let me die, though."

Natsu had meant that as a joke, knowing full well Atlas would never let anything happen to him despite how he pretended to act. Hell, if it ever came down to it, Natsu had a gnawing suspicion Atlas would even extend that protection to Gray, but judging from the way Gray tensed up at the mention of his uncle, a hellfire dragon like Deliora, it might not have been a good idea to bring him up.

"There is enough guilt to go around," Natsu sighed, knowing his father wouldn't want him to hide his role in the events that led Deliora to this village, "And none of it changes a damn thing."

"I have something to tell you, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him because, for some crazy reason, my father really likes you."

Gray stared at Natsu with dread, not knowing what to expect from that statement. He tugged at Natsu's wing, trying to show him he wanted to be held tighter. Natsu capitulated, holding him closer while continuing to make those soothing noises. Pressed close to him as he was, Gray felt Natsu take a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but my father is the King of the Red Dragons."

Gray looked up at Natsu in surprise and horror as he remembered the way he'd acted when they had met, "K-king?" He gulped.

"Yep. Anyway, once my father declared his decision that the red dragons would side with the humans, not all of the red dragons were in agreement. Deliora, in particular, was furious, and he challenged him. The way Atlas tells it, they fought for days until my dad finally won. He should have killed Deliora then, but he chose to exile him instead. He thought that was the end of it, but, well, you know what happened after."

Natsu hung his head, ashamed for having kept it to himself for so long.

Gray blinked as he processed Natsu's words, not missing the stiff manner in which the dragon held himself. He decided to lighten the moment while he tried to figure out how he felt about this new information. "Are you trying to tell me I'm a fucking princess?!"

Natsu stared at him in open-eyed wonder for a full minute before letting out a deep rumbling laugh. "I never thought of it that way, but I guess. Although technically, you'd be more like a Queen."

Gray was so happy to hear Natsu laugh again after such a long time that he disregarded his words, thinking them a continuation of the joke.

His enjoyment was brief as Natsu soon became serious again.

"You should know, you don't have to worry about Deliora ever again."

"Why's that?" Gray couldn't deny the relief he felt at those words, but there was something in Natsu's voice that terrified him. It had sounded cold, which is not something he'd ever associated with him. Even when he'd been attempting to maintain distance between them, there had always been warmth. It was something that was just a part of him.

"He's dead, I killed him," Natsu stated simply, letting go of Gray and once again turning towards the remains of the village, but not before Gray felt a wetness on his shoulder. Natsu was crying? What the hell had happened?

"You killed him?" Gray chased after him, full of a need to know what had upset Natsu so much. "What aren't you telling me? We both know the only way this is going to work is if we're honest with each other. No more secrets."

"Can we not?" Natsu pleaded, and that should have been his clue to leave it alone, but he was too used to pushing and fighting Natsu to realize when to let something go.

"No more secrets," Gray repeated firmly.

Natsu tried to stare him down, but when he realized Gray was not backing down in the slightest, he kicked the nearest object in anger, watching with satisfaction as it flew in the air for quite a distance before landing on a large pile of rubble.

Natsu's voice was tense when he began to speak, and Gray resolved not to interrupt, hoping it would make it easier for him to get through the telling.

"Deliora made an alliance with Acnologia. Once Igneel and Atlas learned of it, all dragons were tasked with killing him on sight, but he managed to hide for months. Until the day Rogue and I came upon two enemy dragons during a routine patrol, one hellfire, and one acid.

"I recognized Deliora right away. He was the only other hellfire dragon in the area, and we had met once before. Rogue knew how badly I wanted to go after him to avenge you and my father, and like an idiot, I let him convince me to stay and fight rather than going for help, even though I knew better.

"I — I let my desire for vengeance cloud my judgment, and I left my friend behind to fight against a dragon whose element was extremely hazardous.

"We split up," Natsu continued, his remorse weaved into every word, "Rogue asked me to let him down so he could fight his dragon. He was doing well, and I was only gone for a few minutes. That's how long it took me to kill that bastard. I rushed back to help Rogue with his fight, but, uhm, I was too late.

"I found him writhing on the field, the acid from his injuries eating away at his flesh," Natsu was filled with anguish as he recalled finding his friend in that state. Still, he did his best to finish, "I tried to head it off as best I could, but I wasn't able to stop the damage soon enough, and he- uh - he lost both his legs up to his knees. Sting blamed me for what happened, and he was right. I should never have left Rogue to fight on his own."

"So, when you asked me if you were a monster?" Gray prodded, recalling the night he had found Natsu sitting outside their hotel room in the middle of the night. Natsu nodded, no longer able to hold back his tears.

"Oh Natsu," Gray was heartbroken for everyone involved, he tried to hug as much of the enormous body as he could, knowing it wasn't enough, would never be enough to ease a trauma that large.

"Was Wendy able to help?"

Natsu shook his head, "She can't regrow bones, she could only finish healing what I couldn't," Natsu answered, keeping his head down.

Gray stared at Natsu, his hand covering his mouth as he attempted to digest what Natsu had just told him. "Is - is he okay?

"Yeah, he's fine. He can still move around if he uses his magic. From what I've heard, Gajeel and Metalicana have been working on something that might help him walk again."

"From what you've heard?' Gray repeated, puzzled by how aloof Natsu sounded. It was surprising considering they were discussing one of his closest friends. Until he remembered Igneel's words.

"I haven't talked to them in about two years," Natsu shrugged, clearly done with the topic.

"Two years?! Don't you think it's time for you to talk to Sting about it again? I'm sure by now, he must realize it wasn't your fault."

Gray stopped to examine the dragon in front of him, trying to read his gestures. Had Natsu been in his human form, this would be a lot easier, he could read human Natsu like a book, but dragon Natsu was still a mystery he was slowly deciphering. Although he was confident with time, he would manage it.

"It doesn't matter anymore, any friendship that existed between Sting and I is over," Natsu seethed, "Can we please talk about something else?"

He sneaked a quick glance at Gray only to find his eyes had never wavered from him.

"No. This is important. Sting is your best friend, I'm sure whatever happened between you, you guys can work it out."

Natsu began to laugh, but this time it was dark and mirthless, the sound making Gray take a step back. "There are some things that can't be worked out Gray. What he did, while I understand it, I can never forgive him."

"What did he do?" Gray whispered, a feeling of dread settling over him, knowing it would have to be quite terrible for Natsu to not be willing to forgive his closest friend.

Natsu studied him for a long time before finally responding, "He's the one who sent Acnologia to Talos."

It took Gray several minutes to piece together what those words meant. Sting had set the events in motion that had put an end to the life they had built together. He could feel the rage rise within him at the injustice, even though a part of him still had trouble believing it, "But why? Why would he do that?"

"Because if he hadn't, Acnologia would have killed all of them, so he did what was necessary to protect Rogue. I don't fault him for that, I probably would have done the same thing if you were in danger," Natsu tried to sound convincing, but Gray could still hear the hurt in his voice. Sting had been his best friend since he was eight years old, he knew the betrayal had to have been a blow, especially on top of his own rejection.

"I don't understand any of this," Gray interrupted, wanting to move the conversation away from what had happened. "Before you left, you'd said renegades were just dragon slayers that had turned against the dragons, but Acnologia _was_ a dragon."

Natsu sighed, "Something went wrong with Atlas' spell, or maybe the dragons who cast it messed it up. We don't know exactly what caused it, but for some of the dragon slayers using a lot of dragon magic, combined with the blood of the dragons they slew changed them, and they somehow gained the ability to turn into dragons."

"So they turned into something like you?"

"No, the renegades are something entirely new. I was born from a dragon and a human, so my body could take both forms, at least it used to be able to," Natsu amended, his forehead creasing briefly before he continued his explanation.

"The renegades, however, were human, and the process ended up destroying their minds. While they can change between either form at will, they aren't really human anymore. But they aren't truly dragons either. Acnologia is the strongest of them, and he has declared himself their leader."

"And Deliora joined up with him?" Gray thought this seemed rather short-sighted, "But wouldn't Acnologia have just killed him later?"

"Probably, I doubt he really cared. I think his hatred blinded him to anything else, or maybe he thought he could handle Acnologia on his own," Natsu shrugged disinterestedly, "Who knows?"

"I can tell you this, Acnologia is like no other renegade. He reaps the souls of his opponents, keeping them inside him and fusing them to his magic to give him immunity to ours. It makes him almost invincible."

Gray found himself thinking of the malevolence he'd felt from the renegade and shuddered to realize it was something he'd never felt from any of the other dragons he'd encountered except for Deliora.

"Y-you told me Acnologia almost killed you, did — did he do the same to you?" Gray didn't really understand what soul reaping meant, but it sounded terrible, and he instinctively didn't like it.

"He uhm, he tried," Natsu's face was grim, "And there would have been nothing I could have done to stop him if Belserion, he's my father's advisor, hadn't sacrificed himself for me. Acnologia ended up with his soul instead."

"I managed to take one of his arms in that battle, but he destroyed most of my side," he pointed at the X shaped scar near his hip bone, deciding to leave out the part about how the renegade had eaten his tail. He didn't think Gray would handle that well.

"I was fading fast, but then you came to me and asked me to come back to you, and I — I couldn't leave you."

"That — that really happened?" Gray blanched, remembering the pain he'd felt at that moment, and his face contorted in terror. His arms immediately wrapped themselves around as much of Natsu as they could, finally understanding how close they had come to losing each other.

"You saw something?" Natsu peered down at his mate with interest.

"No, I didn't see anything, but I heard your voice, and then I was hit by this incredible wave of pain, and I tried to call out to you. I _did_ tell you to come back to me, but then I blacked out," Gray recounted, still shaken at the realization that for that brief moment, they had been connected.

As much as he'd been determined to learn everything, he realized Natsu had been right all along. He wasn't ready to hear anymore. He needed time to process even the little he'd just heard.

"I wish I could go back and do so many things over. My parents, you, Lyon," Gray cried out in frustration, "I screwed up so much, and look where it led us."

"You're being too hard on yourself, love," Natsu protested, and Gray felt himself perk up at the familiar nickname, "None of what happened was ever your fault. I could have trusted you more."

"No, you had it right the first time, what _were_ you supposed to do when I hated everything you were? That is the truest thing you ever said to me. I understand that now. I just wish..., there were so many times I could've made better choices."

Natsu sighed, "We both screwed up a lot. We were stupid and scared to lose what we had, but I never doubted your love for me, even after what happened in the field," He tried to phrase the rejection as tactfully as he could, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"If there were any way I could change what I am, I'd do it in a second, I'd do anything to be with you," And he absolutely would, but he also knew there was nothing to be done in this case and he needed Gray to understand that. Before he wasted his life trying to find a miracle cure that just didn't exist.

"But the truth is, I was already having trouble changing back during the war. The longer I remained a dragon the worse it became. And after Acnologia almost killed me, they had to use massive amounts of dragon magic to reconstruct parts of my body. When I changed back into my human form, all those areas were covered in red scales."

Natsu saw the disbelief on Gray's face and hurried to drive the last point home. "That tattoo I had? It was an illusion spell Atlas created for me so I could hide them from you. The battle within my body is over, and the dragon won. I'm sorry, but this is how I will always be. Not even magic can change that. So if that isn't something you can accept or —"

"If you even attempt to finish that sentence, Natsu Dragneel, I will end you," Gray threatened, "I've already told you, I don't care what you are. I care about _who_ you are, and I am never leaving you again."

Natsu didn't reply. Just watched him with a sorrowful expression Gray didn't understand. Shouldn't he have been happy with his declaration?

Gray's head was swimming, and he looked for a distraction, something to take his mind off things for a little bit. He was back in his village for the first time in twelve years. Deliora was finally dead. It was time to put all this behind him. But first, there was something he needed to do. Something he should have done years ago.

He looked around for materials, settling on some rocks and small branches. He collected a large number of them as well as some vines and moved them over to where his house had once stood, letting himself think about the good memories he'd once had, back when his family had been whole.

If he concentrated really hard, he could almost see his parents. Images of them flitted through his mind, chasing after him as they played with faces full of carefree laughter, or tucking him into bed at night and reading him stories even though he complained he was too old for such things. It had been a good life.

Gray remembered how his mother's wish for his happiness had been simple: a wife, a family. While his father had merely wanted him to be kind and strong. What would they have thought of his husband, the dragon?

He could feel the tears stream down his face, and he didn't fight them. He had never allowed himself to properly grieve their loss, too caught up in his anger. But he knew it was time. If he ever wanted to move forward, he needed to start here.

Gray felt a tentative pull through his distress, and he waved Natsu away, needing to experience this fully.

"My dad, he was uhm, really fun. He liked to tell jokes and play pranks on my mom, "Gray wiped his eyes as he talked to Natsu, "You would have liked him, I think."

He could hear Natsu moving behind him and wasn't surprised to find himself once again enveloped by a large wing. "My mom," he began but got no further as he dissolved into sobs.

"Shh," Natsu soothed, "I'm sure she was amazing too." Once Gray had calmed down a little, he asked, "Would you like some help?"

Gray nodded, not trusting his voice yet. Natsu nuzzled him as best he could before getting to work, placing the rocks Gray had collected in a large circle in what used to be their backyard.

"I wish I knew where they were buried." Gray sniffled.

"Isn't it better to honor the place where they lived?" Natsu suggested, and Gray decided his mate had a point. This was where they had been a family, this is what he would choose to remember from now on. And with that thought came an idea. He molded a knife and used it to scratch his parents names, Mika and Silver Fullbuster, on the branches he had chosen, tying them together with the vines and pounding them into the ground with an ice hammer.

Gray sat in the circle and closed his eyes, trying to remember as many details about his parents as he could. He shaped his ice, carefully making adjustments as he went, until a near-perfect sculpture of the three of them playing and laughing together stood before him.

Once he was satisfied with the results, he infused it with as much of his magic as he could manage, wanting it to last as long as possible under the summer heat. He made his way over to Natsu, who had moved away once he'd realized what Gray was attempting.

Natsu admired his work, sighing contentedly, "I don't think I've ever told you this, but I've always thought your magic was beautiful."

Gray smiled at the compliment before turning into a mess when Natsu added, "Just like you."

He nudged the dragon playfully, only to hear Natsu laugh at him. They remained silent until the sun began to set, content to sit together and enjoy the memorial they had crafted together.

"Let's get out of here," Gray suggested, standing up and dusting off his clothes as he felt Natsu rise beside him.

"I know just the spot," Natsu murmured, and Gray climbed on the dragon's back, sparing one last look at the place where his life had begun before finding himself in the air once again.

0-0

They hadn't been flying for very long when Natsu touched down. Gray looked around, feeling there was something familiar about it.

He could feel Natsu's nervous excitement, but it was dark, and the woods all looked the same to him at night.

"Where are we?"

Gray could tell that Natsu was a little disappointed at his lack of recognition, but he soon perked up. "Go look at that tree," Fire lit up one of Natsu's talons, and he neared it to the tree trunk, carefully revealing a clumsy heart with the names Natu and Gay carved inside it in barely legible letters.

"Natu and Gay?" Gray collapsed into giggles. He was incredibly touched by the gesture, and he didn't want to hurt Natsu's feelings, but it was hilarious. "Oh, my poor stomach!" Gray complained, still unable to stop laughing. "How old were you when you did this?"

"Eight," Natsu pouted, "Forget it."

"No, no, no, I'm sorry," Gray apologized through his giggles. "Is this the tree I rescued you from?"

"Yeah," Natsu grumbled, looking away.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, I wanna hear about it," Gray urged, "Please?"

"Fine," A little bit of mischief was reflected in his eyes as he revealed." My dad forbade me from searching you out, but he never said anything about not returning here."

Gray snorted in response, not surprised in the least at the defiance. He could only imagine Igneel must have had his hands full with child Natsu.

"I had to," Natsu defended, "I didn't want to forget we had met, and I was scared I'd lose your scent, so I snuck away again as soon as I could. I tried to carve our names, but I'd only just started learning my letters," Natsu frowned, "I'll fix it."

"Don't you dare touch it," Gray objected, "It's perfect just the way it is." And he meant it, too. There was something about learning that Natsu had come back here on his own and done this that freed him from his previous guilt at having attacked him more than any of Natsu's earlier assurances that he'd never hated him for it ever had.

Natsu lit a fire near the tree, and once he was satisfied it was safe, he gestured for Gray to sit down. "I'm going to go hunt us some food," Natsu announced before disappearing.

"Natu and Gay," Gray muttered to himself, once again giggling, but this time he felt his body overflow with warmth. Stupid romantic dragon. He wished that just once, he would be the one to surprise his mate with a grand gesture. One that would show him once and for all how he felt, especially after all the pain he had inadvertently caused.

Natsu soon returned, and while Gray cooked the rabbits he'd caught, he made a nest for them to sleep in. When Gray offered him some food, Natsu only replied he'd already eaten.

"Where do we go from here?" Natsu asked after watching Gray eat quietly for a while. The apprehension in his voice was hard to miss.

Gray studied him thoughtfully for a few minutes, mulling it over. The truth was he had no idea either. They had hurt each other deeply over the years, and while he wanted nothing more than to pretend none of it had ever happened, he knew that was the wrong approach to take. Especially given the considerable hurdles they would have to face in their future.

"There's really only one thing we can do," Gray wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling vulnerable, "We keep talking, we make things better, and more importantly, we stay together. I — I'd like us to go back to living together. "

Natsu's jaw dropped, "You're an ice mage, you can't possibly want to move into a cave with four fire dragons."

"Well, you don't exactly fit in my apartment anymore, do you?" Gray quipped, drumming his fingers on the ground, his nerves keeping him from being able to stay still.

This was one of the things he'd decided during those days he'd sat on the mountain, waiting for Natsu to talk to him. They were married, and he wanted to go back to acting that way, even if it seemed ridiculous given their circumstances. They had pledged their lives to each other through good times and bad, and he wanted them to fulfill that promise.

"No, I guess I don't at that," Natsu cocked his head and stared into his eyes, reading them as he always had. "This means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Gray confessed, "I know this isn't how we wanted it to be, but if we're married, it's important to me that we act like it."

"Alright then," Natsu agreed, "we'll try to make it work. I'll have Atlas make you a bed. You can always go back to your apartment when I'm gone."

Gray glared at him menacingly now that he had gotten his way, "And on that note, no more suicide missions. I might only be a human, but I promise you, I _will _find a way to make your life miserable if you ever do something that stupid ever again."

He could see Natsu wanted to protest, but instead, he nodded his acceptance. "I promise I won't go after Acnologia by myself again, but that doesn't change the fact that I will have to go after him at some point."

"Why, why does it have to be you?" Gray complained, terrified by the mere idea of Natsu going after that monster. "Haven't you done enough already?"

"There's still a lot we need to discuss, but there is one thing you should really know. The times I told you I was off helping the Dragon King, that was a bit of a lie." Natsu announced, somehow managing to appear sheepish.

Gray stared in disbelief for a moment, trying to understand what Natsu was implying and groaning when he remembered him saying he would be a Queen, not a Princess, "Let me guess, _you're_ the Dragon King now?"

Natsu chuckled nervously, "Surprise?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?!" Gray sputtered, "How even?"

"Belserion mostly. Igneel and Atlas kept me far removed from other dragons, even red ones, for most of my life. I mean, I knew other dragons existed, but Metalicana and the others were the first ones I ever met outside of my family. I knew next to nothing about our politics. Even the fact that my father was the King of the Fire Dragons was more an interesting bit of trivia than anything that held any importance." Gray tried not to feel disheartened by the fact that Natsu had included himself with the dragons, it only made sense now, but it brought home the crux of their situation. Natsu was a dragon, and he was not.

"When I got there, that changed. Suddenly there were dragons everywhere, all kinds, even ice ones. They're really pretty," Natsu recounted. Gray could hear the excitement in his voice, and he had to smile.

"Anyhow, it turned out that every race of dragon had their own royal families, and Acnologia and Deliora had systematically gone about destroying them all. My father, uncle, and I are all that's left. So my father was made King of the Dragons. It's complicated, but mistakes were made, and Atlas magic had caused too much havoc, so that left only me. Belserion recognized that early on, and without me realizing it, he began to build me up. After I was able to wound Acnologia and survive, it cinched it.

"I couldn't really get out of it, so I made a deal instead. I agreed to take my place as King, but only on the condition that Belserion would act as my regent until your death."

"Is that why you were so anxious to leave?" Gray wondered, remembering how determined Natsu had been to put as much distance between them and Talos as possible.

"Yeah, I was afraid something would come up, or someone would change their mind, so I grabbed you and ran. I didn't want to spend any more time apart," Natsu admitted shyly, "And I don't regret it, that time we spent together, it was the happiest I've ever been."

"Me too," Gray agreed, those months had been everything he had ever dreamed, even if they had been too short. He would do anything to get that closeness back. He finally got the nerve to ask what had been worrying him since Igneel had checked their bond. "Our bond, is it — is it going to be okay?"

Natsu looked down, and Gray could feel his guilt at having tried to destroy their bond, although it was more muted than before. "I think so, but it's going to take time."

Gray was surprised to see a sudden change in Natsu's features until he looked down and saw that the pendant was glowing slightly.

"It looks like it's already begun to heal," Natsu's eyes shone with emotion, and once again, Gray felt it inside. He focused on their bond, wanting to reassure himself that their connection felt a bit stronger.

They stared at each other in amazement, neither really knowing what to say.

"I love you," Gray finally burst out.

"I love you too," Natsu nuzzled his cheek gently, "I'm sorry I made such a mess of things."

"_We_ made a mess of things, this wasn't just your doing," Gray reminded him, "I was too stubborn to see anything other than what I wanted to see, and I didn't leave you very many choices."

Gray could tell that Natsu wanted to say something more. He'd caught him staring at him and shaking his head several times already, and it was making him anxious. "Just spit it out already."

Natsu dragged in a long breath before speaking, alerting Gray that he wasn't going to like whatever it was. "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but there's another reason why I need to go after Acnologia, and it's important."

"Belserion?" Gray guessed, remembering Natsu had said the dragon had sacrificed his soul for him. "Vengeance is not a good enough reason to get yourself killed, Natsu."

"It's nothing like that, and it's not just him. It's also my father and all our dragon slayers' parents too. He has pieces of their souls inside him, Gray. If they died before he did, they'd never be able to rejoin their soulmates. Their cycle would be destroyed forever. I can't let that happen to my parents or any of the others."

Gray stared at him in dismay, remembering how Igneel had looked when talking about Natsu's mother, and as much as he hated the idea, he knew Natsu was right. They couldn't allow that to happen.

Gray relented with a sigh, "I don't like it, but I understand. Just remember your promise."

"I will," Natsu assured him, "I give you my word. I won't go after him on my own."

"Good, we should go to bed, it's been a long day."

Natsu grunted in agreement as he lay down in the nest he'd made earlier, beckoning Gray to join him. "Yeah, I'm beat."

"I still can't believe I get to be with you like this and not have to pretend to be someone else." Natsu's smile was dazzling, even as a dragon.

Gray crawled in and lay next to him with a chuckle, "I feel pretty stupid for not realizing it sooner. I mean, looking back now, outside of that awkward formal speech you used when you weren't freaking out on me, it should have been pretty obvious."

Natsu laughed, "I wasn't expecting you to show up, I kind of panicked. That's how Belserion talks."

They snuggled together in the nest, Natsu wrapping his wing around Gray in a combination hug and blanket while they stared up at the stars quietly.

"Hey, Natsu?" Gray prodded the dragon, whose eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Hmm?"

"How long do dragons live?"

"I don't really know, the oldest I've heard of is over a thousand years old," Natsu replied dreamily, his eyes beginning to close once again, "Atlas and my father are close to four hundred, I think. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering how long I'd have to wait to meet you again in another life."

"Every day away from you will feel like an eternity."

Gray giggled, and Natsu frowned at him, "What?"

"Nothing, you're just incredibly romantic, I need to step up my game."

"Nah, I love you just the way you are," Natsu mumbled.

"Go to sleep, you idiot," Gray scolded, not bothering to hide his smile at those words.

"Did I ever tell you that when we first met, I wanted to take you home with me?" Natsu's voice had turned dreamy, "I wanted us to go on great adventures together. I had it all worked out, too. We'd fly until I could feel myself changing back, then we'd explore wherever we ended up and camp out until I could fly again, and then we'd start all over again."

The last part had been almost unintelligible, accentuated as it had been by snores, but still, Gray's heart felt like it would burst at any minute.

He was beginning to understand what Natsu had tried to warn him against. So many times that day, Gray had wanted to kiss his lover like he was used to. To play with Natsu's hair or do any of the myriads of gestures he'd been used to giving and receiving.

Only to be confronted with their reality. The holds and wing hugs were pleasant, but they were nowhere near the same, and it grieved Gray to realize that it would be almost a year before they could once again do all the things they had once taken for granted. He told himself it didn't matter, Natsu had gotten through it, he could too.

A/N: Natu and Gay, that is all. Heh, the things that come from typos! This was a rough chapter, but it needed to happen and I tried to lighten it up a bit. While they obviously didn't get through everything I tried to get the most important ones out of the way. But, yay, the boys are back together again!

I'm excited for the last two chapters and I hope you are too. Thank you once again to DivineBurrito for their help betaing, this one was a beast! See you in two weeks!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Since the moment Natsu had left to go talk to Gray, Igneel and Atlas had done nothing but read through old magic scrolls, trying to find anything that might help them figure out a way to permanently transform Gray into an ice dragon. Assuming Igneel's theory of the boy possessing a dragon soul was correct.

The scrolls represented the collective magical knowledge accrued by the red dragons since time immemorial. Some of them were so old that they were only held together by the barest of magic. Every generation had added their own scrolls, and it had always fascinated Atlas to trace the magic back to the dragon that had created it.

Over the years, he and Igneel had added their own discoveries to the collection, and Atlas had held the hope that given his immense magical talent Natsu would someday do the same. Still, he knew that even if that happened, he would probably be the last red dragon to do so.

As hard as it was to accept, the fact remained that they were nearing the end of their existence. The red dragons had been the vanguard of the front lines and had been mostly obliterated during the war. There were less than a dozen left. Natsu would more than likely never father offspring, and their line of Royals would end with him.

Atlas looked up from the massive pile of scrolls he'd been studying, finally realizing it had been quite a while since Natsu had left.

"Aren't you concerned Natsu isn't back yet?" he asked Igneel, who was immersed in his own mountain of scrolls.

"Not really," Igneel replied absently, "he and Gray had a lot to talk about. I think we both know if Acnologia had found them, he would've already come for us."

Atlas grunted in agreement. He stared at the scrolls once again in frustration.

"Your research not going well?" Igneel peered at him.

"Not really, transformation magic is useless for all the reasons we've already discussed. Soul magic is more promising, but once again, there's the energy problem, and I can't find a way to generate the amount of energy needed."

"I thought I told you not to worry about that." Igneel reminded him, "I'll come up with a way to get you the energy you need."

"Yes, but you haven't told me how you plan on doing that," Atlas complained.

"I have a few ideas," Igneel replied vaguely, "Have you figured out how to get a look at his soul?"

"Sure, that part's easy, we just have to get him to astral project."

"I don't think that's a skill humans are born with," Igneel pointed out, "You're going to have to teach him how to do so."

"Me?" Atlas balked at the idea, "How am I supposed to teach him that? Can't we just cast a spell on him or something?"

"Do you think he would trust anything that came from a spell he didn't cast?" Igneel replied, "Would you?"

"No," Atlas admitted grudgingly.

"Besides it would be good for the two of you to bury the hatchet. What did you do anyway?"

"Why do you automatically assume I was the one to do something?"

Igneel roared with laughter, "Are you saying you weren't?"

"Well no, but would it kill you to give me the benefit of the doubt?" Atlas groused.

"Brother, I've known you for hundreds of years. What did you do?"

"I wanted to show Natsu that the boy had grown and could handle seeing dragons, so I showed myself to him."

"As intelligent as you are, you can be such an idiot sometimes. Let me guess, he attacked you?"

"Something like that," Atlas grumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, I rather think teaching him how to astral project will be a good opportunity for the two of you to put aside your differences. He'll be one of us soon enough."

"You really think we're going to be able to pull this off?"

"We have to, for Natsu's sake."

Atlas grunted, he wasn't pleased with the idea of spending time with Gray, and he had no clue how to go about teaching a human how to astral project, but he would figure something out.

For Natsu's sake.

0-0

Gray was a nervous wreck by the time they arrived at the cave's back entrance. He was no less determined for them to stay together, especially after the last two weeks they had spent together.

However, telling Natsu he wanted to live with him and moving into a cave with four red dragons were two completely different things. Especially when he was well aware that at least two of them disliked him.

"It's going to be fine, you're their Dragon Queen, remember?" Natsu tried to get a rise out of him, no doubt feeling his nerves through their bond.

Now that everything had been sorted between them, Gray could feel his mate close to him at all times, and it was a wonderful feeling. They could send feelings back and forth and could communicate without speaking if they wanted. Although they hadn't done it much yet, it was reassuring to know they could.

"Atlas and Happy aren't going to like my living here," Gray muttered.

"Well, you could always try to, I don't know, apologize?" Natsu pointed out, "They're not unreasonable, and if they don't accept it, at least you tried. It's all you can do, Ice Block."

"Ugh, it's gonna be so hot, isn't it?"

Natsu laughed, "Yep, maybe I can try to do something about our room, Atlas might know of some magic to keep it cooler than the rest of the cave."

"You think so?" Gray asked, hopefully.

"Anything's possible, but he's the magic expert, not me. Now come on, let's get this over with, they're all inside."

They walked into the cave, and Gray was immediately amazed by how big it was. He'd only ever been in the front rooms, and as they walked past many of passages he'd never seen before, he could see that it would take him a while to find his way around without getting lost.

"This place is huge!"

"Yeah, all the red dragons used to live here, although most of them were already off fighting when I was little. I only ever met the ones who were close to my father."

As they got closer, Gray became more and more nervous until he felt Natsu's wing surround him in a hug.

"It's going to be okay," Natsu assured him with a smile, and with a spring in his step, he entered the main room, calling out, "We're home!"

"Natsu!" Happy ran at them, attempting to tackle Natsu in a play fight as Gray skittered out of the way.

"Hey buddy, did you miss me?" Natsu laughed, letting the younger dragon lick his snout a few times before pushing him off.

"Natsu, you're home!" Igneel entered the main room quickly, nodding at Gray in acknowledgment.

"Took you long enough," Atlas grumbled, coming in behind Igneel. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"He's going to be living here from now on," Natsu explained, his tone of voice inviting no argument, "I would like it if you could please make him a bed and if you could do something to make the temperature in my room more comfortable for him, that would be great."

"I will do my best to make our _Queen_ comfortable."

Natsu peered at Atlas in shock, even though his tone had been laced with sarcasm he still hadn't expected him to be so agreeable, at the very least he'd expected some kind of pushback.

"Okaaaay, uhm, thanks," Natsu replied, switching his attention to Igneel, who only gave him an indifferent shrug in response.

"Thank you," Gray bowed his head at Atlas. "I want to apologize for how I treated you, I, uhm, -"

Atlas cut him off, "There's no need to apologize, that was my fault. I thought you would be able to handle it. I was wrong."

"Thanks?" Gray had no idea how else to respond to that. The dragon certainly wasn't wrong, but it didn't precisely make Gray feel like they had progressed any.

"I'll go make your room more hospitable," Atlas muttered as he left the main room and headed to Natsu's bedroom, Happy trailing behind him and asking if he could make him a bed too.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gray wondered, confused by the dragon's behavior.

"You're fine," Igneel chuckled, "Believe it or not, that's as close to an apology as I've ever seen him get. His people skills are pretty much nonexistent, but I know he does regret causing you pain."

Gray wasn't entirely sure he believed that, but before he could give voice to his thought, he felt the heat of Igneel's gaze on him, "I trust you were able to sort out your differences?"

Natsu nodded, "We have reached an understanding."

"Wonderful! Make yourself at home Gray, and welcome to the family, odd as we are." Igneel lowered his head in what appeared to be an act of respect. "I'm going to go supervise Atlas before he gets too creative."

Natsu laughed heartily, and Gray tried to draw strength from it. Overall it had gone better than he expected, but he knew it would be a while before he felt comfortable in his new home.

"You should go see your friends," Natsu encouraged, "They're probably worried about you, plus you'll need to get your stuff. I can meet you at the field later to help you move it."

"They're your friends too," Gray reminded him. "Lyon and Erza know about what happened, I'm sure they'd like to see you."

"I'll think about it," Natsu replied rather unconvincingly, refusing to meet Gray's eyes.

"Natsu!" Gray demanded, waiting until the dragon met his gaze. "If I can accept you the way you are, don't you think they could too?"

Natsu remained stubbornly silent, but Gray thought he noticed a slight softening of his expression. One that signified that his mate was indeed thinking about it.

Natsu hadn't really changed all that much. He was just communicating in ways that Gray wasn't familiar with. So over the last few weeks, he'd put considerable effort into learning to decipher the clues hidden within Natsu's behavior. Studying his gestures and combining them with the emotions he could feel through their bond until he felt like he had reached a better understanding than he previously had.

"Do it for Erza," Gray pushed, even though he knew it was a sore subject, "you're the only one who has come back. Don't you think you owe her some answers?"

"I don't really think she'd like what I have to say," Natsu replied and thinking over everything he'd learned Gray found he couldn't really argue that point.

"Alright, I'll leave it for now, I might as well go get their interrogation over with," Gray remarked, sticking his tongue out at Natsu when he heard him respond _Better you than me _in his head.

_Your time will come soon enough…_, Gray mock threatened. He gave Natsu the closest thing to a hug he could manage, wrapping his arms around the dragon's long neck, and smiling when he felt Natsu rubbing his head on his cheek.

After giving him a kiss on his snout that had Natsu purring, he exited the cave, beginning the long trek to the village.

_Later, loser, _Gray thought with a smile.

_Try not to get killed, Princess_.

Gray snorted at the retort, content in the knowledge that when he returned with his things, Natsu would be home to greet him.

0-0

"This is great, thank you," Natsu praised Atlas when he saw the results of his uncle's efforts.

When Natsu had realized he'd no longer be able to change back, he'd removed the contents of his room, not wanting a visual reminder of a life he could never have again. Atlas had made a bedroom for Gray, but he had put some thought into his interactions with Natsu.

He had made a bed similar to the ones Natsu preferred but had crafted it so that Natsu could easily curl around it, keeping Gray close to him while they slept. He had somehow also managed to lower the room temperature somewhat, enough so that Gray wouldn't have to call on his magic to be comfortable.

Happy decided to move into Atlas quarters to help keep the temperature down, and probably to limit his contact with Gray. Ether way, Natsu was grateful.

Atlas had also crafted additional pieces of furniture to hold Gray's things. There were shelves on a wall above a desk and chair, a wardrobe, and a dresser for his clothes. All organized in a way that would still make it easy for Natsu to move around the room.

Natsu couldn't wait to see Gray's reaction. It wasn't exactly what they'd had in mind so long ago, but it was a home they could easily share, and right now, that was more important to both of them than anything else.

He was still thinking about what it might be like when Igneel interrupted him.

"Gray is going to be gone for a while," Igneel noted, "and I've missed you. How would you like to go flying with me for a little bit?"

Natsu felt the excitement creep up his spine. It was rare that Igneel asked to do stuff together.

"Sure!"

He followed his father out the back entrance, and soon they were in the air, flying side-by-side. Close enough their wings almost touched.

"Did you tell him everything?" Igneel asked, and Natsu immediately knew what he was referring to.

"Yeah, he knows about your part in what happened in Isvan," Natsu revealed, "He doesn't hold you responsible, though."

"That's a relief. Was it your idea to have him live with us?"

"No. To be honest, I was surprised when he suggested it. I didn't think it was a good idea, but Gray wants us to fulfill our vows regardless of our situation. I just hope it won't be too much for him to bear." Natsu confessed, expressing his fear for the first time.

"He's a strong man," Igneel reminded him, "I'm really quite proud of the both of you for coming this far."

Natsu still felt embarrassed over some of the decisions he had made, but he knew he had to put them behind him. Regardless of how they'd turned out, he'd done his best to protect Gray, and he'd have to be satisfied with that.

"Where are we going?"

"Remember that place Atlas and I used to take you when you were little?"

Natsu paid more attention to where they were going and noticed the outline of the mountains where his father and uncle had taught him fire dragon magic. It was also where they'd taught him to hunt and fish, and he grew excited to experience it again, this time as a dragon.

They hunted, more for sport than out of any real hunger, but they ate everything anyway, finding it disrespectful to not consume what they had killed. Igneel looked tired, so Natsu suggested they rest atop one of the mountains surrounding the lake basin where they had often fished. They lay side by side, listening to the sounds of nature all around them.

"Your mother would have liked it here, I think," Igneel remarked, breaking the comfortable silence. Natsu held his breath, afraid that if he made a sound, his father would stop talking.

"There were so many things I wanted to show her, but there just wasn't enough time," Igneel sighed. "Let that be a lesson to you, son, don't put things off. You never know when your time is going to come to an end. Human lives are fragile."

"What was she like?" Natsu couldn't help but ask, hoping that this time his father would answer.

Igneel closed his eyes, and Natsu was disappointed, thinking the topic was over. That was until he heard a grunt right before an image projected itself in front of them. One of a young man and woman running across the very field that Natsu and Gray had spent so much time on. Natsu recognized the man as the one his father had turned into when taking Utari into the village, and the woman, who wore a scarf he knew very well, was clearly the one in the picture Anna had shown him.

"I remember everything," Igneel admitted, "I know I should have shared this with you sooner, but I- I hope you can understand."

Natsu nodded absently, transfixed by what he was seeing.

They were both laughing, Igneel tackling Porlyusica to the ground. Natsu watched his parents look into each other's eyes and smile with a joy he instantly recognized. Two souls combined into one.

The image faded to be replaced with a hundred others, each a small glimpse into his parents' life together until Porlyusica appeared before them with a swollen belly.

Igneel let these linger the longest, and Natsu watched as his mother appeared to be talking and singing to him. He observed her wonder and joy at his kicks and the awe on his father's face whenever he looked at her. After all these years, Natsu was finally able to sate the hunger he'd always felt for the mother he'd never known.

He knew the end was near, but he couldn't look away, watching his entrance into the world with a heavy heart, knowing the price that had been paid. Tears streamed down his face as he watched his mother hold him for the first and last time. She kissed his head and whispered something to him before the image faded away.

"What did she say?" Natsu asked nervously.

"She said, I love you," Igneel said simply, lowering his head. Natsu could see the slight shuddering of his body that announced the coming of tears his father didn't want him to see.

That was all it took to break him, years of guilt overwhelming him with a sadness he couldn't contain.

"I'm so sorry," Natsu sobbed, "I took her away from you."

"You did no such thing," Igneel chided, straightening up so that he could rub his head against his son's, their tears mingling briefly before evaporating. "Your mother knew what could happen, Natsu. She made her choice, and she never regretted it, and as devastated as I was by her death, I never regretted it either."

"We both loved you," Igneel smiled through his tears, swishing his tail until it was petting Natsu's back, "from the moment we learned of your existence. And when I see her again, I'm going to tell her all about you. So that she can be as proud of you as I am."

"I am so sorry for all the times I failed you over the years. I thought I was protecting you," Igneel declared, "but that was never what you needed. I realize that now, and I promise I will do everything in my power to get you what you do need. You've suffered long enough."

Natsu wasn't entirely sure what his father meant by that, but he filed it away for later, content to bask in his father's love. He closed his eyes, holding on to the image of his mother holding him in her arms.

0-0

Gray stood at the entrance to the Guard Headquarters feeling oddly nervous. He knew his decision to live with Natsu would come as a surprise to his friends, but he was still confident it was the right one. They had already been forced to spend too much time apart over the years.

The knowledge that Natsu could live for hundreds of years weighed on him deeply, and it filled him with a determination to spend as much time with him as possible. It would be an adjustment, but as far as he was concerned, he'd already made the biggest one in accepting Natsu as he was.

He was about to open the door when he was hugged from behind. Turning his head to see who it was, he was surprised to recognize Juvia and stiffened slightly.

Not this again.

"Juvia is so glad to see Gray is safe. We were so worried!"

Juvia let go of him, blushing prettily as she realized she might have overstepped.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"That's okay," Gray smiled, feeling slightly less uncomfortable now that he recognized she hadn't reverted to her old ways.

He finally opened the door for both of them and waved goodbye to Juvia before entering the changing room for the male guards. After taking his first real shower in weeks, he changed into his uniform, and once he deemed himself presentable, ventured out to look for Erza and his brother.

He found both of them in Erza's office, where they were preparing for the daily briefing. Gray grinned, noting how closely they were standing together even while talking about work.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

They both looked up at the same time, their eyes widening into matching surprised expressions.

"Gray!"

They both rushed at him, and Gray soon found himself sandwiched in their embrace. He couldn't help but smile.

He was home.

Erza left for a few minutes to issue some orders but soon returned, and together they made their way to the lake where they sat on a blanket Lyon had grabbed from Erza's office.

"Were you able to talk some sense into him?" Lyon asked, studying him intently. What he was looking for exactly, Gray wasn't sure.

"It wasn't easy, but we talked sense into each other," Gray amended. His eyes met Lyon's, "We went to Isvan and back to where we first met."

"That must have been hard," Lyon observed.

"It was, but I think we both needed to see it. To really understand where we were each coming from and begin to move forward."

"I'd like to talk to him," Erza spoke so softly Gray almost didn't hear her.

"I know, I'm trying, but he's still resistant to the idea. I think he's embarrassed at having lied to you for so long," Gray confided, "I also think he's nervous about how you will react. He cares about you a lot, and he's already lost so much."

"That's ridiculous," Erza protested, "I don't care about that. He was only doing what his father asked. I understand that better than anyone and Natsu is Natsu no matter what guise he's in, we've known each other most of our lives."

"Just give him some time," Gray advised, "I think he'll come around, but it's too soon to push."

"Of course," Erza agreed, "I apologize."

"It's just... he saved my life. I didn't really think about it until after you left, but if he hadn't shown up when he did-," Erza shifted her gaze towards the lake, "I never got a chance to thank him."

"Give him time," Gray repeated, "I'm sure he'll come around." He reached out to squeeze her hand and felt her squeeze back.

"So are you back for good? It feels like you're working your way up to something," Lyon noted, as observant as always.

"Yeah, for the most part," Gray avoided looking at Lyon, "I'm moving out of town, I've convinced Natsu to let me live with him."

He waited for the protests that never came, confused until he saw Lyon and Erza gazing at each other with fond smiles.

"We expected as much," Lyon clarified with a smirk, "You've waited for him for a very long time. You should do whatever works for both of you. God knows this situation is messed up as it is."

"Yes," Erza agreed, "You deserve to be happy. Are you planning on staying on as a guard?"

"For now," Gray confirmed, not really knowing what the future had in store or if he'd have to move to that island Natsu had told him about at some point.

"Then we are happy to have you back. Now, since you have just returned from a two-week vacation, I'll expect you to cover some shifts for the guards that had to work extra shifts during your absence," Erza intoned, beginning to outline his schedule for the next two weeks.

"Starting tomorrow," Erza flashed him a sheepish smile, "You may have the rest of today to move your stuff to your new home."

Gray groaned, but then again, it's not like he'd expected any different, and he was grateful that they had accepted his decision without argument. He waved goodby and headed to his apartment to pack the things he wanted to move to his new home.

0-0

It had been an unusually hot summer, and Gray had come to depend on the relief that the cooler temperature in their room provided him, as the rest of the cave was much too hot for his comfort. He and Natsu spent most of their time lounging in there, or outside.

Nights when he couldn't sleep, Natsu would fly them to different places, often stopping atop snow-capped mountains to let Gray revel in the cold temperatures, so different from their cave.

It was mid-August when Gray arrived home after working a double shift to find Natsu waiting for him in their bedroom. There was something in his demeanor that made Gray uneasy, and he collapsed on his bed, too worn out from the long workday and the walk back from town to do anything more than wait for Natsu to get whatever it was off his chest.

"I'm going to have to leave in a couple of days," Natsu began, narrowing his eyes as he took in Gray's exhaustion.

"What?" Gray protested, "Already?"

Natsu had mentioned that he would have to go on one of his trips to the mysterious dragon island soon, and no amount of arguing or pleading on his part would get him to agree to let him come along.

"Yes, I've already put it off for too long." Natsu admitted, "Belserion is very unhappy with me, things are happening that need my attention."

"Why can't I go with you? I can just stay with the dragon slayers."

"I've already told you, humans are not allowed there."

"Then why are the dragon slayers there?" Gray pointed out hoping to get through Natsu's stubbornness even though he'd already tried this tactic several times before.

"They are there with their parents, and I'm not even sure how much longer they'll be able to stay, that's just one of the many things that I need to deal with."

"I thought you said I was their Queen," Gray crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You are _my_ Queen, and those close to me will respect that, but that won't get you very far on that island. If enough dragons were against it, your presence could start a civil war."

"My father worked very hard to make this truce happen. Please, Gray, don't fight me on this," Natsu's eyes were imploring as he explained his feelings.

"How long would you be gone?" Gray sighed in defeat.

Natsu's grin was instantaneous, "Only a month."

"A month?! You're not going alone, are you?" Gray charged, aware as always that Acnologia was still out there somewhere.

"No, Happy is coming with me, in case I need to bring the slayers home. Plus, he always cheers Rogue up."

"Are you going to talk to Sting?" Gray pressed his luck, knowing that this was one particular topic that usually caused Natsu to shut down, and as expected, he didn't answer.

"Fine, I won't push," Gray sighed, choosing to let it go. The truth was he wasn't too sure how he felt about Sting either, so he couldn't precisely fault Natsu for his stance. "But if you're going to be gone for a month, I demand cuddles. Now. Lots of them."

Natsu pretended to be annoyed by his demands, but they both knew he loved any physical closeness they could manage just as much as Gray did. He curled up around Gray's body, holding him as close as he could, and they spent a long night nuzzling and talking.

If only it were enough, Gray thought sadly.

0-0

Two days later, he watched Natsu take off with Happy. Natsu had promised to let them know when he arrived safely, although he hadn't really explained how he was going to manage that, and Gray couldn't help but worry.

It must have shown on his face because Igneel immediately attempted to assure him, "He's made that trip many times, Gray. Happy too. They'll be fine."

"I hope so," Gray replied, hating how scared his voice sounded.

"What about you?" Igneel asked, "What are your plans? Will you stay with us while he's gone?"

Gray nodded, they were in the middle of a heatwave. As hot as it was outside, their bedroom in the cave was more refreshing than his apartment, plus he wanted to be close to where he could get news of his husband.

It made him nervous, though. This would be the first time he would be alone with the other dragons. Igneel always seemed happy to talk to him, but Atlas was another story. They hadn't really had much contact since he had moved in, the dragon keeping to his room most of the time, making Gray wonder if it was because of his presence.

He determined to make an effort to come to some sort of understanding with the hellfire dragon, knowing it would make Natsu happy.

He swallowed the last vestiges of fear he felt toward Atlas and bravely addressed him, letting his curiosity guide him.

"How is it that Natsu will let you know when he arrives?" he asked, wondering if it was something he could also do.

"Astral projection," Atlas answered in a bored tone.

"Astral projection?" Gray repeated with no clue what it meant. He looked at both dragons wanting to hear more, but the combined heat they gave off was already working against him.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in your room," Igneel suggested kindly.

Gray nodded gratefully, immediately feeling better once they were inside his bedroom. He sat in his desk chair, peering at Atlas expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"It's a way for the soul to temporarily separate from the body, allowing it to travel and enter the astral realm. So even if Natsu is far away, my soul can travel to his, and we can communicate briefly."

"So your soul would travel to the island?"

"No, it would meet Natsu on the astral realm."

"Perhaps you could explain it in a way that he might understand better?" Igneel suggested drily.

"Fine," Atlas huffed, turning his attention to Gray.

"All living creatures are made up of two main components, the physical and the astral. Your body is the physical, it houses your soul and allows it to interact with objects in this plane. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of, but what is the soul exactly?"

"That's a little more difficult to explain, but basically it's what defines who you are. You will live and die many times throughout your existence, but you will retain the same soul, it will just move to a new body and begin the cycle again. You might change gender or physical attributes from life to life, but your most basic characteristics will always remain the same."

Gray thought about that, and as he did, he noticed Atlas and Igneel holding a silent conversation he wasn't entirely sure he should interrupt.

"So the soul is capable of leaving the body?" Gray finally asked, tired of waiting.

"Yes," Igneel replied, "With enough practice, the body can be trained to temporarily release its hold on the soul. It remains tethered but is free to explore on its own."

"Could I, uhm, could I do that? Talk to Natsu while he's away, I mean." Gray puzzled, the whole idea sounded a little scary to him, but it's not like he had a whole lot of anything else to do for the next month, and it would be fun to surprise him."

"How should we know?" Atlas grumbled moodily, "you'd have to try. Do you know anything about meditation?"

Gray shook his head, "Would it be dangerous?"

"No," Igneel assured him, "It's quite safe. As I said, your soul remains tethered to your body, and that connection can only be broken in death."

"It's not a very effective method of communication, but since my telepathy can't reach him where he is, it's all we have."

"I don't understand."

"Well, to be able to communicate with Natsu, he'd have to also be projecting at the same time. Usually, it would be a lot of trial and error, but Atlas taught Natsu some magic, which allows him to sort of tug at his soul to alert him when he's trying to communicate with us. Then Atlas and I can meet him on the astral plane."

"There's an astral plane?" Gray was fascinated by everything he'd heard, having never known about any of these things before. He wondered if Ur had been aware of any of this.

"You don't need to worry about any of that. I doubt you'll be able to project in this room, let alone go to the astral plane" Atlas scoffed.

Gray huffed at the disdain he heard in the hellfire dragon's voice, "I'll have you know I'm a swift learner."

"Is that so? Well then, if you can manage to do that much, I'll teach you how to reach the astral plane myself," Atlas' contemptuous laugh echoed around them, making Gray want nothing more than to make the dragon eat his words.

But it turned out he wouldn't have to wait long to see him knocked down a peg,

"Why wait?" Igneel declared, startling the both of them, "You might as well teach him from the beginning. You could start now."

"What?!" Atlas sputtered at his brother's words, "Surely you're joking?"

It was hard to miss the glee in Igneel's eyes at his brother's reaction, and Gray found himself smirking in response.

"Not at all, who is better suited to teach him? You teach Natsu magic all the time," Igneel reminded him.

"Yes, but Natsu listens to instruction," Atlas pointed out, "I'm not sure about this one."

"I already told you, I am a quick learner. Assuming you are any good at teaching that is," Gray taunted, determined to prove Atlas wrong.

"Well then, no time like the present," Igneel encouraged them, "Try not to kill each other."

It was only when he noticed the satisfied glances the two dragons flashed each other that Gray realized he'd been had. He just wasn't sure to what purpose.

He tried not to worry about it too much. After all, if he managed to learn how to do this, he'd be able to see Natsu while he was gone, and that was surely worth it.

0-0

"Do you even know the meaning of the word relax?" Atlas snipped for the fourth time in the last ten minutes.

It so wasn't worth it.

Atlas was demanding, and he rarely handed out compliments. He was long-winded in his explanations and quick to anger. There had been at least three different occasions when Gray had wished he could manage to freeze the hellfire's snout shut.

"How can I relax with you constantly breathing down my neck?" Gray snapped, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down.

They engaged in a staring contest, both glaring until Atlas decided to back down.

"Natsu had a hard time at first too," Atlas chuckled, and it was hard to miss the affection in the gravelly voice. "He's always had a hard time sitting still, especially to do something as stupid as breathing. His words, not mine."

Gray grinned, that definitely sounded like his Flame-Brain. He willed himself to loosen up, knowing he'd make no progress until he did. Atlas was at least right about that much.

"I know you don't think very much of me, Gray, but remember this at least. As different as we are, we share one significant thing in common. We both love Natsu very much."

"I know," was the best reply Gray could come up with, surprised as he was by the dragon's attempt to get through to him. "I'm trying."

"Alright then, Natsu got the hang of it eventually, so can you. Let's try again, empty your mind of everything except breathing."

Gray chose to move to his bed, figuring if he was going to remain seated for so long that he might as well get comfortable. Emptying his mind of any extraneous thought, he closed his eyes and began to focus on his breathing.

Time had ceased to exist, there was only the briefest of gaps as one breath flowed into the next. Gray had never considered how exhausting breathing was, one breath following another over and over with no end in sight. A simple action, quickly taken for granted until you were forced to account for every one.

He thought he felt something shift inside him but couldn't risk the distraction. There was an audible gasp next to him, and he opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't remember getting up, but there was Atlas encased in his flames as always, although Gray felt they looked somehow different.

Atlas pointed at Gray's bed, confusing him, but he complied, turning his head to see what the dragon wanted him to see. He was able to see his body sitting on the bed, which seemed a strange thing for it to do without him.

The moment it dawned on him that he'd finally succeeded in projecting himself out of his body, he felt himself careening back into it.

"I did it?" Gray asked, puzzled as to what had just happened.

Rather than answering him, Atlas began to yell. "Igneel! You need to get in here."

Gray was still trying to suss out why Atlas was acting so strangely when Igneel hurried in.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just the opposite, you were right," Atlas began to pace around the room. "Tiamat's tits, we might be able to pull this off after all!"

"Did he see it?" Igneel asked, looking just as excited as Atlas until Gray couldn't take much more.

"See what? Will one of you tell me what the hell you're going on about?"

"If you can manage to do it again, you'll see for yourself," Atlas smirked in challenge.

It took a long time to quiet his racing heart, but he found it wasn't as hard to fall into the rhythm he'd achieved earlier now that he understood what to do. It still took a rather long time to feel that shift once again.

Once he did, he opened his eyes, feeling more confident, knowing that he had achieved this once already.

He saw both Igneel and Atlas standing a ways from him, although they looked almost shimmery, like what he imagined ghosts would look like. Atlas smiled at him encouragingly, which was already surreal, considering how the hellfire dragon had been acting all day.

But Igneel was gawking at him, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Gray went to rub his neck as he often did when he was confused, only to find that his neck seemed longer than usual.

He looked down at himself and startled. He felt his soul start to move back towards his body, but he actively fought it. As much as he was having trouble believing what he saw, he wanted to get a clearer picture.

Gray managed to move until he found himself in front of the mirror that hung above his dresser. He could rather understand Igneel's reaction now, seeing as he was having a somewhat similar one himself. The face he had seen reflected back at him more times than he could ever care to count was nowhere to be found. There was the face of what could only be an ice dragon staring back at him in its place.

About the only thing he recognized was the eyes, which looked much the same as they always had, despite being almost comically large in his alarm. Spiky horns seemingly made of ice protruded from his navy blue colored head, and as Gray lifted his hand to touch them, he realized that his hands had somehow transformed into talons.

That was too much for him to handle. He slammed back into his body so hard it fell back on the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Gray spluttered, quickly standing up and moving away from the two fire dragons.

"What did you do to me? What kind of magic was that?" He yelled at Atlas. His heart was racing so fast he swore he could hear the blood traveling through it.

"I didn't do anything," Atlas protested.

"Gray, listen to me," Igneel interrupted, keeping his voice level. "He really didn't do anything but teach you the barest minimum of how to astral project. I am sorry we had to trick you, but I needed to know whether my hunch was right."

"What hunch?" Gray's eyes darted from one dragon to the other." What are you talking about?"

"When you came here looking for Natsu, you didn't set off any of the protection sigils we had on the entrances. Sigils that are designed to alert us of a human entering the cave. At first, I thought that was because you were soul-bonded to Natsu, but I realized it wasn't possible. Natsu had damaged your bond so much that the sigils wouldn't have been able to detect his soul at all."

Gray peered at Igneel uncomprehendingly.

"So there had to be another reason," Igneel gazed at him with concern, "Why don't you sit down? This is a lot to take in."

Gray shook his head, "Just tell me what this means."

"It means you have a dragon soul," Atlas explained, for once getting straight to the point. "You are a dragon that was reborn as a human."

A/N: Thank you all for being so patient! It's been a rough few months, but things are starting to look up and I was able to finally devote some time to this story. I am not sure when the last chapter will be up as I have not started working on it yet, and both the Pride event and Gratsu Summer Solstice events are coming up in June and Gratsu Week and Slayer Week in July. Hopefully by the end of the summer!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Once I started plotting out everything that was left it became clear that there was too much still left to happen. Much more than could realistically be held in one chapter.

So the bad news is you're going to have to wait a bit longer for the conclusion. The good news is there will be two more chapters! I do hope to finish it out in the next week or so, as I don't plan on working on any other stories until this one is finished. This chapter took about 4-5 days to write so I don't think I will be done by July 31st as I don't anticipate them being any easier, lol.

Chapter 30

"I have a what?!" Gray spluttered, starting at the two dragons in front of him in disbelief.

"A dragon soul," Atlas repeated slowly, "As in, you used to be a dragon."

"How the hell does that even happen?!"

"Many years ago, there were all kinds of dragons on this Earth, but in recent years that has changed. Disease, infighting, and of course, the war all took their toll on our once numerous populations," Igneel explained calmly, intuiting that this approach would be more productive than Atlas' bluntness.

"It is my guess that as fewer dragons were born and human populations exploded, the dragon souls found their way into humans. Nature has a way of balancing inequities out," Igneel shrugged.

Gray stared at him, his mouth still open in shock, but there was something in his expression that gave Igneel hope. He could tell that the boy was already considering this information and what it could mean to his situation.

"Natsu's mother?" Gray asked, his brows furrowing as he tried to understand, to give credence to what he was being told.

"We think she might have possessed a dragon soul as well," Igneel responded. "It would explain why her magical ability was so much stronger than any other human I encountered while living in Talos, or why she was my mate."

"I used to be a dragon?" Gray's voice trembled as he looked down at his body, "That is very hard for me to accept."

"I'm not going to try to convince you one way or the other. You already saw it for yourself," Atlas said impatiently, "You have within you the soul of an ice dragon. There haven't been many of those for a long time."

"That explains so much, though," Atlas' mirth was loud, his laughter echoing inside the room and irritating Gray.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Well, while it's true that you can never be sure who you will end up with as a soulmate, most pairings happen within races. Matings between dragon races are not unheard of, but it is quite rare to find them within dragons of opposing elements."

"That is true," Igneel agreed, "but when they do happen, as in the case of Sting and Rogue's dragon parents, the bonds that develop are incredibly strong, just like the bond you share with Natsu. I highly doubt many other bonds would have survived the damage yours suffered."

Gray's eyes widened as he absorbed Igneel's words. "Okay, let's say for now that I believe you," Gray said, "Why does any of this matter? Regardless of what kind of soul I have, I'm still human, and Natsu is still a dragon."

He fixed his gaze on both dragons and tried to wait patiently for an answer as they once again had a conversation he wasn't privy to.

Igneel finally faced him, looking more solemn than Gray had ever seen him. "What if there was a way for you to live your life out with Natsu as equals?"

"As equals? What do you mean-," Gray stopped in mid-sentence, suddenly grasping what the dragon was asking him.

"You want to turn me into a dragon somehow?!" The words sounded ridiculous to his ears, but he could see from Igneel's quiet nod and Atlas' scowl that it was precisely what the dragons were proposing. "But how is that even possible?"

"It would be a gamble," Atlas revealed. "But I've been looking into soul magic, among other things, and it is at the very least within the realm of possibility to move your soul into a dragon body."

"You can't be serious," Gray argued, "That's impossible."

"Not impossible," Atlas corrected, "It would just require very complex magic. The amount of latent energy existing within all lifeforms is enormous. It's a combination of magical potential, body size, and lifeforce. Some spells, like the one Igneel used to turn into a human temporarily, require so much magic that they eat up amounts of your lifeforce in exchange. If we deconstructed your body and converted all of that energy into magic, we can harness it to-"

Atlas stopped in midsentence, his gaze shifting to Igneel and studying him carefully. His expression twisted into one of distress as he yelled out, "Is that how you were planning to generate the energy we need?"

Igneel remained silent, but he looked away, and that seemed to be answer enough for Atlas. "NO! I will have no part of this!"

"Atlas," Igneel finally gazed upon his brother, his expression too complicated for Gray to interpret, "There is no other way, you must know that."

"NO! I _will_ find another way!" Atlas roared, charging out of the room.

Gray had no idea what was happening; he hadn't understood much of what Atlas had been trying to explain, but given his reaction, it was clear that there was more at stake than what he was being told. "What's going on? Why is he so upset with you?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Igneel smiled, but Gray could tell that he was upset about Atlas' reaction. "All you need to do is decide whether this is something you want. Would you give up the life you have now for a chance to live together as a pair of mated dragons?"

Gray didn't like being kept in the dark, but he supposed it would only be a problem if he decided to go through with it, and he could always ask more questions at that point. "How long do I have?"

Igneel tilted his head as he thought over Gray's question, "I wouldn't take longer than a week or two to decide. A spell of this magnitude requires a lot of preparation, and we're only going to get one shot at it."

"Only one? Why?"

"I won't sugarcoat it. There are risks involved in what we are attempting, but it's still a windfall given your situation. You should continue practicing your astral projection," Igneel advised, "Learn to control it so that you can remain in that state for long periods, no matter the circumstances. It might very well mark the difference between success and failure."

Gray got an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Igneel had always answered all his questions honestly, but he had clearly avoided this one. Just what did this spell entail?

"I'll take my leave now; I should go speak to my brother."

Gray watched Igneel leave, trying to ignore the tense way in which the dragon held himself as he walked towards what would most likely not be a pleasant conversation.

_I have a dragon soul._

He allowed that thought steep in his brain. Was it actually possible? Gray knew what he had seen in that mirror, but could he trust it? The whole thing felt so surreal, and he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

But if there was even a sliver of a chance at having a semblance of a normal life with Natsu, one where they could live together as a couple for longer than one day out of the year, shouldn't he risk it? Would he come to regret it if he didn't?

He sat back on his bed, determined to practice his astral projection. Maybe spending more time as his dragon self would help him to arrive at a decision.

0-0

"I said that I want nothing to do with this, and I meant it," Atlas roared the second Igneel entered his bed-chamber.

"Atlas -, " Igneel took a deep breath, collecting all of the patience he'd developed in his long tenure as King.

"No. Don't you dare Atlas me!"

"It's the only way, and you know it," Igneel kept his voice low and soothing, the same way he did when trying to calm Natsu down.

"How can you expect me to just go along with it?"

"I have been responsible for so much pain over the years, but none worse than the grief all my mistakes caused Natsu. Gray as well, for it was my apathy that killed his family. If I can do this for them, I have to try. You must see that."

"That's not true. I'm the one that accelerated his transformation. If anyone should pay the price for what happened to Natsu, it should be me."

"Atlas, I've lived a long, happy life. I found my soulmate, fathered a child, watched him grow into someone I'm proud of. You know this, you were always right beside me. I know this is hard for you to accept, but I want to do this. Natsu doesn't need me anymore, but he does need Gray. This current arrangement they have, you know it's hurting them both. Besides, it's time for me to return to Porlyusica."

"If you do this now, you won't be able to return to her," Atlas announced, "Acnologia has a portion of your soul trapped inside of him, if you die before he does, your soul will disintegrate into nothingness. You'll never be able to reunite with her."

"I was hoping you hadn't figured that out," Igneel grimaced, even as his shoulders sagged, " but that still doesn't change my decision."

"You know, and you're still willing to go through with this? This is madness! At least let me go after Acnologia, once I kill him then we can do this," Atlas pleaded, "You've waited for so long, what's a little bit longer?"

"We are only going to get one shot at this, and Natsu can't know about it before it happens. He would never agree."

"You can't just leave him like that, Igneel! He's already lost so much," Atlas pleaded, clinging to anything that could change his brother's mind.

"I've already said my goodbye to him," Igneel said simply, giving his brother a sad smile. "Please, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Atlas refused to let things end like this for his brother, so while Igneel continued to work out the specifics of the spell they were writing, Atlas began the long process of poring over every single tome and scroll in their library. Searching for any scrap of information regarding soulmates and soulbonds, anything that might help him keep his brother from suffering a fate that he knew would be worse than death.

0-0

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you?" Lyon demanded, sitting down at the table Gray had chosen to eat his lunch in the dining room of the Village Guard headquarters.

Gray turned his head to the side, surprised to find his brother next to him.

"Huh?"

"Exactly that, you've been distracted for days," Lyon pointed out before shoving a heaping spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Oh, just have a lot on my mind, I guess," Gray chuckled nervously, not having the first clue on how even to begin to explain to Lyon the thought that was always on his mind.

_Would you give up the life you have now for a chance to live together as a pair of mated dragons?_

Lyon would think that the stress of his situation with Natsu had finally driven him mad, and Gray couldn't blame him. The whole thing was insane. Deep in his heart, Gray knew what he wanted to do, but he also realized it was selfish even to consider it.

The same excuses repeated themselves in his head. There were plenty of people who needed him - Lyon, Erza, Anna, even Juvia. They all cared about him, and he would hurt them if he suddenly disappeared from their lives, this time for good. Then there was the promise he'd made to protect the village from danger, which he took very seriously.

Even so, he'd spent hours training his astral projection, remembering Igneel's warning. The more he practiced, the easier it became to separate his soul from his body. At first, he had only thought about getting good enough to have Atlas teach him how to reach the astral realm so that he could talk to Natsu.

Then he realized that would be a mistake, how would Natsu respond to seeing him there? To know that despite Gray possessing the soul of a dragon, their situation hadn't changed. He couldn't do that to his mate, not until he had come to a final decision.

"Worried about Natsu?" Lyon asked, and when Gray nodded, he quickly changed the topic. " I've been meaning to ask you something," he announced in between bites, "I'm planning on visiting Ur's grave in a couple of days. Would you like to come? It's been a long time since we've been to see her."

Gray thought about it briefly, according to what Igneel had said he still had plenty of time to make his decision, and it _had_ been a very long time since he had gone to visit her. "Sure, sign me up!"

"Great, I'll make sure Erza gives you the same day off," Lyon declared, "So, how are the dragons treating you? I can't even imagine how you manage the heat, the one time I was in there I was miserable."

"No joke! It is stifling, especially with this heat. Natsu's uncle cast some spell in our room that lowers the temperature so at least it's comfortable in there," Gray explained, "To be honest, it hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be, Natsu's dad is nice, and the other two mostly leave me alone."

"God, this summer has been brutal! Erza used to stand in front of the refrigerator to get cool until she realized that she could turn me into her personal cooling unit," Lyon sighed, but they both knew he was full of it, he loved every minute of it.

Gray laughed and listened to Lyon go on about Erza and even managed to offer some Natsu stories in return. Lunch was over much too soon, but Gray eagerly awaited their upcoming day trip.

Several days later, they set off towards the village where they had lived with Ur, reminiscing on some of the people they had known and wondering what had become of them. They stopped at a field not too far from their destination to pick flowers for her grave.

Gray found himself wondering what Ur would have advised him to do if she'd been aware of his predicament. She had never been one to tell them what to do, preferring to let them figure things out on their own, occasionally guiding them when she felt they had lost their way. It was one of the things he'd always admired about her.

Remembering her love of roses, Gray carefully molded some around her headstone, creating small crevices where they could arrange the flowers they had picked.

"You've always had such a great eye for detail," Lyon praised, admiring Gray's creation, "I rather think you would have made an excellent artist if you hadn't had magic. I was always too impatient, so Dynamic Ice-Make was a better fit for me."

Lyon grabbed some of the flowers and placed them in pleasant bursts of color. "You know, it's been all these years, but I still miss her."

"I do, too," Gray admitted, grabbing another bunch and helping Lyon. He tied the remaining flowers together with a bit of string and placed them underneath the engraving of her name, _Ur Milkovich_. He spread the blanket they had brought along and sat down facing the grave.

Lyon joined him, and they sat quietly for a few minutes, each caught up in thoughts of their teacher.

"So, are you finally going to tell me what's bothering you?" Lyon asked; his eyes never straying from the headstone.

Gray gawked at his brother in disbelief, "Are you telling me that you planned this whole thing just to manipulate me into talking to you?"

Lyon chuckled, "I mean, I _had_ been planning on asking you to come with me to visit, but I kept putting it off. There never seemed to be a right time. I think she'd like to know what we were up to."

Gray debated keeping the situation to himself, but he quickly realized there was no one better to discuss it with. Lyon had always tried his best to be supportive regarding his relationship with Natsu. It would be a colossal mistake to waste this opportunity when his brother was clearly willing to listen. He threw caution to the wind and confided, "What would you say if I told you that I had a dragon soul?"

"A dragon soul?" Lyon pulled out a blade of grass and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Where did you get that idea?"

"The dragons, but It's not an idea. I've seen it," Gray emphasized, not wanting there to be any misunderstanding on the matter.

"I guess I'd say start from the beginning," Lyon shifted until he was lying on his side, propping his head up with his hand as he got ready to listen.

"You're not going to say I'm insane?"

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth surprises me anymore. You're married to a fucking dragon for God's sake."

Gray laughed at his response, feeling relieved now that he knew Lyon wasn't going to attempt to discredit what he was going to tell him. The words poured out of him. He recounted how he had learned how to astral project in the hopes of being able to communicate with Natsu while he was away. Described his shock at seeing his reflection in the mirror and his reluctance to accept what he had seen.

He told Lyon everything, including how the dragons had thought there was a chance they could create a spell that could move his soul into a dragon body and his suspicion that Igneel was hiding something from him. Once he was finished, he waited for any response from his brother.

"Wow, gotta say I wasn't expecting that," Lyon admitted, sitting up and staring at Ur's grave while he thought. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Gray confessed, "I know what I'd like to do, but it doesn't feel right."

"Can you show me what you look like?" Lyon asked, his eyes full of a curiosity that made Gray smile.

"Uhm, yeah, sure," Gray closed his eyes briefly, focusing on what he'd now seen many times in the mirror before calling on his magic and creating a small replica in his hand. He took great care to add as much detail as he could remember.

Gray started by creating a basic dragon shape, with its four legs directly underneath it, each foot sporting three forward-facing claws and another backward-facing one at the rear of the foot. Next, he worked at the snout, making it narrower and forming the spiky horns that sat atop his head, their shape resembling the ice swords he often molded in battle. Gray added the elegant fin-like membranes of the wings, which looked like they were crafted from the smoothest ice he'd ever seen. Lastly, he focused on the tail, shaping the fins that covered the lower half of it, culminating in a clump of ice spikes that tapered into a very sharp point. There was no easy way to show the fur covering his body, but he tried his best to give the impression of it. Gray kept working at it until he was content with the results, only then was he ready to show it to his brother.

Lyon's sharp intake of breath was unexpected, as was the request to hold the sculpture. Gray handed it over, watching as Lyon turned it around and around, looking at it from every possible angle until he seemed satisfied.

"That's beautiful," Lyon breathed. He put the sculpture down gently on the blanket and worked at creating his own. He worked at it for a few minutes, but as he'd mentioned, he wasn't the most patient. However, it didn't take long for Gray to understand what Lyon was trying to do. He was creating a likeness of Natsu. It was much less detailed than Gray's dragon, but it was still easily recognizable. Once he was done, Lyon imbued it with some of his dynamic ice-make magic, and the sculpture began to fly gracefully around them. Lyon grabbed Gray's sculpture carefully and did the same until both dragons flew side by side in fluid, graceful movements. It made his heart ache to see his fondest wish displayed right in front of him.

Lyon chuckled at whatever he saw reflected in Gray's face, "It seems to me you've already made your decision. So what's the problem?"

"How can I leave you all behind, after everything you've done for me?" Gray voiced his concern, expecting his brother to understand his feelings on the matter.

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Lyon snapped, displaying an anger Gray had rarely seen, especially directed at him. "Don't you dare use us as an excuse! You're being offered an incredible opportunity, one that solves all of your problems. If you're afraid of going through with it, then you need to admit that to yourself. Fear is healthy, and you can figure out where it's coming from. Heck, I'll even help you, but this has nothing to do with any of us. This is about you and Natsu."

"But what about whatever Igneel is hiding?" Gray nibbled on his lip, hoping Lyon could tell him something that would make him feel better about the whole mess.

"What about it? Do you trust Igneel?"

"Well, yeah, as far as I know he's never lied to me, and he's always been kind," Gray replied honestly. He liked his father in law very much, but he couldn't stop wondering what it was that he was keeping secret. It gave him a bad feeling.

"Then you just need to accept that whatever he's hiding is his problem, not yours. You aren't responsible for the choices or actions of others," Lyon pointed out, pragmatic as always. "All I know is, if Erza and I were in your situation, I wouldn't think twice about it. I'd be a dragon already."

Gray didn't question the truth of that statement. For all the wavering and insecurity Lyon had held at the beginning of his relationship with Erza, Gray was aware there was nothing his brother wouldn't do for his wife.

"Do you still hate dragons?" Lyon asked him quietly, a contrast to his previous outburst.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I just, I don't know the first thing about being a dragon," Gray finally admitted, "If I changed, I'd really _be_ the Dragon Queen or King or whatever. What if I mess everything up? Not to mention I'd have to leave everything I know behind, I'd never see you or Erza again."

"Whoa there, dude, you're making meanxious just listening to you," Lyon complained, "Of course you'd see us again. What's the big hurry anyway? Can't you just talk to Natsu about this when he returns?"

"No, they want to do the spell before Natsu returns from his trip, Igneel said I had about two weeks to decide."

Lyon studied him intently, his words coming out as a groan, "Why is nothing ever simple with you two?"

He scratched his head, "In the end, none of that changes anything. It's just noise. There is only one question you need to ask yourself. Do you want to be able to spend the rest of your life with your husband as equals, or are you happy with things the way they are?"

"You know I'm not, I want to go back to the way things were, but that's not possible."

"Then isn't this the next best thing? Don't forget, dragons live for a very long time. You'll have plenty of opportunities to learn everything you need. Just promise me you'll give me a ride once you change!" Lyon grinned excitedly.

"God, can you imagine what Ur would have thought of all this?"

"I think she would have enjoyed fighting against an ice dragon," Gray mused.

"Oh, definitely, kind of curious what types of things she would have molded," Lyon landed the two sculptures gently and handed them to Gray to examine.

He looked at the two dragons standing together, and he felt his chest tighten. This could be them.

Gray knew Lyon was right, about everything.

He _was_ afraid, which was one of the worst reasons to shy away from a course of action. And he couldn't deny what his heart wanted. To be free to give and receive affection, to fight for fun like they used to do, to experience life on their terms. He could almost imagine the shock on Natsu's face when he saw him, and he smirked in anticipation, remembering how Natsu had said ice dragons were pretty. For once in their tumultuous relationship, fate had seen fit to correct a mistake. He'd be a fool to refuse this chance.

"Alright, I'm going to do it!" Gray exclaimed, and now that he'd finally come to a decision, he began to feel excited about the future. He still had a lot of work to do on his end, and he was determined to do everything in his power to help things along.

"Good." Lyon smiled, giving him a quick hug before unpacking the lunch Erza had prepared for them. "It's about time something went your way. I swear, sometimes I wonder who you two managed to piss off up there."

Gray nodded, grabbing a sandwich and wolfing it down. They began reminiscing about their childhood and their time with Ur. Once lunch was over, they talked to their teacher, telling her everything that had happened since they had last seen her.

The time to leave Ur was soon approaching, and it made him sad to know he might never be back. It was a grim reminder that he would also have to say goodbye to Lyon and Erza soon. Something he wasn't ready for, despite his growing excitement about the future.

"I never thanked either of you for coming to my rescue at that bakery," Gray lamented, "You've been such a great brother ever since, even when I was difficult."

"You've always been difficult," Lyon teased, and when Gray began to sniffle, he couldn't hide his own tears. Gray felt strong arms wrap around him tightly, and he rested his head on Lyon's chest, letting the tears flow until there were none left.

"You know Ur didn't like tears," Lyon chided gently, "How about we show her how far we've come instead."

Lyon stood and immediately got into his molding stance, and Gray followed suit. He'd always loved sparring with Natsu, but Lyon had been his first real opponent, the one that he measured himself against. He did his best against him now, eager to show off his progress to the woman who had given him a home when he'd had none.

0-0

Natsu and Happy had been flying for days. They usually didn't take a direct route to Drak Aast, well aware that Acnologia was out there somewhere, and he was more than likely trying to find its location. They had only managed to keep it a secret by not telling any dragon outside of their most trusted circle where it was.

Acnologia's absence was something that was beginning to work at Natsu's nerves. He wasn't naive enough to believe that the renegade had given up.

And it wasn't just Acnologia who was absent, neither Natsu nor Atlas had found any sign of any of the other renegades for months. Something which made them think that either Acnologia was attempting to unite them under him for an all-out attack, or something even more sinister was going on.

Neither possibility was particularly reassuring. Natsu knew they needed to come up with a strategy to take the renegade out once and for all, but it seemed like an impossible task. Their most significant asset, which was magic, was useless against him. Having absorbed portions of the souls of so many dragons and linked them with _his_ magic, Acnologia had managed to make himself immune to most of their attacks.

Natsu knew there had to be a way to defeat him, but he couldn't see it. He could only hope that the next time they met, he'd be able to figure something out since so far he'd been the only one who had managed to injure the renegade significantly.

His thoughts were interrupted by his first glimpse of the island; its shape barely discernible in the distance. He extended his senses out one last time to make sure they weren't being followed and began his approach with Happy on his tail.

Natsu relaxed as they got nearer. Although he knew Belserion was frustrated by his long absence while he had worked things out with Gray, it rarely took long to get the dragon to relax. Natsu would get all his duties taken care of as quickly as possible and spend the rest of his time visiting his friends and exploring the island with Happy.

It wasn't long before he realized he could kiss his plans goodbye. The sounds of a fight reached his ears, and it was clear that it wasn't a friendly spar. He and Happy looked at each other in confusion and hurried towards the noise.

A group of dragons hovered near the entrance of his cave, launching their breath attacks at the Talos dragons, who were positioned in a defensive circle around the dragon slayers. Belserion yelled at the slayers to run into the cave as Metalicana took to the air.

"What is going on here?" Natsu yelled, hoping that his voice would be enough to stop the fray, but both sides were too intent on the other to hear him.

"Happy, go in the cave and protect the slayers," he commanded, wanting to keep his friend out of whatever this was.

"Aye, sir!" Happy chirped, making his way carefully to the cave's entrance.

Once he was inside, Natsu made his way over to Belserion landing at his side.

"Nice of you to show up," the dragon scowled, letting Natsu know he was still pissed.

Natsu ignored him for the moment, examining the dragons that were attacking. There were several types of dragons present, so whatever they were unhappy about was something that affected multiple dragon races. They continued launching their breath attacks, but now that the slayers were safely inside the cave, the Talos dragons were retaliating, which was only going to escalate the problem.

Natsu wasn't about to let that happen. He let out the most imposing roar he was capable of, determined to get their attention. He followed it up with a bellowed command, which he knew they'd be conditioned to follow.

"ENOUGH!"

The other dragons finally noticed his presence, and both sides ceased their attacks, although none of them seemed content to do so.

"Did you learn nothing from the war? We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves," Natsu reminded them, shifting his gaze from dragon to dragon, disturbed when all met his gaze evenly. Whatever this was, it was important to them. It would need to be dealt with, or the peace they'd managed so far could shatter.

He recognized one of the attacking dragons, an Earth dragon that had fought at his side during the war and called out to him. "Efigénia, can you tell me what this about?"

Efigénia bowed his head as an indication of respect before addressing Natsu bravely. "Dragon King, we demand that the slayers leave Drak Aast immediately."

Natsu was caught off guard by the anger he'd heard in the voice of the Earth dragon. He'd been somewhat aware of some animosity developing between the dragons and the slayers, but he clearly hadn't understood how far it had progressed.

"But this is their home. They are here with their parents," Natsu responded, trying to think of a way to mediate this to a peaceful outcome.

"This is _our_ home, the only safe place left for us to thrive," Efigénia declared to the boisterous agreement of the other dragons that stood with him, "Our eggs will soon hatch, and we don't want the slayers here when that happens. They betrayed us once, and they could do it again. We are not willing to take that chance."

Natsu wanted to defend his friends and protest that they would never do that, but he remained silent, reflecting on the dragon's words. Dragons were extremely territorial, having them all share one island already placed a lot of stress on them. Creating a situation where they were also anxious for their young might push them well past their breaking point.

The dragons only wished to protect their offspring from an attack that, in their minds, could come at any time. As much as Natsu would like to tell them they were worrying over nothing, he knew he couldn't do that.

Despite possessing dragon magic within them, slayers still thought of themselves as mostly human. They had different desires and motivations. The truth was that it wasn't an unreasonable request, and if he wanted to maintain their hard-earned peace, he had no choice but to support it.

"Very well," Natsu responded, "I have heard your demand, I give you my word that I will consider the matter. Belserion and I will discuss how to proceed. Return tomorrow for my decision."

The dragons nodded their acceptance and flew away. Natsu waited until he could no longer make them out before turning to Belserion. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize things had gotten this bad. I would have attempted to get here sooner."

Belserion shrugged, "There's no point in fighting over things that can't be changed. The question is, what are we going to do about this?"

"The only thing we can. We have to tell the slayers they have to return to the human world. I mean, do they even want to stay?"

"Some of them do," Belserion pointed out, "Irene, Wendy, maybe some of the others. Then there's Sting and Rogue," he added carefully, aware that it was a sore subject.

"What about them?"

"Where are they going to go?" Belserion asked, the severity of his expression confusing Natsu.

"Home?" Natsu shrugged, not understanding the issue.

"I didn't expect to hear you say that after what happened," Belserion replied honestly.

"Talos is their home," Natsu declared, and this was the truth. They had lived there most of their lives, and he had no desire to take that away from them. "They are welcome to return there if they so choose, I won't stand in their way."

"I think they would only accept that coming from you," Belserion remarked, observing Natsu hopefully.

"I will consider talking to Rogue later," Natsu muttered, "I am interested to see how he's doing with Gajeel's contraption."

"Natsu-" Belserion attempted, but Natsu didn't want a lecture at that moment.

"That's the best I can offer," Natsu declared before turning away and entering his cave.

The dragon slayers stood huddled together in the cave's antechamber looking spooked, while Metalicana and Skiadrum stood guard over them.

"Hey, Uncles," Natsu greeted them with a fond smile, happy to see them again after several months away.

"Natsu," Metalicana grinned, "That was quite the roar, Gajeel almost soiled his pants."

"Hey! Speak for yourself, Bucket of Bolts!" Gajeel snapped, and Natsu couldn't help but laugh at how little the two had changed.

He looked around the cave until he found Happy excitedly talking with Rogue. He observed the dragon slayer for a minute, noticing the metal legs. He was pleased that Gajeel's idea had worked, he'd hated the thought of Rogue being unable to move on his own for the rest of his life.

"I see you were good for something after all," Natsu praised Gajeel, nodding his head towards where Rogue stood.

Gajeel flushed at the compliment, "Yeah, we had a few false starts, but we figured it out. He won't win any races, but he can get along on his own pretty good now."

"I'm glad," Natsu declared, "Thanks for not giving up."

"It's not like there's a hell of a lot else for me to do here," Gajeel grunted.

"About that, I'd like to talk to you and Irene in private," Natsu requested, knowing that the two were considered the leaders of the remaining slayers.

"I'm here," Irene announced from behind Natsu, and he turned to greet her, immediately dismayed by what he observed. It was a sight he was familiar with from when he had been injured. Some of the skin on Irene's face was cracked, revealing red scales underneath.

She had begun to dragonify.

It hit him harder than he thought it would, and he could understand why the dragons were so riled up, that must have brought back terrible memories for them. He had a bad feeling that Irene wouldn't want to return home after all, and he could only think of Erza and how long she had been waiting for her mother's return.

Natsu chose to remain silent for the moment, deeming it better to wait until he could talk to her alone. "Let's go to my room."

Belserion, Gajeel, and Irene followed him, none of them speaking until they had arrived at his chamber, the one place where they could be guaranteed not to be interrupted.

"Belserion and I have discussed it, and we think it best if the slayers leave Drak Aast and return to the human world. As their leaders, we'd like your help in coming up with a reasonable plan of action on how to make that happen safely." Natsu examined the expressions of both dragon slayers at his decision, wanting to gauge how much opposition he could expect, but neither looked particularly surprised by his proclamation.

He waited a few minutes more to give them a chance to protest, but again there was nothing.

"They'll be able to decide where they want to go and we can provide transportation. If we do it at night, we should be able to avoid detection."

"What about their magic?" Gajeel asked.

"If they wish to keep it, they are welcome to. They've earned that right, I think. If they wish to remove it, we can do that too. We will need to remove all memories of their time here, though. I don't want there to be any chance of them returning or worse leading someone here."

"You're thinking about Acnologia, aren't you?" Irene guessed.

"He hasn't been seen since his attack on Talos, I don't know what he's up to, but we have to assume he's trying to find us. "

Irene and Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"He won't stop until he achieves his goal of destroying all dragons," Irene frowned, "It's a little concerning that he hasn't shown himself in so long."

Gajeel frowned, "I think a lot of the slayers understand the situation, but I'm gonna be honest, you're going to get some pushback on the memory spell."

"That part is not up for discussion," Natsu snapped, "I am not about to create a situation where one of the slayers could lead Acnologia here in exchange for their life.

"I'm not saying you're in the wrong Runt. I'm just telling you that you can expect pushback," Gajeel remarked.

"Right, sorry," Natsu apologized, realizing he'd overreacted.

"You know, rather than getting pissy at me, you should just have it out with Sting about what happened," Gajeel pointed out.

"How many dragon slayers are currently on the island, and how many days will they need to get ready to go?" Natsu ignored Gajeel's words causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to sigh.

"There are fifteen altogether," Irene declared, "most of them from different towns. We should coordinate groups, with Acnologia still out there I don't think it wise to send any dragon out alone."

"That's true, and I'd have to go on every trip as I'm the only one besides Atlas who can cast the memory spell," Natsu reasoned, "Belserion should stay here in my absence, so I guess I'll have Metalicana and Skiadrum come as backup."

Belserion grunted his agreement at his choices. "We could start three days from now, that should give you enough time to deal with the most pressing issues before heading out. You and Happy can take the Talos folks home when you're ready to leave. Bright side, you'll be home much sooner than usual."

Natsu thought about that, deciding it was worth the hassle if he was able to both appease the dragons and get home to Gray sooner than expected. "Alright, that sounds good."

"Gajeel, can you go talk to the slayers? I need to talk to Irene for a bit."

"Sure thing, your Runtness," Gajeel gave him a mock bow and made his exit.

Natsu snorted at the moniker but quickly turned his attention to Irene.

"When did it start?" He asked, examining the scales more closely now that they were alone.

"A few months ago, I was hoping it was just a fluke, but as you can see, it's only getting worse," Irene gave him a crooked smile. "I should have expected it; I'd just hoped that I could escape it."

"Has Grandine tried to heal it?" Natsu fretted, trying to think of a way to make it go away so that Irene could return home.

"Yeah, both her and Wendy tried, it made no difference," Irene shrugged disinterestedly, "There are more pressing things to worry about at the moment."

"You can still go home," he implored, "Did you know that Erza's married now?"

"She is?" Irene breathed, the longing in her eyes unmistakable, although a steely glare immediately replaced it. "Who did she marry? What are they like?"

"She married my mate's foster brother, an ice mage by the name of Lyon. He doesn't have any problems putting me in my place," Natsu grinned, "I'm sure you'll love him."

"Anna misses you too," he added, hoping that bringing her up would sway Irene.

"I can't let them see me like this, Natsu," Irene pleaded with him.

"What if I removed your magic?" Natsu peered at Belserion for an answer to his next words, "If I did that, it shouldn't be able to progress, right?"

Belserion appeared pensive, tapping his claws against the cave floor, "I think it should stop."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it wouldn't get rid of what's already there," Irene pointed out.

"It's a start," Natsu urged, "Atlas was able to create an illusion spell that covered my scales so that Gray wouldn't see them, maybe he could do the same for you. You can't give up, Irene. Do it for Erza. Don't you think she's waited long enough?"

Irene's eyes bored into him, "I could ask you the same thing. Don't you think Sting has waited long enough for you to talk to him?"

"That's an entirely different situation, and you know it." Natsu could feel the anger building as it always did when the topic of Sting's betrayal came up.

"Is it?" Irene squared her shoulders, "I know things can never be the same between you, but can't you at least grant him forgiveness? He still loves you."

"Don't ask the impossible of me!" Natsu snarled, his tail swishing dangerously behind him. "All of you need to back the hell off. You have no idea what he did!"

"Of course we don't!" Irene pressed her lips together, " Because you refuse to talk about it. All I know is he sent Acnologia to Talos."

"Isn't that enough?" Natsu ranted, "Or are you fine with him sending that abomination to where Erza is?"

"Of course not," Irene argued, "But everything turned out alright in the end, didn't it? You managed to protect the town. Everyone is fine, and he's sorry. He wants to make amends."

"He wants to make amends?" Natsu growled in outrage.

"Let me see if I understand. Because everything supposedly turned out okay, I'm just supposed to forget the whole thing ever happened? Is that what you're saying?" Natsu knew his voice was getting louder by the second, but there was no holding back now.

Irene backed up towards Belserion, who was watching him with concern.

"You want to know how okay everything turned out?" Natsu roared, finally fed up with everyone's well-intentioned meddling.

"Fifty years, Irene. I was supposed to get at least that much time with Gray before turning into a dragon for good. Thanks to Sting's betrayal, I got six months. Six months!"

"Turned into a dragon for good?" Irene balked, "What are you talking about? How could you expect Sting to know something like that?"

"No, he's right, Irene, I did know," Sting's voice pierced the air of the cave, "I was the only one besides the red dragons who did."

He made his way inside slowly, struggling with every step as Rogue tried to pull him back.

Natsu bristled at seeing Sting enter his room. "Get out!" he seethed.

"No," Sting replied calmly, "This has gone on long enough. I know you're angry, but you've avoided me since you found out what I did, and this might be the only chance we have to talk. We've been friends our entire lives, Natsu. There has to be a way for me to make this right."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh bitterly, "No, there isn't. You don't even understand what you did, do you?"

"Then tell me! Yell at me, fight me, I don't even care what you do. Just do something, because the silence - it's killing me."

Rogue let go of Sting's shirt with a long drawn out sigh, choosing to grab his hand and stand by his side in a display of solidarity.

"We need to know what we did," Rogue pleaded, "You've kept us from it long enough."

Rogue's words sliced through some of his anger. Ever since Natsu had learned of Sting's betrayal, he'd focused most of his rage on him. Even though on some level he'd always realized that Rogue wouldn't have been entirely blameless. But Rogue had also suffered his own set of consequences during the war. Consequences that could have been avoided if Natsu had just stayed with him instead of letting him take on that dragon on his own.

But it was more than that. Rogue had been the first one of the slayers to see his dragon form and accept it. He had kept something from Sting just to help him protect Gray. And despite learning Natsu hadn't been entirely truthful with him about what he was, he'd still offered his support when Natsu came clean to the others.

Sting had taken the only course of action available to him that allowed him to protect his mate. Natsu had always understood that. What Sting didn't seem to understand, was that in doing so, he'd put Gray in danger, and that was not anything Natsu could ever forgive. His much stronger dragon instincts wouldn't permit it.

But as much as he wanted to remain angry, Natsu found he couldn't do that when faced with Rogue's resigned gaze.

"You took away my future, Sting. How can you expect me to forgive that?" Natsu stared into Sting's eyes, hoping the dragon slayer would back down from a conversation that would only hurt them, but he remained resolute.

"I have to know," Sting pleaded, and Rogue nodded his agreement.

Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. So be it, he wouldn't keep them from it any longer.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Gray and I had just returned from our honeymoon when _he_ showed up," Natsu recounted, telling the story as calmly as he could manage, given the circumstances. "Gray refused to flee, so I had no other choice but to transform to save the town. Acnologia came at me hard. Our fight pretty much wrecked the village. He got away from me and went after Gray, slamming him into a building, breaking his back and nearly every other bone in his body. And I couldn't do a damn thing to help him until I chased that monster away!"

"Do you have any idea how it feels to see your mate bleed out before your eyes and not be able to do a damn thing about it? Because that's what I had to do until I could get him somewhere safe."

"Gray- is he-?" Rogue wasn't able to finish his question, covering his mouth with his hand, but it wasn't enough to silence the whimper.

"He's alive," Natsu monotoned, trying his best to stay in some semblance of control, "It took almost every ounce of magic I had left, but I was able to heal him enough that he survived."

He could see Rogue relaxing somewhat at that, and it irked him because, to him, what came after was much worse.

"You wanna guess as to what happened once Gray came to and realized what I was?"

Sting shook his head slowly, turning his face away so Natsu couldn't see his tears, but he could still smell them.

Natsu disregarded Sting's refusal, wanting him to understand just how far the repercussions of his actions ran. "Well, it should come as no surprise to you," he fumed, "He rejected me. Just like I always feared he would."

"Stop," Sting pleaded, "I can't-"

"No!" Natsu responded coldly, "You wanted to know, so I'll tell you the rest of it."

"I ended up removing Gray's memories of our time together, so he didn't have to remember that I was a dragon, or live with the guilt of having rejected me."

"So don't you dare tell me that you're sorry, or that you want to make amends. What happened with Rogue was an unfortunate accident, but you knew damn well what would happen to me when you made your choice."

"You make it sound like he _had_ a choice," Belserion argued, "You know more than anyone what it's like to stand against that monster. The pure unadulterated fear he invokes. What did you expect him to do, just let Acnologua destroy his family? Could you have done that to protect _him_?"

"I know I wronged both of you, but I've spent all this time trying to come up with ways to redeem myself," Sting cried, "Can't you at least let me try?"

"You want to redeem yourself? Go home, Sting. Make it up to _them_. That's a much better use of your time, and your efforts will at least be appreciated."

"Please!" Sting beseeched, leaving Natsu feeling uneasy because Sting Eucliffe did _not_ beg.

Natsu turned away, hating that the tremor in Sting's voice affected him in any way. "I can't forgive you, but I suppose I can't stop you from trying to change my mind."

"Thank you," Rogue bowed his head, and grabbed Sting, pulling him out of the room before he could do anything to jeopardize what he'd earned.

Natsu nodded, watching their exit with mixed feelings.

Now that he'd let out some of his rage, he didn't feel as confident as before. He and Gray were together again. Their situation wasn't ideal by any measure, but it was better than he could have hoped for under the circumstances. Should he continue to hold a grudge, when everyone else seemed to have forgiven him?

He could feel Belserion and Irene observing him, and despite how tired he felt, he wanted to get out of the cave, which suddenly seemed much too small.

"I'm going to see what's changed since the last time I was here," Natsu muttered, feeling adrift for the first time since he'd understood Sting's role in what had happened. He could hear echoes of Sting's pleas playing in his mind, in stark contrast to the loud objections of his dragon instincts.


End file.
